For The First Time
by cloudyinsignia
Summary: Two best friends start college in a new city, with new classes, new people and somehow, old friends that could become new love? Puck/Tina, Mike/Rachel! No SLASH!
1. Friendship never ends

**A.N.: So this is a collaboration story with moony2002. She's one of my favorite authors and I have so much fun reading her works.- -cloudyinsignia**

**So with no more further ado, here's our story. I hope you like it guys. ;)-cloudyinsignia and moony2002:)**

* * *

><p>Story: For the First Time<p>

Chapter 1: Friendship Never Ends

Main Characters:

Rachel Berry

Tina Cohen-Chang

Summary: Two best friends start college in a new city, with new classes, new people and somehow, old friends that could become new love? Puck/Tina, Mike/Rachel!

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

I can still remember that time. It was my very first day at school and I was so nervous. I was in my mom's car and I didn't want to go out. I saw a lot of boys and girls inside the class. I can my mom staring at me.

As I was about to protest, she started,

"You know Tina, it's your first day. I know you don't like to mingle with other kids but I know that after today you'll sure make a friend."

I smiled at her unsure of what to say to her. "B-b-but, mom, I-I-I I don't think they'll li-li-like mmm-me."

"Well, they sure won't if you still put that act of stuttering, Tina" She said tucking some hair on my ears.

"B-but, I fff-feel better every time I ddd-do this" I really do, it kind of lessen my nervousness while I stutter.

"Oh, Tina" she hugged me in her arms. "You don't have to do that; you just have to be yourself" she told me smiling. But I am myself. I did not push the topic any further and so after she hugged me I just nodded. As I climb down the car, and walked farther away she yelled, "I'm going to pick you up later, have fun, Tintin!"

As I saw my mom's car drove away, there was another car parking in the place where my mom parked hers. I looked inside the car, I saw two men on the front seat and a girl with a long black hair with an animal sweater on the back. I saw them laughing and as the girl got out of the car. I heard the two men talking to the girl,

"Have fun sweetie; dad and daddy will pick you up later. Plus, always remember…"

"Keep a positive vibe and all is well" the girl squealed and laughed with her fathers.

Dad and daddy? Okay that was weird. I thought that parents we're supposed to be a mom and a dad. But why does she have two dads? Does that mean she has two moms? I'm lost in my thoughts when somebody snapped their fingers in my face. I was surprised and I fell.

"Oh, I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall!" she said extending her arms to help me get up, as I stand, she brushes away the dirt that was in my skirt. She then looked at me with those wide brown colored eyes with long eyelashes. As I look back at her, she smiled so wide, it looks as if she's being forced to smile. "Hello there, it's been rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Rachel Barbara Berry. I'm really sorry that I scared you and made you fall. Because of my rude behavior, I am willing to share my baked chocolate chip cookies with you" she smiled a wide smile again and extends her hand out to me. She's loud, talkative but she's nice. So I took her hand and shook it. I look at her to study her, and smiled shyly.

"Hi, my nnn-name is Tttt-Tina" I said trying hard not to stutter.

"Oh is that your real name? Daddy says we should call people by their real name" she said as we linked our arms and we walked side by side until we reach a bench near the entrance of our room.

"Uh, You want to know my whole nn-name? Uuuh, it's Ccc-ristina Aaa-nn Cohen-Chang" I said looking down. It's not that I hate my name it's just that, I really think that it doesn't fit my whole personality.

"Oooh, that's a wonderful name. Did you know that my name came from Hebrew, well because I'm a Jew, and Rachel means innocent lamb and Barbara is a stranger, my dad keeps on telling" she looked at me with bright wide eyes and I just noded. I am a quiet girl since forever. I don't talk much, I just let people talk and I just listen to them. I love listening to them, especially when they could go on and on about their lives.

As Rachel kept on babbling about things, four boys were walking towards us. They looked like little boys who are having fun bullying other kids. They looked at us as if we were their targets. Which I think was right. And so I move closer to Rachel, she stopped talking, confused and then she saw the boys too.

"Hey! Are you new here?" the tall boy told us dumbly.

"No, no, no Finn! You're doing it all wrong!" the boy with a weird haircut cut him off, "Look how I do it, okay? Hey you, newcomers! Give us your lunch or will break your bones!" he said and he pointed his finger at us.

"Yeah he will totally do that!" the boy who looked Native American said looking at us at us followed by a quiet Asian boy who looked at me as if he's trying to say I'm Asian too. He looked as if he just wanted to go home.

"You would?" Rachel asked the boy with the weird haircut. "Hey, I know you! You're Noah! I met you yesterday when we were at the temple" she said excited. Then, she turned to the other three. "Oh, hi guys! I'm Rachel Berry" she said smiling sweetly. "It's my pleasure meeting you, guys."

"Hey shut up, Rachel! I mean Big Mouth! I don't know you! Don't pretend that I know you because I really don't know you. And my name is not Noah! It's Puck! PUCKZILLA" he told her trying to be tough and and he flexed his arms as if there's muscles flexing but obviously there's none.

"Hey Puck, she knows you!" the tall boy look excited, "Hi my name is Finn, Finn Hudson. And this is Matt, Matthew Rutherford and Mike, Mike 'Asian' Chang.' He points at the Native American as Matt and he points at the Asian as Mike.

"Shut up, Finn! We need to have their food!" Puck said trying to be angry.

"Well, as much as you would like to show your bad side to us to have some food, you can just ask for some and I will give you some" Rachel said as she took out some plastic from her bag and hands it out to the boys. "I don't mind sharing, so you can have this pack of my deliciously made chocolate chip cookies" she said excited. I looked at her speechless and she turned to me and whispered, "Don't worry there's still some left for us."

"Let's go boys!" Puck said, getting the cookies and leaving.

"A thank you will be good too" Rachel said loud enough for Puck to hear but he ignored it.

"Hey, thanks for the cookies Rachel" Finn said sweetly. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked looking at me. Is he talking to me?

"Mmm-me? Aaa-are you talking to mmm-mme?" I blurted out as the three boys looks at me.

"Uh, well yeah, you" Finn said dumbly.

"I-I-I-" I kind of looked down thinking if I should give them my name or what.

"Her name is Tina, Christina actually" Rachel said standing up. "She's my friend" she told them. I looked at her, and smiled. Wow she considers me as her friend even if we have just known each other a while ago.

"Nice name. Would it be Tina or Christina? How should we call you?" Matt asked looking at me.

"Ti-Ti-Tina, Tina would be great" I whispered shyly.

"Cool" Finn grinned. "Well, bye Rachel and Tina. See you guys."

"Bye" Matt and Mike waved goodbye. As they went inside they're classroom.

"Let's go, Tina" Rachel said wrapping her arm around mine and smiled.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling a bit dizzy; I saw pink walls, and a pink dresser near the bed. Okay, this is definitely not my room. Oh yeah, I was in… As I turned and look at the person beside me, I saw her still asleep, mouth half open, curled up with a pillow. I move near her and touch her nose.<p>

"Hey Loves? Loves? Are you awake?"

"Hmmm" was all that she could say.

"Hey! Sleepyhead, come on, wake up! It's almost…" I look at her clock near the bedside table, "It's almost eight o'clock! Do you want to be late?"

"WHAT!" she said sitting up. "It's already eight o'clock? Why didn't you wake me up, Sweets! Come on! You know this is important for us! Why are you still lying there laughing?" she said a little mad. "It's not funny, Sweets!" she said getting up, jumping in her closet and trying to find her clothes.

"I..." I said laughing hysterically. "Wait, I can't breathe! It's just too hilarious for me to handle" I said rolling over her bed. "Just stop okay just stop!" she stands up from leaning at her closet and looks at me.

"What's so funny?" she looked at me confused.

"You're really funny, Rach" I said sitting up. "You should look at your clock first before going berserk" I pointed at the clock.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looks at her clock and her eyes widened, as if it could get any wider. "You! You, little liar, you!" She ran towards me and jumped on top of me.

"Gerroff me Rachel!" I said trying to take her down.

"Oh no! You are going to get a piece of me!' She said hitting me with a pillow "How dare you wake me up at 4 in the morning! I hate you!"

"Oh please! You-love-me! If you hate me, I wouldn't be here!" I said trying to catch my breath. She stops and lay beside me, hugging me.

"I hate you for waking me up, but you know I'll forget it anyway. So now that we're awake what should we do?" she asked me, as I tried to think of things to do.

"Well, we can tire ourselves by singing?" I said looking at her.

"Don't we always?" She nudges me, gets her Ipod and put it on a speaker. "I'll follow you" she smiled and we both cuddle each other.

[I started]

_Listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds_

_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

[She smiled at me and continued singing]

_Lovers, they may cause you tears_

_Go ahead release your fears_

_Stand up and be counted_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

[And then we sang together]

_You gotta be..._

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser_

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger_

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together_

_All I know, all I know love will save the day_

[I brought out my Iphone and pulled her near me and took a picture of us when I started singing again]

_Herald what your mother said_

_Readin' the books your father read_

_Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time_

[Rach started singing again]

_Some may have more cash than you_

_Others take a different view_

_My oh my, yea, eh, eh_

[We both stared at the picture in the ceiling; it's a picture of us when we were in kindergarten]

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser_

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger_

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together_

_All I know, all I know love will save the day_

_Time asks no questions, it goes on without you_

_Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace_

_The world keeps on spinning_

_Can't stop it, if you tried to_

_This part is danger staring you in the face_

[She moved and rested her head opposite mine, we look like Yin Yang]

_Remember, listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds_

_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

_Lovers, they may cause you tears_

_Go ahead release your fears_

_My oh my, eh, eh, eh_

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser_

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger_

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together_

_All I know, all I know love will save the day_

"Let's do it again" she laughed.

"Hahaha! Remember when we were just ten years old and we kept on singing that song?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sick of it?" she asked sadly.

"Not singing with you, but with the song. We need a new much more happy song" I suggested.

"Yeah! We should get a new song!" She said excited.

"Yeah. Let's think about it next time okay? I'm…" I yawned. "Sleepy. Good night Loves!

"Good night sweets" she said half asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

I can't believe it! Today is finally here! After about three hours of Tina's mom and my dads crying, and Tina's dad saying that he would kill any guy that comes near us, Tina and I are moving to New York. This is probably the best day of my life. I see everything pass by as we sing in the car almost there.

_So here's a story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

_We got G like MC who likes it on her_

Easy V doesn't come for free, (she's a real lady),

[Tina's part haha]

_And as for me, ha you'll see_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give (You have got to give)_

_Taking is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

"You know that could be our new song" Tina said laughing.

"That song is like older than us!" I said laughing too. "But it's an option!"

"We're here!" she said pointing excited at the parking lot. With her directions we made it to our building (getting lost a few times, but she insists it was the best way to get there).

"Okay that's our building" I said pointing at it. I open the trunk and millions of bags (okay so not millions but a lot) fall on top of me.

"Rachel!" Tina yelled a little scared and grabbed the bags helping me. "Are you okay Loves?"

"Yeah, sucks being a midget" I said laughing a little.

"How are we gonna get all of this to our dorm?" Tina asked me looking at our entire luggage.

"We could get hot guys to carry them for us" I said as I pulled down my sunglasses checking out a few guys that were walking by us, smirking a little at us.

"Rachel!" Tina said a little annoyed.

"Right, sorry. Um, well, how hard can it be?" I said pretty confident I could handle to get it all. I grabbed what was most of my luggage and managed to stand up. "See?" I said about a second before I fell backwards all over my luggage.

"Right!" Tina said sarcastically and laughing at me. I have an awesome friend; she doesn't pick me up when I fall. She laughs.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I heard some guy ask us. The voice was too familiar but I couldn't quite place it. "We saw you from all the way over there and- Tina?" he asked surprised. Wait, who is it?

"Mike?" Tina asked a little excited.

"Dude, how can you run that fast?" I heard another boy ask. I can recognize that voice anywhere.

"Noah?" I asked trying to get up.

"Rachel?" he said helping me up. "I should've known. No one is as clumsy as you to fall in the first day" he said laughing and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are you lovely ladies doing here?" Mike asked smiling.

"We're going here" Tina told him. "I assume you guys are going here too?"

"You know, Tina when you assume-" Puck started.

"Shut up Noah!" I cut him off. "And please, help me?" I said sweetly.

"No!" he argued with me. "You have way too many shit" he said laughing. I pouted at him trying my best to convince him. Apparently, I failed.

"I can help you Rach" Mike told me smiling.

"Thank you Michael, you are so kind" I said glaring a little at Noah.

"Do you need help?" Puck asked Tina.

"Um, s-sure thank you" she said shyly and blushing a little bit. Okay Miss Cohen-Chang we're talking about this later.

"So, where to?" Mike asked me.

"Oh, over there" I said pointing towards our building.

"Sweet, your building is across from ours" Mike told me smiling.

"Key?" Noah said when we reached the door. I looked over at Tina and she looked at me.

"Um" I started panicking a little.

"Seriously midget? You lost the key already?" Puck said laughing.

"I found it!" Tina said looking inside her bag.

"See? I didn't have it" I told Noah as Tina let us in.

"Girls, your walls are boring" Mike told us. What walls aren't boring?

"That's because we're gonna paint them" Tina said smiling.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Because we're not lazy bums like you" I told him smirking.

"We could help you" Mike told us.

"Dude!" Puck complained a little bit and they went to put our stuff in our bedrooms.

"Hey! I thought I heard voices" two really cheerful girls said appearing on the door.

"Oh, hi. I'm Rachel" I said introducing myself. "That's Tina!" I said pointing at her.

"Well, looks like we're neighbors" she said a little too excited. They were really perky girls "I'm Mika and that's Allyson"

"Okay girls, you're on your own. We have to go finish settling in- well, hello there" Mike said flirting at Mika.

"Hi" she said giggling stupidly. Okay where did that come from? I don't know her but for some reason, I don't like her flirting with Mike. Maybe I'm just hungry. Yeah, that must be it. "I'm Mika! This is Allyson! Ally for short, and you are?"

"Mike Chang" he said smiling at her. "Sorry, but we have to go. Puckerman!" he yelled and Puck came back into the room.

"I'm coming! They have a lot of shit!" he complained. "'Sup?" he said smirking at the girls who giggled stupidly again. Tina and I just looked at each other and laughed silently.

"See you around ladies" Mike said winking at them and I felt something in my stomach. Again, I'm hungry. Puck walked behind him and winked at them too making them giggle again.

"Oh my God!"

"Are you guys with them?" Mika and Ally asked us.

"Noah and Mike?" I said laughing with Tina.

"No! They're old friends from high school" she said between laughs.

"Well, they didn't make them like _that_ at our high school" Mika said checking out Mike.

"Well, we just wanted to introduce ourselves to our neighbours." Ally said cheerful.

"We're having a party this Friday! You have to be there!" Mikasaid excited.

"And please bring your cute friends" Ally said even more excited.

"We have to go now" Mika talked again.

"Bye neighbors!" they said at the same time excited and closed the door. I turned to look at Tina and she had the exact confused look on her face that I did. We both burst into laugh at the exact same time.

"Oh my God! We like, so have to go!" I said mocking Han tone.

"Like, I know right!" Tina said in the same tone.

'Like, I'm so hungry, like I could eat everything I see.' I said linking our arms together.

'Oh my God! Me too! I could like eat this room. Come on, we should like go to some fancy diner near us. So that we could eat and be perky all the time.' She said grabbing the keys and closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note: So what do you guys think about this collaboration? :)<strong>

**Preview for next Chapter: Rachel and Tina eat lunch and was joined in by Puck and Mike, who are becoming a chick magnet. We get to see Rachel and Tina's past friendship when they're in high school. Plus Mika and Ally's party. :)**


	2. Age of the Dinosaur

**A.N.: CHAPTER TWO! We would like to thank all of the people who had our story alerts, favorites and who reviewed. Since, my loves here, always mention the people who reviewed to her, I guess we should do it here also. ;)**

**-SmilesforCrayonsxx= YES MA'AM WE SHALL CONTINUE IT MA'AM! :)**

**-A-Million-Miles-Too-Close= Yeah, we we're trying to be spontaneous and try some unique pairings. Thanks for liking it.**

**-Sinfully sined= Thank you so much for loving it.**

**So, sin más… (without further ado…)**

**-CI AND M2002**

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

We finish unpacking, for now, and we were starving so we decided to go eat.

'Hurry up Sweets!' I yelled at Tina as I opened the door. When I was about to walk outside, I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Seriously, this is the third time I've fall in like two hours.

'Oh God! Sorry Rach, are you ok?' I heard Mike ask me while he helped me up.

'Oh, yeah Mike thanks. Don't worry, I fall a lot' I said blushing a little bit.

'A lot' I heard Noah coming in side. 'We're hungry and we thought you'd like to come eat something' he said jumping on the couch.

'If you break that, you buy us a new one' I told him.

'Oh, hi guys' Tina said walking in the living room again. 'What's up?'

'We were wondering if you'd like to go eat something' Mike told her. 'There's a diner near here' he told us.

'Sure, that sounds great' Tina said smiling.

'Maybe your neighbors would like to come too' Mike said smirking a little.

'Seriously? You guys can do better than that' I said laughing a little.

'Jealous Berry?' Noah asked me smirking.

'Oh, yeah! Totally' I said mocking Mika's tone again.

'Let's just go eat ok?' Tina said wanting the fight to be over.

'Fine' Noah and I said at the same time.

On the way to the diner, a lot of girls that passed by us checked out Noah and Mike. I know we're not with either of them, but still that's rude right? And they smirked and winked at each one of them. Specially Mike. Which is weird, cause it's usually Noah- wait, hold on, since when do I care what Mike is doing? Ugh I must be really hungry and my mind is playing tricks on me. We arrive at the diner and went to sit. Noah sat next to Tina and in front of me, and Mike sat next to me.

'Hi, my name is Karla, I'll be your waitress' a girl said coming to the table. 'Are you guys new here?' she said staring pretty much at Noah and Mike. 'I'm sure I'd remember you' she said smirking directly at Mike.

'Yeah, we're new' Mike said returning the smirk. 'I'm Mike' he told her.

'I'm Karla' she said with a chuckle and pointing at her nametag and she stared at him.

'Ahem' I cleared my throat and she turned to look at me. Wait, where did that come from. 'Right, um hi' I said a little bitchy. 'I would like a coke and a cheeseburger please?' I said with a really fake smile. What? I'm hungry.

'I'll have the same thing' Tina said giving me a little shocked look.

'Me too' Noah said handing her the menus.

'And for you?' she asked Mike with dreamy eyes.

'Same thing please babe' he said winking at her. Ugh enough with the winking!

'Coming right up' she said turning around and leaving. Finally.

'So, you're new neighbors' Noah started. 'They seem…'

'Loud?' Tina asked a little annoyed and I laughed. No wonder she's my best friend.

'Well, I was gonna go for perky but yeah, that too' Noah told us.

'Oh, come on, they were sweet' Mike said smirking, while he was checking out the waitress up and down. Honestly? That's just rude.

'Apparently they're having a party on Friday and they asked us to invite, and I quote, 'bring our cute friends'. We assume, they meant you' I told them smirking a little bit.

'Of course they mean us! Who else could it be?' Noah said smirking.

'We're two hot guys. We're like the most awesome people in this diner.' Mike said airily.

'I agree to that, my man!' Noah fist bumped Mike.

'Wait what?' I asked confused.

'Come on, Rach. This one right here, this is Puck, the PUCKZILLA!' Mike pointed Noah, as he flexed his arms.

'As for me,' Mike said clearing his throat. 'I'm MIKEZILLA!' It took a second before Tina and I burst into laughter, Mikezilla? I mean what is he thinking! It's not catchy as Noah's Puckzilla.

'What the fuck dude?' Puck annoyed, punched Mike at his shoulders 'Find your own badass name!'

'But, but, it's nice! Puckzilla and Mikezilla hand in hand in serenading the beautiful ladies hearts!' Mike said.

'There's only one zilla in this room and that zilla is ME!' Puck hit Mike in the head. Are they actually having this conversation?

'Puck Puck Puck!' Mike said as his two fingers move from his eyes and then at Puck's 'Look at me we need each other to conquer this world of beautiful hot ladies! Don't worry your more of a badass than me.'

'I… Alright men, but we have to think of another name for you.' Puck said.

'Okay fine.' Mike straightened up as Karla comes near us.

'Okay here we go' Karla said walking back to the table. She handed Noah, Mike and Tina a coke, and she handed me a chocolate milkshake.

'Um, excuse me, I didn't order this' I said a little confused.

'Oh, I know, that's from Jason' she said smirking.

'Who the hell is Jason' Noah asked a little mad and she pointed at a tall guy with brown hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful smile ever. He was sitting at the bar. He was smiling at me. I felt my cheeks turn red as I try to smile back at him. 'He said that I should trade it if you prefer vanilla or strawberry but our chocolate milkshake is the best ever' she told me as Noah and Mike stared, or well, glared at Jason.

'Oh, no! This is great! I love chocolate' I told her. 'Thank you so much' I said grinning stupidly at Jason and she walked away.

'Oh my god Loves, he's really cute' Tina said looking at him and then back at me making me blush even deeper.

'You're not gonna drink that, are you?' Noah asked me.

'Of course I am' I said in an obvious tone. Hello, a cute guy just bought me a milkshake. Which it sounds a little lame, since it's not a drink, but come on! It's the middle of the day people.

'He could've spit on it' Mike said with a disgusted look. 'Maybe I should try it so you don't get poisoned' he said trying to take it away from me.

'Hey! Get out!' I said slapping his hand. 'If anyone would've spit on it, it would've been your precious Karla' I said rolling my eyes and drinking my milkshake.

'Hey loves, I'll just go to the bathroom, if you need me okay?' She gets up and tried stretching her skirt. I know what she'll do, she's gonna stare at herself in the mirror for the ninth time. She's still conscious about her wardrobe change. Well, that wardrobe change did her good if you ask me. She's became more confident and sophisticated.

'Yeah sure, Sweets.' I smiled at her and as she was walking to the bathroom, I looked at Noah and Mike they were looking at Tina. No, looking is an understatement they were glaring at her.

'Ehem. Stop looking at Tina like that. If she sees you looking at her that way she'll be more self-conscious than ever.' I slapped their arms and drink some of my milkshake.

'Since when does Tina wear that kind of outfit?' Mike said sounding angry.

'Since when do you care about her outfit?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Well, I know she has this unique taste of fashion, but her outfit today is so not Tina. She's…' Mike lost for words.

'So Christina?' I laughed. Well of course, I almost forgot to say, Tina and I have our wardrobe change before we came here.

'Well, Hello Hot Christina!' Noah smiled. That smile isn't the I-want-you-in-my-bed smile, but it was a genuine smile, one that I haven't seen on his face when he looks at girls. Mike and I cast a what-the-fuck look at him. 'What I'm just saying? Can't I compliment my friend?' Noah said drinking some of his coke.

'Look, guys. Just pretend she doesn't have her wardrobe changed okay? She's new with that and everything, if she realized what you think she's gonna be more self-conscious than ever. So please spare the lecture Mike and stop the stare Noah.' I said.

'Well, look at what we have here, the girl who 'doesn't change her outfit' ever.' Mike said trying to imitate me.

'First of all, this fashion is chosen by Tina and when I look in the mirror, the vintage fashion, is just what I needed to take college by storm. Tina loves it, I love it. Now get lost. And second, I do not talk that way!' I stuck my tongue out as they laugh.

'Right, so you decided to donate your entire animal sweaters and weird skirts at a place called the dumpsters?' Noah laughed.

'First of all, they were not weird! Second, I did not throw them at the dumpsters! There are some sweaters and skirts that I keept as a memorabilia and as a sleep wear and some of it I donated at a charity.' I said drinking my milkshake.

'What did I miss?' Tina sits down and placed her phone at the table.

'Nothing much, it's just that Rachel here keeps on talking about her plans for us this week before school starts.' Mike said covering up our topic. He probably realized that if they continue our topic, Tina might be self-conscious on her looks.

'Oh really? I'm so excited!' Tina smiled. At that moment, I saw Tina's phone buzz. I grabbed it before she could reach it.

'Loves, give it back!' she said putting out her hand so I would hand it to her. I saw the name on the screen. It was him, again. Since this is my best friend we're talking about, I think I have the right to protect her.

'Stop calling her, asshole! Nobody wants to talk to you!' I said casually. How dare he call her? He cheated on her and he calls her?

'Rachel Barbara Berry!' Tina said a little mad. Okay, really mad. She only says my full name when she's really mad. It's kind of scary. 'Give me that!' she said taking the phone away from me. 'Hello?' she answered standing up and walking out of the diner.

'What was that all about?' Noah asked really confused.

'That was Nick' I said annoyed.

'Nick? Why the fuck is he calling her?' Mike asked really upset. Oh, that's right. Ever since they dated, Tina and Mike remained good friends. I guess he knows all about Nick. 'And why the hell are you answering?'

'Hey! I was gonna tell him to go to hell and hang up' I defended myself. 'She took the phone away from me!'

'What the hell is going on?' Noah asked really confused. 'Who the hell is Nick?'

'Tina's ex' we both said at the same time. I turned to look at him with the same weird look he gave me and I laughed a little. 'He's an idiot!' Mike continued.

'He cheated on her' I said annoyed.

'Why is she talking to him?'

'My question exactly' Mike said glaring a little at me.

'Hey! Why are you glaring at me? Is not my fault she has such a big heart and doesn't have the balls to stop talking to someone' I defended myself.

'You're supposed to be her best friend and keep her away from that moron' he argued with me.

'Yeah, well, aren't you her best friend too?' I said annoyed and I got up to look for Tina but then,

'Hey-' I heard someone say but I was too pissed.

'What?' I said turning around and realizing it was Jason. Great you idiot. 'Oh, I'm sorry' I said as I felt my cheeks burning red. 'I was um, just having a discussion with my friends and I-'

'Yeah, that's actually why I came over' he said shyly. 'I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed really upset' he said a little worried.

'Oh, um, thank you, I'm okay' I said shyly. 'And thank you for the milkshake too, it was delicious' I said grinning a little wider. 'I'm Rachel!'

'Jason' he said shaking my hand. 'Wow, your name is as beautiful as you are' he said smirking a little bit, making every part of my face that wasn't red just turn red.

'Um, thank you' I said softly. And then, I spotted Tina outside. She looked pretty upset. 'Look, I really don't mean to be rude, but um, my friend kind of needs me right now' I said pointing at Tina and he turned to look at her.

'Oh, yeah sure, go ahead. I just wanted to see if you're okay' he said smiling at me. 'See you around Rachel' he said walking out of the diner. I am going to kill Nick! I walked out of the diner, and I heard Tina screaming at him.

'…Well, you should've thought of that BEFORE YOU SLEPT WITH HER!' she yelled smashing her phone shut.

'Sweets?' I asked softly.

'Why the hell is he calling me?' she asked hysterical not looking at me. I love you Tina, but you are way too nice, he doesn't deserve anything from you.

'To push your buttons Sweets! Don't let him do that! He's an ass. I don't understand why you keep on talking to him' I told her.

'I just miss him Loves' she said getting sad and sitting on the sidewalk.

'I know you do Sweets, but he's not worth it' I said sitting next to her and hugging her. 'You're gonna meet someone. Someone better and someone who deserves you! I mean, come on Sweets, we're in College! New town, new people, new everything! This is our dream! The one we've been planning since we were like seven! Don't let that jerk ruin it for you' I told her standing up.

'You're right' she said smiling a little. 'I'm not gonna let him ruin my year' she said as I helped her up. 'Let's go eat, I'm starving' she said laughing as we linked arms and walked back inside. 'Thank you Loves' she said hugging me.

'Any time Sweets' I said returning the hug and we went to the diner to sit down again.

'Did that asshole talk to you?' Noah asked me when we sat down.

'What?' I asked confused.

'That Jacob' Mike said a little upset too.

'You mean Jason?' I asked confused.

'That' Noah said, still a little upset and I nodded. 'What did he want?'

'Nothing, he just introduced himself and that was it' I simply said. After we ate, we thought we could watch a bunch of movies back at our place. We paid for our meal, Mike getting Karla's number, and then we head back.

'Do you have food?' Noah asked as we walked in our apartment.

'You just ate' I told him.

'Yeah, but you can't watch a movie without popcorn' he said childishly. 'And if I know you Rachel Berry, I know that you can be out of food, but junk food like candy and popcorn' he told me. I hate it that he knows me that well.

'Fine' I said rolling my eyes and went to get my bag that had just food. I was going to walk into our mini-kitchen with Tina but Mike spoke.

'Um, Tina can I talk to you?' he asked her. It sounded serious.

'Sure' she said and walked over to him.

'Okay, you help me' I said dragging Noah with me even with him whining about it.

'So, what happened with Tina and Nick?' Noah asked me when we were making the popcorn. 'I mean when they were talking outside. Is she okay? She looked really upset' he said a little awkward.

'What's it to you Puckerman?' I said raising my eyebrow.

'Hey! No need for last names' he complained knowing I never called him Puckerman, unless something's up. 'I'm just a little worried you know?' he told me. 'I care about her. She's my friend!'

Bullshit!

'Really?' I said, still with an arched eyebrow. He nodded. 'What's her middle name?' I asked him. He started thinking for a while.

'Um, Asian?' he said dumbly.

'Nice' I said sarcastically.

'Look, okay, so maybe we weren't best friends in the past, but it seems like we're gonna be hanging out more now' he told me. 'I mean she's kind of changed a lot, and I'd like to get to know her bett-'

'Hold it right there Puckerman' I told him in a serious tone. 'Name the girls you dated from Glee Club' I told him.

'What?' he asked really confused.

'Name every girl you dated, made out or' I shivered a little. 'hooked up in Glee Club' I told him. He still looked at me with a confused look. 'Now!'

'Um, Quinn, Santana, Britt, you, Mercedes and Lauren' he said still confused.

'Exactly! Tina is the only one you never dated! And you didn't cause I told you that she was my best friend and if you did anything to her, I would make sure your Puckzilla rep, was over' I told him.

'Hey, where is this coming from?' he asked a little pissed. 'I am just concerned about her okay? I know she's your best friend and you're freakishly strong and scary when you're mad! I would never challenge you! I just really want to get to know her better! Geez!' he said a little annoyed. I just kept on looking at him with a suspicious look. Noah is not the kind of guy who would just worry about someone. I mean, he's protective of me and his little sister, but that's pretty much it.

'Fine' I simply said. 'But one wrong move, and your last name, dies with you' I said in a threatening tone and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

As I return to our table, after looking at myself on the mirror. I saw Mike and Puck taking a turn at teasing Rachel.

'What did I miss?' I said fixing my skirt and placing my phone at the table

'Nothing much, it's just that Rachel here keeps on talking about her plans for us this week before school starts.' Mike looks at me and smiled.

'Oh really? I'm so excited!' I smiled. At that moment, my phone buzzed, and I saw his name flashed. But before I could even pick it up, someone snatched it. I look at the person who snatched it, and saw that it was Rachel.

'Loves, give it back.' I said calmly and handing out my hand to get back my phone, because I know the moment that she saw whose calling me, she would be hysterical. But before she could hand me my phone, she looks at the caller and I saw those eyes before, as soon as I know it she answered the phone and I was shocked by what she said.

'Stop calling her, asshole! Nobody wants to talk to you!' She may sound casual but she means every words of it. How can she talk to him like that, she knows that although he had done something wrong there's still a place for him in my heart. I couldn't stand it. I love Rachel but she knew what will happen.

'Rachel Barbara Berry!' I look at her with angry eyes. 'Give me that!' I snatched my phone from her and talked to Nick. 'Hello?' I answered and walked out of the diner away from Mike, Rachel and Puck, not that I don't care about what Puck would think.

'Tin?' A deep male voice replied.

'Yes Nick, it's me' I said unsure of what this conversation will end up.

'I… Tin… Tina… Please can we meet?' Nick pleads.

'Why?' I asked. Even though I still love him, he had done something wrong from me, who the hell has the right mind to cheat on you the whole time you have had a relationship with them!

'We need to talk about this, I mean me and Jessica it wasn't real' He said sounding ashamed.

'Is that what you tell Jessica too about us?' I said my chest heaved. You can fool me once but you can never fool me again.

'No, I ended it with Jessica.' Nick sighed.

'Really?' I said full of hopes.

'Yes! Tina, it's you, it's always been you.' Nick said sweetly. I don't know why, but something in my heart tells me the otherwise. I need to confirm something.

'Nick?'

'Tina?'

'Do you love me?' I asked hesitantly.

'Yes, Tina I do love you.' He said at the other end of the phone.

'Do you love me more than you love Jessica?'

'You're the only woman I will ever love that much' Nick said without any hesitation.

'Really? Have you ever slept with Jessica?' I said straightly.

'Yes, and yes I have slept with her.' Nick said, not giving a thought to any of my question and his answer.

'How many times?'

'Many.' Nick sounded reluctant. There was a pause and he might have realized what I've been asking him. 'Wait, Tina. Hear me out. She's intoxicating me with some drugs.'

I knew it. I knew he's lying to me! 'How dare you! How dare you get back with me like that? You know that I never trust your friendship with her. Study group every night when it's only you and Jessica. How dare you! I trusted you! _I _trusted you! You think that I will get back to you after what happened? You think just because you said you're sorry for everything will make you come back to me? Well, guess what Nicholas Everson! No I won't ever forgive you, you think I'm opening my arms to you just like that because you realized my value just now? Well you should've thought of that BEFORE YOU SLEPT WITH HER!' I hung up, almost crashing the phone in my hands.

'Sweets?' Rachel softly said at my back.

'Why the hell is he calling me?' I asked tears falling in my eyes and not looking at her because I know this will break her heart more.

'To push your buttons Sweets! Don't let him do that! He's an ass. I don't understand why you keep on talking to him' she told me. She kind of has a point.

'I just miss him Loves' I said as I sit on the sidewalk. I miss everything that we were; he used to be my knight in shining armour, and I was his damsel in distress. And now he's a knife in my chest that I wanted to remove.

'I know you do Sweets, but he's not worth it' Rachel said sitting beside me and hugging me 'You're gonna meet someone. Someone better and someone who deserves you! I mean, come on Sweets, we're in College! New town, new people, new everything! This is our dream! The one we've been planning since we were like seven! Don't let that jerk ruin it for you' Rachel holds my hands and stands up.

This is why I love you so much, Rachel Berry. I love how you take care of me and how you will do everything just to take away my pain.

'You're right' I said smiling a little. 'I'm not gonna let him ruin my year' I said as she helped me stand. Fuck him, Fuck Jessica. I won't care about them anymore. 'Let's go eat, I'm starving' I said laughing as we linked arms and walked back inside. All this drama is making me hungry. 'Thank you Loves' I said hugging my best friend and best sister in the world.

'Any time Sweets' Rachel said returning the hug and we went in the diner to sit down again. As soon as we entered the room, I saw Puck staring at me. I tried not to think of it, but as we sat down, I couldn't help but notice it. As I looked at him, he looks at Rachel and talks to her about that Jason guy. I didn't really paid attention. After we ate, we went back to our room to watch movies. Puck wanted some food. I'm drowned with my thoughts and I'm just following Rachel to our kitchen when Mike speaks.

'Um, Tina can I talk to you?' he looked at me. The look in his eyes made me understand that we'll talk about what had happened a while ago.

'Sure' I said and walked towards him. I looked at Rachel, and as if she understood what I mean.

She drags Puck and said, 'Okay, you help me.'

'Why me?' Puck whined as Rachel drags him with her. When they were gone, I sat on the couch while Mike sits beside me.

'So, do you want to talk about it?' Mike said not looking at me.

I sighed, 'Talk about what?'

'Come on, Tina. I know sometimes you can fool Rachel for a while about you being okay, but not with me. Remember? We dated for almost a year in high school. I know what's happening in that silly head of yours.' He said seriously

Besides Rachel, Mike happens to be one of my closest friends. He's right I sometimes can fool Rachel only for a while, but I didn't know he would notice it. I wouldn't argue with him, because we almost know everything that's been happening to our 'silly heads', according to him.

'Well, what can I say?' I looked at him as he looks at me, 'You're both right, you and Rachel. I've been a fool! I shouldn't have defended him like he's innocent at all. I must have been blinded by my love for him.' I said trying not to break down and cry.

Mike holds my hand, 'Well first of all, you're not a fool. You're the cleverest girl I've ever known and second; we do things for the people we love, even if they don't deserve it. Rachel and me didn't want you to be hurt by anyone especially that bastard.' I squirmed at what he named Nick. 'I'm sorry, T, but really a girl who looks tough outside but a sweet, fragile and wonderful girl on the inside must not be treated that way.' Mike said full of concern in his eyes.

I can't help it, so I broke down and cried at Mike. Mike knows what to do about me, so he guides my head and rest it on his shoulder as he pats my back. He still loves me, not the love that he have for me when we were still together, but he loves me like a sister he will always take care and I do love him also as a brother.

'Thank you so much, Mike. For everything, from being there even though I tried to push you away. I guess I made the right choice to remain friends with you after we broke up.' I wiped the tears in my eyes, he handed me his handkerchief and smiled.

'Hey, we broke up because it was for our own good. I mean it was a mutual decision for the both of us. If we stayed together, we would have killed each other by now.' He laughed. 'Or you should have killed me by now!'

'I remember when I bite your arms because you wouldn't give me some of the chocolates that Rachel gave to us, for our monthsary.' I said laughing.

'Yeah, it left a mark. See?' He unrolled his long sleeves at his right arms and there I saw the mark where I bit him.

'Want me to leave a mark on your right?' threatening him with my vicious stare.

'No thanks! I've had enough already.' He pats my head and laugh. I gave him a tender bear hug and he hugged me back He's such a sweet guy… I wonder what happened to him? As we part, he looks at me and smiled.

'So when did Mikezilla happened?' I teased.

'Nice! You remember Mikezilla! High Five! ' He laughed. I rolled my eyes and high-fived him.

'So what did happen?' I asked a little curious about the Mikezilla thing.

'Well, I guess, it's a new life in New York and a new friends, well not you and Rach and Puck but we get to meet other people too you know? And well I guess I don't want to be tied down for a while.' Mike saying it all excited, 'This is going to be… Wait for it! Le… Wait for it… Legendary!'

'I see you've started asking tips from Barney Stinson.' I rolled my eyes.

'The hell I did! And I'm awesome!' He posed like Barney. I was about to argue when Rachel and Puck came in, popcorn and juice in hand.

'Who wants a movie marathon?' Rachel shouted.

'I do!' I shouted along with Mike and Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

After watching two movies we all fell asleep. I woke up when I heard something. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was asleep in Mike's stomach, and I realized, that was the sound I heard. I quickly got up and looked at the time. It was eight o'clock. I looked around and saw Tina asleep cuddled up to Noah. That's weird, but I was distracted by Mike's stomach again. This time, he woke up.

'Hey' he said half asleep to me. 'What time is it? I'm hungry' he said waking up and his stomach made noises again.

'Yeah, I heard' I said laughing a little bit and he blushed a little.

'We should go get some food' he told me. 'Should we wake them?' he asked me looking at Noah and Tina.

'No, let them sleep' I said getting up. 'We can go grab something and eat here' I told him and he nodded. I left a note on the table that said 'We went out to get dinner! Be right back! :) xoxo' and we left.

We made our way to a little shop where they sell sandwiches. We really need to go to the supermarket. Once again, on our way there, Mike checked out every girl passing our way. I just rolled my eyes and kept on walking. I really think it's rude if you're walking with a girl and you're checking out other girls. We arrived at the shop and guess who's in front of us in line.

'Mike?' Ally and Mika said at the same time. Is it just me, or is it really weird that her name is Mika? I mean that's like Mike in girl right? Whatever. 'Oh, hi Rachel' they said when they noticed I was there too.

'Oh, hey um…' Mike said a little awkward and looking at me.

'Hi Ally hi Mika' I said a little annoyed.

'We meet again' Ally said giggling stupidly at Mike.

'Looks like we do' Mike said winking at her. 'Heard you lovely ladies are having a party' he asked flirty.

'Yeah, we are' Mika said excited. 'You'll come right?'

'Oh, we wouldn't miss it for the world' he said smirking at them. Ally giggled like a stupid girl and she got closer to him, rubbing his arm with her hand.

'Oh, Mike' she said still giggling. Are you freaking kidding me?

'Next?' the cashier girl said. Ally and Mika were both too busy drooling over Mike.

'Ahem, excuse me?' I said in the same tone I talked to Karla. Okay, I have got to stop that. 'You're next' I said pointing at the cashier girl.

'Oh, sorry' Mika said giggling. Seriously, these girls are so annoying. After they ordered, and they had they're food, they turned to us, well Mike really. 'Oh, well, I guess we'll see you at the party?' she asked Mike.

'We don't have to wait until the party' Mike said winking at them and they both giggled. Oh. My. God.

'Oh, we'll see you around Mike' Ally said as they started to walk away. 'Um, bye…' she said thinking about my name.

'Rachel' I said really bitchy.

'Right. Bye Rachel' they said and they left.

'Bye Ally' I said mocking her tone.

'You ok?' Mike asked me a little confused.

'Yeah' I simply said. 'I'm just hungry' I said a little annoyed.

'Next?' the cashier girl asked and we walked over to her. 'Oh hi' she said smiling at Mike. You gotta be freaking kidding me!

'Hi' Mike smirked back at her. This is just simply rude! I mean, I know I'm not with Mike, but that girl doesn't know that, and she still flirts with him.

'What can I get for you?' she asked playing with her hair. Oldest trick ever ladies. Mike ordered flirting the whole time while I tried to think why the hell does this bother me. Mikezilla is just a jerk. I had never seen Mike like that, but is not like my opinion counts.

'That'll be $17.50' she said. I took my purse but Mike stopped me.

'Oh, no! This one's on me babe' he said winking at me. _Me!_ What the hell? Does he think I'm another one of his groupies? And did he just call me babe? I just let out a sarcastic chuckle I didn't know I was holding and looked away.

'Wow, thanks' I managed to say trying not to sound so sarcastic.

'Oh, you're so sweet' the cashier girl told him. 'You don't usually find guys like that anymore' she told him.

'Well, I'm not just any guy' Mike said winking at her. Oh, please! Give me a break! After we had our food and, once again, Mike got the girl's number, we head back to my apartment with the bags of sandwiches and chips.

'So, Mikezilla gets another phone number' I said trying not to laugh.

'Awesome! Mikezilla is catching on' he said getting excited. I just rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

'Right, that's awesome' I said a little too sarcastic as we reached my apartment.

'What?' he stopped me before I could open the door. 'What's wrong with Mikezilla?' Oh, so many things. For starters, it's a stupid name. But I don't think it's the name that bothers me so much. There's something else there, I'll have to talk to Tina about this.

'Um, let's just say, I liked _Mike_ better' I told him honestly. I did. Not just the name, the Mike I knew back in school. But, whatever. He just looked at me silent and I opened the door and walked inside.

'Hi Loves' Tina said happily.

'About time you came with dinner' Puck said grabbing the bags from me, and going to sit on the couch.

'Uh, you're welcome' I said a little upset. He turned around and walked over to me again.

'Thank you midget' he said smiling sweetly and kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so? please let us know what you think :)<strong>

**Preview for next chapter: Tina and Puck wake up while Mike and Rachel are away, why Tina and Rachel changed they're wardrobe, Ally and Mika's party, Rachel's feelings start changing? and Tina's LIFE could be changing? :)**


	3. Unexpectedly

**A.N.: hello people, moony here :) hahahaha **We would like to thank all of the people who had our story alerts, favorites and who reviewed! and my Sweets let me thank you all :) so here it goes...****

****-A-Million-Miles-Too-Close= thank you! :D we're glad you liked it and that you liked Mikezilla even if he's kind of a jerk! hahaha thank you so much for your review! :)****

****-MidnightDreamer73= hey Thing 2! it's me Mario! :D hahahha we are sooo glad you like our story! :D and the Rachel/Tina friendship and the guys being chick magnets :) and the collaboration in general! YOU ROCK! but you already know that! hahahaha****

****and now, our feature presentation! - CI and M2002! ****

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

Our second movie is about to finish. Chang and the midget doze off. I was sitting on the floor and I saw that Chang and Rach were cuddled in the opposite couch while Asian, I mean; Tina is in the other couch behind me. As I turned my head and look at her, I saw her looking at the TV but she's not paying attention to the movie. I look back at the TV and sighed. When I reached for the pitcher, I held someone's hand, it was Tina's. I looked at her, as she looked back at me.

'No more juice' she said, I remove my hand and nodded at her, and she grabbed the pitcher. 'I'll go get some.'

She stood up and went straight to the kitchen. The movie finished and she hasn't come back with the juice. I'm thirsty and she's not even back yet. Jeez! Is it that hard? Did she make some juice? I got up and went straight to the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen, I saw her leaning to the counter her eyes fixed on her phone.

'Uh, what are you doing?' I asked all of the sudden.

She jumped and looked at me, 'What the fuck, Puckerman! You scared me to death!'

'Wait? I scared you to death? You tried to kill me. You know I'm thirsty and it took you thirty minutes to grab the juice!' I snarled. Uh-oh, Temper Puck! Watch your temper, she hadn't seen you angry yet, plus you don't want Berry to grind you into pieces.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and straightened up, 'Excuse Me? Oh, right, I must serve our wonderful VIP guest. I'm sorry, sir. What did you order? Oh my, a juice? You want your fucking juice? It's right there, near the sink.' she said pointing at the pitcher, 'Instead of coming here, you could have shouted my name and told me to hurry up.'

I just looked at her surprised. Looks like I'm not the only one with a bad temper around here. Damn, she looks hot when she's angry. Besides Santana, she's the other girl with a bad temper like me.

'What the fuck are you looking at?' she said annoyed. She tried to clean the wrappers of chips scattered on the counter and then looked at me. 'What else do you want, your majesty?' she said sarcastically.

I sighed, a big sigh and closed my eyes. Calm down Puck. If you have Santana under control how hard can Tina be?

'Look, I'm sorry. You know I have such bad temper.' I opened my eyes and looked at her. 'And I didn't know someone has the same temper as Santana.'

She rolled her eyes but I can tell that she smiled a little.

'I'm sorry too.' She said looking at me again then looked back at her phone. 'I'm not usually like this except when, except when, I'm kind of stressed.'

I walked near her and stand beside her, looking at her phone too. Kind of stressed? You look as if you're carrying the world and you just said you're kind of stressed? Shouldn't girls react way too much? Never mind.

'So, what are you stressed about?' I asked not looking at her.

She stares at me astonished, 'Noah Puckerman? Noah Puckerman would like to know what happened to Asian girl?'

What? Can't I get to know you better? Again, with the temper Puckerman! 'Hey. Relax. I'm just saying, since we were gonna be with each other more often, then maybe we should be like friends, you know? Like me and Rach and you and Chang.' I looked at her and she still looked at me confused. 'What? Isn't that a good reason to get to know you better? Wouldn't it be weird if we hang out together from this day forward, without any clue of who each other are?' I really do want to know you better, Asian… I mean Tina. Damn, I should start reminding myself that her name is Tina not Asian!

She smiled at me. It's the first time to see her smile after talking to that asshole. Hold on; don't tell me she's still waiting a call from that asshole? I looked back at her, I was about to ask her why is she staring to her cell phone, when she cuts me off.

'It's a fair reason actually. Yeah that would be weird, hanging out with a stranger.' She looked at me with a poker face then she started laughing. 'Don't you find it weird? I mean we've kind of known each other since we were kids. You dated Rachel for a week and I dated Mike for almost a year, yet we haven't had the chance to get do that, and now here we are, trying to get to know each other better.'

I thought for a moment, she kinda has a point. Then I laughed with her. 'You're right.' We both laughed until her phone buzzed. She suddenly ran to the counter and lean on it again. I walked slowly and leaned beside her.

'So are you gonna answer it?' I asked her. I didn't have to know whose calling her, because I know that the person is the asshole that Rach and Mike hate.

'Forget it.' She said upset. She then turned her back on the counter and sit on it. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Uh, Yeah sure, but don't ask me about fucking Math. I just passed because of Rach.' I looked at her seriously. She laughed heartily. Damn, I like hearing her laugh.

'No it's not about Math, it's not about academics. It's about boys.' She said looking down.

'I guess I'll try to answer your question.' I said looking at her.

She raised her head then started, 'Why can't you guys stick around to one girl? I mean, do you really have to have two chicks at a time?'

'Well, we stick around on one girl some time, but well we get tired of it. We really are not a fan of commitment if you know what I mean.' I heard her sigh. 'But hey, we don't really have two chicks at a time. Ouch, my reputation is not like that. For Puckzilla, yeah I dig on chicks but hey, they're one at a time.'

'Right.' She rolled her eyes.

'What it's true!' I suddenly remembered it. 'He cheated on you?' She nodded. He really is an… 'Asshole.' I said it out loud. She looked at me. 'Sorry,' was all I could say.

'It's okay.' She smiled. 'You're not the first one to call him that. And I'm guessing, you won't be the last.'

I suddenly have an idea. 'Do you want him to stop bothering you?'

She thought for a minute. 'I… I guess.'

I looked at her phone again and so did she. It buzzed again. She looked at me and I took it from her and answer it.

'You got Puck.' I looked at her, she starts tugging me. I raised a hand on her saying her to stop.

'May I talk to Tina?' The voice on the other end of the line asked.

'Oh you're looking for Tina?' I moved away from her, she jumped down the counter then walked beside me. 'May I know who's calling?'

'That's none of your business!' he said getting upset. 'I want to talk to Tina.'

'See Mister, that attitude is not gonna get you anywhere' I teased him. 'If I don't know who's calling her, you won't talk to her. Simple as that.'

'Nick, Nicholas Everson.' he said frustrated. What a stupid NICKname! Ha! Got it?

I covered the end of the phone and looked at Tina. 'Do you want to talk to him?' She just looked at me and mouthed N-O. 'Sorry dude, she doesn't want to talk to you.' I said calmly.

'Look, just give her the phone, she will talk to me.'

'Uh, No. I've told you, she doesn't want to talk to you!' I said raising my voice.

'Well who the hell are you to talk to me like that!' He said getting angry. If you're an ass I'm more of an ass than you are!

'Who the hell am I? Who the hell I am? I'm Noah fucking Puckerman dude. I'm with Tina. Oh, and by the way I would like to thank you.' I said calmly.

'Thank me?' I can hear he's confused.

'Yeah! Thank you for letting Tina go because as far as I know, she doesn't deserve you. She deserves better. She's happy now.' I looked at her then she smiled back at me although I can see it in her eyes that she still cares for him.

'Happy?' He asked.

'Are you deaf? She's happy with me now. She's never been happier. You know what, don't bother calling her again, and don't bother seeing her because you'll hear me answering her phone and you'll see me with her ALL the FUCKING time!' then I hang up. I sighed and looked at her.

'Well, it's been taken care…' I was taken aback by what she did. She hugged me. It was the first time that Tina hugged me. I was shocked, my body was in shock. Hug her back stupid! Then I hug her back. As I hug her, something in me happened, my heart beats faster. And as seconds passed, my body eased up, it's as if our bodies compliment one another. She released me from her hug and I released her. Talking about awkward…

'So, how about we watch Due Date?' I asked her to break the awkward silence.

'Sure.' She smiled sweetly. As I looked at her, it's as if my heart was electrocuted. What The? That can't be right. I walked towards the sink to get the pitcher when she called me.

'Puck.' She started, I looked at her and she continued, 'Thank you! Rachel is right about you. You're not as badass as I thought you were. She told me that's just you're outside cover. You can really be sweet at times.' She smiled at me and went to the living room. I can't help but smile too. I just looked at her. Rachel really has taste for fashion! Tina's dress suits her very much. 'Puck! Are we going to watch a movie or what?' She snapped her fingers.

'Yes ma'am.' I'm about to return to the living room when I realized something. I put the pitcher down walked towards her and stop in front of her. 'So, we good? Are we friends?' I handed my hand to her. She thinks for a minute and smiled.

She took it and said, 'Friends!' Sweet!

While we were watching Due Date, I loved hearing her laugh when Robert Downey Jr. was pissed at Zach Galifianakis' character. The movie was about to end so I asked her, 'What do you like to watch next?' No answer. 'Tina?' I turn to look at her, she's fast asleep. I smiled. She looks adorable. My heart suddenly beats fast again. I didn't mind it. I just smiled. When I finished watching the movie it was like almost six and everyone was still asleep so I put on another one. I was finally falling asleep when I was awakened by someone's murmur. As I check who it is, it was Tina. I looked at her. She looks like she's having a bad dream.

'This isn't happening! I hate you! I hate you!' She suddenly murmured as if she's screaming. I looked over at Mike and Rachel, they didn't even move. Mike was even snoring and Rachel is like the worst light sleeper ever. I literally had to throw water on her once so she would wake up. That was funny. She didn't think so.

'Tina? Tina? Asian!' I was worried so I wake her up.

'Ugh!' She opens her eyes and looks at me.

'Hey' I said softly. 'It's okay, it was just a bad dream.' I told her.

'No, it's not a bad dream.' She said sitting up. I poured some juice in her cup then handed it to her. She drinks it all up then breathes. 'It's not just a dream, it happened already.'

'What happened already?' I asked confused on what she's telling me.

She thinks for a minute then sighed. 'I haven't told this to either Mike or Rachel, and I don't know if I should tell you, but I just need to get it out of my system.'

'I know that we just started off as friends, but you can count on me.' Crap I suck at this.

'Well, just promise me that you'll never say it to either Rachel or Mike.' She said looking worried.

'I won't, they have to dig my grave to know about it.' I said raising my hand to see that I promise.

'Cross your heart!' she said seriously.

I draw a cross at my heart. 'Done.'

She sighed. 'They thought that I ended things with Nick because I realized that they were right, or that I saw him dating someone.' She sighed heavily. I think I know what happen.

'Why did you end things up with him?' I asked, thinking of the perfect reason why she did.

'I ended things up… I, I, I…' She sighed heavily. 'Fuck! It's so hard.' She's having a hard time, what to do, what to do? Fuck! I don't know how to do this kind of things.

I patted her back and said, 'It's okay Tina. Just let it go.'

She looked at me and continued, 'It was raining and I was near Nick's house, so I decided to pay him a surprise visit.' I think I know where this story will lead. I continue patting her back. 'I knocked on the door, but no one answered, but when I turned the knob it was open, s-so I guess he didn't hear me, so I sneaked up on his room. His door was closed.' I saw tears trying to come out. 'Then… then… when I opened the door, I saw him… with Jessica, in bed… naked…' She broke down and cries. I don't know how to comfort her, so I just hugged her.

'Shhh, it'll be ok. He's an asshole. He doesn't deserve you' I whispered to her trying to calm her down. I just kept on hugging her until I felt her breathing heavily. She was asleep again.

I woke up and smelled a girl's scent. Did I make out a while ago? I felt my left arm going numb. Someone's sleeping in my arm. I look at my body, I have clothes. Wait what? I checked to see who is sleeping in my arm, as I looked, I saw a shiny black hair and a petite lady in my arm. I suddenly realized who it is. Tina. I tried to remove my arm trying not to wake her up. Too late, she's already awake.

She sits up and rubs her eyes. 'What happened?'

'Well, you dozed off, and I dozed off too, I guess.' I said trying to remember what happened. She slept with you? As in just sleep with you? Not have sex with you just sleep with you? Now what happened to Puckzilla's reputation? This is bad man, very bad. Shut up. Shut up!

While my mind is fighting, she stands up and looked around the room, 'Rachel and Mike are gone.'

'Maybe they went to get something to eat, I'm starving.' I heard my stomach grumble.

'Hmmm' She said deep in thought. She held a paper with Rachel's handwriting on it. 'OH MY GOD!' She suddenly looked at me rushed in the kitchen. When she gets back she's giving me a dark look, with a knife in her hand. 'Give me your hand, Puckerman!' She said viciously. What the fuck is she doing?

'What the? Hell no!' I said standing up as she tried to get near me. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I told you something very important, we should have a blood pact!' She said stretching out her hand to get mine.

'No, no, no!' I said. She's freaking me out! 'You're a freak!'

'Yeah, I'm the best freak in town! Now give me your hand.' She said calmly.

'Wait. Tina, Tina wait.' I breathed deeply. 'We don't have to do this. I'll be your slave. Forever! I swear!' I said raising my hand.

'Are you sure?' Tina said grinning.

'I'm freaking, I mean FUCKING SURE of it.' I swore. If I have a master like you, I'll serve you forever! You scare the balls out of me!

'Alright!' She said putting the knife on the table then she burst out laughing. 'I'm just scaring the hell out of you, Puckerman, and it worked!'

'You suck' I complained sticking out my tongue at her.

At that moment, Rachel and Mike came in with bags in their hands.

'Hi Loves.' Tina said happily rushed towards Rachel. She seems happier now.

'About time you came with dinner' I said grabbing the bags from Rachel.

'Uh, you're welcome' She said. Ooops I forgot to say…

'Thank you midget' I said kissing her forehead. A new friendship between Tina and me has formed. Oops, better not spill it to her now. We finished eating and then Chang and I left.

* * *

><p>*<strong>**Mike's POV***<strong>

When Puck and I left back to ours, my phone starts buzzing. I checked my phone and saw that it has 10 messages received. Ten messages? Really? I can't help smiling. I love being Mikezilla for a change.

'Dude, what the hell was that about?' Puck questioned me. What was about what?

'What?' I asked him unsure of what he's talking about.

'Mikezilla? It's not funny man.' Puck said childishly.

'Well, you know why so share some, dude.' I just told him.

**Flashback**

'Mike, come on! Glee Party over at Rachel's tonight. You on?' Sam followed me after classes.

'Sorry, man. I can't. Michelle and I are going out. We're going to breadsticks.' I told him.

'Wait, I thought you two were having a fight?' Sam asked me.

'Yeah well, I have to apologized to her. It was my fault anyways. I didn't text her before I went to her house.' I sighed.

'What? That's your fault? Can't you see it Mike? She kinds of make things bigger. I mean, you forgot to wear her favourite shirt, she gets mad. You forgot to buy some chocolates for her she gets angrier. Don't you think she wants to break up with you?' Sam pointed out.

'No she's not the person to do that.' I said, but he has a point.

'Dude, just face it. She's kind of a bitch' Sam told me. 'And she does whatever she wants with you' he said putting a hand on my shoulder and then he left. I felt my phone buzzing and saw Rachel's number. Something must've happened.

'Uh, hello?'

'Michael Christopher Chang! Where the hell are you?' she asked me. She sounded really pissed. Why is she yelling at me for?

'Um, not that is any of your business, but I'm on my way to pick up Michelle' I told her.

'Oh, aren't you the sweetest boyfriend ever?' she asked me with sarcasm in her voice.

'Hey! What the hell is your problem?' I asked defending myself.

'My problem? Wow! You are just an ass! You don't even remember do you?' she asked me getting angrier each word.

'What?' I asked more confused than ever.

'What day is today?' she asked me all of the sudden.

'Um, Thursday?' I said not really sure.

'Not the day of the week you moron! The date!' she yelled at me. I looked at the date on my phone. Oh shit!

'Oh my God!' I said panicking a little. 'Tina's birthday!'

'That's right! She's your best friend and you didn't even call her! Look, I get that your stupid girlfriend doesn't like her, but I thought she was over reacting! I told her that you wouldn't be the guy who would just forget about her because of his stupid girlfriend, but apparently, I was wrong! And now, Sam tells me you're not coming to the party? You suck Chang!' she said and then the line went dead. She's right. I can't believe I forgot Tina's birthday. I pulled over at Michelle's maybe I could get her to go to the party. Maybe I could tell her it's Puck's birthday or something. I got out of the car to ring her doorbell and she comes out. She was still a little upset about our argument but whatever.

'So, did you make reservations?' she asked me.

'Actually, I was hoping we could go over to Rachel's house. It's Puck's birthday' I told her.

'Rachel? As in Rachel Berry the best friend of that whore?' she asked me.

'Hey! You can't call Tina that!' I defended her.

'Whatever you know she wants to steal you away from me' she said upset.

'I've told you a million times! Tina and I are over! She doesn't like me that way and I don't like her that way!'

'Whatever we're not going over there' she said getting upset. You know, I'm getting pretty sick of this. Sam's right, she makes everything a big deal.

'You know what? I'm going' I told her. 'You can either come with me, or I'll drop you off at your house' I told her.

'What did you just say?'

'You heard me' I said getting mad.

'Fine' she said furious. 'I guess we can stop by for a couple of minutes. When we arrived there, I knocked on the door a little nervous.

'Hey' Rachel said excited, but her face changed when she saw who it was. 'Oh. Hi.' She said without any emotion in her voice. Michelle just had a fake smile on her face and walked over to Brittany who was there with Santana. Rachel turned to look at me. 'You brought your lovely girlfriend?'

'Look, I know I screwed up with Tina-'

'She cried Mike' she told me all of the sudden.

'What?'

'She was really upset that her supposedly best friend didn't remember her birthday or well, that he wouldn't talk to her because of his stupid girlfriend' she told me upset.

'Look, just tell me where she is so I can fix this' I told her with pleading eyes.

'Back yard' was everything she said and I made my way to the back.

'Tina?' I said when I looked at her. She was talking to Mercedes and Kurt. She turned to look at me, and then she started walking away from me.

'I have nothing to say to you' she said walking away.

'Tina, please I'm so sorry' I told her. How could I screw this up? She's my best friend and I didn't even tell her happy birthday. I haven't seen her in so long cause Michelle doesn't like me hanging out with her.

'What are you sorry about Mike?' she snapped looking at me. I saw Puck talking to Sam and Rachel turning to look at us. 'Are you sorry about forgetting my birthday? Or that you haven't even talked to me in the past months? Did you even know that I broke up with Nick?' she yelled at me. What?

'Tina, I know I've been an ass-'

'Mike!' I heard someone yelling at me. It was Michelle.

'Oh my God, this is gonna get so good' I heard Mercedes tell Kurt.

'What the hell do you think you're doing talking to that whore?' she yelled at me.

'Hey! You cannot talk like that in my house' Rachel snapped at her. I saw Puck holding her hand trying to stop her from walking over to Michelle.

'Answer me!' she yelled at me. I turned to look at Tina, who was looking back at me so hurt.

'Go on with your girlfriend' Tina told me upset.

'Mike!' Michelle said stomping her foot impatient. 'It's either me, or her' she told me. I looked at everyone and for some reason, I stopped at Rachel. She was giving me this if-you-don't-choose-your-best-friend-I'll-make-your-life-hell look with her eyes. She was right, they were all right. Michelle was doing nothing more than make me feel shit about myself.

'Tina' I simply said. I saw Tina looking at me with the most shocked look on her eyes.

'What did you just say?' she asked me.

'You heard him' Tina told her. That's my best friend.

'You are a loser! I knew it all along' she told me. 'I don't need you. Do you wanna know something Mike? I was cheating on you with Azimio and he's better than you' she said smirking.

'Okay that's it! LET ME PUNCH HER! JUST ONE PUNCH I SWEAR!' I saw Rachel fighting in Puck's arms trying to throw herself at Michelle. I was too shocked to even talk. How could she do this to me? Before I could even react, Tina stepped in front of me and slapped Michelle really hard.

'You are a bitch!' she yelled at her. 'Get out of here!' Michelle had her hand on her cheek and turned to look at me.

'You're gonna pay for this' she told Tina and she started walking out. 'I had never been more embarrassed in my life!' she yelled walking out.

'Wanna bet?' Puck said smirking and stepping on her dress, making it rip and showing Michelle's underpants. Everyone started laughing hysterically and Kurt and Mercedes even took pictures of it as she walked out. Tina turned to look at me.

'Are you okay?' she asked me worried.

'Yeah' was everything I said. 'I'm sorry about everything' I said hugging her.

'It's okay' she told me softly while she pats my back. 'Next time you have a girlfriend, please make her answer the 'Am I a bitch' test, okay?'

'Yeah, I guess I'll do that.' I said laughing as I continued to hugging her.

'Let's go eat. I'm hungry.' She said releasing me from her hug.

**End of Flashback**

'Look, I just got sick of being tied down you know?' I told Puck as we reached our door.

'Yeah, aside from Tina you haven't really dated anyone cool' he told me laughing.

'Hey!' I complained. He just looked at me. 'Yeah, you're right' I said laughing a little too. 'Just got sick of being so serious and then getting hurt man' I continued. 'This is just easier.'

'Hey! Being a zilla is not easy dude! Don't come crying to me when you can't take the burden' he said laughing.

'Whatever dude! I'm out' I said going to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

'So, what happened while we were gone?' I asked Tina. She looked particularly happy when we came back.

'W-what? N-nothing' Tina stuttered a little. Aha! Sutter Miss Cohen-Chang! You don't do that anymore, unless you're nervous.

'Are you sure?' I said arching my eyebrow.

'Yes, I'm sure! Puck and I just talked ok?' she told me trying to convince herself more than convincing me.

'You and Puck? Talked? Without killing each other?' I asked laughing.

'Hey! He's not that bad' she argued with me. Okay, what the hell happened here? 'He was nice to me' she continued. Wait, Noah 'Puck' Puckemran was nice to a girl just because?

'He was?' I asked her and she nodded.

'Yeah, Nick called again-'

'Wait! That asshole called you again?' I asked furious.

'Relax Loves, Puck picked up the phone and he told him to leave me alone' she explained to me.

'Really?' I asked confused. This is not something that just happens every day.

'Yeah' she said getting annoyed of the fact that I was just asking a lot of questions. 'He's not that bad' she told me.

*****Tina's POV*****

'Apparently, he likes your new look too' she said winking at me.

'W-what are you talking about?' I asked her as if I had no idea what she was talking about. Truth is, I caught him a few times staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn red.

'Just saying' she said casually. 'I told you that look was awesome on you' she said smirking. 'Night Sweets.'

'Night Loves' I said quietly, thinking on the day she made me change my looks.

**Flashback**

As Rachel and I were having one of our millions of slumber party we were watching gossip girl.

I suddenly realized. 'Hey loves, this is the time when Blair and Serena went to college.'

'Weally?' she were munching some popcorns.

'Yeah. And this is also the part when Blair has some plot on ruining Georgina's First College Party.' I watched, not that Rachel is a fan of gossip girl but she bears with me, Gossip Girl is one of my guilty pleasures.

'Oh, I wove jier bresses!' Rachel said still munching on the popcorns. She eats a lot yet she's still tiny. Where does she keep all that food?

'Wait. Loves I can't understand you. Can you please give me some of that? Don't be selfish!' I snatched the bowl of popcorns away from her.

She gulped the remaining popcorn in her mouth and moves beside me. 'I said I love their dress. I'm not selfish! It's not my fault your eyes were sticking like glue on the TV.'

I glared at her. 'You don't even watch it! You just eat all of the popcorn that I brought.' I pouted.

'Oh please! You know I'm watching. I know for a fact that Chuck is in love with... uh… Serena!' She guessed attacking the popcorn again.

'Boo! You call yourself a pretty good guesser? Well guess what! You're wrong!' I pinched her cheeks while they go red.

'Ouch! That hurts!' Rachel massages her cheeks. 'Hey hey hey! Pause it!'

I looked at her and paused the player. She looks at me then at Blair then at me.

She smiled at me, 'That dress would look good on you!' She said excited! I laughed at her. 'What's so funny?' she asked confused.

'Me? In that dress?' No!

'Yeah' she simply told me with that smile that says you-know-I'm-gonna-make-it-happen.

**Next Flashback**

'Sweets will you just get out already?' I heard Rachel from outside the fitting rooms. I was looking at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a three-fourths sleeved stripped blouse tight enough to see my curves and a blue tulip skirt that falls just above my knees. It goes with three inch stilettos. This is not me. This is not me at all! I can't wear this!

'I don't want to!' I yelled at her.

'Christina Ann Cohen-Chang! If you don't get out here, I am going to call Kurt! And if I do, you know he's gonna drag us to like thirteen more stores and make you buy every single dress he finds for you!' she told me. I hate that they can actually do that. I took a deep breath and looked at myself one more time. What's the worst thing that can happen? Rachel's the only one out there. Fine. Whatever. Let's get it over with. I stepped outside and saw Rachel looking at me. She gasped happily and dropped the rest of the clothes she had in her hands.

'Oh my God!' she said shocked. I'm hoping that's good? 'You look so fucking hot in that!' she told me. I must look good if she cursed.

'Really?' I said looking at myself in the mirror. 'I'm not so sure-'

'If you don't buy it, I'm buying it for you! You have to get that!'

'But Rachel, I don't feel like this is me' I told her insecure about the whole outfit.

'Look Sweets, I know you love the entire Goth thing, but come on! You just started wearing that because it pissed your parents off! You look so good in that! You can't tell me that you don't like it! I'm getting it for you! And you're wearing it at least once!'

'Fine!' I said frustrated knowing I couldn't win this argument. 'But I'm keeping my boots!'

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

Guess what? It's Friday! Which means Mika and Ally's party! We decided to finally go to the supermarket with Tina cause classes start on Monday and, of course, Noah and Mike have no food either so they stuck to us.

'Why can't we get that?' Noah complained when I returned the box of chocolates.

'Cause you have enough junk food Noah! You're gonna be diabetic if you keep on eating that' I told him.

'Yeah, look who's talking' he said pointing at my cart.

'Shut up!' was everything I could say and Tina and Mike laughed at me. I was going to argue with them but I bumped into another cart. 'Oh my God I'm so sorry!'

'That's ok- Rachel?' I looked closer at the guy and well, looks like my luck just changed.

'Jason?' I said getting excited. Wow, he's really cute.

'Hey, how are you?' he said coming to greet me. I felt some butterflies in my stomach.

'I'm great! How are you?' I asked shyly, until I heard someone clearing his throat. I turned around to see who it was. Oh, look. Mikezilla and Puckzilla. 'Oh, um this is my friend Tina' I told Jason introducing Tina. 'And that's Noah and Mike' I told him.

'Hi' he told everyone. Tina waved back happily but Noah and Mike just kept on glaring at him.

'It's Puck' was everything Noah said. Jason got a little bit nervous.

'Hey guys, help me find umm… the milk' Tina said dragging them to the other aisle. Thank God for my best friend.

'So, um your boyfriend seems nice?' Jason said a little nervous.

'Noah? Oh no! He's not my boyfriend' I said laughing.

'He's not?' he asked me a little excited.

'No' I simply told him.

'Good, cause I was actually hoping you would maybe like to go on a date with me?' he asked me.

'Um, yeah I would love to' I said smiling stupidly.

'Cool, um tonight?' he asked me. Damn the party. Wait a minute.

'Um, actually my neighbors are having a party tonight' I told him and I saw him frown. 'Maybe you'd like to come with me?' I told him.

'What?' I heard Noah and Mike back on the aisle with Tina. Oh great, you're back.

'Sure, that would be great' he told me smiling. 'Just um, give me your number and I'll give you a call later.'

'Okay' I said giving him my number. 'I'll see you later?'

'Definitely' he said smirking a little. 'It was nice to meet you' he said looking at Tina, Mike and Noah. 'Bye.'

'Bye' I said smiling.

'What the hell just happened?' to my surprise, it was Mike asking me that.

'Um, Jason is coming with me to the party' I told him. Why do you care? You have like six dates by now.

'Why?' Noah asked me. Okay, him I get. He's always been really protective of me. But why the hell is Mike giving me this crap.

'Duh! Because he's a hot guy and he obviously likes Rachel so he asked her' Tina tugs Mike's shirt and told them. God, I love you Sweets.

'You're not going with him' Noah told me.

'Yeah, Puck is right' Mike said.

'Oh shut up! You guys have no right to give me crap about this when you're also going with stupid girls you barely know!' I said getting mad. I just turned around and walked to pay for our things. I didn't say a word again, until we were in our apartment and the boys left.

'Are you okay Loves?' Tina asked me.

'Yeah' I said quietly.

'Loves…' she said in the I-know-when-you're-lying tone.

'I don't know' I said frustrated. 'I guess, I get Noah getting like that! But why is Mike giving me crap?'

'Loves, they just care about you-'

'I know! But I mean I have a cute guy coming over to me and that actually likes me! Do you know how often that happens? And they have to just act like jerks and just make me feel bad about it!' I snapped a little. 'I'm sorry Sweets. I know is not your fault' I said sadly. 'I'm gonna go out for a walk okay?' she just nodded at me so I left.

*****Tina's POV*****

As soon as Rachel left, I searched Mike's phone and called him. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!

'Yo, Changster here.' Mike trying to sound cool. The hell?

'Uh, Is this Mike Chang? The hottest guy in this school? He's like so great, I'm going to PUKE!' I said imitating Mika.

'Tina? I didn't expect you calling me, what's up?' Mike sounding concerned.

'We need to talk, as in me, you and Puck.' I said sounding angry. You jerks! Making my Loves miserable!

'Should we go there?' Mike asked.

'No, I'll go there.' I said as I pick up my jacket and wore it. I hung up, knowing that they won't allow me to go there.

As I was walking to their room, I found some guys looking my direction, or so I think they were. Wow, I'm becoming confident. I might like this new wardrobe a lot now. I checked my phone to see what room is Mike and Puck's.

I checked every door and finally arrived at the last one on the hallway and knocked. As I knocked, the guys keep on murmuring behind my back I couldn't hear it exactly but I heard the words, 'hot', 'sexy', and 'lady' in one sentence. I can't help smiling.

'What's up?' Puck opened the door. I looked at him and smiled. So now, I know what Mike feels. Hey! You need to TALK to Puck and Mike remember?

'You, me and Mike have to talk.' I said remembering how depressed my Loves was.

'Why?' Mike said entering the room.

I sit on their couch and looked at the two boys standing in front of me. 'You and you, both of you. What are you actually doing?' I said raising an eyebrow to them.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Puck asked me confused.

'You came all the way here to sermon us about things we don't know?' Mike said sitting on my left.

'Are you that insensitive?' I said feeling my temper rising up, try to control it Tina. 'I mean how can you do that to Rachel? You of all people should know that she just got over all the crap that Finn did to her on high school. She just wanted to start things all over again. Now there's this cute guy who is nice to her and then there you go ruining it all for her' Volcano erupts. I hate these guys!

'Hey, wait a second okay.' Puck said trying to explain.

'Look, T…' Mike was about to explain when someone knocked on their door.

'Mike? Puck? You there?' A fluid deep voice asked on the other side of the door. Puck who's near the door opens it.

''Sup Puck!' He fist bump Puck on his right hand as he was carrying a bag in his left hand. 'You said you and Mike wanted to beers right?' A tall guy, taller than Puck, with black curly hair, and a nice body frame, walks inside their room.

'Hey Rob!' Mike stands up and fist bumped him again. 'I thought you don't have any?' Mike takes the bag in the stranger's hand and went to the kitchen as Puck closes the door.

'Well, I didn't know that you had a lovely and beautiful lady in your room tonight.' The stranger looked at me and smiled. I blushed, he thinks I'm lovely and beautiful? A compliment from one gorgeous man. Oh my…

'Oh yeah, this is Tina.' Puck introduced us, and sits beside me. I stretched out my hand so that we would be able to have a decent handshake.

'Hi' was everything I managed to say.

'My, oh, my, Seňorita. My name is Rob, Robert, at your service.' He holds my arms, and my breathing stops as he lowers his lips and kissed my hand. I can't help blushing.

'Ahem!' Someone from my side coughed. I turned to look confused at Puck.

'Oh, um I need to get going' he said all of the sudden. 'But I'll see you guys at the party, right?' he asked Puck and Mike.

'You're going to the party?' I said sounding a little excited. I could feel Puck's glare on me for some reason.

'Are you going to the party?' he asked me. I just nodded. 'Oh, well, then I'll definitely go to the party' he said winking at me. 'See you there' he said walking out. I spaced out looking at the door, kind of waiting for him to come in.

'Ahem' both Puck and Mike said snapping me out of my thoughts. 'What the hell was that?' Mike asked me.

'What was what?' I asked innocently.

'You' Puck told me. 'flirting with Robert.'

'I was not flirting' I argued. And what's it to you?

'Whatever you're not going with him to the party' Mike told me. Okay, Rachel's right, this is just annoying.

'Hey! That's exactly what I have to talk to you about!' I said getting up. 'You guys have to stop that! With Rachel and with me!'

'What are you talking about?' Mike asked me confused.

'This whole 'being an ass with every guy that comes our way' thing!' I said frustrated. 'You guys made Rachel feel miserable about Jason-'

'Hey! We just don't trust that guy' Puck argued with me.

'You don't even know him!' I yelled at him.

'Exactly!' Mike stepped in. 'How do we not know that he's a psycho that will hurt her?'

'How do we know that every fucking girl you've checked out is a stalker psycho who's gonna kill you on your sleep?' I asked them. They looked confused at each other and then back at me.

'We're just looking out for you' Puck told me all of the sudden. Why are _you_ looking out for _me_?

'Yeah, you girls are our friends' Mike continued. 'We just want to take care of you' he told me. Well, aren't they sweet?

'Look, it's sweet that you guys want to take care of us, but Rachel and I are big girls okay? We can take care of ourselves and I know you're gonna keep on looking out for us, but just… don't be such jerks about it okay? I mean, you can tell us what you guys think about the other guys but don't glare at them and stare at them as if you could kill them with your eyes cause then, no guy is gonna get near us' I told them.

'I like that idea' Puck said all of the sudden. I just glared at him. 'I'm kidding' he said putting his hands up in surrender. 'Jeez, take a joke woman.'

'Okay' Mike told me. 'We get it and well, we'll try to dial it down a little okay? But if any asshole does anything to you or Rachel he's dead!' Mike told me.

'Fair enough' I said as I turned around to leave. I looked at them when I was at the door. 'Thanks guys, you're really sweet.'

'Ahem' Puck said again. I just rolled my eyes at him.

'I mean badass Puck' I said laughing and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: so? let us know what you think! :)<strong>

**Preview: Ally's and Mika's party! that's all you're getting hahaha! just know this - Ally + Alcohol + Mika + Robert + Mikezilla, Puckzilla and a new dinosaur + Robert + etc. = ? :)**


	4. Grab Somebody, Drink a Little More

**A.N.: Thank you guys for being supportive to our collaboration! :) We really appreciated it! :)-cloudyinsignia**

**hi everyone, moony here! Thank you all so so much for your support :) **

**MidnightDreamer73 - hi thing 2! :D thank you so much for liking our stories! :D and that you like Puck/Tina and Mike/Rachel :D and don't worry about the short review! hahahaha thank you so much :D**

**Live. Laugh. Love333 - thank youu! :D we're so glad you like our story! and well, that is unique! :) we were going for that! hahaha so we're glad you like the pairings and the story :) thank you agian!**

**orangetruffle - thank you so much :) we are really glad you liked it! :D and the pairings and all :D haha thanks again!**

**ok, without further ado, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: (We forgot to write this one to our first three chapters. Oops sorry.) We don't own Glee, if we did, we would be in the show. Plus Mike Chang will sing and him and Puck will always be shirtless! (Yeah baby!)-ci and m2002**

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

'I'm not wearing this Loves' I heard Tina yell from her bedroom.

'Yes you are!' I argued back rolling my eyes.

'Give me one good reason why I should' she argued with me.

'Because that Robert guy is gonna be there' I simply yelled. She didn't say anything, so I knew I had won. 'Come out of there already! Noah and Mike said they would come here to pick us up!'

'But they live across the hall' Tina said annoyed.

'I know that's what I said! But you know them' I said rolling my eyes. How am I going to enjoy the party with Noah and Mike scaring every guy that comes my way?

'Hey Rach?' I heard Mike knocking on the door. I went to get it and they came in. 'You girls ready?'

'Almost' I told them.

'You said you were ready' Noah complained as he ate our food.

'Hey! Stop that!' I said taking the cookie away from him. 'We just went to the supermarket! And I said I was ready! It's not my fault Miss Cohen-Chang won't come out of her room" I said yelling so Tina would hear me.

'Ugh fine! I'm coming!' she said opening the door and coming out of the room. Noah dropped his cookie (and his jaw) when he saw her. Mike, who was standing next to me, wasn't that thrilled. 'Happy?'

'You are-' Mike started, but I elbowed him in the stomach, really hard. 'Ouch! What the fuck Rachel?'

'Oops' I said innocently. 'You look hot Sweets' I said smirking at Tina.

'Really?' she said looking at herself in the mirror. 'What do you guys think?' she asked Noah and Mike. I turned to glare at both of them, so they would be nice.

'You look great' Puck said smirking a little bit. Well, at least I could tell he was being honest. Wait! He's being honest? What the hell is this about?

'Yeah T, you look really pretty' I heard Mike trying to smile, but I could see his eye twitching a little bit. I knew what he wanted to say was 'That dress is too short' or 'you're not going with a dress like that!' but I'm glad he kept it to himself.

'Okay let's go' I said and we left.

'Oh my God! Hi Mike! Hi Puck' Ally and Mika said at the exact same time when they opened the door. Is it just me or are they really that annoying?

'Sup ladies?' Puck said winking at them.

'Looking good girls' Mike said smirking. They giggled stupidly at them.

'Come on in' Ally said as they stepped aside and we walked inside. Yeah, they were our neighbors but apparently, their apartment was twice as big as ours somehow. Mikezilla and Puckzilla immediately made their way to a group of girls who were calling them.

'Wanna get something to drink?' Tina asked me.

'Please' I said annoyed and we made our way to where the drinks were. I was trying to look for Jason but I couldn't see him anywhere. We were eyeing Mike and Puck every once in a while bragging about things they did in school. 'I can't believe they're that pathetic' I said laughing.

'Well, they kind of have a point' Tina told me.

'Excuse me?' I asked a little shocked.

'I mean, sometimes it's nice to have just some fun, you know? Like what the quote says: 'Enjoy it while it lasts.' I mean, you know what loves? I'm sick and tired of always being hurt. It's time to not take things too seriously' Tina said playing with her drink. She's not saying it clearly, and when she does that, I smell trouble.

'And your point is?' I raised an eyebrow on her.

'I know you would think I'm pathetic, but I just really wanna have some fun' Tina said leaning on the bar. She looked at me, and I look back at her with my eyebrow still up, she rolled her eyes, 'Fine! I want to become like Puckzilla and Mikezilla!'

'What?' I said pretty much taken aback by what my best friend, whom I thought will never think of such kind of thing, just said.

'You heard me! It's time to have some fun' she said not looking at me in the eye.

'So, you're telling me you want to be Tinazilla?' I asked her. 'Are you sure you know what you're getting into?'

She laughs. 'Tinazilla? That's worse than Mikezilla, I'm considering Tinasaurus!' She said excited.

'You have to be kidding me!' I said unable to find the right words to say to her.

'Look, Loves' she held my hands. 'I know that this is just all of the sudden, but please, trust me?'

'Well, um sure' I said unsure of Tina's new personality coming out. 'So, where's this Robert guy?' I asked curious.

'I don't know I haven't seen him yet' she told me. 'What about Jason?'

'What about me?' I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Jason smiling at me.

'Oh, um hi' I said shyly.

'Hey' he said smiling. 'I was looking for you. Thought you stood me up' he said laughing a little bit. I giggled stupidly and then kicked myself mentally for sounding like Ally. 'Would you like another drink?' he said looking at my empty glass.

'Sure thank you' I said blushing a little.

'Be right back' he said winking at me. At that moment, a tall guy with black curly hair made his way to us.

'Hey Tina' he said smiling. I could see Tina's smile getting wider.

'Hey Robert' she said dreamily. 'Oh, um this is my friend Rachel' she said introducing me.

'How do you do Rachel?' he told me. He's a classic gentleman.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you' I said winking at Tina. 'Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but I have to meet someone over there' I said pointing in the direction where Jason went.

'Oh hey stranger' he said meeting me halfway and handing me my cup.

'Hi' I said laughing a little bit. 'Sorry it's just this guy got over there and he looked really into Tina, so…'

'That's okay' he said smiling. We started to talk about everything in our lives and I was having a really good time.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

'So, you're late' I said looking at a tall guy with a navy blue polo. He's so neat; he looks so decent at a party like this.

'I'm sorry Tina' he sighed. 'You really look wonderful tonight. And again I'm sorry' He's so adorable saying sorry twice.

'Why don't we have some drinks?' I said linking our arms together.

He breathed heavily and looked at me 'Tina, I'm so sorry but well, my parents are in New York tonight and we have dinner plans for this evening' he said sadly.

'Oh,' I looked at him disappointed. 'I understand.' _No, you don't! You want to kill him right now! _Shut up. _I wear this dress for you and then what happened? You'll just ditch me? _Shut up! I sighed.

He smiled at me then hugged me. 'Look, I'm really, really sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you' He released me from his hug and smiled. I just loved it when he smiles. 'Why don't we have a date this Sunday? I mean we should have a trip to the tourist spots of New York? I'll just get your number from Mike or Puck.'

'I would love that!' I smiled at him as he hugged me again.

'I have to go. Bye!' He turned and left. I sighed. As I was about to find Rachel, I saw him coming back, 'What's wrong?'

He smiled again. Holy Crap! Stop smiling.

He held my face, and as if time stops as we look in each other's eyes. I closed my eyes, and then he kissed my head. 'Bye, Tina. See you!' Then he left.

I stood there where Robert left me when someone brought me a drink. 'Martini for a girl who I never thought of seeing her in that badass outfit?'

I turned to see who handed me the drink, and I saw Puck smiling at me. 'Thank you' I took the glass from his hand, looked at it and then, without thinking I drank all the contents on the glass.

'Holy shit, Tina!' Puck was shocked at my action. 'You did not just drink all of that!'

'Uh.' I look at the glass I'm holding then I looked back at him smiling, 'I just did!' I laughed. Hell! I felt so good! I put the glass down and grabbed Puck's hand, 'Now let's go find Mike and have some fun! Woohoo!'

'Hi there!' A guy smiled at me, while I was making my way through the party to find Mike.

'Hey there hotshots!' A guy checked me out while Puck grunted. I'm feeling perfect right now.

As we were walking, a guy blocked us and said, 'Hey, hot mama, care to dance?'

Before I answered, Puck stood between me and the guy, 'Sorry dude, she's off limits' he said kind of upset. The guy frowned.

We continued walking. 'Why'd you have to do that?' I asked Puck.

'Do what?' Puck irritated.

'Shrug off the guy, he just wanted to dance' I told him.

He laughed. 'You don't know what's in a guy's head, Tina. He just wants to get into that little skirt of yours.'

I didn't answer. He's right but I really don't need a big brother at a party right now.

'Oh please. I want to have fun, dad. Stop telling me around, because you clearly don't have the right to do that, PUCKZILLA!'

Puck stopped walking and faces me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I was about to say sorry when Mike, clutching Mika to his side, came to us.

'Hey guys! Having fun?' Mike said happily.

'Cause he sure is.' Mika played Mike's collar. Ew. She sounded like a prostitute. Puck did not answer. Mike looked at me.

'Well, not…' I saw a waiter holding a tray of drinks. 'Yes, I'm having fun!' I chase the waiter and took two glasses in my hands and drank each of it straight up.

'Tina!' Mike shouted.

'What?' I looked at Mike and Puck who looked like they'll yell at me at any moment. 'Go on being Puckzilla and Mikezilla. I don't want any of you, no; I don't _need_ any of you taking care of me. I'm Tinasaurus! T-Rex! Woohoo!'

The guys who were near us followed me. 'Woohoo!' I could get used to this.

Mike took the empty glass out of my hands, while Puck glared at the guys. Before they could scold me, I took another set of drinks from the waiter.

'You're being ridiculous!' I heard Mike said. I don't care what these two guys think of me right now. My boyfriend or should I say ex, just cheated on me and wanted me back plus a guy who I just met, whose not only good looking but a gentleman, just ditched me at this party. How worse can it get? As I drank the last content of my last glass, I heard the music being played.

_You like to drink, so do we_

_Get my bottles, bring 'um to me_

_Hold your glasses up, people everywhere_

_Now everybody put your hands in the air_

'Man! I love this song!' I run to the dance floor. I felt like a boy magnet because a second later the guys were dancing near me.

'Tina!' Mike and Puck shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

I saw Robert leaving Tina. How the fuck can he resist her? She looks so fucking beautiful and hot! I was drowned in my thoughts when a waiter asked me, 'How about a drink sir?'

I looked at him and grab a glass of Martini. As I came towards her, she's lost in her own thoughts.

I was thinking of a way to give her the glass, Martini for the most beautiful girl in this party? Nah, that's way to cheesy. How about… 'Martini for a girl who I never thought of seeing her in that badass outfit?'

She looked at me and I couldn't stop smiling.

'Thank you' she said. As she took the glass out of my hand, she suddenly drinks all of it in one gulp.

What the hell! 'Holy shit, Tina! You did not just drink all of that!'

She looked at me and I can see that her face starts to redden. 'Uh, I just did.'

I looked at her bewildered. She took my hand, and something weird happened in my stomach.

'Now let's go find Mike and have some fun! Woohoo!' She said, holding my hand.

When we were walking, guys were starting to notice her, 'Hi there!' A guy smiled at her, I can't help but feel angry, and I just glared at him.

'Hey there hotshots!' A guy checked her out again; I can't help it so I grunted. Fuck, they're looking at her as if she's a piece of fresh meat!

As we were walking, a guy blocked us and said to her, 'Hey, hot mama, care to dance?'

This is getting on my nerves! 'Sorry dude, she's off limits.' I looked at the guy with piercing look and he frowned.

'Why'd you have to do that?' Tina asked me suddenly.

I was taken aback by her question, 'Do what?' Can't you see they're like all over you! Drooling all over you!

'Shrug off the guy, he just wanted to dance.' She sounds pissed off.

I laughed. She really doesn't know what goes on in their heads! 'You don't know what's in a guy's head, Tina. He just wants to get into that little skirt of yours.'

She didn't answer. Good, she didn't push it any further.

'Oh please. I want to have fun, dad. Stop telling me around, because you clearly don't have the right to do that, PUCKZILLA!' I was shocked about what she said and I just looked at her. I know she was right, but it hit me, it hit me hard. She looked at me as if she's about to say something when Mike came with a chick.

'Hey guys! Having fun?' Mike said happily.

'Cause he sure is.' Mika played Mike's collar. Mikezilla is on the run. I just smirked at Mike.

'Well, not…' Tina started looking at something. 'Yes, I'm having fun!'

Then all of a sudden, she ran towards the waiter full of drinks. She took two glasses full of Martini and drank them.

'Tina!' Mike shouted.

'What?' She looked at us. 'Go on being Puckzilla and Mikezilla. I don't want any of you, no; I don't _need_ any of you taking care of me. I'm Tinasaurus! T-Rex! Woohoo!' What the? What the hell happened to her? Tinasaurus? Rachel is not going to like this.

The guys who heard her joined her. 'Woohoo!'

Mike took the empty glass out of Tina's hands, while I glared at the guys. Fuck off assholes! While Mike and I were busy looking at the guys, Tina took another set of glassful of drinks.

'You're being ridiculous!' Mike told her. I'm hoping she'll at least listen to him.

I just looked at her unable to say anything. What happened to you, Tina? She gulped the last content of the glass, and then she stopped and heard the music.

'Man! I love this song!' She ran to the dance floor. Every guy looked at her as if she was just fresh meat. Holy Shit!

'Tina!' Mike and I shouted at the same time.

I was about to go to Tina and get her out of that wilderness when Mike stopped me.

'We need to find Rachel' Mike told me.

'Yeah, we should' I told him. 'You go find her; I'll stay here and look out for Tina.'

Mike nodded and he rushed off to find Rachel, I looked at where Tina was, she's still dancing with a group of guys. I felt a boiling sensation in my stomach. Before I go and stop her from dancing, a hand started touching me from the shoulder down the waist. The fuck was this?

When I turn around, I saw tipsy Ally all over me.

'Heeeey, Puccckky!' Ally said.

'Ally? You're drunk!' I told her.

'Yeah, you never returned' She said pouting while hugging me.

'Well, I've been busy.' I tried to escape from her embrace. 'Look, Ally, you should sit for a while.'

I guided her to a chair next to us. As I was helping her sit, she whispered in my ear, 'You know what, I can sit on top of you, Pucky, with or without clothes on' she licked my ear and I shuddered. When, I was in high school, I might have taken this opportunity and literally drag her to her room, but at this moment, I wouldn't want to be making out with a girl, especially not now, when Tina is so drunk.

'Stop! Just stop it, okay! Look, Ally, I'm really not in the mood for that' I told her, she pouted. 'Sorry, but I have to go.' I left her sitting there.

When I saw Tina, I was shocked by what I saw. Tina was dancing dirty with a guy; she was like making out with him! My insides got so angry I rushed towards her; I pushed every guy who blocked my way. I don't fucking care what their reaction was; all I care was to get to her and stop her from making such stupid things.

'Ehem.' I told them.

'Don't mind him babe' the guy told Tina whose hands were all over her. Don't mind me? Don't fucking mind me?

'Well, don't mind this!' my thoughts went black. Then I felt my hands on his face. I realized I just punch the guy. As the music plays, no one realized I just did that.

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life, and stay young on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody drink a little more_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

I turned to look at Tina. She looked shocked.

'You alright?' I asked her. She just nodded. 'Okay, then.' I held her hand and led her out of the dance floor.

'Puck, no!' Tina pleaded. 'Please, Puck! No!' She tried to free her hand, but with her situation she has no strength, and she ended up falling to the floor.

I kneeled beside her. 'Tina, I don't know what your problem is, but please stop this nonsense.'

She started laughing; I remembered she's the happy girl drunk. 'Puck! Please let me just have fun. Pretty pretty please. Let Tinasaurus run this world!' she said with huge puppy eyes looking at me.

Even if I was so irritated for what she's doing. I laughed. I looked at her and I remembered how she begs for Rachel to accompany her to watch gossip girl.

'Come on. Let's stand up, okay?' I told her.

'Okay' She said happily. I offered my hand and she held it. As she stands, she looked at me and smiled. She tried to run away to go back to the dance floor. Oh no, you don't! I quickly grab her hips and carried her like a fireman's carry.

She tried struggling, 'Puck! No, Set Tinasaurus loose! I demand you!'

'Oh no, missy! Puckzilla doesn't think so' I told her.

'Tinasaurus could be useful to Puckzilla so please, free her!' She said punching my back.

'One word, Asian. No!' I told her.

She stopped, when we were near the door. She tried struggling to get down. She started punching my back.

'What?' I asked her as I put her down. I saw she was about to vomit. 'Stay here' I told her and I looked for a trashcan while she's trying to stop her vomit. I quickly saw a trashcan near us and I ran to get it and as soon as I reach her, she threw up everything that she drank. I rubbed her back as she kept on throwing up. She doesn't look so good. I need Berry.

'I'm gonna go and find Rachel, you stay here okay?' I told her softly. I was about to leave, when she grabbed my hand and stopped me.

'No… She's… happy… I just…want… go… home… now… please?' she told me while she kept on throwing up. I couldn't leave her.

'Okay' I helped her get up. She couldn't really walk right anymore so I carried her. Once we exited Ally's apartment, she looked at me.

She smiled, 'Thanks Puck' she said resting her head on my chest.

'Where's the key?' I asked her.

'Here, I'll open the door, you can put me down now' She told me.

'No, I'll carry you. It's okay, it's like I'm carrying my bag' I told her with a little chuckle and she punched me.

'Stop complimenting me' she said blushing a little. She looks so beautiful.

'What? I do not do that!' I smiled.

She silenced me and signaled that she's about to throw up again.

I put her down and grab the keys in her hand, open I the door to the apartment, lead her to the bathroom, and she threw up right at the toilet bowl. I saw her high heels and removed it from her feet

After she finished, she smiled sweetly at me. 'Thanks!'

'Thanks for what?' I asked her.

'For everything.'

'Any time' I said rubbing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

I can't believe Rachel is sitting with that asshole!

'Rachel! I have been looking all over for you!' I yelled at her. I don't want her near that guy. ''Sup' I said glaring at him.

'Um, would you excuse me for a minute?' Rachel asked him sweetly.

'Sure babe' he said winking at her. What the fuck? I can kill this jerk.

'Ahem' I said annoyed when Rachel didn't move. She turned to look at me and pulled me aside. 'Her name is Rachel by the way' I yelled at him. I bet he doesn't even know that. She looks at her as if she was just a thing.

'What do you want Mikezilla?' she asked me a little annoyed. 'Lost one of your groupies?' Ouch. What the hell Berry?

'Funny' I said in a serious tone. 'You shouldn't be with that guy' I simply told her.

'Mike why do you care who I'm with?' she asked me annoyed.

'Hey, I'm just looking out for you' I told her. I don't trust that guy. And I don't like Rachel hanging around him.

'Why?' Yeah, why? Why do I care about that loser?

'Because you're my friend and that guy is an asshole' I told her a little upset.

'How would you know? You don't even know him! Look if you just wanted to talk shit about my date, can you wait until later?' she said turning around. Okay, maybe I am being a little unfair to her, so I grabbed her hand and turned her around.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry' I told her. 'Look, I can't find Tina!'

'What do you mean you can't find Tina?' she asked me confused. 'She was over there with Robert a moment ago' she said pointing somewhere where there was a couple making out. That's not Tina. If it were, that guy would be dead.

'That was hours ago Rachel' I said annoyed. I can't believe she didn't even noticed! 'Robert left hours ago! Tina came to hang out with Puck and me cause you were so busy with that jerk! She got really drunk! I left for a while with Mika and when I came back, she was gone' I told her, feeling a little bad that I left with Mika and well, then she was missing.

'Why don't you call her?' she asked me as if it was obvious. Gee, I didn't think of that!

'I can't find my phone!' I told her. 'Do you have yours?'

'No, I left my phone in my room' she simply said.

'Shit! We're screwed' I can't believe I lost her.

'Well, where's Noah?' she asked me. Well, I hadn't thought of that.

'I um, I don't know' I told her.

'You don't think-?' she started. Noooooooooooo. She was thinking the exact same thing I was.

'Nah' we both said at the same time laughing a little bit, but then our looks got nervous.

'Hold on!' she said turning over to what's-his-name. They started talking for a while. And I saw him kissing her head. What the fuck! Who the hell does he think he is?

'RACHEL!' I yelled furious. Ok, where the hell did that come from? I saw her telling him something and then she kissed his cheek. SHE KISSED HIS CHEEK! I clenched my fists. I want to punch this guy. She finally came back and I grabbed her hand and we started looking everywhere. I couldn't see Tina or Puck anywhere. I can't believe this is happening!

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

'So, are you gonna sing to me?' Jason asked me after I told him about Glee Club.

'Um, maybe someday' I said smirking a bit. Okay Noah is rubbing up on me. I can't let that happen.

'Well, I'm sure your voice is just as beautiful as you are' he said with a chuckle. I think my heart just melted a little bit.

'Um, thanks' I said looking down.

'Rachel! I have been looking all over for you!' Mike came to me all of the sudden. Of course, he had to ruin it. ''Sup' he said glaring at Jason.

'Um, would you excuse me for a minute?' I asked Jason sweetly.

'Sure babe' he said winking at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and stared at him.

'Ahem' Mike said annoyed. Oh, right. I turned to look at him and pulled him aside. 'Her name is Rachel by the way' he yelled at Jason.

'What do you want Mikezilla?' I said a little annoyed. 'Lost one of your groupies?'

'Funny' he said in a serious tone. 'You shouldn't be with that guy' he told me. Okay not this again.

'Mike why do you care who I'm with?' I asked annoyed.

'Hey, I'm just looking out for you' he told me.

'Why?'

'Because you're my friend and that guy is an asshole' he said a little upset.

'How would you know? You don't even know him! Look if you just wanted to talk shit about my date, can you wait until later?' I said turning around but he grabbed my hand and turned me around again.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry' he told me. 'Look, I can't find Tina!'

'What do you mean you can't find Tina?' I asked confused. 'She was over there with Robert a moment ago' I told him pointing at where I remembered she was, but now, there was a couple making out. And that's not my Sweets.

'That was hours ago Rachel' he told me annoyed. 'Robert left hours ago! Tina came to hang out with Puck and me cause you were so busy with that jerk! She got really drunk! I left for a while with Mika and when I came back, she was gone' he told me.

'Why don't you call her?'

'I can't find my phone!' he told me. 'Do you have yours?'

'No, I left my phone in my room' I told him.

'Shit! We're screwed' he said putting a hand behind his head.

'Well, where's Noah?' I asked him. He thought for a while and looked around.

'I um, I don't know' he told me.

'You don't think-?' Noooooooooooo. Mike knew exactly what I meant. And he was thinking what I was thinking.

'Nah' we both said at the same time laughing a little bit, but then our looks got nervous.

'Hold on!' I turned over to Jason. I hate to do this again to him but what I'm I gonna do? My Sweets is missing! 'Hey, I am so sorry but we have a little emergency' I told him a little embarrassed.

'Is everything okay?' he asked me a little worried.

'Um, yeah I just have to look for my roommate. I'm really sorry' I told him.

'That's okay. You can make it up to me by going out with me on Sunday though' he said with an innocent smile.

'What?' I asked confused and he just smiled at me. 'I mean, sure, I'd love that' I said smiling.

'It's a date then' he said still smirking and he kissed my head.

'RACHEL!' Mike yelled frustrated at me.

'Um, sorry gotta go, but you have my number, bye' I said kissing him on the cheek without even thinking. I turned around and walked over to Mike again. He grabbed my hand, a little harsh, and we started looking everywhere. I couldn't see Tina or Noah anywhere. If they left, they would've told us, right?

'I can't believe this is happening!' Mike said upset.

'Hey! Nothing is happening! Calm down okay?' I told him. I don't need his mood right now.

'No! Tina is missing! And it's all, your fault!' he yelled at me while we looked for them. What?

'My fault? My fault? How the fuck is this, my fault Mike?' I yelled back at him.

'If you wouldn't have been so busy flirting with that idiot, Tina wouldn't be missing!' he told me as if it made perfect sense.

'Well, what about you? She _was_ with you! And you had to go with one of your sluts and you lost her!' I snapped at him. I can't believe he's blaming me! Mikezilla is a plain jerk.

'Hey! They're not sluts!' he argued with me.

'Mikeeeyy' a really tipsy Mika came our way. 'Where have you been babe?' she said throwing herself at Mike. Ew. That's just gross.

'Hey um, Mika, I'm really sorry but I kind of have an emergency' he said removing her arm from him.

'What's wrong?' she asked pouting. 'We had fun in my room' she said smirking and started kissing her neck. I felt something burning in my stomach.

'Okay seriously I'm about to throw up' I muttered to myself but Mike heard me, and he glared at me.

'Yeah, but um, one of my friends is missing and I have to go find her-'

'Oh, come on Mikeyyyy I'm sure she's a big girl who can take care of herself' she said kissing his neck again.

'Ahem!' I said again. Seriously, I have to stop that.

'Um, look' Mike said sitting her on a table. 'I really have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow babe okay?' he said smirking. 'Hey my phone!' he said looking at Mika's pocket and he grabbed it. 'Thanks babe' he said winking at her.

'Okay' Mika said nodding happily.

'Her name is Mika by the way' I said walking around with Mike. Yeah, that came to bite you in the ass Mikezilla. He just rolled his eyes at me.

'I'm not in the mood Rachel' he said upset. Oh, you're not in the mood?

'Oh, I'm sorry did Mikezilla not have a good night? Did he only pick up like three girls?' I said sarcastically.

'What the hell is your problem?' he yelled at me.

'Nothing! Let's just find Tina and Noah' I said annoyed.

'They're not here!' he told me.

'What?'

'Puck texted me saying Tina wasn't feeling well and he was taking her to your room' he said looking at his phone.

'Give me that!' I said grabbing the phone from his hand. I dialed Noah's number but nobody answered me. I tried Tina's but nothing. 'They're not picking up' I said returning his phone.

'Let's go' he said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the apartment. He stood in front of my door and looked at me. 'Well?'

'Well, what?' I asked confused.

'Where's your key?' he asked me.

'Tina has it' I told him a little awkward. He sighed in desperation.

'Of course Tina has it' he said sarcastically.

'Hey you don't have to be a jerk, you know?' I said frustrated.

'Oh, I'm a jerk? How about that Jacob guy?'

'Jason!' I said furious.

'Whatever! You tell him you have to look for your roommate and he doesn't care?'

'That has nothing to do with this you idiot! He saw you were there with me and he sees the way you glare at him!' I yelled at him. 'What about your stupid whores? Good enough for a one-night-stand but can't help you when you need, huh?' I argued back.

'Why do you care who I hang out with?' he yelled back at me.

'My exact same question for you guys giving me crap about Jason!'

'Hey! We're just looking out for you! I don't trust that guy!'

'And we have to trust you're sluts? How can we? If you change girls every five fucking seconds! God! Mikezilla is just pathetic!' I yelled at him.

'I'm pathetic? You're the one who just runs into the arms of the first asshole that looks your way!' he yelled at me. I could tell that he regretted that the minute he said it. That hurt a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot. I could feel my eyes watering a little but before I could answer…

'Would you two shut the fuck up?' Noah said opening the door. 'Tina's asleep!'

'Noah?' I asked really confused walking in. Mike came in behind me but he was silent. He just sat on the couch. I went over to Tina's room with Noah behind me. I opened the door and I saw her asleep on her bed. 'What happened?' I asked him.

'She wasn't feeling well because she was way too drunk' he explained to me. 'So I brought her here' he continued. 'She threw up a couple of times and then she fell asleep' he told me.

'Why didn't you look for me?' I asked him.

'Tina said you were having fun and asked me to help her' he said sweetly. 'I was going to call you guys after she fall asleep, but-' I cut him off by hugging him. I don't know. For some reason, I just needed a hug.

'Thank you Noah' I whispered to him.

'No problem midget' he said kissing my head. 'Hey, are you okay?' he asked me. I hate that he knows me this well.

'Yeah, we were just worried' I said softly.

'We called both of you dude' Mike told him.

'Yeah, sorry I just dropped the phones in the kitchen and I didn't hear them' he told us. 'Are you guys okay?' he asked us. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing' we both said at the same time. Damn it.

'You know I don't believe that, right?' Noah said with a chuckle. 'Rach?' he asked me, knowing I couldn't lie to him. Crap.

'Um, I'm just tired I guess' I said softly. He arched his eyebrow at me so I just looked at him and thankfully, he got it.

'Okay, then we'll let you go to bed' he told me. 'Um, if you girls need anything, you call us okay?' he said coming to hug me and I just nodded. He hugged me again, and left. Mike got up and when he reached the door, he turned around.

'Rach-' he started.

'Don't' was everything I said. 'Just… not now okay?' I said avoiding his eyes. What he said was just hurtful. I mean it's just not nice when a guy tells you that.

'I'm sorry' was everything he said and he left. I went to my room to put on my pj's and then went into Tina's room.

'Sweets?' I whispered.

'Hmmm' she said waking up. 'Loves?' she said turning the light on. 'What time is it?'

'Almost 1:30' I said looking at the clock. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like shit' she said laughing a little bit. 'But better now' she said softly.

'What happened Sweets?' I asked her.

'It's a long story' she simply told me. 'Are you crying?' she asked fully awake now. 'What happened?'

'Um, can we talk about it in the morning?' I said not wanting to get into the whole thing. I was too tired.

'Sure Loves' she said resting her head on the pillow again.

'I just wanted to make sure you're okay' I said kissing her forehead. 'Night Sweets! Love you!'

'Night Loves' I heard her yawning. 'Love you too!'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The songs were Yeah3x by Chris Brown and On the floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Puckleberry talk and Cohen-Chang-Chang talk! and Tina and Rachel's double date with Jason and Robert :) so, what do you think?**


	5. The After Life of the Party

**A.N.: We're super sorry that we haven't updated for a month or so because me and my loves (moony2002) are so busy. But hey, here it is now. :D Hope you like it! :D This chapter is not as exciting as the last one because it's a post party. ;)) You know what I mean. :D**

**Before we start, a couple of thanks to some people. :D ****Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**MidnightDreamer73****-** Yeah well, Mike has been like that for a reason. :D You'll know why soon enough. :) Puck is always protective when it comes to his friends. ;) You know what I mean. Haha.

**.Love333- **Drunk Tina is like the most craziest person alive. Haha good thing Puck's there to protect here, right? :) Plus the boys are so jealous they can make jelly together. (Sorry for the lame joke!)

**Iwillloveglee4life- **Thanks. :D We will try our best. :)

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, CHAPTER 5: The (After) Life of the Party**

***Tina's POV***

I woke up with a throbbing in my head and a weird feeling in my stomach. I quickly got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to throw up some of the alcohol left in my body. How much did I have to drink? I can't remember what happened last night; all I remember is Puck carrying me. Wait, why is that all I remember? Not that it matters or anything… whatever. It was dawn. I knew Rachel was still fast asleep because she got home at around one.

As I drank a glass of water in the kitchen, I saw a silhouette moving. At first, I thought it was a ghost, but as it came closer, the silhouette started to materialize and I realized it was Rachel.

'Loves?' I said putting the glass down the counter.

'Hey, Sweets.' she said sleepily, plopping herself on the couch.

'You okay?' I asked walking to sit next to her.

'Do you want the truth?' She lazily sat at the couch and putting her head on my shoulder.

'No, no. I want lies. What kind of question is that Loves?' I asked as she sat up again. I looked at her and I saw the sadness reflecting her eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'Well...' she sighed and looked at our pictures in the center table. 'I don't know where to start.'

'Start from the beginning, Rach. Just start from the beginning.' I said absent-mindedly tapping her arms.

'It's Mike' she said sounding depressed. And then I knew why she didn't want to talk about it. Because she knows Mike's my best friend. But I don't care; no one messes with my Loves.

'What about Mike?' I asked curious.

'Well, he's being a big headed, pea sized brained dinosaur' she sighed frustrated.

'What happened?' I asked surprised by what Rachel said about Mike. It had to be something really bad for her to be that mad.

'Not much, it's just that he nearly called me a slut' she said calmly.

'What the? He told you WHAT!' I almost yelled. I was taken aback by what Mike told Rachel. He told her she's a slut? What the fuck is his problem!

Teary eyed Rachel hugged me and whispered into my ear. 'Yes.'

'I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! How could he say that to you? I'm not gonna let this pass!' I hugged her tightly.

'Calm down, Sweets' she held my arms down and looked at me, 'It's okay now, because you know that I'm not that kind of person' she smiled sadly. 'It just well kind of sucked' she said humorlessly.

'Of course, Loves! You will never be that kind of person. I'm going to kill him! Be ready Michael Arnold Chang!' I will literally kill him!

'Sweets, stop. It's okay now. Thank you' she smiled.

I sighed heavily, letting out my anger. I'm going to rip you into pieces! I swear Chang!

'So...' Rachel interfered with my thoughts.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'So?'

'Noah's being nice to you' she smirked at me.

'Yeah, well Puck and I… he's my brother from another mother. We became closer last night. Thanks to him, I didn't do anything foolish.' I smiled remembering what had happened last night.

'Brother from another mother...' Rachel muttered still not believing me. That's all it is, right?

'What? It's true!' I pinched Rachel's side.

'Aaaah! Tina! Stop! Haha! It tickles!' She tried removing my hand but she failed.

'What happened between you and Jason?' I asked wondering what happened to her last night.

'Well, we're having so much fun before Mikezilla came' Rachel said pissed. 'I heard that Robert ditched you?'

I didn't know what to say. 'Uh-huh' was all that I could say. 'I kind of don't want to talk about it, Rach.'

'Okay' she said. 'So what about breakfast?'

'Yum! I'm hungry as a bear! I want some waffles' I licked my lips thinking of my breakfast.

'Waffles and pancakes, it is then!' she said smiling and walking to the kitchen.

I smiled thinking of all the breakfast we've had for now. Hotdogs and pancakes, eggs and pancakes, hash browns and pancakes, waffles and pancakes. It's always something and Pancakes. She never grew tired of pancakes!

***Rachel's POV***

After we had breakfast, we decided to spend the whole Saturday just watching movies. While Tina was taking a shower I heard someone knock on the door. I knew who it was. I knew what he wanted. I don't want to get up and talk to him and possibly having to explain to a police officer why he killed Mike Chang.

'Berry! I know you're in there! Open up before I knock this door down!' I heard Noah on the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was right. But it would be fun to watch that. 'I have brownieeeees' needless to say, I was opening the door in less than two seconds. I know, I just had breakfast but what do you want? Brownies are my soft spot!

'Hand in the brownies!' I said in a threatening tone and he just laughed at me.

'Not that fast' he said taking the bag away from me. 'Let's take a walk.'

'Are you going to kill me?'

'What?'

'That's what the mafia says when they're going to kill someone' I said trying to distract him. I'm not so sure I want to have this conversation with him.

'I know what you're doing' he told me. Damn. I forgot he's my best friend.

'Fine, I'll just leave a note to Tina' I said walking inside and writing 'Out to talk to Noah! Be right back! xoxo :)' 'Okay let's go' I said walking outside. We walked all the way to a little park nearby our apartment. On the way, I noticed a lot of girls checking out Noah. The weird thing is _he_ didn't check _them_ out, he didn't smirk at them, he didn't flirt. He didn't do anything! NOAH SAMUEL PUCKERMAN NOT FLIRTING? It's like the birth of a new person! Something smells fishy here.

'Okay, so what happened last night?' he said when we sat on a bench and he handed me my brownie.

'You know? I could ask you the same thing' I said arching my eyebrow at him.

'I asked you first' he said smirking. Crap. I let out a sad sight. For some reason, what Mike said really upset me. And I knew, that when I tell Noah, he's gonna get even madder than Tina.

'I just kind of got upset with Mike' I said smiling sweetly begging to leave it there.

'Why?' Damn it.

'Um, I don't know. I mean, we were just worried about you guys and I guess he was upset and I was upset and we just started yelling at each other and I don't know it was just stupid!'

'You know I'm going to keep on asking until you say it right?' he asked eating his brownie. I sighed knowing that was true.

'Well, he just said that I was pathetic because I jumped into the arms of the first guy that looked my way… or something like that' I said not looking at him.

'He said WHAT?' he asked me choking on his brownie.

'See? That's why I told you not to talk with your mouth full' I told him. 'And it's disgusting! Close your mouth!'

'When did he say that?' he asked me madly, ignoring what I just told him.

'About a minute before you opened the door and told us to stop yelling' I said taking a piece of brownie.

'Is that why you were so upset? I assumed it was that jerk Jacob-'

'Jason!' My God! What is it with them and the name Jacob! It's Jason! Is that so hard?

'Whatever! I thought that he did something to you and I was ready to kill him! I was expecting Chang to have your back and punch him for me! But I never thought that _he_ was the jerk that made you upset! I'm gonna kill him' he said getting up, but I pulled his arm.

'Noah-'

'No! Don't 'Noah' me! I don't care if Chang's my man he cannot talk to you that way!' he said really upset.

'Look, I don't even know why I got so upset about it! It's nothing!' I said frustrated. 'Just, forget about it ok?' I said looking down. He sat down next to me.

'Look at me Rach' he said softly. I lifted my head up a little bit to look at him. 'It's not true!'

'What are you-'

'You're beautiful and, even if I don't like it, you _will_ meet the perfect guy for you' he said smiling sweetly at me. 'Don't let Chang's stupid comment make you think otherwise okay?' he said in a serious tone. I couldn't help but smile at him.

'Thanks Noah' I said resting my head on his shoulder and he kissed it.

'Sure midget' he told me. 'You do know that I will have to kick his ass first, right?' I just rolled my eyes at him.

'Of course you will' I said laughing a little bit.

'Are you questioning my badasness?' he said flexing his arms. 'Have you seen my guns?'

'I believe it's time for you to change that quote loser!' I said laughing and I made him laugh too. I don't mind how badass he is, he has a soft spot for me. 'So, are you going to answer my question now?' I said eating my brownie again.

'What question? You know where I was last night' he told me not really looking at me.

'I kind of want to know why?' I simply told him.

'Why what?' he said still not looking at me.

'Okay, cut the crap Puckerman! We could be here all day! What's going on between you and Tina?' I went straight to the point.

'What the hell are you talking about?' he asked me pretending to be confused.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about' I continued. 'I have never seen you be that nice to a girl before. I mean you took care of her the whole night' I said smirking a little bit.

'Your point?' he said as he ate more brownies.

'You're a cute baby sitter' I said sarcastically. 'Come on Noah! You were at a party! Filled with alcohol and slutty girls throwing themselves at you and you still took care of Tina?'

'Hey! I would've done the same thing for you!' he defended himself.

'That's not the point!'

'What's the point then?'

'Noah!'

'Look, she's my friend' he told me.

'Since when?'

'What? Do you want like a friend certificate or something? I don't know exactly, but I was looking out for her. She was really wasted and she was going to do a lot of stupid stuff that I knew she would regret today-'

'Experience talking?' I said smirking a little bit.

'Shut up!' he said childishly. 'Chang was with that girl Mika and when I told her I was going to get you she said that you were really happy with Jacob, who by the way I'm still not so thrilled about-'

'Jason!'

'Whatever! So she asked me for help' he finished. I just arched my eyebrow to him.

Why are they both so stubborn? Wait, what am I asking? This is Noah Puckerman and Tina Cohen-Chang I'm talking about. I could train a cat before I'd get them to tell me something they don't want to tell me.

'So, that's it?' I asked him.

'Yeah' he said as if it was nothing. 'We Puckzillas and Tinasaurus look out for each other' he told me smirking.

'Okay I don't even know what's worse. The whole Jurassic Park thing, or the fact that you talk about yourselves in the third person' I said rolling my eyes.

'You know you love us Rach' he said hugging me and squishing me.

'Get off me!' I said pushing me away. 'You're crazy' I said laughing a little bit.

'So are you' he said eating brownies again.

***Tina's POV***

Our apartment became silent all of a sudden.

'Loves?' when I came out of my bedroom I saw a note from Rachel. Okay, she's out with Puck so I'm guessing Puck's on his way to kill Mike. I'm going to kill him! I was about to watch a rom-com when someone knock on the door.

'Who is it?' I asked as I walked near the door.

'T, open up.' the guy that I wanted to kill the most said on the other side.

'Uh, wait a sec.' I went to the kitchen and went to look for something and I came back and open the door. 'Hi Chang!' I smiled at him sweetly.

'What are you hiding in your back? And since when do you call me Chang?' Mike came in and cast me a confusing look.

'Oh, it's nothing. Take a seat!' I told him on a serious tone. He sat on the couch still look confused. 'I'm gonna ask you a simple question. Have you done something bad lately? You know, perhaps something that has your conscience eating you alive?' I asked him throwing him some dark glances.

He sighed sadly. 'Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk to you about that.' he looked at me and I saw the guilt on his eyes. I sat beside him, still not letting go of what I was holding. 'I suck. I know I suck. Just… kill me now.' he said putting his head on his hands.

'My pleasure!' I took out the knife I was holding behind my back and act as if I'm really going to kill him.

'Tina!' he yelled surprised. 'Since when are you holding that knife?'

'Since you came in, because you know fully well, Michael Arnold Chang, that hurting Rachel would be the end of our friendship, hell, your life.' I said, still holding the knife in my hands.

'Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.' I could tell he really means it.

I sighed. 'Tell me what really happened?'

He looked at me and started, 'Well, Puck told me to fetch Rachel while you dancing all over the place. I kind of got distracted by Mika-'

'Ew' I blurted out without thinking and he glared at me. 'Sorry.'

'Anyways, when I couldn't look for Rachel, I came back to look for you and I just I lost it when you and Puck where gone from where I left you. So I kept on looking for Rachel and when I found her she was with that asshole Jacob and I just…' he buried his face under his hands and started talking again. 'I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt Rachel's feelings.'

I patted his back, comforting him.

'I understand you. Mike, I know you were stressed that I got drunk and everything and I did some things that I might not be proud of, but you should remember that I had you and Puck to take care of me last night. Let Rachel have fun, like what I have told you before about her and her past relationships.'

He looks at me, 'Do you think, she will forgive me?'

'Of course she would! But the fact that you told her indirectly that she's slut is just way of the belt, Mike.'

He sighed heavily. 'Yeah, I know.' he said shutting his eyes regretting it.

'But, she _will_ forgive you, eventually.' He looked at me with sad eyes. 'But hey, she hangs out with Puck and I hang out with you. You and Puck are friends so what are the chances that she won't forgive you? Am I right?' I smiled at him.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' He put his arms around my shoulder. 'Thanks, T.' He kissed my forehead.

'But be warned Mike Chang. You do that again, to Rachel and I'm going to cut something that you won't be able to use again. Bye bye kids!' I looked at him seriously and he laughed a little.

'Yes ma'am!' He salutes at me.

'Alright officer, they're here.' I said when I heard Rachel and Puck's voice at the door.

The door opened and I saw the smile on Rachel's face disappeared and Puck's face morphed from happy to anger.

'Hi Loves, hi Puck!' I smiled waving at them.

'Hey Tina.' Puck said looking at me.

Then everything went silent.

'I'm hungry.' I announced.

'Me too. Let's buy some food, Sweets.' Rachel said quickly wrapping her arms around mine.

'Look at you, Loves. You look tired. I'll just go and get some food with Puck.' I said looking at Puck. Puck who was glaring angrily at Mike suddenly looked at me.

'Me?' He said pointing at himself.

'Yes you!' I said removing Rachel's arms and grabbing Puck. 'We'll be right back.' I said as I closed the door and we started walking.

'Did you know what Chang told Rach?' Puck said clenching his teeth.

'Yeah, I know.'

'And you're okay with that leaving them there?' He said looking at me in disbelief.

'Look Puck, I know Mike never wanted to say those words to Rachel. They just need to talk okay? Cool it down, Puck.' I told him coolly.

'But still, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!' Puck said.

I stopped walking, and hold Puck's shoulder, 'Chill down, Puckzilla. I talked to Mike already, I know he won't do it again, cause if he did, I'm going to let you rip him to pieces.'

Puck just stared at me and laughed a little bit. I can't help but be conscious.

'So? What's your problem?' I asked him pissed.

'You forgot to bring your jacket.' he removed his jacket and put it on my shoulders. Puck. _The_ Puckzilla being sweet. I can't help but smile and blush at the same time.

'Thanks.'

'It's nothing.'

'So what do you want for lunch?' he stared at me as if I'm the only person in the world. Weird.

'Steak?'

'Perfect!'

We went to a steakhouse and ordered some steaks and side dishes. As we were waiting for the order, the waitress is flirting with him, but he didn't react with it. Weird. There's a girl checking him out, and yet he didn't notice it. Okay, this is just weird. He looked at me and smiled.

'Here's your order.' The waitress smiled at Puck and as if trying to give him her number, but all of a sudden Puck stand up and went beside me.

He looks at me and said, 'Let's go.'

The girl gave me an angry look as I stand up.

While we are walking, I tried looking at any girls that passes us, they were all looking at Puck and I felt something in my stomach even if he's not looking back at them.

'Is there a problem?' Puck asked.

'Uh, no, nothing.' I just said.

***Rachel's POV***

As soon as Tina left with Noah the awkward silence, spread through the room again. I don't even know why I got so upset about what Mike said. I know he was just mad. But honestly? I really hate Mikezilla. He's just a jerk! And well, it just felt like he was saying that I was so desperate I would run off to the first idiot. Ugh!

'Rach?' Mike snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Hmm?' I asked humorlessly. I should've gone to get the food with Noah or with Tina. This just kind of sucks.

'Just asked if you'd like something to drink.' he said awkwardly.

'Oh, no thanks.' I said looking everywhere but his way.

'Rachel, please talk to me' he said moving closer to me. 'I'm really sorry about what I said last night! I was really stupid' he told me. I could tell he was being honest but then again, I could tell he was being honest last night when he said that.

'It's okay Mike.' I said looking down.

'I really am' he told me again. 'Look, I was just kind of stressed about finding Tina and well, I honestly don't like that Jacob guy.' Seriously!

'Jason' I said without any emotion in my voice.

'Right Jason' he told me. 'Look, I can tell that he's an idiot okay? He's the type of guy who's just looking for a fling! And I know you. And I know you're not that kind of girl. And you're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt! Especially by someone who's an asshole like him. I know that type of guy Rach.'

'Why because you became one?' I asked a little harsh. I could see he wanted to yell at me but he breathed deeply. He must've been counting to three or something to calm down.

'Okay, I maybe deserve that.' he told me.

'Maybe? Mike you had a drunken girl hanging from your neck last night! And before last night you've gotten every girl's phone number! And you flirt with each of them and… you're acting like one of _those_ guys and I know you're not like that!' I said frustrated. I don't even know why I care. I mean, Mike was one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I don't really know why he's pulling this stupid Mikezilla thing off! He just kept on looking at me silently.

'Look, I'm really sorry about what I said to you. I really am. I didn't mean it. I really hope we can be friends, I mean Tina and Puck seem closer lately and I would like that with you and me' he said sincerely. I thought about it for a minute. I had nothing to lose really.

'I'd like that' I said with a little smile.

'Okay, so how about from now on, we're just friends who look out for each other, but with the boundaries, I won't talk shit about your dates and you won't talk shit about my dates like that' he told me. 'We just tell each other our opinion but then we support the other one by his or her decision and we don't meddle any more that that' he suggested.

'Sounds fair' I told him and he smiled at me.

'So, are we cool?'

'…ish' I simply said and I saw his smile fall.

'Why?' he asked me confused.

'Can I be honest with you? Since we're friends and all?'

'Sure' he told me.

'I'm cool with Mike' I told him and he looked at me really confused. 'But I don't like Mikezilla and I doubt I ever will' I said honestly. I mean, even Puckzilla knows better than to be a jerk near me. I don't roll like that. Okay, I'm starting to sound like Noah. He just scratched the back of his head frustrated and looked at me. 'I just don't understand why you're pulling this whole Mikezilla thing off' I told him.

'Well, since we're being friends and you were honest with me' he said not looking at me. 'I don't know Rach I just kind of got tired of being with the wrong girl' he told me. 'Aside from Tina, all of my ex-girlfriends have turned out to be bitches; I mean you remember Michelle right?'

'Remember her? If it wasn't for Noah, I would've broken her fake nose' I told him trying to sound tough and he laughed a little.

'The point is, I just got sick of getting hurt' he told me. Not only did I know he was being honest; I knew exactly how he felt. I put my hand gently on his shoulder.

'I know you may not believe me, because people always say this, but I actually know how that feels Mike. You know my history back in high school. I mean Finn and Jesse' I saw him clench his fist when I mentioned them.

'Looks like we've both had back luck in love huh?' he said with a little chuckle.

'Yeah, not the best past' I said laughing too. 'But I also know that you will find the girl who loves you as much as you love her. And you don't have to go around picking up random girls to find her, in my opinion' I said laughing a little.

'Thanks Rach' he said smiling at me. 'And I know that you will meet the guy who's tough enough to go through Puck and me' he said smirking and I just rolled my eyes. 'I'm kidding. Well, I don't speak for Puck, and I will look out for you, but I know you're gonna find him' he said with a small smile. 'And if not, you could always become T-Rach' he said winking at me. I just burst out laughing hysterically.

'That's the worst of them all!' I said between laughs.

'Oh come on! It's cool. Not as cool as Mikezilla though' he said smirking at me. I just grabbed a cushion and hit him with it. 'Hey!' he complained and I hit him again. 'Okay, now you're gonna get it Berry!' he said grabbing another cushion but I got up and started running around the living room and into my bedroom. 'Get over here!'

Next thing I know, he grabbed me by my waist and carry me as I hit him with my cushion. He somehow pulled me to hit me with his cushion but we tripped and I ended up falling on my bed with him on top of me and we just started laughing. I don't know what the hell happened but just looking up at him smiling down on me… I just have this weird feeling in my stomach-Whoa! What the hell! It's probably just because I'm hungry right. Suddenly he just lay next to me and I kind of felt a hint of disappointment in me.

'We have to paint your walls' he said looking around my room and that's when I realized we were in myroom.

'You'll help me?' I asked him smiling.

'That's what friends are for right?' he said smiling sweetly.

'We're back!' I heard Tina yell and I immediately jumped off and fell to the floor.

'Rach!' Mike said worried and helped me. 'Wow, you do fall a lot' he said laughing as he helped me up.

'Yeah, kind of' I said blushing a little.

After we had lunch, Noah and Mike left to the gym. While we were cleaning up with Tina, she was smirking at me.

'What?'

'Soooo, what happened when Puck and I left?' she asked casually.

'N-nothing' I said a little nervous. Why am I getting nervous? 'Mike just apologized for yesterday' I simply told her and she arched her eyebrow at me.

'And exactly what were you both doing in your room when I walked in?' she asked me smirking. Okay, she's spending too much time with Noah.

'Um, we were discussing on painting my walls' I said smirking at her a little bit.

'Whatever you say Loves' she said laughing and rolling her eyes.

I saw Tina's phone light up. Robert is calling her.

'Sweets! Someone is calling you.' I smiled at her. She quickly dried her hands and snatched her phone. She looked at the screen and smiled widely at me.

'Hello?' She said smiling. I went near her and placed my ear near her phone, hearing Robert's voice.

'Hey Tina. I just um, wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry about last night. I really am.'

'It's okay. But hey, you owe me.' I pinched Tina's arm and she smiled.

'Yeah, well I was wondering…' he paused.

'Yeah?' Tina said.

'Uhm, Would you like to have a trip with me around New York?' he continued.

'Uh…' Tina paused.

'YES!' I yelled really excited and I snapped my hands to my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that.

'Rachel!' Tina said covering the end of the phone widening her eyes at me.

'Sorry' I whispered and she came back to the conversation.

'Um, great' he said chuckling at her excitement. Well, my excitement. 'How about tomorrow?' Robert said. 'You can invite Rachel and Jason? Was it Jason?'

'Yes. How do you know Jason?' she asked curiously.

'Oh, his sister is married to my brother' he told her.

'Oh, well, of course I will invite them.' Tina shook my arm; I gave her a thumb up.

'Okay, it's a double date then. Cool. I'll pick you up in your apartment. See you tomorrow. Bye.'

'Bye!' Tina said hanging up, and we both jumped and cheered.

'You're the bomb, Christina Cohen-Chang!' I said hugging her.

'I know!' Tina said laughing.

All of a sudden, my phone went wild. I never have the chance to see who was it.

'Hello?' I said excited.

'Someone is excited to talk to me.' Jason laughed.

'Uh, I'm sorry. Well, I'm just happy for, uh, my friend.' I looked at Tina, and she mouthed 'New York trip'.

'So about our unfinished talk about that date that you owe me…' Jason said.

'Yeah, we were just invited by Tina and Robert to a New York trip. How about that? Like a double date?' I said.

'Yeah sure. That would be fun.' Jason said sounding excited.

'So, Robert will pick up Tina here at around 10...'

'Yeah, sure I'll be there too, to pick you up.' I can't help but smile.

'Great! See you then!' I said.

'Can't wait babe! Bye.'

'Bye.' When I hang up, Tina and I were so happy laughed excited jumping around and laughed. 'Oh my God!' I yelled excited.

'Double Date, here we come!' Tina said laughing.

**A.N.: Thanks for reading you guys. :D Reviews please. :D **

**For the next chapter: A Double Date adventure in New York! :D **

**I wonder what Mike and Puck will do while Rachel and Tina are having a date? :D**


	6. New York, New York

**A.N.:**We're super sorry guys! We're really are! Sorry for the super late update! So here it is. Since we were gone for almost a month or two, we'll try to update two to three chapters in a week. If that's possible. Haha!

**-cloudymoonia** (thanks to MidnightDreamer73)

And now for our beloved readers who reviewed:

**A-Million-Miles-Too-Close-**Thank You for loving our story, although the time of their relationships to develop maybe long or not, but we're sure it would be worth the wait. :)

**.Love333-**Thank You for your long review! We really appreciated everything that you said. :) We were kinda worried about Tina and her knife 'cause she might accidentally kill somebody without even intentionally killing him. Haha!

**MidnightDreamer73-**Thank You for our mixed names! We loved it. And you really are hilarious. Scroll down for their double dates. Haha!

**imallitleasian-**Thanks and here is the update.

**Word Up to Faberry-** Thanks for telling that we were good writers. We really appreciate it. Oh, and you gave us the idea on something. You'll learn soon enough. Haha!

**Cherrylover102-**So you have nine fabulous, heartwarming, and super nice words to describe our story. Haha! Thank You!

**Whymedude-**Super Thank You for telling us that this story is one of the best story for you. Thank You.

**...**

**Cloudyinsignia:**Should we give them the chapter now, loves?

**Moony2002:**I don't know sweets! Should we?

**Cloudyinsignia:** I don't think so.

**Moony2002:** You're mean! I say we should :)

**Cloudymoonia:**So here it is! Sit back, Relax and Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

'Sweets! Will you hurry up? The guys will be here any minute!' I yelled from the living room.

'I'm coming!' I heard her yell from her room. Jacob and Robert will pick us up… wait! Jason! How the hell did that happen? Ugh! I hate Noah and Mike. I heard knocks on the door and I stood up to get it.

'Um, Tina, the guys are here-' I started as I opened the door, only to see Noah and Mike standing there. 'Never mind!'

'Hey, that hurt midget!' Noah said placing his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt.

'Yeah Rach, is almost as if you're not happy to see us' Mike said pouting at me.

'Please tell me you guys aren't here to spy on our dates' I said rolling my eyes.

'Wait, you have a date?' Mike asked me. I could swear his voice had a hint of jealousy in it but I'm probably imagining it.

'Um yeah, we both do' I told them and Noah immediately sat up from our couch.

'Wait, Tina has a date too?' he asked a little upset. Please not the stupid brotherly jealousy again!

'Yeah, I have a date with Jason and Tina has a date with Robert' I explained to them.

'She has a date with Robert!' they both said at the same time.

'That's what I just said!' I said annoyed.

'Loves are you sure this looks- oh hi guys' Tina said coming out of her room with the outfit I set up for her.

'Hey T' Mike said waling over to hug her while Noah was almost drooling on the couch.

'You look great Sweets' I said smirking. 'Doesn't she Noah?' I asked with an innocent smile.

'You look very nice' Noah managed to say and I could actually see him blushing. Very nice? Not HOT! Ha! I knew it! Something's going on there! And if it weren't because Jacob is about to come I would talk to him right now… Jason! Seriously! Now me? Ugh whatever! I was about to say something else when I heard the knock on the door again.

'They're here!' Tina told me excited.

'Um, _they're_ here' I said nodding my head towards Noah and Mike. 'Get lost!'

'What?' they both said at the same time.

'Um, Ray?' I heard Jason's voice on the other side of the door.

'Coming' I said in a sweet tone.

'He calls you Ray?' Mike asked me kind of mad.

'Shut up! Get out!' I said pushing both of them to my room.

'Babe, you know I'm going through your underwear drawer right?' Noah asked me smirking. I don't even have time to pretend to glare at him I just shut the door and went back to the living room where Tina had already open the door and I saw Robert and Jason standing there.

'Oh, hi guys' I said smiling sweetly. They looked really handsome.

'Hey Rachel' Robert said with a kind smile. I could see Tina looking dreamily at him.

'Hey Ray, ready to go?' Jason said coming towards me and kissing my cheek. I totally felt my cheek going red.

'Um, yeah, let me just get my purse' I said running towards my room. When I opened it, Mike was lying on my bed, reading a book and Noah, was going through my drawers. 'Noah!' I whispered-yelled at him while I shut the drawer close. Luckily it was my pajama drawer. 'Stop that!'

'What am I supposed to do? You won't let us go out!' he complained.

'Well, we're going already so you can leave after we do' I told him looking for my purse. 'Have you guys seen my purse- Michael!' I said when I noticed Mike was going through my purse. 'Give me that!' I said snapping it out of his hand while he tried not to laugh.

'So, where are you girls going today?' Noah asked me.

'They're taking us around New York' I answered while I looked at myself one last time in the mirror.

'Wait, the city New York?' Mike asked getting up.

'No, the hotel in Las Vegas, New York' I said rolling my eyes. 'Of course the city New York' I said laughing a little. 'Okay guys, I gotta go' I said walking towards the door but Mike stopped me while Noah kept on looking through my drawers.

'Hey, Rach?' he said smiling sweetly at me.

'Yeah?'

'You look really good' he said making my heard beat a little faster. Okay, what was that?

'Loves!' I heard Tina yell from the living room. Right, I gotta go.

'Thanks Mike' I said really quick and got out. What just happen?

'Everything alright?' Jacob asked me and he kissed me on the head when I walked towards him while Tina and Robert were already out the door… JASON! Oh no…

'Um, yeah just making sure we got everything' I said pretending to look for my keys in my purse, when really I know Tina keeps them. If I did, they would've been lost a long time ago.

'Okay, let's go' he said holding my hand. I smiled looking at him. He's a really nice guy. So… how come I don't really feel anything right now?

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

What the hell just happen? Why do I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach? I left Rachel's door a little open, so I could see this guy and when he kissed her head I felt it. Like someone was literally punching me in the stomach. I guess I really hate this guy… whatever.

'Hey, dude! Let's get out of here' Puck said snapping me out of my thoughts. He walked past me and went to the girls' refrigerator grabbing some milk and pouring cereal on a bowl.

'Dude! They just went shopping!' I told him annoyed and he rolled his eyes at me.

'You're starting to sound like Berry' he said with a little chuckle and his mouth full.

'Hey, what do you think about that Jason guy?' I asked him looking at the front door.

'You mean Jacob?' he asked me.

'I think his name is Jason' I told him, but I can't be a 100% sure.

'He's an ass and if he hurts my little hot Jewish American princess, he's got another thing coming' he said still with his mouth full. 'Why?' he asked me all of the sudden. Yeah Mike, why? Why do I care about that ass?

'I don't know' I said shrugging my shoulders. After the whole thing at the party, Puck made it clear that I was lucky Rachel made him promise he wouldn't do anything o me, but if I fucked up one more time, I'm dead. 'There's just something about him that I don't trust.'

'Yeah, same as Robert' he told me all of the sudden. Why would he care about who Tina's dating? 'I don't know! I mean, I know we said we'd stop the whole protective thing with them but well, we know Robert and he's like one of us' he said pointing at him and me. 'Like Mikezilla and Puckzilla and well, I wouldn't like the fact that someone like that is dating Tina… or Rachel' he added really quickly. 'Okay that's it… we're going after them' he said with a serious look.

'Hey! No! Dude we told them we would back off! We can't just go and spy on their date' I told him knowing Tina and Rachel, with her freakish super strength, would kill us if we sink to that level.

'Well, you tell me what to do! I don't want to stay here while she's out there with that idiot!' he said all of the sudden, realizing he said _she_ and not _they_.

'You mean Rachel, right?' I said a little confused. It's not like he's ever been that close to Tina.

'Yeah, of course' he said as if I was crazy. 'You're the one worried over Tina, aren't you?' he asked me. Of course I'm worried about Tina, even if okay, maybe I hadn't thought of her date with Robert.

'Yeah, um, right I said a little nervous. What the hell?

'So, what do we do?' Puck asked me. All of the sudden, we heard two loud laughs on the other side of the hallway. Okay, so maybe the girls are right, they are loud, but it gave me an idea.

'Well, maybe we can't spy on them… but if we happen to have a date around New York too and, I don't know, just run into them…' I said with an arched eyebrow and I knew Puck got my hint when we heard the laughs again and the classic 'Puck smirk' appeared on his face. Suddenly, Puck stood up, forgetting that the bowl of cereals was on his lap and was thrown over the couch. 'Dude, the fuck?' I asked.

Puck picked up the bowl and spoon, hiding the cereals under the couch 'We'll worry about that later. Come on! Spy-Date-Girls' pointing at the other apartment. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

I don't trust Robert one bit. Sure he's a cool dude and everything, but not when it comes to date one of my friends. So I don't trust him… and… that… guy dating Rach. Although, I'm not worried about Rachel, she can handle herself just fine. While, Tina. She's just… too fragile… We were waiting for the girls who invited us to their party to answer the goddamn door when it hit me. I don't even remember their names. Not one bit.

'Mike' I whispered.

'What's with the whisper Puck?' Mike asked mocking me.

I punched his arm. 'Shut up! Do you remember their names?' I asked him quietly.

'Huh that's a good question' Mike said deep in thought.

Before Mike could answer the door opened. Only to find the Asian girl, screw that. No girl's more Asian than Tina. The not so Asian girl in sleeveless shirt and shorts showing her soul and everything.

'Hey Mike!' She said flirting Mike.

'Uh… Hey. I came here with Puck' Mike said putting his hands on his neck.

'Hey' I smiled at her.

'Uh, wait just a sec. ALLY!' She shouted the name of the supposedly my 'date'. 'ALLY!' She then turned to us and smile. 'Come on in!'

As we enter their apartment, I saw from the corner of my eyes, the girl snake one of her arms on Mike's arm and hold it tightly.

'I missed you, Mike! Where have you been?' She said dreamily.

'I've been… uh… well busy…' he told her trying to free his arm from her. Before I could even look around someone heavy as a sack of rice throw herself on me.

'I missed you Puuuck!' She said sweetly. Whoever she was.

'Hey' I said awkwardly. 'Um, I missed you too… you.' I tried removing her arms from me.

'Hey, Ally. Puck can't breathe.' The not so Asian said.

'Shut up, Mika' Ally stuck her tongue out.

So we have Ally and Mika. This will be easy. Wait, Mika? Mika and Mike? Ha! Well, that's just weird! At least, it'll be easy to remember. I think.

'So, what brought you here?' Ally asked trying to touch the tip of my nose. Hell! No one does that to Puckzilla! I stopped her hand and smiled at her.

'Well, we were thinking about a double date around New York?' I said smirking. I look at Mike and give him a wink while the two girls yelled excited (annoying) and went to get changed.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

We were riding a horse-drawn carriage at the New York Central Park and this is just so romantic. Rachel and I agreed that each couple would have one horse-drawn carriage.

'Hey, hey. Look at the fountain. That fountain is called Bethesda fountain. It is one of the most well known fountains in the world. It is also called the Angel of Waters, it features an eight-foot bronze angel who stands above four small cherubim representing health, purity, temperance, and peace.'

This is great! Who would've thought Robert is not just handsome but oh so brilliant! I can't help but smile at him. Oh, and totally romantic.

'Whoa. Just wow' I smiled at him.

'Speechless? It's beautiful isn't it?' he looked at me.

'Yeah. Definitely' I blushed at his stare.

'Do you know what's more beautiful?' he smiled putting his arm around my shoulders.

'What?' I looked at him.

'It's not what but who' he grinned.

'Well then, who?'

'You' he smiled embarrassedly.

I laughed. 'Cute.'

He moved his head closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I don't know how to react; I just focused on his lips. I could feel my heartbeat faster like a drum beating mad. He's getting closer.

'Hey Sweets! We're hungry!' Rachel shouted from a distant. Great! Just great! Way to go Rachel Barbara Berry. He looked at me and laughed. I looked back at him and joined his laugh. I look at Rachel and wave my hand.

'Hungry?' Robert said still trying to suppress his laugh.

'Yeah.' I smiled at him.

'How about lunch in the Loeb Boathouse?' He said.

'Sounds yummy!' Rachel said walking towards us. I smiled at her. I'm going to kill you later.

I looked at him and he smiled. We walked to the boathouse, when suddenly I felt his hand holding mine. A failed kiss would be awkward, but it's not. It's not awkward at all, for both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

After the sweetest (but kind of boring) horse-drawn carriage in Central Park, we got hungry. The minute I yelled at Tina I knew I had ruin her special moment. Oops. Anyways, we made our way to the Loeb Boathouse. It was beautiful. I was having fun. Yeah, you could say that. When the hostess took us to our table, she tried flirting with both Jason and Robert. But they completely ignored her. Such a nice change from Puckzilla and Mikezilla… wait why am I even thinking about them? Whatever.

'Rachel!' I heard Tina snapping her fingers in front of me.

'S-sorry?' I said realizing that I was gone for quite a while. 'What were you saying?'

'We were talking about Glee Club' Tina said smiling.

'Yeah, you girls have to sing for us' Robert said with a little chuckle.

'Maybe we could go to a karaoke bar someday' I said smiling. 'But you guys have to sing too!'

'Yeah!' Tina said laughing.

'Uh, I'm not so sure about that' Robert said blushing a little.

'Yeah, you're the pros' Jacob said smirking at me… JASON! Stop it Rachel!

'Oh come on! It's no fun if we're the only ones who sing' I told them laughing a little.

'Yeah, I bet you guys are really good too' Tina said looking dreamily at Robert. It's nice to see her so happy again. All of the sudden, I saw something passing by. Make that something a mohawk. He couldn't! He wouldn't! Would he?

'Uh, Rachel?' I was once again snapped by my thoughts by Jason… right? Yeah! Jason, see? You like him!

'Yeah?' I asked a bit confused.

'Are you ok, you kind of zoned out for a bit' he said with an adorable chuckle.

'Uh, yeah sorry I just thought I saw something' I said frowning looking back in the direction where I swore I saw it, but nothing was there. I turned to look at Tina who mouthed 'what's wrong?' but I just mouthed 'later'.

'Okay is everybody ready?' our waitress said coming towards our table.

'Yeah' Robert said smiling. He and Tina ordered and then when I was about to open my mouth, suddenly Jason beat me to it. And before I knew it, he ordered for me. He actually said_'she wants a salad._' Okay so maybe I did wanted a salad but HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I simply stared blankly at him while he winked at the waitress! Seriously? Even Mikezilla and Puckzilla don't do that WHILE they're on a date… at least, I hope they don't.

'Oh, Loves, bathroom' Tina said widening her eyes. I completely took the hint and I stood up and follow her. 'Excuse us' she said with a sweet smile. While we were walking to the bathroom, I swear I heard a familiar annoying laugh but I couldn't quite place it.

'RACHEL!' My best friend snapped me once again out of my thoughts.

'What?'

'What is wrong with you? You've been acting strange all day!' Tina said as if I was crazy.

'Uh nothing?'

'Really? You're lying to me Loves?'

'Okay I have no idea what's wrong with me!' I said frustrated. I honestly didn't! I mean, here I am on a date with a hot, smart, fun guy (I still don't like the fact that he ordered for me though) and I can't seem to get my head into where I am. 'I think Mike and Noah are here' I told her.

'What? Okay, now you're just delirious' Tina said laughing a little.

'Look, I think I saw a mohawk! And I'd recognize that mohawk anywhere!'

'Why would they be here?'

'I don't know!'

'Look Rachel! You're on a date with this descent guy who really seems to like you-'

'He ordered for me' I said all of the sudden.

'What?'

'You didn't see him? _He_ told the waitress what _I_ wanted! He didn't even _ask_ me! He ordered me a salad!'

'But you would've ordered a salad anyway' she told me in an obvious tone.

'That's not the point!' I said stubbornly.

'Really Rachel? Then what's the point? Because you're acting like a crazy person!'

'Look, I don't know! I just suddenly had this bad vibe from Jacob' I said without realizing it. I didn't until I saw Tina staring at me. 'Jason! Jason! OH MY GOD!' I yelled frustrated and just left the bathroom with her behind me. While we made our way back to our table, I heard it again. That stupid laugh! But where have I heard it before?

'So ladies, we were wondering when would you like to go to the Karaoke bar?' Robert said once we returned.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

After Rachel and I went to the bathroom, I became fully aware that Rachel hadn't been with us while we we're having lunch.

'Hey' Robert said holding my hand on the table. 'Are you alright?'

'Hmmm… Yeah.' I said timidly.

Robert smiled, squeezed my hand and said nothing. He then turned towards Jason and started talking on a topic I didn't have time to catch.

I turned to look at Rachel and suddenly I became concerned. She's a bit quiet in our double date. She's my best friend for almost all of our lives spent together, and so far she's the loudest and noisiest person I have ever known even louder than my mother. I'm guessing that she's not having the best date ever right now. And looking at her right now, made me want to call this date off, but I'm thinking about Robert too. He's one of the best guys I've ever dated and this is the first for him and me.

'Right, Tina?' Robert said smiling sweetly at me.

'Uh, sorry. I didn't caught what you two we're talking about' I told them honestly.

'I'm telling Jason here that, you and Rachel will start your classes this coming Monday on NYU.' Robert said playing my hair.

'Oh, right. Yes we're having our classes on Monday, and let me tell you this, it's not easy letting go these last days of summer!' I said rolling my eyes.

Robert started laughing and so did Jason. Rachel looked at me and also laughed. Though, I don't know if she knew what we're talking about.

'You're funny.' Jason smirked and winked at me. Winked? Wait! He did not just wink at me!

*****Puck's POV*****

We arrived just in time to this Loeb Boathouse and we're lucky enough that Rachel and Tina did not saw us. Or maybe Rachel did but she might think she was just imagining it. We sat on the furthest table where we can still see them.

'This is so romantic!' Ally said hugging me.

'Yeah. Yeah.' I said looking at Rachel and Tina's table. I saw them. I looked at Tina. She was beside Robert and opposite Rachel who's beside that Jacob guy. Tina looks so happy. Something in my chest felt like a knife has just stabbed it. I sighed deeply.

'Are you okay?' Amy asked leaning on me.

'Hmmm… Where' the waiter? I'm hungry!' I said grumbling.

'So what can you see?' Mike said quietly while the girls have their own chat.

'Well, Tina's happy with Robert' I painfully admitted.

'Yeah, yeah. What about Rachel?' Mike said quickly. That took me by surprise. How come he's more concerned on Rachel than on Tina? It's not like there that close…

'Well, She's a bit spaced out' I told him still a little confused.

A waitress approached us and gave us some menu. 'Here's our menu. I'll get back on you later.' She smiled at us.

'She's a total flirt!' Mika said playing Mike's arm.

'Like totally!' Annie or was it Alma said brushing her hair with her hands.

'Oh shoot!' I said covering my face and mohawk. Mike imitated me. Rachel and Tina just went to the bathroom.

'What's wrong?' Mika asked concerned.

'Uh, we were just so hungry we wanted to scrub our face into this menu. They look so delicious' I said touching my lips with my tongue. Okay, I'm officially a loser.

'You're like sooo cute Puck' Amie said batting her eyelashes.

I sighed. I should have just make Mike go here with just the two of us. Rather than have these two over-giddy, a bit annoying girls in our spy.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

After a while, I realized I hadn't talked during the whole lunch. Don't get me wrong, Robert's a really nice guy and he's really sweet to Tina, and Tina? We never run out of topics to talk about. No. This was about the guy sitting on my right. Yes, he was very charming. He had a smile that could make you go into trance for several minutes. But he was the 'classic charming guy'. He was a jerk. He was the kind of guy who thought deserved everything he wanted. He wanted attention. He reminded me a little bit of Jesse St. James. Sure, back then I was so stupid for falling for that. I mean, if Jesse would've come along in this stage of my life, I would've probably never even talked to him. But back then, I would've already been head over heels for Jaco- Jason! Ha!

'Rachel! Are you even listening?' Jason said shaking me a little. He seemed a little upset.

'Oh, sorry, what were you saying?'

'Just wanted to know if you wanted something for dessert' he said sweetly. Oh really? I get to pick now? Jerk.

'Um, no thanks' I said smiling kindly.

'Are you okay?' Jason asked me a little concerned.

'Yeah, everything's fine' I said pulling off the best smile that I could.

After we finished and the guys paid, they decided it would be fun to go on a boat ride. I honestly wanted to go home, but my Sweets looked so happy so I had to suck it up. I was sitting on the boat listening to Jason go on and on about him being on the football team back in his high school. I hate football. I don't get it. It's a barbaric sport. And the only time I ever played, I simply lay down on the ground and waited for someone to grab the ball.

'Gosh you should've seen me! I was unstoppable…' I managed to hear. His voice was turning into Charlie Brown's teacher. And then, I saw it. That mohawk. I knew it was him! And he was on a boat with one of our neighbors. And then! I saw the other one! With the other neighbor! (Okay, I forgot their names, sue me!) And then it hit me, the annoying laughs!

'NOAH SAMUEL PUCKERMAN!' I yelled furious from my boat. I saw him turn to look at me with his stupid smirk. I turned to look at Jason who was looking really confused at me. 'I knew it was you!'

'Hey babe' Noah said in a casual way. 'Fancy meeting you here' he said still smirking. I turned to look for Tina's boat, but she and Robert were a little further from us. Wait, why is Noah's boat coming towards us?

'Noah! What are you doing here?' I asked furious.

'I have a date' he said nodding his head towards our neighbor. 'With Anna…'

'Ally!' the girl said a little annoyed but giggled at the same time. Wow. Lame.

'Wait, aren't you the guy from the diner? And the supermarket?' Jason asked him confused. I saw Mike trying to ride his boat away.

'Michael Chang! Get here this INSTANT!' I said stomping my foot on the boat causing it to rock a little.

'Don't yell at us Rach' Mike said pouting adorably. Wait. This is Mike. There's nothing adorable about him… right? 'We're just on our dates-'

'Oh, you expect me to believe that you both have a date on the same day at the same place Tina and I are on a double date?' I said fuming and standing up on the boat. It rocked a little but I managed to find my balance.

'Easy babe' Puck said laughing a little.

'Hey! Don't talk to her like that' Jason said getting really mad.

'Don't tell me how to talk to my best friend asshole' Noah fought back, getting up and rocking his boat.

'Puck! You're going to make us fall!' Ally yelled a little scared.

'Enough both of you!' I yelled annoyed. 'Noah! I demand an explanation' I said stomping my foot on the boat again.

'Rachel! You're rocking the boat!' Jason yelled at me kind of harsh. I thought I was imagining it but I noticed Noah _and_ Mike clenching their fists.

'Watch your tone asshole' Puck said furious and Jacob just glared at him. Jason. Whatever. The guy's a jerk. And I probably won't EVER admit it, but maybe, just maybe, the guys were right.

'I'm waiting for an answer Noah' I said crossing my arms.

'I told you babe, we're on a date' he said with his smirk appearing on his face again.

'Right' I said rolling my eyes. 'I told you guys to stop doing that!'

'We're not doing anything' Mike cut in.

'Stay out of this Michael!' I yelled at him.

'Yeah, can you go back to _your_ date?' the other neighbor said annoyed. 'I mean, you've spent all the time staring at that' she turned to look at me with a disgusted look on her face.

'Slut' Ally finished for her and I gasped shocked.

'Excuse me?' I said fuming.

'What did you just say?' Puck turned to look at her with the same disgust she gave me.

'Ugh! Can this fucking date get any weirder?' I said jumping a little.

Bad idea. This time, I lost my balance. The first thing I could grab was Noah's arm since he was standing just next to me. But instead of him supporting me, we ended up falling backwards into the water. All I could see was water. I tried swimming up to the surface but it seemed so far away. I tried to go up with all my strength but I felt really tired.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

It all happened quickly, in a split of a second. Rachel and Puck fell into the water.

'Rachel!' I shouted. 'Rachel!'

I could see that the water wasn't that deep but for Rachel, it is deep.

'Mike?' Mika looked at me. She looked kind of concerned on all of the things happening around us.

'Mika. I'm sorry' I told her and before she could go and ask what I'm sorry about I jumped to the water.

Shit! Shit! Shit! This is cold water. As I put my head above the water, I saw her. Her eyes were closed. I swam towards her. I swam faster and got her just in time. I held her waist and raised her so that her head was above the water. Once she was out she took a deep breath and started coughing. I never let go of her.

'You alright?' I asked her really worried she just nodded. All of the sudden, she starts yelling and cling herself on to me. I just tightened my grip and then I saw Puck coming to the surface.

'Ha! You're so easy midget' he said laughing a little but then he turned serious and looked at Rachel. 'You ok?'

'Yeah' she said with such a fragile voice.

'See what you get with your tantrums?' Puck asked her laughing and making me laugh too. I thought she would get upset but I was surprised when she started laughing again. She looked so beautiful when she laughed- whoa wait! What was that? Whatever! Probably nothing. Rachel's a pretty girl. That's not lying. I saw that all of the boats were pulled over to the shore and we started walking towards them but for some reason, I didn't want to let go of Rachel. I wanted her to be safe. We made our way with Puck splashing us and us splashing him back until I saw Rachel's feet could touch the ground again. I still didn't let go of her hand though. I was following Puck when I felt Rachel pulling me back a little.

'Um, Mike' she said blushing a little. Gosh she looks so cute when she blushes. 'Thank you' she said looking anywhere but my eyes. I managed to capture her chin and lifted her head so she could look at me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

'Anytime Rach' I said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the shore.

*****Rachel's POV*****

All of the sudden, I felt a strong arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me up. Before I knew it, I was up the surface and I turned to look at the one who saved me.

'You alright?' he asked me really worried and I just nodded. He was really close to me. So close. And he still had his arm wrapped around me. I felt something grabbing my leg and I yelled clinging on to him and he tightened his grip on me, but then, I saw Noah coming out to the surface.

'Ha! You're so easy midget' he said laughing a little but then he turned serious. 'You ok?'

'Yeah' I said never letting go of Mike. For some reason, I just felt safe there.

'See what you get with your tantrums?' Noah asked me laughing and Mike laughed too. I couldn't help but burst out into laughing.

Oddly enough, _this_ was the best part of my date. That's when I remembered I was on a date. And I realized how far the boats were from us. They all had pulled over at the dock. We made our way there splashing each other and laughing until we got there. Once my feet touched the ground, I still hadn't let go of Mike's hand. Noah got ahead of us and I pulled him back a little.

'Um, Mike' I said blushing a little. He turned to look at me. 'Thank you' I said looking anywhere but his eyes. He lifted my face gently and smile sweetly at me before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

'Anytime Rach' he said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the shore. I placed my hand on my forehead where I swear I could still feel his lips.

Once we were out, I saw Robert and Jason were talking to the manager of the boat rental, while Ally and what's-her-name waited by a tree (glaring at me) and Tina ran towards me.

'Sweets! Oh thank God you're okay!' she said squishing me.

'Tina! It's a lake! It's not like I would've drowned!' I said laughing a little.

'I know, but still' she said hugging me.

'Hey! What about us?' Noah pouted. Tina rolled her eyes a little.

'I'm glad you guys are okay too but you were spying on us!' she said glaring at them a little. She put her arm around my shoulders and I did the same. I rested my free hand on my hip and Tina did the same. And at the exact same time, while glaring at them we arched an eyebrow at them.

'Okay seriously, is _really_ creepy when you girls do that!' Mike said a little scared while Noah nodded.

'We're still waiting for an answer' I said ignoring his comment. They both sighted at the same time.

'We're sorry' Noah said all of the sudden. Wait! Did Noah Puckerman just apologize? 'We know we promised to stop that, but we just really don't trust those guys!'

'And we knew you'd be mad so we thought maybe we could've had a double date and disguise it a little' Mike said with the smile of a little boy who's trying to get out of something. It was so cute. You know in a normal way.

'Look, we get that you guys are really protective of us and that's really sweet- and badass Noah' I added rolling my eyes when he glared at me.

'But you can't keep on doing this!' Tina said frustrated.

'You're right' Mike said sighting. 'We're sorry.'

'We'll do our best to stop okay?' Noah said smiling. Not smirking, smiling. And he was smiling at Tina.

'Hey! You guys okay?' Robert said jogging our way with Jacob behind him… Jason!

'Um, yeah thanks' I said smiling at him, realizing that Jason, my supposedly date, didn't even bother to check if I was okay, while Mike, who was on another date, jumped to the water to make sure I was okay.

'I told you not to rock the boat' Jason said laughing, trying to make it as a joke. But I didn't think it was funny. And neither did Noah and Mike.

'What the hell did you just say?' Noah said between clenched teeth stepping in front of him.

'Noah!' I said grabbing his hand. 'Please don't' I begged him. I was tired, wet and I just wanted to go home. 'Can we just go home?'

'Sure, I'll take you Ray' Jason said putting on a smirk on his face.

'Um, thanks I'm good with them' I said blushing a little and hiding myself behind Noah, who had an even bigger smirk on his face.

'Are you serious? You're my date!' Jason said a little upset.

'Yeah, your date who fell into the lake and you didn't even ask her if she's okay!' Mike said getting as mad as Noah.

'Whatever. Your choice! See you around Ray' he said glaring at me before walking away.

'Can you guys take me home?' I asked kind of embarrassed that my date had turned out to be one of the biggest jerks ever.

'Sure Rach, come on' Mike said sweetly putting his arm around my shoulders.

'You have fun, okay?' I said looking at Tina.

'Rach, are you sure? We can go if you-'

'No, that's okay. I'll go back with Noah and Mike' I said smiling at her. It wasn't her fault I fell on the lake.

'You sure?' she asked me a little worried.

'Positive' I said with a little smile.

'Okay, text me when you get there' she said hugging me again and I nodded. After we said goodbye to her and Robert, we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

While Rachel, Mike and I were walking away from Tina and Robert, I turned my head and look back at them. As I looked at them, I felt being stabbed again not once, but five times on my chest. I saw them; Robert took Tina's hands, smiled at her and kissed both of her hands. She smiled widely at him. It pains me. It pains me to think that Tina's happy with him. I smiled thinking to myself. If she's happy, I am too.

What the hell? Did I just admit to myself that I have feelings for Tina? I looked at Rachel and Mike having some conversation while I once again, realized that I dated all of the glee club girls, except for her. And why is that? Was it because she's a bit weird or weirder?

No. You didn't date her, because you embraced the fact that she's too fragile or too unique to date. You find her unique, hell you find her special even in high school.

'Noah?' Rachel said snapping me out of my thoughts.

'Yes babe?' I said kissing her forehead.

'Are you alright?' Rach said hugging me and I noticed Mike glaring at me a little for some reason. Okay, that's it. I'm having a talk with him later.

'Uh-huh. Why'd you ask though?' I asked absently.

'Nothing. It's just that, you look a bit sad' Rach asked and pouted.

I smiled at her. She knows what's going on my head right now, but I'm not ready to give up just yet.

'You okay dude?' Mike said tapping my shoulder.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said smirking at Mike. Mike laughed and he tried imitating Rachel by hugging me.

'Get off me, Chang! Gross!' I said punching Mike.

'Stop it you guys!' Rachel said laughing. Well, at least we make her laugh. It really looked like she wasn't having fun on her date with that douche that doesn't know how to treat my midget. Douche.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

'Hey, are you guys hungry? Cause I would kill for a hot dog' I said all of a sudden. They both turned to look at me with confused looks. 'I just had a tiny salad for lunch and it wasn't very good' I said looking down.

'Come on midget, I'll buy you a hot dog' Noah said laughing a little putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me towards a hot dog stand.

After we ate, we finally got home. I sat on the couch and felt something wet. And it wasn't me.

'Noah Puckerman!' I said looking down at the cereal poured all over the couch. 'You're cleaning this up!'

'How'd you know it was me?' he asked pouting.

'Lucky guess' I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get something to clean up. I went over to the bathroom to get towels and handed it to them. 'Here. You're gonna catch a cold.'

'Thanks mom' Noah said rolling his eyes a bit but then he kissed my head before he went into the bathroom.

'Thanks Rach' Mike said smiling at me. And then, it happened. He took his shirt off. I felt my heart beating faster and faster every second, my stomach did like twenty flips, my breath was caught up in my throat and I was completely sure, my whole face was red.

'You okay there, midget?' I heard Noah all of the sudden standing next to me with the biggest 'Puck smirk' ever. My face turned redder (if it was possible) and I was just glad Mike wasn't near enough to hear him.

'Um, yeah, I'm perfectly fine Noah' I said as best as I could. 'I'm uh, gonna go change' I said running into my bedroom before he could say anything else.

Once I shut my door closed, I leaned my back against it and slide all the way down to sit on the floor. What the hell is happening to me? Why am I staring at Mike? Why am I even_thinking_ of Mike? And his gorgeous smile, and his perfect abs, and he's beautiful eyes- WHOA! This is Mike Chang you're talking about! Mike. Noah's best friend. TINA'S EX-BOYFRIEND! Okay, maybe I'm just upset about my date with Jacob… Jason? Ugh whatever. And the fact that Mike is being nice to you just feels nice. Yeah, that's it. That seems reasonable. Right?

After about twenty minutes when I was showered and into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, I went out to find Noah and Mike had gone to their dorm to change clothes. Mike was on the couch flipping through the channels and Noah was in the kitchen getting something to drink. I went over to sit on the other side of the couch and curled up.

'Hey Rach' Mike said softly. I turned to look at him.

'Yeah?'

'Sorry your date didn't turned out fun' he said with a sweet smile. It was fun… when _they_ came along.

'Thanks Mike' I said returning the smile while Noah made his way back into the living room. 'Sorry your dates didn't go as planned either' I said giggling. When they heard me they turned to look at each other as if they just realized something.

'Shit! I knew we were forgetting something!'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong>Thank you guys for reading. Oh. And please please please click the box down there where it say REVIEW. Well and you know what to do next. :)

Also, we were thinking that maybe you could tell us some ideas you would like to see in the future chapters! :) let us know what you think! :D

-Cloudymoonia


	7. Changes

**A/N: **hey everyone! moony here! :) I would like to apologize for taking a bit long but my Sweets is just super busy saving the world! so forgive her :) here's the next chapter we really hope you enjoy it! and we thank you all so much for all your support to our story! :D

**- cloudymoonia! :)**

and to our beloved reviewers: :)

**Princesakarlita411 - **thank you :D

**MidnightDreamer73 - **thank you so much for your lovely review my sweet thing 2! (that rhymed :D) hahaha we're so glad you liked the chapter! and Rachel struggling with the names and everything! haha and we're glad you like Robert and Tina but we hope you don't hate us for this chapter :s haha and it will still be a little longer before Puck would finally admit it to someone else hahaha and we're so happy you liked sweet dear ol' Mike :D and Jason well he's just like an asshole :/ hahaha but anywaaays glad you liked the protective boys even if they have a stupid way of showing it! hahaha and Mika and Ally are just really annoying but they will come back later adding more drama to the story! :) just a bit haha aaaaand we like your idea about them and Jason... haha might come up in the later chapters! :D thank you so much for your review! we hope you like this chapter! :D

**imalittleasian - **thank you so much for your review! :D we're really glad you like our story! :) hope you like the next chap! :D

**Word Up to Faberry -** thank you so much for your review! and you're welcome :) we're glad you liked how your idea turned out! haha ideas are always welcome :)

**Whymedude - **thank you! we're glad you liked it! and we have a feeling you'll like this chapter too ;)

**gleeklover4ever -** thank you so much! :D we're glad you like our story! and Tina's change haha and since you agreed with Whymedude, you'll like this chapter too ;) thanks again!

**Ilovehairsprayandglee - **thank you! :D we're very glad you liked it!

**Glee is so me - **thank you so much :)

**Iwillloveglee4life -** oh my gosh! thank you so much for your amazing review! :D we're glad you liked chapter 5 and chapter 6 too! hahaha the whole spy scene and that Rachel kept saying Jacob and Jason hahah :D and sweet Mike! hahaha and here's what happened in the rest of Tina's date! :) and you'll see about Ally and Mika haha and the idea with them and Jason is interesting... we'll see it in the later chapters hahaha and don't worry for not reviewing last chapter! thanks so much for reviewing in this one! and for liking our story hahaha aaaaaand about Matt and Kurt being in the story... well read the chapter :D hahaha ;) thanks again!

**Moony2002: **okay Sweets, you ready?

**Cloudyinsignia: **…sorry loves. I've been busy. Yeah, I'm ready!

**Cloudymoonia: **okay, here it is! enjoy! :D [we own nothing but the plot though :)]

*****Puck's POV*****

Uh-oh! We're in big trouble! I mean serious trouble. Mike and I hurriedly went back to Central Park when we find out that we have left our dates there. We may not be the perfect gentlemen but we are not assholes enough to be rude to ditch our dates like that!

When we arrived there, I parked the car and saw the two girls looking at something and smiling.

'Prepare yourself mate' I told Mike. 'We're in for a battle.'

'Tonight we shed blood' Mike exaggerated.

'No. If the girls we dated where anything like Tina and Rachel, we shed blood. But to these girls, we shed sweat' I laughed, Mike joining my laughter.

'Ready?' I asked.

'Ready' Mike said. We both opened our door and walked near them.

'Hey…' Mike said looking down. He forgot their names too. Shit.

'Look, ladies. We're sorry about everything.' I said looking at them.

'Uh, excuse me. Mike? Puck?' the girl, whose name is similar to Mike, said.

'Can you please move a little bit away from us? We were trying to catch the attention of those guys.' Annie, or Amy or whatever her name was, said pointing at the two guys who they locked their targets with.

I was surprised by their reactions. They don't even care that we left them there! We were gone for an hour and so, and they go look for their target guys? Not that I care but it's as if they we're just looking for some front boyfriends to shove off the faces on the other girls.

'So, well, Mike and I were wondering if we could give you a lift home' I explained.

'No. Thank You. Oh, by the way. We had fun at our date' the girl whose name starts with A said.

'Come on, Ally. Let's go. See you around boys' the other one smiled putting her arms around A.. whatever and they both winked at us. Well, that turned out okay.

'I'm glad that's over with' Mike said laughing.

'Easy as a chicken' I said laughing with Mike.

*****Tina's POV*****

'Aaaah!' I screamed.

I was awoken by something creeping in my legs while I was asleep and I heard the laugh of someone so close to me.

'Relax Sweets. It's just me!' Rachel said laughing.

'Whachududatfo?' I asked her incoherently.

'Why did I do that for? Well. First and foremost, I was sleeping like a log when you came so you haven't had the time to tell me the details of your remaining date. Next is… we're having our first class tomorrow!' Rachel said nudging me.

'Hmmmm… sleepy.' I hugged my pillow tightly. I have to say, I really wanted to tell her what happened but I felt so tired.

'Oh really Sweets? So you're doing that to me right now, huh? Let's see' She quickly went out of my bedroom.

I became curious on what she is doing. So I went out of bed and walked lazily towards the living room. When I heard what Rachel was doing.

'Hi Robert!' I heard her as I went to look at her she grinned at me and mouthed. You-owe-me! 'Yes. Uh, well you see….' I quickly tried to get to her but she ran so fast. 'It's about Tina.'

'Put-my-phone-down! Right now!' I exclaimed at her.

She smiled at me and stuck her tongue out. 'Tina doesn't look good. She looks awful.'

That's it! I ran towards her and bring her to the couch. I tickled her non-stop until she can't breathe.

'Enough! Ahahaha! Enough, Tina! I'm just playing you!' Rachel can't stop laughing.

'You dare Rachel Barbara Berry!' I glared at her.

She tried to catch her breath while she's still laughing. 'Yes I did dare Christina Ann Cohen-Chang!'

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

'So?' she said as we sit up the couch catch our breath.

'So what?' I said not looking at her.

'So what happened in your double date turned to real date?' she said smiling at me.

'Uh. Well,' I tried to find words on how to describe it. I closed my eyes and I can still imagine what happened last night. 'It's cheesy but I'll go with magically romantic, if there's such a word.'

I opened my eyes and Rachel was listening intently on what I said.

'Oh, Sweets! That's just so nice!' Rachel hugged me while I hugged her back. 'Still, what happened?' as we detach ourselves from each other.

'Well, we walked all around the Central Park. We talked about almost everything. His life before New York, My high school life, how I came to know Mike and Puck those kinds of things' I told her and she looked at me still smiling until I told her the last part her smile faded. 'Is there something wrong loves?' I asked her.

'Well, is Robert jealous with both of them?' Rachel looked at me worried.

'Uh-No. I guess?' I looked at her worried. 'Why would he? Mike's clearly my best friend even though we did have something on the past. Take note, he knows everything about me and Mike, and he's cool with that. And it's clear to him that Puck and I will never be anything because well Puck is just Puck.' Rachel looked awkward when I ended. 'What's wrong, Loves?' I asked.

'Well, Puck is not just Puck, he can be Noah and right now he's becoming more of a Noah than of a Puck' she explained a little upset. I know he's her best friend but Puck is just Puck.

'Please. I know Puck, he's trying to be like that when he needs something or is sorry for something, so clearly he either does needs something or he did something bad so he's becoming nice to us.'

'That's not true! He's always been nice to me' Rachel started.

'Rachel? Why are we having this conversation? I thought you wanted to know more about our date?' I asked her changing the subject. I don't want Rachel and I to have a fight for something so shallow or better yet someone like Puck.

'Oh, right. So continue' she said smiling lightly.

'We were a bit tired after our long walk, then suddenly he had this idea that we should go and see the statue of liberty since it's not that far from where we were. So…' I tried to catch my breath when Rachel started shaking me.

'What? What happened?' Rachel asked.

'Wait, Loves! I'm trying to catch my breath.' I took a deep breath and started talking again. 'So, he was giving some trivial facts about the statue of liberty and everything when we reached the top. And all of the sudden there are fireworks and it was so romantic and everything… and then…'

'And then? And then what? What?' Rachel asked smiling furiously.

'We kissed' I blushed.

'Oh my God, Sweets! That's just so romantic!' Rachel hugged me excited. 'I'm so happy for you!'

'Thank you, Loves!' I hugged her even more. 'Look, I'm sorry that you're date didn't work out. Plus, you haven't told me everything yet.'

'Its okay, Sweets. Let's not ruin your story okay? We'll talk about it later' she said holding my hands and she smiled. 'So how about breakfast?'

I thought for a moment. 'How about an omelette?'

'Okay then. Omelette and Sweet potatoes coming right up!'

'Whoa! No Waffles?' I was taken aback by her choice of breakfast for today.

'Well, I got sick of waffles okay!' She said a little bit insulted.

I laughed. There's never a dull moment when you're with Rachel Berry.

*****Puck's POV*****

I was sitting in our sala comparing my schedule with Mike's schedule.

'Dude! We don't have the same sched?' I asked worried about my grades at the same time. 'How are you gonna help me with my homework and shits!'

'Hey! I'm neither your baby sitter nor your brain!' Mike said annoyed. 'Do yourself a favor and use that big brain of yours!'

'I just can't do this. I honestly can't do this alone! Let's go!' I said standing up, I went to my bedroom and rummaged for some t-shirt to wear.

'And where are we exactly going?' Mike asked.

'To the girls' apartment. I need to find some decent tutor since our schedule isn't matched!' I said frustrated.

'Oh, I see' Mike said rolling his eyes and locking the door to our apartment.

We arrived at the girls' apartment and as I knocked on the door, I heard Tina's sweet laughter. I couldn't help but smile.

'Coming' I heard her say.

'Are you okay dude?' Mike asked. 'You looked like someone who just had a trip on cloud nine!' Mike said laughing.

'Shut up!' I said glaring at him.

'Oh, hi guys!' Tina said sweetly.

'Hey T!' Mike said enthusiastically and hugged Tina tightly. I don't know why but I felt something weird on my stomach when I saw Mike hugged Tina.

'Noah!' Rachel shouted and hugged me tightly and I returned the hug. I turned to look at Mike only to see the same expression that I might have wear a while ago. After a second, his expression was gone. Right. I forgot to talk to him about that.

'Hey, my hot little Jewish princess' I said smirking at her.

'What is it, Noah?' Rachel smiled. She knows I want something. Damn.

'May we know your schedules?' I asked pouting.

'Yeah, sure. Tina and I have some problems too' She said leading us to the kitchen. When we reach the kitchen, I turned to look at them.

'There's no cooked food?' I said.

'What the? Noah Samuel Puckerman! Why do you treat us as your personal chefs? For crying out loud!' Tina said suddenly.

'Chill. I'm just joking' I said looking astonished on Tina's reaction.

'Uh, guys. I was wondering, since it's a few more hours before summer ends. Let's have a mini goodbye celebration and well, I'll go with Rachel and treat you guys with food' Mike said smiling. Wait, what? He's going where with Rachel? Nuh uh! I have to talk to him!

'Great idea Mike! Oh! And Kurt is coming!' Rachel said excited before I could say anything.

'Hummel's coming?'

'Yeah! Him and Blaine got into Julliard, but Blaine went to visit his parents for the weekend or something' Rachel told me. 'So, I'll take care of the dessert! It's all settled then.' Rachel said trying to lessen the tension between me and Tina. 'Mike and I are assigned for food, while Noah and Tina… well, you just do whatever you two like.'

'Rach' Tina said smiling.

'What is it, Sweets?' Rachel asked.

'Can I invite Robert?' She said smiling widely.

What the fuck?

*****Rachel's POV*****

I could see Noah's smile fade when Tina mentioned Robert, but what was I supposed to do?

'Um, sure, I don't see why not' I said with an awkward smile.

'Great! I'll go call him!' she said excited going to her room.

'So, I take it her date ended well?' Mike asked me with an arched eyebrow.

'Apparently' I said smiling at both of them. I couldn't help but noticed how Noah got silent all of the sudden. 'And you guys try any stupid protective thing today and I'll kick you on the nuts, okay?' I said sweetly.

'Yes ma'am' they both said nodding quickly and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Okay, Robert's on his way over' Tina said smiling when she came out of her room. 'I'm gonna go get ready' she said excited.

'I'm going with you two' Noah said all of the sudden.

'You are?' Mike asked somewhat disappointed?

'I'm not staying here with Tina and her date' Noah told us a little harsh.

'Um, okay' I said not wanting to make this more uncomfortable. I grabbed my jacket and my purse. 'Sweets! We're leaving!' I yelled at her before turning to Mike and Noah. 'Let's go.'

On our way to the supermarket, Noah was awfully silent while Mike kept on doing goofy things and making me laugh. We went inside the store and Mike said I could take care of the sweet food because I was sweet… okay, he said it was because I call Tina Sweets. Whatever. I grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him with me.

'Hey, I could make chocolate cupcakes! You like those, right?' I said smiling at him but I only got the tiniest smile and the hint of a nod from him. 'Noah, what's wrong?'

'What? Nothing babe, I'm just hungry I guess' he said pulling up his best smile.

'Noah, how many times have I told you that you can try that with anyone but-'

'You know when I'm lying' he finished for me.

'So?' I asked still waiting for an answer. 'You know you can tell me anything, right?' I said smiling sweetly at him.

'It's a really long story Rach' he said looking at some items he knew I would need and tossed them in the cart.

'You know I won't stop asking until I know you're okay' I told him.

'Do you think people can change, Rach?' he asked me all of the sudden.

'Um, well, that depends' I told him unsure of what exactly he was talking about.

'On what?'

'Well, if the person really wants to change. I don't think you can make people change, but I think people can change if they really want to' I told him still not quite sure about where this conversation was headed.

'How are you so sure?'

'I've seen it' I simply told him.

'Really?' he asked with an arched eyebrow. 'On who?'

'On you' I said with a little smile and all of the sudden he dropped what he was holding and turned to look at me with his full attention.

'Really?' he asked me surprised and I nodded.

'You changed a lot during high school Noah' I started telling him. 'I mean there was once this stupid little boy who just cared about being popular and a badass and making stupid choices in his life and bullying people… although I always saw a different boy. The one who always helped his little sister and took care of her, and made dinner when his mom had a late shift, and would help me whenever I needed it' I continued telling him as I tossed more items in the cart. Noah was looking at me like a four-year old listening to a story before bedtime. 'And then, all of the sudden, right in front of my eyes he became a man, and he started acting like the boy I knew, in front of everyone else' I finished and looked up at him. He was giving me one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on him.

'Really?' I asked me and I could swear he blushed a little.

'Really' I said softly. 'You stopped acting like Puck and started acting like Noah the minute you found out about Beth. And you have no idea how proud it made me' I told him smiling as he looked away.

'How come you always believed in me Rach? I mean, I was horrible to you in high school even though we were friends when we were kids and you forgave me just like that' he asked me all of the sudden.

'Because, unlike many people at school, I knew what you were going through at home… you know, about your dad and all' I said sympathetically. 'I knew this tough act was your way of dealing with things.'

'But you kind of went through the same thing, I mean, you didn't have a mom' he told me.

'Yeah, but I dealt with it differently. And it wasn't the same thing. I _never_ had a mom. You had a dad and he left' I simply told him. 'But I always knew you'd come around' I said with a little laugh. 'Why would you suddenly ask me all this Noah?' I asked him and I saw him tense up a little. 'It's Tina, isn't it?'

'W-what?' he asked me pretending that I was crazy. I simply rolled my eyes.

'Fine. I'm here when you're ready to talk about it' I said and continued walking down the aisle.

'I don't even know what to talk about Rach' he said catching up with me. 'This is something that has never happen to me! I don't even know what it is' he said desperate looking at me. And that's when I knew he was serious.

'Well, what do you feel?' I asked him.

'I don't know!' he told me uncomfortable. 'I really don't Rach. It's just weird! And I just know that it scares the shit out of me.'

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

'Oh Noah' I told him with a smirk that, if it wasn't because it was to him, he would be so proud. 'Look, it's okay if you don't know how to feel yet' I tried to convince him. 'But when you do and you need to talk about it… you know I'm here right?'

'Yeah, I know. Thanks Rach' he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

'Um, Noah?'

'Yeah?'

'I need that chocolate' I said blushing pointing at the chocolate that was out of my reach and he laughed at me.

'Here you go midget he said putting it in the cart. 'Got everything?' he asked me and I nodded. 'Let's go find Chang then.'

*****Tina's POV*****

I went outside my room, and I looked around for Puck, since he was supposed to stay here. Not that I wanted to look for him or whatever…

'Puck?' I started looking in our kitchen. He's not there. So I guess he joined Rachel and Mike to the supermarket.

I checked myself in the mirror and studied myself. I look fine. I looked less like the gothic girl in high school. Suddenly an idea came to my mind, I don't know why but something in me misses that girl in high school and since Kurt is coming it's like a mini high school reunion.

'Tina Cohen-Chang goes back to the past' I said smiling.

I rummaged into my cabinet; almost all of my clothes are new ones, the one that Rachel picked out for me. I was about to give up when suddenly my foot touched a box.

I checked the box. It had a label 'For THAT KIND of moments'.

I smiled to myself; I really do know that I would miss my old wardrobe. I can't wait to see Rachel's face.

**Flashback**

'Please don't do this to me, Rachel. It's like you're erasing every memory that I've got' I told her pouting while hugging all my clothes that I have.

'Don't be so dramatic, Tina! They're just clothes. I got rid of my animal sweaters and you can get rid of your dark scary clothes. I know how hard it is for you to let go of your shell but you just have to do it. You have to stop being gothic!' Rachel said trying to snatch the clothes that I was hugging.

'No! What if they became handy to me when we're in New York? I will look back and tell myself, 'You stupid girl! You know you need them but you let your best friend threw them away like trash.' See, loves. I need these!' I said still pouting at her.

Rachel sighed heavily. 'I really don't know what to do with you, Tina!' She sighed again.

'Okay fine.' I looked at my clothes and continued, 'but can I just keep a pair or two? You know me that well, Rachel. I am the kind of person to have those. I want that memory again'.

Rachel sat in front of me and smiled, 'Alright, alright. You can keep two pairs. Just two, okay?' she gave me a box, a paper, a masking tape and a pentel pen.

**End of Flashback**

Without hesitation, I grabbed my favorite gothic dress, the one that I wore in our 'Dog Days are Over' presentation, from the box.

After changing my outfit, I looked at the mirror again and smiled. I miss this. I miss my old self.

I can't wait to see Rachel's face.

Before I went out of my room, I heard the door opening and Rachel, Mike and Puck's voices.

*****Rachel's POV*****

When we got back to our apartment, Puck immediately went to watch TV and Mike offered to help me cook. He handed me the carrots so I could cut them, but after a while he stopped me.

'You're doing it wrong' he said laughing a little.

'Excuse me? I've been cooking since I was about six years old Mike' I told him.

'Yeah? I've been cooking longer than that' he said with a smirk. 'And it's my recipe so the carrots have to be julienne' he told me.

Okay, so I may know how to cook but I have never known the proper cuts and everything. I only learn how to cook because my dads were almost never at home and I had to cook for myself.

'Um, I don't know how to do that' I said blushing and looking down.

'It's easy' he said smiling and coming towards me. He turned me around and placed one of his hands on my hand holding the carrot, and the other one where I was holding the knife. I felt my heart beating faster every single second. 'See? You just cut them like this' he said as we cut the carrots smoothly together. 'There you go' he said smiling and letting go of me. I couldn't help but notice I felt a little empty when he let go. Okay! Stop it! This is Mike! He's your friend, and that's it!

'So, um' I said nervously trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach. 'Where did you learn how to cook?'

'My grandmother taught me' he said smiling. 'She always told me and my brothers that just because we were boys didn't mean we should expect girls to cook for us… although she would always cook for my grandfather' he finished laughing and making me laugh a little too. And that's when I noticed I barely knew anything about Mike.

'Are you close to your grandparents?' I asked him with a sad smile. I never knew my grandparents. They never accepted my dads' relationship and well, never wanted to meet me.

'I was close to my grandmother' he said sadly. 'She passed away when I was fourteen.'

'Oh my God! Mike I'm so sorry' I said embarrassed.

'It's okay, you didn't know' he told me with a sad smile. 'So, where did you learn to cook?' he asked me obviously not wanting to talk about her grandmother further.

'Um, I kind of had to learn by myself' I said looking down.

'What do you mean?' he asked me confused.

'Well, my dads were out of town a lot, and there's a point where you get sick of junk food so…' I said with an awkward smile.

'I'm sorry Rach' he said with a sympathetically smile.

'Oh, it's okay' I said as if it was nothing. Yes, I was used to it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. 'Um, is that enough?' I asked him showing him the carrots.

'Yeah' he said smiling. 'Those are just perfect' he said as he put whatever he was cooking in the oven.

'Okay, so we can start with dessert' I told him.

'So, what are we making Miss Berry?' he asked me.

'Chocolate cupcakes' I said smiling like a little girl and he laughed at me.

'Okay, so what do we do?' he asked me as I handed him the ingredients and we started preparing the mix. 'Well, you seem to be an expert in this area' he said as we cooked.

'Yeah, I'm kind of a dessert nut' I said laughing shyly.

'Yeah, I kind of picked up on that when you stole Sam's brownies' he said laughing and I blushed a little.

'Hey! In my defense, those were my brownies and Sam stole them from me!' I told him.

'Of course he did' he said rolling his eyes a little and I pretended to be hurt.

'It's true!' I said shaking the wooden spoon a little and accidentally throwing some chocolate mix at him. I gasped shocked trying not to laugh. I saw him smirking back at me and I knew what that smirk meant.

'You're gonna pay for that!' he said grabbing another spoon and tossing some of it at me.

'Michael!' I said trying not to laugh. 'You did not just do that! Mine was an accident!

'What are you gonna do about it, doll?' he whispered to me all of the sudden. He was really close to me. So close I could feel his breathing. My heart was racing, I felt millions of butterflies in my stomach when he called me doll and again, I knew my face was red. But I managed to grab an egg and cracked it in his head. He dropped his jaw shocked while I tried not to laugh harder. 'Big mistake!' he said before grabbing some flour and throwing it all over at me.

'Oh my God!' I yelled laughing hysterically. I grabbed more flour and started throwing it at him while he tossed some more cake mix at me. I tried to run out of the kitchen, but he grabbed me by my waist and turned me around with the bowl of mix over my head. 'Okay! Okay! I give up!' I said putting my hands up in surrender.

He put the bowl down and I realized he still had his hand on the small of my back. He removed some of my hair that was all over my face and placed it behind my ear. He was so close, like if he could lean down just a little- whoa! No! Hold on! This is totally crazy, but again, he hasn't moved.

'You have some mix here' he said cleaning my cheek with his thumb and laughing a little. I knew he saw me blush when he did that.

'Ahem' we both heard all of the sudden and we immediately jumped apart.

'Are we interrupting something?'

I saw Kurt and Noah standing on the door of the kitchen with the biggest smirks on their faces.

'KURT!' I yelled running towards him and throwing my arms in the air to hug him.

'Honey, you know I love you and all, but this is the new Marc Jacobs collection and you have flour and cake mix all over you' he said stopping me and I pouted at him. He sighted and rolled his eyes. 'Fine' he said taking off his jacket and opened his arms at me. I smirked and threw myself at him.

'I missed you!' I said as he spun me around.

'I missed you too Tinker Bell' he said putting me down. 'Hello Mike' he said smiling at Mike who I could swear also had red cheeks.

''Sup Kurt' he said not really facing him. 'Hey, um, I'm gonna go to my dorm and change and everything, just be sure to take that out in like ten minutes okay?' he said smiling at me.

'Sure' I said and he left the kitchen with Noah behind him.

'Okay, what's going on in here?' Kurt asked me as soon as Mike was out of sight.

'We're having a celebration' I said in an obvious tone.

'Not that honey, what's going on with you and the hot dancing Asian?' he said with an arched eyebrow.

'What?' I said getting a little nervous. 'N-nothing's going on with Mike' I said not looking him in the eyes.

'Rachel Barbara Berry, you are a terrible liar' he said smirking at me.

'I'm telling the truth' I said a little annoyed. Nothing was really going on. Mike was just my friend… right?

'Rach, that didn't look like nothing' Kurt told me and I sighted defeated.

'Look, you can't tell this to anyone okay?' I whispered to him.

'Honey, my lips are sealed' he said mimicking locking his lips and throwing away the key. 'But come on, tell me everything' he said excited.

'I really don't know what's going on Kurt' I told him and before I knew it, I ended up telling him everything that had happened in the past days. '…I mean I'm crazy right? This is Mike I'm talking about! He's the quiet goofy dancer from Glee. He's Noah's best friend – and Tina's best friend and he's Tina's ex!' I told him desperate.

'Honey! Tina and Mike ended things years ago when they realized they were better off as friends. Kind of like you and Puck, except it took you less time to notice it' he told me.

'Look, I don't even know what this means Kurt. Just please, don't say anything to anyone?' I begged him.

'Okay, but I'm here when you're finally ready to talk about it' he said as he tried the cake mix. Wait, isn't that what I told Noah? Oh crap!

*****Puck's POV*****

After I let Hummel in, we heard Rachel yelling from the kitchen. We ran to see what was going on and I saw her and Chang way too close. What the fuck?

'Ahem' I cleared my throat and they immediately jumped apart.

'Are we interrupting something?' Kurt said with a huge smirk on his face.

'KURT!' Rachel yelled excited running towards him and throwing her arms in the air to hug him.

'Honey, you know I love you and all, but this is the new Marc Jacobs collection and you have flour and cake mix all over you' he said stopping her and Rachel pouted at him. He sighted and rolled his eyes. 'Fine' he said taking off his jacket and opened his arms at Rachel who smirked and threw herself at him.

'I missed you!' she said as Kurt spun her around. My eyes had never left Chang who was avoiding them as if he would turn into stone if he looked at me.

'I missed you too Tinker Bell' Kurt said putting Rach down. 'Hello Mike.'

''Sup Kurt' Mike said not really facing him. 'Hey, um, I'm gonna go to my dorm and change and everything, just be sure to take that out in like ten minutes okay?' he said smiling at Rachel. What the hell dude? I really have to talk to him.

'Sure' Rachel told him. He started walking outside and I followed him.

'Dude, where are you going?' I asked him when we were in the living room. 'And what the hell was that?'

'Uh, to our apartment. As you can see, I'm a big mess' he said turning away and running out the door. He didn't even answer my second question! Whatever I'll talk to him later.. I just hope I remember.

I returned to watching something on the TV if switching is what you called watching. I was too lazy to even help Rach and Hummel to do the food. Oh well, as Rach had said a while ago, Tina and I can do whatever we want.

I looked around, and then I realized… where is Tina?

I walked towards the kitchen and saw Rachel and Kurt catching up. And I coughed again.

'Oh Noah, would you like to help with the frosting? And some catching up to do with Kurt? We're reminiscing our high school days' Rachel said excitedly while she made the frosting. Yeah I could totally tell I'm gonna be eating that later while she yells at me. Is not my fault. She's the best baker in the world! Whatever, Tina remember?

'Oh, honey dear. You talk of our high school days as if it's been a decade since that happened. It's only been two months!' Kurt said laughing.

I smiled and looked at them. 'Guys, I don't know if you noticed it, but have you seen Tina?'

Rachel stopped working and look around. 'Oh my God! You're right! Where is Tina?'

'Yeah, I haven't seen her since our graduation!' Kurt said looking excited. 'And I can't wait to see her new wardrobe!'

'Oh no! Where's Tina?' Rachel looked worried.

'I'll check for her in her room' I said heading to her room.

I started walking when I heard Kurt talked to Rachel.

'So Tinker bell, I didn't know Puck and Tina were dating. I know they don't do well with each other but I for one think they could be a great couple.'

I heard Rachel's response. 'No there's nothing going on between him and Tina. I think. I mean, they just became friendly these past few weeks.'

I was in front of her room when I heard a sob. Is she crying? I could only think of one thing. Wait, was it Robert's fault?

*****Mike's POV*****

What the hell just happened? One minute, I'm just cooking and the next thing I know, I'm covered in egg, hugging a flour-covered Rachel and wanting so bad to lean down and kiss her. And Kurt AND Puck saw! Puck is gonna kill me! No wait, why would he kill me? Nothing is going on! Right? This is Rachel Berry! Rachel! She's Puck's best friend! She's Tina's best friend! Tina's my ex! This isn't happening! No! I'm Mikezilla! I said I was done with all that stuff! I'm just gonna have fun and forget all about this stupid things I'm feeling… or not feeling, whatever!

I was walking very fast I could feel my heart beating madly. I tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes and breathe deeply. I need to get this out of my system. I entered our apartment and went to my room. _Remember to breathe, dude. Whenever you're worried or you feel something… just breathe._

I took a deep breath, and then, I remembered who could help me. Matt. He seems to know how to calm this piece of shit. I grabbed my phone on my pocket and started dialing his number. We haven't been in touch ever since graduation, since was busy packing and was busy trying to get his records from the school he attended.

'Mike! 'Sup dude, how are you?' my Native American friend greeted me.

'Not fine, dude' I said, still breathing a little heavily.

'What happened?' Matt asked seriously.

'Well, I have this problem. It's not big. It's just small. It's not a big deal actually, I can handle it' I said rambling like a crazy person. I sound like Rach- no! forget about her!

'Get to the point, Mike' Matt said. If I was with him right now he'll throw the first thing he saw near him right at me. Yep, that's my best friend.

'Well, I have this friend, which is a girl. Well she's a girl friend. Not a girlfriend who I have a relationship with, just a girl friend. A friend that is a girl.' I said annoyed trying to make my point.

'Mike, you sound like a crazy person' he said laughing at the other end of the phone. 'But I understand.' Matt said. I could tell he was smirking. 'So there's this girl and you don't know if you like her or not. You're confused if you have feelings for her or you're just becoming attached to her more and more?'

Bingo! That's it. I guess? No wait, no! Is this girl who I have no feelings for and… ugh! I don't know. 'Uh… I really don't know' I said.

Maybe it's not yet time to say those things. Maybe I'm just imagining them. Maybe I'm just confused. Maybe just maybe, I'm starting to think like a girl for crying out loud! No, it's not a maybe it's reality! Ugh.

'Dude, chill! You're way too tense' he said laughing.

'Look Matt, I know you'll be here in New York. We can talk about it face to face. I'll give you our address so you can go to our apartment' I told him wanting to get a little more time to figure this whole thing out… whatever this _thing_ is.

'Sure, sounds cool' he told me.

'I almost forgot Rachel and Tina are near us also. So you can also visit them too' I told him. I don't really know why I said that, it just came out.

'Cool! Hey how is Rachel?' he asked me all of the sudden. Why the fuck does he wants to know how Rachel is… no, no, why the fuck do I care if he cares how Rachel is?

'Um, she's cool, you know just like Rachel. Why?' I asked kind of harsh.

'No reason, really' he told me. 'I mean, last time I saw her at Tina's party she looked really pretty and we had a lot of fun. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy but I was thinking maybe I could ask her out, you know? Get to know her better-'

'NO!' I yelled all of the sudden. _What the hell?_ Wait, the 'what the hell' is for me yelling at Matt, right? Not for him wanting to ask Rach… he can do whatever he wants. And so can she. 'I mean, um, I don't know dude! She's still like hurt for what Finn did to her or whatever and uh, Puck is like super protective over her lately and um, I think she's like um, seeing this guy from here but I'm not sure, and-' I told him really fast.

'Okay, calm down Chang! It was just a suggestion. I don't really know' he said laughing. Crap. He knows. He knows the girl I talked about is Rachel. Shit! I knew I shouldn't have said anything. 'I'll see you when I get to New York loser!' he said before he hung up. Shit!

*****Tina's POV*****

I was about to open the door when I felt something in my pocket. I felt a picture frame, and I saw it. My knees became weak and I slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I don't know why but tears started falling before me. I looked at the picture frame and saw Nick and me holding hands and smiling.

Before I realized it, someone opened the door and just stared at me. He looked at me with concerned eyes; he slowly closed the door and sat down in front of me. He just stares at me as I was crying.

I clasped the picture frame in my hand and held it close to me. He grabbed something from his pocket and handed it out to me. He was offering his handkerchief. Okay, I _never_ thought he would be one of those guys with handkerchiefs. I loosened my hold on the frame and took his handkerchief. I dabbed it in my wet eyes.

After a few tears, I finally stopped crying and just stared at him. He just looked at me as if checking if I was okay. He never said a single word. He looked at the picture frame and I slowly give it to him. He took it and looked down at the picture, as I was studying him; he's features looked sad. He nodded and looked at me.

'Sometimes you just have to let go of every single memory, so that you won't be able to open the wounds that are now healed.'

He smiled at me, a tender smile. I don't know what happened to me, but I hugged him instantly. At first he's body tensed since I was hugging him, but he suddenly loosened up and started patting my back.

Even without words, it's as if Puck knew everything that I wanted to say. Okay, so maybe I'm wrong and Rachel's right. Maybe Puck is more of a Noah now than Puck. After a few seconds, I let go of Puck and managed to smile at him.

'I'm sorry, you had to see me like this' I said wiping away the rest of the tears I had on my cheeks. Puck laughed a little, but not as if he was mocking me. It was a sweet laugh. Wait, Noah Puckerman is not sweet… right?

'By that do you mean to say, you're dress as the old Asian girl that I know or the fact that you cried?'

I rolled my eyes and looked at myself. I realized I am wearing my Goth dress. I laughed with him. 'Both.'

'It's okay' he said smiling at me. 'Tina, you have to freshen up. What would Rachel do to me if she saw you? She might think that I made you cry.' Puck said worried. I laughed a little at the fact that he's scared of Rachel and he claims to be a badass.

Is it me, or is it true that Puck seems like he cared for me sincerely? Not just as Rachel's best friend nor as he's friend. I smiled at him.

'You're right.'

He stood up and held his hand towards me. I took it and he supported me to stand up.

'Tina? Noah? Are you there?' Rachel said knocking on my door.

'Uh-oh! We're in trouble' Puck said freaking out a little. He was kind of right though, if Rachel saw me crying with Puck in here, she would probably kill him.

'Don't worry. I'll take care of it' I said smiling. Rachel opened the door and was shocked.

'Christina Cohen-Chang!' Rachel said shocked.

'Hi Kurt!' I said ignoring Rachel when I saw Kurt.

'Tiina!' Kurt ran towards me and hugged me. 'I missed you! You looked skinnier.'

I smiled at him. 'Thanks.'

'What the hell happened to you? What happened to 'Tina the College girl'? Please explain yourself' Rachel said still shocked.

'Calm down, Missy' Kurt said patting Rachel's back. 'I think Miss Tina here was just missing her old look.'

I nodded in approval of what Kurt said.

'But, but, but…' Rachel whined. 'You haven't seen her looking so fabulous and hot and quite contrasting to her personality before.'

'Rachel,' Kurt smiled. 'There will be plenty of times to see Tina in her new wardrobe as for now, I really think her dress is appropriate for today.'

Puck smiled at me and winked. They seem to forget Puck was even there.

'Come on guys, let's continue our talk at the living room' I said escorting everyone out of my room. 'Um, what happened to you, Loves?' I asked realizing she was covered in flour and chocolate.

'Oh, um, right. Kitchen incident' she said getting a little nervous. 'I'm gonna go get a quick shower!' she said leaving to her room while Kurt, Puck and I talked in the living room.

While we were talking, Puck kept on looking my way and smiling sweetly at me. I still can't believe that Puck is becoming more of a Noah than Puck. Okay so maybe I'm over thinking about it that much but hey, he just comforted me so it's okay right?

'I remember when Rachel and Tina had their last slushie!' Kurt said excited once Rachel came back.

'What about me and Tina's last slushie?' Rachel said confused.

Puck laughed. 'Yeah! They scared those guys away. They never thought that two of the smallest members of glee club could turn into monsters!'

Kurt and Puck laughed while Rachel and I looked confused.

'We don't get it. Could you please enlighten us?' Rachel asked again.

'Didn't you know?' Kurt asked surprised. 'The reason why they never slushied you again?'

'Uh no.' I said looking at Rachel then back at Kurt and Puck.

'Why would anyone dare to slushie someone who just went berserk because they got the wrong slushie flavor at their faces?'

I looked at Puck searching for more answers.

'You don't remember that day? We were having football practice with Coach Beiste and you guys were on the way to the choir room when you two got cornered' Puck started.

Kurt continued, 'Then you asked them nicely if Rachel could have the grape syrup while you have the corn syrup. And they smiled and promised.'

Puck smiled, 'You said, Bring it on. Rachel was already expecting to receive grape flavored slushie when all of the sudden, they changed the flavors' Puck laughed.

Kurt started laughing but continued telling the story, 'Both of you tried to control yourself but you couldn't. So you started yelling at everyone who slushied you. You even dared try to throw the empty cups at them.'

Puck almost cried laughing when he continued. 'And when we appeared the guys just started walking away. I tried to catch what they were saying, and I heard one of the guys told his mate, 'Now this is what you call, 'Small but terrible'. Creepy!'

I looked at Rachel and saw her looking at me. We both just started laughing hysterically. All of the sudden, my phone, which is on the table, rang. I looked at it and saw Robert's name.

'Oh, I have to get this one. It's Robert' I said smiling and walking to the kitchen. As I waved my hand, I heard Kurt asking Rachel who Robert was. And I kind of saw, but I'm not sure, Puck looking somehow pissed. I shook it off and went to the kitchen.

'Hey. Where are you?' I said answering my phone.

'Babe' Robert started. 'I'm sorry but I can't go right now.'

'Oh. Can I ask why?' I asked disappointed.

'Well, my friends and I decided to have this mini celebration before college starts so…' he started saying those alibis that reminded me of someone. Oh no, this can't be good.

*****Mike's POV*****

After I showered and changed, I started making my way back to the girls' apartment. While I was heading there, I could see some girl checking me out. Sweet… Mikezilla's still got it! Although now, somehow, it doesn't feel as good as it used to. Whatever. I went down the stairs of our building, and I saw something weird. I saw Robert with some girl. Wasn't he supposed to be at Rachel and Tina's now? I think it's him. I mean, he is kind of far away but I'm almost sure it's him. I can't believe he would do this to Tina! Wait, maybe is not him. Maybe he is already at the girls' apartment. Right, I started walking quickly and knocked on the door.

'About time dude! We're starving!' Puck said when he opened the door. I simply rolled my eyes at him and made my way to the kitchen.

'So, where do you think you're going?' Puck hissed locking his eyes into mine.

'What do you want Puckerman?' I asked annoyed.

'I have something to ask you Chang.' Puck said sounding annoyed too.

'Guys? Is everything alright?' Tina said looking at us, I smiled at her. I remember her dress. She looks different but she still can rock that look.

'Are you boys fighting?' Kurt said also looking at us. He sounded like our mother.

Puck smiled at them and looks at Tina. 'Tina.' He paused. 'Can we borrow your room for a while, Mike and I just need to talk privately.'

'Uh.' Tina looked at me confused. 'Yeah. Sure.'

We walked inside Tina's room. Puck closed the door.

'So?' Puck started. I turned to look at him and saw him crunching something like a picture or a paper. It doesn't matter.

'Do you need something from me?' I asked.

'Of course! That's why we're here.' Puck said frustrated.

'Get to the point, Puck.' I said not wanting to show any weakness from him. I wanted to talk to Rachel right now.

'You seem to have something from Rachel.' He said quietly.

What the? No, it can't be. He's trying to lure me into his traps. He's testing me. He's trying to make me admit it, even though he's not completely sure about it. Hah! Two can play the game Puck!

'Something? Yeah we have something alright.' I told Puck straight to the point. 'And that something that we have is friendship.'

Puck think for a minute, before he could even answer I have thought on how to get back on Puck.

'So now, it's my time to ask a question.' I told him seriously. Wait. Is this true? Puck seem uncomfortable. Unbelievable.

'What's your question?' He asked not looking at me. Hah! He's avoiding me.

'What's with you and Tina?' I asked. When I spoke Tina's word, I saw Puck stiffen. Oh! I touched a nerve! Or was it just my imagination? Okay so maybe he re-compose himself.

'Yes, there is something.' He said. Hah! I knew there's something. 'And that thing is called friendship.'

What the? What a lame excuse. I don't have time for this. I'll deal with you later, Puckerman.

'Is there anything else?' I asked heading towards the door.

'No.'

So I went to the door and went to the kitchen to talk to Rachel about Robert.

*****Rachel's POV*****

'Sweets? What's wrong?' I asked when she came out of the kitchen.

'Um, nothing! Well, nothing. It's just Robert. He's not going to be able to make it' she said with a sad smile. 'He said he was having a celebration with his friends' she finished sadly.

'Oh, honey, I'm sure he'll make it up to you' Kurt said smiling sweetly at her while I saw Noah looking at her with worried eyes. I heard the kitchen timer going off and I knew the cupcakes were ready.

'Okay, um, everything's almost ready, I guess we just have to wait for Mike and I'll call you when it's done' I said walking to the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door.

'About time dude! We're starving!' I heard Noah saying so I could only assume, it was Mike at the door. I felt some butterflies in my stomach again… but I'm just hungry, right?

'Hey, Rach' Mike said walking into the kitchen. I could tell he was a little upset. 'Is everything ready?' he said checking the food.

'Almost, I just have to put the frosting on the cupcakes' I told him smiling and he just nodded and grabbed a cupcake and started putting frosting on it. Oh God! I hope it wasn't something I did… or said… or something Noah said when they walked out of the kitchen! Wait, why am I even freaking out? 'Um, is everything alright?'

'Where's Robert?' he asked all of the sudden. Okay, I didn't see that coming.

'Um, he called Tina and told her he couldn't make it because he was hanging out with his friends' I said a little confused while we put the frosting on the cupcakes.

'Are you serious?' he asked me mad. What is he mad at me for? I just nodded still confused. 'Shit!' he said punching the counter. I have no idea what's going on right now! 'Rachel, I have to tell you something' he said nervous placing his hands on my arms so he could get my full attention and looking out the kitchen where Tina was with Noah and Kurt, and then back at me.

'Okay?'

'Robert is lying to Tina' he told me looking straight into my eyes.

'What? Come on Mike! The whole 'protective thing' again? You guys promised you'd stop-'

'No!' he interrupted me putting his hand on my mouth. I decided to just ignore whatever my stomach was feeling. 'Is not the protective thing again! I saw him. With a girl!' he told me removing his hand. What. The. Fuck.

'What? A-are you serious? When?' I asked not wanting to believe him but he looked like he was being serious. He wouldn't joke about this. Not when he knows her story with Nick.

'Just now! I'm not a hundred percent sure it was him though. I mean, they were kind of far away, but well, then I come over here and he's not here' he sighed angrily. 'Look, I know you may not believe me! But I'm really trying to protect her Rach. I don't want her to go through what she went through with Nick again' he told me and I knew he was being dead serious. Tina is not something you want to mess with when it comes to Mike.

'I believe you' I told him with a serious tone and he seemed kind of surprised. 'I just… I never thought Robert would do something like this! I know they've been going out on one date, but still…' I said sadly. How dare he hurt my Sweets? Guys are just jerks! Maybe Mikezilla and Puckzilla have a point! Whoa! No. I'm spending too much time with Noah.

'Well, we never thought Nick would do something like that either' he told me sadly. 'So what do we do?'

'We have to tell her!' I said without even thinking.

'What? How can we tell her? We're gonna break her Rach! And maybe it wasn't even him!' he said getting nervous.

'Well what do you suggest we do?' I asked him furious.

'I don't know! I don't want to hurt her Rachel! She's my best friend!'

'She's my best friend too Mike! I don't want to see her get hurt! We can't lie to her!'

'I know that! But what if it wasn't him and we tell her and we put her through hell and it was all over nothing! She'll hate us both!' he told me. Surprisingly, he wasn't yelling. He was trying to stay calmed even though I kind of snapped at him.

'I guess you're right' I told him. 'Okay, um, how about this? We make sure it was him and then, if it was… we tell her' I told him as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

'And how are we're going to make sure it was him?' Mike asked me confused.

'I don't know! You come up with something Mike!' I said getting really upset.

I can't believe this could be happening to Tina… again. I know how it feels to be cheated on. It sucks! Finn did it almost every day and it wasn't until Noah knew about it that I found out… apparently, Tina and I were the only ones who didn't know anything. Everybody else assumed that I knew and didn't care! As if I'm SOME KIND OF IDIOT! I am not letting my Sweets going through that! Not after what happened with Nick. At least, when she was done with him, she was done seeing him. I had to look at Finn and his stupid Barbie walking all around school! That sucked even worse!

'We can't let him get away with this Mike! He's gonna hurt her!' I said and I could feel my eyes watering. 'We have to find out if it's him we have to know if…' I couldn't finish because my voice broke and I started crying.

'Hey Rach' he said softly hugging me to him and he rubbing my back gently with his hand while he let me cry on his chest. 'Shhh, it'll be okay.'

'We can't let him hurt her' I said wiping away the tears on my cheeks.

'We won't' he said lifting my face up so he could see me and he wiped away the last tear that was there with his thumb. 'We'll figure this whole thing out first and then we'll see what he have to do. I won't let him hurt her okay? I promise.'

I felt this warm feeling inside of me like I could trust him. I don't want anyone to hurt Tina ever again and I know Mike won't let anyone hurt her.

'Okay' I said softly. 'I'm sorry about my breakdown' I said a little embarrassed. 'It's just… I know how it feels, you know?' I said quietly and he looked at me with the saddest look on his face. 'And I don't want Tina going through that again.'

'Don't worry about it Rach' he said sweetly. 'I won't let him hurt Tina okay?' he promised me again and I nodded lightly. I was going to pull away from the hug (when I realized his hands were still on my back) but he stopped me. 'And Rach?' he said with a small smile. 'I won't let anyone hurt you again either' he said kissing my forehead and walking away to set on everything on the table. I stood there froze with my forehead tingling where his lips had been moments ago.

'Rach?' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Noah standing on the kitchen door. 'You okay babe?'

'Yeah, I'm fine' I said pulling off the best smile I could. I know he didn't buy it cause he arched his eyebrow at me with the I-know-when-you're-lying look. 'I'll tell you about it later okay? Let's just start our celebration' I said putting frosting in the last cupcake.

'Okay' he said walking over to me and kissing my head before he turned around and ate some frosting right out of the bowl.

'NOAH!'

**A/N: **thank you all guys for reading! oh and if you'd be so kind to click where it says review ;) reviews make us happy! :D :D (see? we're smiling... it's still moony! cloudyinsignia isn't that crazy don't worry :D)

and also, we would like to know if you have some ideas you'd like to see in the future chapters! :D let us know what you think :D

**- Cloudymoonia!**


	8. First Day High

**A/N: **hello everyone! Cloudymoonia here! :D we are so so happy that you liked, alerted, favorited, reviewed our story! :D thank you so much you are all awesome! :D

**Princesakarlita411 –** thank you very much :)

**imalittleasian – **thank you so much! :D we're glad you liked it!

**MidnightDreamer73 – **hi thing 2! :D we're so so glad you liked this chapter! :D hahaha from the beginning to the end! Thank you so much for always reviewing and liking our story! haha and thanks for liking Tina's full name :D (cloudyingignia's idea ;)) aaand YES the scene between Mike and Rachel was based on Puck's and Quinns! I just thought it was cute :D hahahaha anyways thank you so so much for reading & reviewing as always! you rock thing 2! :)

And now, our feature presentation! (brought to you by **Cloudymoonia!**) :)

*****Tina's POV*****

I woke up early. I'm a bit nervous about my first day of class, but hey, everyone feels the same so it doesn't matter.

I searched for my phone and I received a text message coming from Robert.

**[Robert] – **_good morning baby! I'm sorry 'bout last night. how about I'd make it up to you?- robaby. (I love it when you call me that) ;)_

I reread Robert's message, okay so maybe I was being paranoid about him being like Nick, but he sure is sweet unlike Nick. Why am I even thinking of that guy again?

I was about to reply, when an incoming message appear.

**[Puck] – **_hey Tina. good morning! are you okay now? thanks for saving my ass from Rachel yesterday. it's our first day and well Mike and I were wondering if we could go there early and have breakfast together. What do you think? :D_

I smiled at Puck's text. Okay, what happened to me? It's so not like me to smile at Puck's text message. It's Puck for crying out loud. I sighed. You're like this because he's been trying to be nice to you ever since you came here. So it's not a big deal right? Right?

I stared at my phone and texted Puck back.

**[Tina] – **_hey! good morning to you too Puck. I'm good. thanks to you too, yeah, well we're friends. we have to have each other back's right? yeah sure, you can come here, but instead of knocking just text me instead okay? see you… and mike. :)_

I reread my text a couple of times. Wait. What was I doing? I clicked send and look at Robert's message and replied to him.

**[Tina] – **_hi Robaby! I miss you. yeah you must make it up to me! you owe me big time! :P How about a coffee? caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso. I'll be waiting for you at the apartment okay? :)_

I yawned. I was about to enter my bathroom when I realized that I haven't smelled any breakfast yet. Is Rachel still sleeping?

I went out of my bedroom. There is no sign of Rachel. What's up with her? I went to the kitchen. Still no Rachel.

Oh no. It's so hard to wake that girl up!

I went straight to her room and saw her all cuddled up in her bed.

'Loves? Are you awake?' I said entering her room. 'Rachel?'

No answer.

I coughed and changed my voice 'Miss Rachel Berry, you have a schedule at eight o' clock.' Still no answer.

'Miss Berry, you have a meeting with Miss Barbara Streisand. No?' Still no answer.

'Oh for heaven's sake.' I walked towards Rachel's bed and grabbed her pillow.

'RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! GET YOUR FREAKING ASS OFF YOUR BED! IT'S 7 IN THE MORNING! AND YOU'RE NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WANTED TO BE LATE ON THEIR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!' I shouted at her.

There's a movement in the bed, then Rachel suddenly snatch her pillow and started hugging it. 'Shhh, keep it down, Sweets. It's still early.'

I sighed. 'Oh, forget it.'

I went to my bedroom to get my toiletries and went to the bathroom to take a bath. This is going to be a long day.

After my long and warming bath, I choose my clothes and went straight to the kitchen. I was about to have a glass of milk when suddenly my phone started ringing.

_Puck calling…_

Why is Puck calling? I remember, maybe they were outside already. 'Just a minute' I shouted.

I went straight to the door and opened it.

'Good morning T!' Mike said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back.

'Good morning to you too, Mike!' I tiptoed and kiss his cheek. He smiled at me.

'Hey, Tina' Puck said rubbing the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow at him. Why is Puckzilla looking shy? I smiled at him and gave him a side hug earning me a side hug.

We went inside and headed to the kitchen.

'Go help yourselves with what you want' I said absently as I was checking my phone and texting Robert. Mike was rummaging our refrigerator when Puck came in the kitchen.

'Hey!' Puck said all of a sudden making me and Mike jump, and making Mike hit his head.

'Dude!' Mike said annoyed rubbing his head and I tried really hard not to laugh.

'What?' I asked shocked at Puck's reaction.

'Who are you and what have you done to Tina?' he said eyeing me. 'Tina's not the kind of person who wanted to have their groceries touched by other people even if it's their friends!'

'I am Tina! I know you guys haven't eaten yet so you can have what you want' I said laughing at his sudden reaction.

'Oh. Okay' he said smiling sweetly at me. 'Thanks, Tina.'

Mike looked at Puck curiously. I'm not really surprised, Puck is acting weird.

Mike looked at me and asked, 'Hey, T. Where is Rachel? Isn't she awake yet? It's almost 7:30. She's gonna be late.'

That's kind of weird. Why is he worried about Rachel being late?

'Oh, right, you have the same schedule as Rachel's' I said looking at my schedule.

'And we have the same schedule' Puck said leaning towards me and also looking at my schedule.

'Okay. I have to wake her up' I gave him my schedule and walk towards Rachel's room.

'Get up Loves!' I told her.

She mumbled and cuddled her pillow.

'Come on! You're going to be late for class' I said. She still didn't move. Hah! When she's not listening to me, she listens to Puck. Sorry Rachel but you have to wake up! 'Loves, if you don't get up, I will call Puck' I looked at the kitchen and saw Puck preparing some coffee. 'Okay, I warned you'

'Hey, Puck. Rachel doesn't want to get her butt off the bed. Help?' I asked giving him some doggy pout. Wait what was I doing?

'Okay leave it to me' he said smirking. He ran towards Rachel's bedroom.

'What will Puck do to Rachel?' Mike asked as he toasts some bread.

'You'll see' I said stirring my coffee. '3… 2… 1…'

I heard Rachel scream.

'I warned you!' I shouted at her and winked at Mike, making him laugh. Puck went back to the kitchen and ate some toast.

'Thank You.' I looked at Puck.

'Well, that's done for. She's in for a bad mood. Get ready.' Puck said laughing.

As we settled on the table, Rachel stormed in.

'Morning Loves' I smiled at her.

'No, I'm mad at you' she whined childishly sitting beside Mike.

'Come on Rach, don't be such a baby' Puck said laughing.

'I'm mad at you too!' She said sticking her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

'Sure you are' he said as Mike gave Rachel some coffee.

'Thank you' Rachel said smiling at him. Okay, so is it me or is Rachel acting strange towards Mike?

'So, where's your first class today?' Puck asked.

'Um, here' She said pointing it in the map we all got.

'Cool, I'm going that way too' Mike told her smiling. 'I can walk you to class.'

I looked at Puck giving him a confused look. He looked at me too, confused. Okay so it's not just Rachel acting strange but Mike too. I really need to talk to both of them later.

'Sure, thanks Mike' Rachel said smiling at him. Okay, something's going on here. And I'm going to find out what it is.

*****Rachel's POV*****

'Get up Loves!' I heard Tina's voice waking me up.

'Mmmm' was all I could say burying my head in my pillow.

'Come on! You're going to be late for class' she continued. 'Loves, if you don't get up, I will call Puck' she threatened me. She wouldn't do that. Noah is probably still asleep anyways. 'Okay, I warned you' I heard her say and then she left my bedroom. Before I could even sight in relief, I felt someone jumping on me.

'AHHHH!' I yelled being squashed.

'Get up babe!' I heard Noah's voice laughing at me. Why the hell is he up this early? And why is he in a good mood?

'Get off me you loser! I can't breathe!' I said hitting him with my pillow.

'I warned you!' I heard Tina yelling from the living room.

'You suck!' I yelled trying to get up.

'Oh, come on Rach, you know you love us' Noah said kissing my head.

'Not at this time of the morning!' I yelled before I got into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out about twenty minutes later, to see Tina, Mike and Noah eating breakfast.

'Morning Loves' Tina said smiling at me.

'No, I'm mad at you' I whined childishly as I sat down next to Mike.

'Come on Rach, don't be such a baby' Noah said laughing.

'I'm mad at you too!' I said sticking my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

'Sure you are' he said as Mike gave me a cup of coffee.

'Thank you' I said smiling at him. For some reason, I couldn't help to feel butterflies in my stomach when he smiled back at me. But maybe is because he's the only one who didn't have anything to do with waking me up.

'So, where's your first class today?' Noah asked me. I grabbed my schedule and looked for my first class.

'Um, here' I said pointing it in the map we all got.

'Cool, I'm going that way too' Mike told me smiling. 'I can walk you to class.'

I saw Tina and Noah looking at each other with confused looks, but I just shrugged it off.

'Sure, thanks Mike' I said smiling at him. I felt Noah and Tina's confused looks on us throughout the whole breakfast.

*****Tina's POV*****

After we finished breakfast, Rachel and Mike left, leaving me and Puck at our apartment.

'What time will we leave…?' I looked at Puck and saw him looking at something on his phone, deep in thought.

I finished the dishes and looked at where Puck is sitting. He's still looking at his phone; I went beside him and saw what he was looking. It's a picture of Beth. He misses her. Ever since Shelby went back from New York, she allowed Puck and Quinn to see Beth. So this is the reason why he's been acting like a mature guy these past few weeks.

I nudged his shoulder and he looks at me.

'You miss her?' I asked looking at a picture of Beth.

'Yeah.' He looks at me and handed me his phone.

'She looks like you.' I told him smiling. 'But she's got her mother's hair and mouth.'

He laughs. 'Yeah. Almost everyone said that.' I smiled at him.

He sighed. 'I missed her so much.'

I put my hands on his shoulder. 'Just think of this, you're doing these things for her, for her future.' I smiled at him.

'Yeah, this is all for Beth. I wanted her to be proud at her papa.' He smiled.

'Way to go, Noah Puckerman!' I high fived him.

The doorbell rang. I looked at the door and I already know who's on the other side.

'It's been too long baby!' said the half Spanish guy, Robert.

*****Puck's POV*****

I watched Tina walked towards the door. She really is something. Besides Rachel I've never been so open about Beth to anyone. Not even Mike. I smiled absently. She's not even judging me about the wrong things that I have done back in high school. If I'm not mistaken maybe Tina likes me too. I looked at the door as Tina opens it. Robert came in smiling.

'It's been too long baby!' Robert said hugging her.

'Hi to you, too!' Tina said hugging him back.

When they separated, I looked at Robert and it seems like there's no other person in the world for him but Tina and Tina does the same. Forget it. She doesn't like me.

'So, this is for you, ma'am.' He said handing Tina a cup of coffee. 'Caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso for a beautiful girl like you.'

'You're too sweet. Thank you.' Tina said and smiled.

'Shall we get going then?' Robert asked.

'Oh, wait. I forgot something. My bag, it's in my room' Tina laughs.

Robert joined her and said, 'Go. I'll be waiting for you here. Puck. Good morning' he said looking at me and he sat beside me.

'Guys, wait for me okay?' Tina said.

I nodded and Robert did the same.

'So first day, huh?' Robert said smiling.

'Yeah' I said bored.

'Hey, Puck. I know I've been rude for asking Tina out without having you and Mike's permission so I'm asking you right now' Robert said all of a sudden.

'Yeah, sure. I'm cool with that man' I said trying my best to smile at him. He seems serious. I may not have Tina, but it seems that Tina has found the right guy for her.

'Cool?' Robert said extending his hand.

'Cool' I said shaking his hand.

Tina came back and smiled. 'Let's go guys.'

'Guys, I'll go ahead. I wouldn't want to disturb your moments.' I said smiling at both of them and wink at Tina.

I went to the door and leave. A soldier knows when to give up.

*****Rachel's POV*****

I was walking with Mike towards my class and for some reason I started biting my lip feeling a little nervous.

'Hey, are you okay?' Mike asked me all of the sudden.

'Um, yeah just a little nervous' I said looking away from him. 'You know, first day of school and everything' I said laughing a little. I am aware that I'm not the easiest person to get along with. People made that very clear while in high school.

'Why are you nervous? You're going to rock Rach! No one is a better singer than you' he told me smiling.

'Thanks Mike' I said blushing a little bit. I have got to stop that! I bet is getting creepy.

'So, what time do you get out?'

'Um, twelve' I said looking at my schedule again.

'Cool, I get out at eleven-thirty and I think Puck and Tina get out at twelve or twelve-thirty so maybe we could go eat something' he told me smiling. I couldn't help but to feel my stomach doing back flips when he smiles like that.

'Sure' I said unable to think of anything else. We walked in silence until we reached my class. 'Um, this is me' I told him and we stopped at the door. I saw a lot of girls (and a few guys) turning to look at us. Well, at Mike. I stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do and then, to my surprise, Mike hugged me and kissed my cheek.

'Good luck Rach' he said smiling sweetly at me. 'Text me when you're done alright? And don't be nervous, you're the best singer I know doll' he said kissing my head before walking away.

Okay. What the hell is happening? I couldn't possibly be imagining this, right? Before I could even process everything three girls were at the door looking at Mike walking away.

'Oh my God!' one of them said.

'Who was that?' another one asked.

'Is he your boyfriend?' the other one asked me and I turned to look at them. They were practically drooling over Mike. And for some reason, I felt this grunge in my stomach.

'Um, no he's not my boyfriend, he's my friend… Mike Chang' I told simply them before I entered the classroom with them following me and standing around me.

'Wow! He has got to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen' the first one said again. 'I'm Marcia, by the way' she said shaking my hand.

'I'm Jan' another one said.

'And I'm Cindy' the third one said and that was it. I couldn't help but laugh a little. 'What?' Cindy asked confused.

'Really? Marcia, Jan and Cindy?' I asked laughing and they looked at me as if I was crazy. 'The Brady Bunch?' I said still laughing but they didn't find it quite funny. They just looked at me and turned around walking away. I bet Tina would've found it funny.

'I thought it was funny' I heard all of the sudden and I turned around to see a guy who kind of reminded me of Sam. Except, he had brown hair and without the Beiber style, it was more of a punk-rock style. 'They're kind of annoying' he said laughing a little. 'I'm Trevor.'

'Rachel' I said shaking his hand.

'Well, nice to meet the most normal person that has walked through the door' he said smiling.

'Um, thanks?' I said laughing a little.

'So, where are you from?'

'Oh, I'm from Lima, Ohio. Small town. Doubt you know where it is' I said giggling nervously. Seriously I sound like Ally and Mika. Stop it!

'I do know where it is' he said to my surprise. 'My aunt lives in Cincinnati and I'm from Detroit, so we would pass through Lima when we would go visit her' he explained to me.

'Okay, good morning everyone' the teacher said coming inside the classroom. 'Settle down please' he said as everyone took a seat. 'Hello, my name is Professor Adams.'

'I bet you he's the missing piece from the Adams' Family' I heard Trevor whisper in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh silently.

'First off, I would like you to get in groups of three' he said looking back at the blackboard and he started writing what we had to do.

'Hey, can I work with you guys? You seem like the only not-crazy people in here' a blonde girl that kind of reminded me of Brittany asked us.

'Yeah, of course' I said smiling at her. 'I'm Rachel.'

'I'm Trevor.'

'I'm Hannah' she said smiling kindly. I couldn't help but noticed she got a little nervous when she looked at Trevor. 'Thanks so much for letting me work with you guys, people in here are really scary' she whispered with scared eyes.

'Yeah, I know what you're talking about' I told her telling her what the Brady Bunch did when I came in.

'God, they're pathetic' Hannah said laughing.

After our first class, I was relieved to know that both Trevor and Hannah had every class with me. Except Trevor wasn't in the last one we had today. We walked together with Hannah and we were immediately attacked with what I could've sworn were versions of me in high school and versions of Kurt in high school.

'Hi, I'm Harmony' one of the girls said stepping in front of us. 'I know you totally recognize me. It's 'cause I'm the Gerber Baby' she told us thrilled and Hannah just turned to look at me with a what-the-fuck look that reminds me of Noah.

'And I'm Gavroche named after ze feisty French street urchin from Les Mis' one of the boys said excited. I could never remember that name every time I watched Les Mis. So… yeah, I'm pretty sure I won't remember that.

'He's what?' Hanna asked me confused and I fought the urge not to laugh.

'Um, I'm Rachel and this is Hanna' I said politely introducing ourselves and they smiled widely (creepily) at us. They're even creepier than the Brady Bunch!

'Oh, well, come here! You can sit with us' Harmony said grabbing Hanna's hand while George…. or whatever his name is, grabbed mine and they hurried us to the front row of the Auditorium.

I couldn't help but to think back when Kurt and I sang in the Broadway stage of Wicked. I felt my heart beating faster every second. I can't wait to perform. The words _'Don't be nervous, you're the best singer I know doll'_ kept on playing on my mind. And I know I will blow these peoples' minds away.

'So, girls, what are your credits?' Harmony asked Hannah and me.

'Excuse me?' Hannah asked just as confused as me.

'I've been acting since I was a fetus. Literally. An ultrasound of me was featured on 'Murder Shew Wrote'' Harmony said smiling brightly. What the hell?

'I starred as Rizzo in an all-male version of Grease' George said smiling.

'Um-' I started to say when out teacher came into the Auditorium. Thank God.

'Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Collins. Now first, and most importantly, does anyone have anything they'd like to share with us?' he asked smiling. I was about to raise my hand, when Harmony and George or Gavroche, yeah that's right, they got up and a few other students too.

'I'm so glad you asked Mr. Collins! You just have to see a little number we've been fussing around with' she said excited as they all ran upstage. Hannah just turned to look at me with an arched eyebrow.

'Very well, Miss…' he stopped looking for her name on the list.

'Harmony! Remember that name it'll be everywhere one day' she told us all. Gosh was I this annoying in high school?

'Well, the stage is yours' Mr. Collins told them.

'Great. Sit back, relax, and most importantly... enjoy' Harmony said looking at Hannah and me.

The music started and I immediately recognized the song 'Anything Goes' from… well, Anything Goes. Harmony was a good singer. And this was a good choice for her voice, no doubt. But then, something happened. It turned into a mash-up with 'Anything You Can Do' from Annie Get Your Gun. And in seconds, really, they became one of the most rehearsed performances I have ever seen. I felt my smile dropping more each second and when Harmony sang the verses of 'Anything you can be, I can be greater' and 'Any note you can hold, I can hold longer' I swear she was looking deadly at me. I felt my hands shaking and all of the sudden I couldn't breathe. I felt about two inches tall.

'Are you okay?' I heard Hanna ask me.

'Yeah, would you excuse me for a minute?' I said getting up and walking (because I didn't want to run) out of the Auditorium.

Once I was outside I started running. I don't know what came over me. I have never felt so humiliated in my life. I know I'm a good singer. I know I may have been big stuff at McKinley but in here, I'm not even stuff. I called Tina but it went to voicemail and I remembered she's still in class. I could feel my eyes watering as I was running, begging to not fall or bump into someone. But of course, I'm clumsy just as it is… let alone with blurry eyes. So of course I end up tripping over a rock or something and I fell on my knees. I was trying to get up when I saw someone running towards me.

'Rachel?'

*****Puck's POV*****

I was now sitting at the farthest chair on the classroom. Classes have started. As always, I let my mind flow out of the confinements of the classroom. I was physically in but mentally out.

Until…

'Mr. Puckerman?' a guy who looks old wearing an eyeglasses and a weird suit asked.

'Dude, is that you?' a guy, that looked like Mike, nudged me. I guess he's Asian because almost all Asian looks alike.

'Uh, I go for Puck.' I said suddenly.

'It seems here that someone is not paying attention' the guy, which Is our professor, looks at me. 'Let's see. Do you know even know who I am Mr. Puckerman or as you said, Puck?'

I gulped. Uh-oh this can't be good.

Suddenly, the guy who looks like Mike dropped something near me and reached for it. Then I heard him.

'He's name is Jackson Nicholas. You can call him Mr. Jack-of-All-Trades. He's next in line after our dean' he said in a low whisper which only I can hear.

I adjusted my sit and started.

'Mr. Jack-of-All-Trades. You are Mr. Jackson Nicholas' I smirked at him.

Mr. Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

'Did you really listen or somebody helped you?' he then looked at the asian guy sitting beside me.

The guy doesn't look nervous. He just smiles, a goofy smile.

'Enough with that' he announced. 'Since, It's your first day at this university. I would like you all to thank Mr. Puckerman here, because I wanted you to have a brief history of architecture. For only 15 pages' Mr. Jack looked at me, and this time, it's his time to smirk. 'You all have one week from now to make a good 15 pages worth of the history. If none of you ever exceeded my expectation, well, that you have to find out, but be warned. It's not gonna be a good experience especially from freshmen like you.'

Oh shit. This is not a good experience for a first day. I'm doomed for!

'Okay. That's it for today class.' Mr. Jack dismissed us.

'It's okay dude' The asian guy patted my back. 'Christian. You are?'

'Thanks dude.' I said gloomily. 'Puck.'

As I was reaching out for my bag, a mixed group of guys and girls came towards me.

'Hey Loser!' A guy who's tall enough as Finn started. He looks like the leader of the group.

I just shrugged. Okay he looks like a cool Finn.

'Hey, Poutyman!' He insulted me.

'What's your problem?' I said coolly.

'YOU. You're my problem. Thanks to you we have a long assignment to do' he told me trying to sound tough.

'Yeah. No problem' I said, I grabbed my things and tried to go outside, when all of a sudden he pushed me back.

'You better know you're place around here, loser!' he said tauntingly. Is this guy serious? He better shut up or I'm going to kick his ass!

'Who are you?'

'John. John Hamford. Remember that name!' he kicked my things and walked away with his disciples.

I just watched them walked away.

'Don't mind them, dude. They're a bunch of rich kids brats that need someone to teach them a lesson.' Christian, who I realized was still with me.

'Yeah, and that person is me' I said darkly.

'That's the spirit, bro' Christian tapped my back. 'Let's get out of here. It's almost lunch time.'

I nodded at him and we started walking out of the room.

'Look dude, I've got to go. Got a hot date for lunch.' Christian winked at me.

He's really Mike the second.

'Yeah sure. I have a lunch date too.' I smiled at him.

'Hah! Let's have a lunch double date next time bro' Christian shouted as he walked away.

I started walking to I don't know where I would be going next. My mind keeps buzzing. Things keep running through my head that I don't know which is which. I've been thinking way too much. That I haven't realized, I've bumped on someone.

*****Mike's POV*****

While we were walking towards Rachel's class I noticed she was kind of nervous. I knew she was because she always bites her bottom lip when she's nervous. Okay, hold on. How the hell do I know that?

'Hey, are you okay?' I asked her, apparently snapping her out of her thoughts.

'Um, yeah just a little nervous' she said avoiding my eyes. 'You know, first day of school and everything' she said laughing a little, but I could tell she was really nervous. Tina mentioned something about the first day and that she would be nervous.

'Why are you nervous? You're going to rock Rach! No one is a better singer than you' I told her smiling. It's true. Rachel Berry is the best singer I've ever known. How could she be nervous?

'Thanks Mike' she said blushing a little bit. She really does look cute when she blushes. Whoa- I gotta stop that!

'So, what time do you get out?' I asked her.

'Um, twelve' she said looking at her schedule.

'Cool, I get out at eleven-thirty and I think Puck and Tina get out at twelve or twelve-thirty so maybe we could go eat something' I told me smiling.

'Sure' she told me smiling too. The rest of the walk was quiet until she spoke again. 'Um, this is me' she told me and we stopped at the door.

I noticed some girls turning to look at us. Awesome! Mikezilla's still got it! But then, I turned to look back at Rachel and I couldn't help to see how nervous she actually really was. So, before I knew what I was doing, I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

'Good luck Rach' I said smiling at her. 'Text me when you're done alright? And don't be nervous, you're the best singer I know doll' I said kissing her head before I started to walk away.

I don't really know what came over me. There's just something about Rachel that makes me want to protect her. I meant what I told her yesterday, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Especially like Finn hurt her. Over and over again. Asshole. I finally reached my class and I walked inside, sitting at the back of the class. After a couple of minutes, I had made about three new friends. I couldn't help but think of them as Finn, Puck and Matt. Except the one that reminded me of Finn wasn't stupid. Or an asshole. I saw a group of girls looking at us every now and then, but throughout the whole class, I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. I really hope her first day goes well. She deserves it. I know how hard it was for her in high school.

'Hey Chang' Jake, the one who reminded me of Puck, snapped me out of my thoughts. 'You coming?'

'Yeah' I said standing up realizing that the class was over.

When I stepped into the next class, we sat at the back again. And then, I saw Jacob or Jason or whatever coming inside of the class. I felt my blood boil a little.

'Ugh, I hate that guy' Adam Parker, the one who was a bit like Finn, told me.

'You know him?' I asked.

'We went to school together. He was an asshole to everyone. He actually made a bet with every guy on the football team to see who could score with more girls before school ended' he told me. What the fuck? I seriously want to punch this guy. But not as much as after what he said next. 'He won.'

'Seriously?' I asked a little shocked. Not even Puck, who I'm pretty sure is the one who got laid the most with different girls in school, was ever _that_ much of an asshole. And it was before the whole Beth thing.

'Yeah' he said disgusted. 'I beat the shit out of him after what he did to my sister' he continued. And he told me how he dated his sister for about three months, until she finally gave out and then he dumped her.

'Hey Parker' Jacob said walking towards Adam.

'Keep walking asshole' Adam told him trying to stay calm.

'Hey, aren't you Rachel's… uh, something?' he asked looking at me. How dare he say her name?

'That's really none of your business' I said rolling my eyes at him. I can't believe this asshole is in my class.

'Oh, did I touch a nerve there?' he asked me smirking. Seriously I'm so close to hitting him.

'Dude, why don't you listen to Adam and just keep on walking?' I asked him through clenched teeth.

'Fine' he said glaring at me and then he glared at Adam. 'Say hi to your sister for me Parker' he said before walking away and that's when Adam lost it.

Before I knew what was happening, Adam had thrown himself at Jacob… wait, Jason oh, who cares. He started punching him and yelling at him. Before I could even react, Jake and Dylan (the one a little like Matt) were trying to get him off Jacob.

'Don't you dare say anything about her ever again!' Adam yelled at him furious while Jacob held his jaw with his hand. It was about time someone punched that moron. I cannot believe Rachel actually went on a date with him. Jacob got out of the class just minutes before the teacher came in and the class started.

'You alright?' I asked Adam. I could still see her fists clenched and he looked furious.

'Yeah' he said pissed. But then he turned to look at me a little more calmed. 'Hey is that Rachel girl that he mentioned your friend or…?' he asked me all of the sudden.

'Yeah, she's my friend' I answered quickly.

'Dude, if you really care about her… don't let him near her' he said in a serious tone. I couldn't help but thinking about Rachel throughout the rest of the class.

After all my classes, the girls that were looking at us came towards us.

'Hi guys' a redhead said playing with her hair and looking at Jake.

'Hey ladies' Jake said smirking at them and they all giggled.

'What can we do for you?' Dylan said with the same smirk.

'Well, we were actually wondering if you would like to have lunch with us' the blonde one said smiling back at Dylan.

'Yeah, sure it'll be our pleasure' Adam said smirking at the black-haired one and she instantly wrapped her arms around his arm.

And then, I turned to look at the brunette that was staring intently at me. She was tall, thin, hazel eyes, big smile. She was pretty. Not as pretty as Rachel though- whoa! Where the hell did that come from? Sure, Rachel is pretty but since when do I compare girls to her? Whatever, I must be hungrier than I realized. We started walking around campus and talking about everything. I was having fun, but there was something that didn't quite fit.

'Mike?' Jessica (I think), the girl holding my hand, said snapping me out of my thoughts. 'Are you okay?' she asked smiling flirty at me.

'Yeah, just fine babe' I said smirking back at her and she giggled blushing. Rachel looks cuter when she blushes though… okay that's it! I have to stop thinking about Rachel!

Before I knew it, I saw a small brunette running all over campus. She looked very upset. Wait a minute, I know that brunette. That's Rachel. I think. I saw her tripped over a rock or something and that's how I was sure it was her.

'Um, would you excuse me for a minute?' I said removing Jessica's hands from me and I started running towards Rachel before she could even stop me. I really don't know what it is, I just see her upset and I immediately just want to make her happy. Oh shit! She's crying.

'Rachel?' I asked really worried. She turned to look at me with her big beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. It broke my heart 'Are you okay?' I asked stupidly. Of course she wasn't okay. I kneeled down next to her. 'What happened?'

'I… they- I… oh God! They were…' she stopped talking and started crying hysterically.

'Rachel, doll, look at me' I said placing her face between my hands. 'Breathe slowly Rach' I said getting scared. She tried to take a deep breath but she was too upset. I carried her and sat her on my lap and I started drawing circles gently on her back, trying to calm her down. 'Shhh, it's okay' I kept on saying softly. After a while, I felt her breathing slow down. I pulled away a little bit and lifted her head so she would look at me.

'They were so… so… fabulous' she said between sobs. I honestly have no idea what's going on right now. 'I've never been so humiliated in my life Mike. And that's a pretty high bar coming from a girl who was slushied and ridiculed every single day of high school' she said crying a little more. I felt my heart aching, remembering how hard high school was for Rachel.

'What happened doll?' I asked her softly.

'Mr. Collins asked if anyone wanted to perform and I was about to raise my hand but this girl Harmony and her friend George… or something got up with a bunch of other people and they… God Mike! You should've seen them… they were like Vocal Adrenaline… only better' she said before she started crying again. Okay, this is not the Rachel Berry that I know. 'I mean, they have credits, Mike. In utero credits' she said crying a little more. 'I'm nothing here! I might as well just go back to Ohio and do community theater or-'

'What? Rachel what the hell are you talking about?' I said shocked. This is _definitely_ not the Rachel Berry I know. She turned to look at me with more tears ready to fall out of her eyes. 'Okay, look maybe I didn't hear them, but even if they were better than Vocal Adrenaline… can you tell me who beat Vocal Adrenaline in Nationals, senior year?' I asked her.

'W-we did' she said shyly.

'And who sang the solo that night?'

'I did' she said looking down but I made her look at me again.

'Exactly. Rachel you are the most talented person that I have ever heard sing in my entire life. And not just that… you, I mean, you're Rachel Berry! Rach, you have no idea how lucky I am to say that I shared the stage with you. I mean, one day when people drive through Lima, is going to say 'Welcome to Lima, Ohio. Hometown of famous Broadway star: Rachel Berry'. Your name is going to be everywhere all over New York. And I know that because you work so hard to get everything you want, you _never_ give up! I mean, is like your ambition does push-ups while you're sleeping' I told her and managed to get her to laugh a little bit. 'I'm serious Rach. No one is better than you. And I'm not just saying that because you're my friend. I'm saying that because is the truth' I said looking straightly in her eyes. 'This is your dream Rachel. You can't let a bunch of people bring you down. You never have before, and I'm not letting you start now' I told her while she cried a little more. I looked for my handkerchief in my pocket. What? My mom taught me to always have one. 'Here' I said handing it to her and she took it with the tiniest smile I've seen on someone.

'Wow' she said letting out a little chuckle. 'A man with a handkerchief. I didn't know they made those anymore' she said smiling sweetly at me and I couldn't help but blush a little. 'Thank you Mike' she said shyly.

'You don't have to thank me for anything doll' I said kissing her forehead. I looked back at her and she tried to smile at me. 'Feel better?'

'Much, thanks' she said drying her tears with my handkerchief and resting her head on my shoulder. We just sat there for what felt like hours and I completely forgot about the rest of the world, until Rachel's phone went off.

**[Noah] – **_hey babe! you done yet? Tina and I are on our way to the diner! see you there! :)_

Shit! I completely forgot I was supposed to have lunch with them and now I told the guys from my class I would go with them.

'Oh, right, I had forgotten about that' Rachel said with a little laugh. 'I'm just gonna go clean up and then I'll meet you here?' she asked me while she got up. I looked confused at her when she said she would get cleaned up and then I saw her hands. And then, I remembered she fell.

'Oh God! Rach, are you okay?' I asked her taking her small hands in mine.

'Yeah, don't worry about that. I fall a lot, remember?' she asked with a little smile. 'I'll just go wash my hands and then-'

'Mike!' I heard someone yelling my name and I turned to look at Adam, Dylan, Jake and the girls looking at me. 'Are you coming?' Jessica asked me smiling.

'Friends from class?' Rachel asked me with a small smile.

'Yeah, they said we should all go have lunch. I forgot that we had already said we would go. I'll just go tell them I can't make it' I said standing up.

'Oh, no! Mike, don't worry about that. You should go with your new friends' she told me trying to smile, but I could hear the sadness in her voice for some reason. I turned to look back at the guys. I want to go, but a part of me doesn't want to leave Rachel.

'You sure?' I asked still unsure that I wanted to go.

'Of course. You go have fun. I'll tell Tina and Noah you couldn't make it, okay?' she told me sweetly.

'Are you gonna be okay?' I asked her worried and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

'I am okay now' she said smiling sweetly and then, she hugged me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her small frame and smiled to myself. 'Thank you' she whispered in my ear before she kissed my cheek and then she pulled away.

'Any time doll' I said kissing her forehead again. 'I'll see you later okay?' I said not really wanting to let go of her hand, which happened to find mine somehow.

'Sure' she said smiling sweetly. 'Now, go' she said rolling her eyes towards where my friends were. I don't know why, but I kissed her hand, where she had scraped it and then I turned around and left.

'Who was that?' Jessica asked me angry when I came back. What the hell is she mad about?

'Um, that's my friend Rachel' I told her a little confused.

'Oh well, let's go' she said getting from angry to happy in like a second and wrapping her arms around mine. Creepy. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. All I know is that I'd rather be with Rachel right now.

*****Tina's POV*****

Robert and I just left our apartment in time.

'So, I'm here' I said fixing Robert's shirt.

'I don't want to let you go' Robert said holding my arms.

'Hmmm. But it's our first day and I have to make a big impression' I smiled at him and pinched his nose. 'I have to go' I kissed him on the lips and continued walking inside the classroom.

I seated at the center of the room. It's always where I wanted to sit. Not to close to the teachers and not to far behind that you couldn't hear what they're saying.

'H-hhi' A shy brunette tall girl wearing a whale animal shirt said beside me.

'Hello' I smiled at her.

'Hey there' a boy who kinda reminds me of Blaine said coming towards us. 'My name is Collins. Collins Painton.'

'Hello, Collins. My name is Tina' I said shaking hands with him. 'And you are?' I said turning to the shy girl.

I have to say she's like a combination of me and Rachel back in high school. She's shy just like me and she stutters a bit too and she's brunette and wear these weird animal shirts kind of like Rachel.

'My name is A-aaandy. Andy McCoy' she blushed and looked down at her hands on her lap. I smiled and tried to look at my things when Collins sat on my other side.

'Hey, Tina. Let's go sit over there. You wouldn't want to be mixed with the wrong kind' he said winking at me. Okay, I'm starting to hate this guy by the minute.

'No thanks. I'm fine right here' I faked a smile.

'You sure. You might get infected by the loser' he said leaning so close to me, whispering in my ear.

Ugh. Now, I hate this guy! I pushed him. 'I said no, I'm good' I smiled and murmured. 'I'd rather be here than be infected by you.'

'Did you say something?' he said. I shook my head 'Okay whatever' he went back to his seat and chatted with his group.

'Th-thanks' Andy said.

'For what?' I asked.

'For not going there, you see, almost everyone who sat beside me, he tries to talked them down into joining him to the other side of the room' she said dwindling her fingers.

'Hey' I touched her hands. 'It's okay' I smiled at her.

Our professor came; her name is Ms. Valentine, her nickname is Ms. Vale and started talking about the basics of our subject. She started asking questions. Almost everyone didn't know the answer.

When Ms. Vale smiled and looked in our direction.

'Yes miss?'

'Uh. We-w-w-well.' Andy started. The class started smirking, I looked at them darkly and looked at Andy and signal her to continue. She then started answering every question that Ms. Vale threw at us. Whoah! She's great. When I looked back at the class they're mouth formed a big O. I'm so proud for Andy.

After Andy answered the question, everyone was quiet. Even Ms. Vale was surprised and looks at her.

'Don't judge the book by its cover huh?' Ms. Vale smiled. 'How about another question?'

Ms. Vale started asking another set of questions. This time I know all of the answers.

I raised my hand and started answering all of the questions which I don't know if it's the correct answer or not.

Ms. Vale smiled at me. 'Beauty and Brains' I blushed at her comment.

'That was not what I expected from freshmen like you. You exceeded my expectations. Thanks to your two classmates, you won't need any test for next week. We'll just have our lesson next week. Class dismissed.' Then she walked out of the classroom.

Some of our classmates starting surrounding us with a greeting, and a thank you or even congratulatory notes as if we've win something so impossible, leaving Collins behind fuming with jealousy.

Hah! I don't know about that guy but who smell like stink now? Hah!

As we headed out of our classroom, I was about to ask Andy when something grabs me by my waist.

'Hey, baby! I missed you' Robert said burying his nose on my hair. I smiled. Isn't he the sweetest thing ever?

'Stop that!' I slapped his hand.

I turned to look at Andy, 'It's so nice meeting you, Andy. Let's meet sometime?'

Andy blushed and nodded. 'I have to go. Bye, Tina and Tina's friend.' Then she walked away.

I turned to look at Robert then wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Hey, Robaby' I snuggled my nose with his. 'Ready for lunch?'

'Hmmm' he kissed my lips and sent electricity on my body. 'I'm sorry, 'by but I have to meet someone for a while. I promised I'll catch up. Is that okay?' he smiled.

'Oh okay.' I pouted.

'I'll be there I promise' he kissed my forehead and left.

I went and look for Puck. I went to his building to search for him. I've passed by a couple of students and heard someone saying they thought architecture was cool but thanks to their classmate it's not cool anymore. I turned to look and he looks tall as Finn. Maybe he's Puck's classmate. Where is Puck?

Suddenly, someone bumped me so hard I fell on the ground.

'Hey! Watch where you're going!' I shouted. 'Dumbass!' I murmured.

As I looked at the person who bumped me, I was surprised. It's Puck.

'I'm sorry, Tina. Are you alright?' he said sitting down beside me.

'Do I look okay? You just bumped me with almost all your force' I tried to stand, he supported me to stand up and walked in a nearby bench and seated on it.

'I'm sorry. Here let me take a look' he kneeled beside me and checked my legs and feet if there are scratches on it. I smiled he can be sweet. What the heck? What am I thinking! N-O. N-O. NONONONO!

'Tina? Are you alright? You're okay, but it looks like something is bothering you?' Puck said looking worried.

'No. No. No. I'm fine. I'm fine.' I smiled at him. No. No. No. Don't look at me like that! Don't be sweet to me! NO!

'Okay' he sighed and stretched his body and leaned on the bench. He looks stressed.

'Are you alright?' I asked. He seems bothered.

'Well. No' he said looking at the sky.

'Tough first day, huh?' I asked worried.

'Yeah. Well. Something's bothering me and I don't know what it is.' He sighed.

'Okay. Tell me everything' I smiled.

'Tell you everything?' he looks taken aback.

'You know, release your frustrations, your everything.' I said patting his hand and waiting for his story. He sighed again and started telling me about how he's classes went and how some guy who looked like Finn started bullying him. It's a bit weird actually. Puck being the one who bullied other people is now being bullied. When he finishes his story he looks at the sky again.

'You're not Puck' I told him all of a sudden.

'What?' he said surprised.

'You're not Puck!' I shouted at him. 'Not the Puck I know. Puck never lets anyone stepped on his ego. He never lets anyone makes him feel small. He's Puckzilla for crying out loud. He's tough and courageous and right now, all I see is not Puck.'

Puck smiled and suddenly he hugged me. I smelled his scent, he's scent is not strong, but just mild. I hugged him back. As we break each other's hug, he smiled at me.

'I needed that. Thanks.'

I smiled back at him, 'It's nothing. Since you told me about that 15 pages assignment, I'll help you with it.'

He suddenly held my shoulders then stare at me, 'Are you sure Tina? You'll be my tutor?'

I laughed at his reaction and smiled, 'Yes Noah Samuel Puckerman. I, Christina Ann Cohen-Chang vow to be your tutor.'

He suddenly stands up and jumped, 'Yes!'

I can't stop laughing at his reaction. 'Okay, Baby Puck. Let's go have some lunch, we have lunch with Rachel and Mike, remember?'

He suddenly stopped looked to me with wide eyes, as he holds my hand and held me to stand. 'Baby Puck?'

'Ohw, you look like a three year old boy who just gave Santa his first gift.' I said rolling my eyes.

We started walking as we laughed and he texted Rachel to meet us there.

*****Rachel's POV*****

I watched Mike walked away with his group of new friends. Of course he would make a big group of new friends. He always was one of the most popular guys back in high school, and he was still one of the nicest people to everyone.

I felt my smile fade away when that girl that yelled at him hung herself on his arm. Before they walked away, Mike turned to look at me and smiled sweetly. The three boys he was with smiled kindly at me, and the girls, well they just stared. I simply smiled back and made my way to the nearest bathroom.

I turned to look back at my scraped hands. They sting a little, but I'm not so sure it's because they hurt.

'There you are! I was looking all over for you!' I saw Hanna when I walked inside. "Where were you? Are you okay? You never came back!" I couldn't help but laugh a little at how worried she was.

'Yeah, sorry I just ran out like that' I said walking over to wash my hands.

'Ugh don't worry! I actually wanted to vomit myself with that performance' she told me laughing and sitting on the counter. "Can you believe that girl Harmony? She's so annoying! Wait! What happened to you?" she asked looking at my hands.

'Oh, um, I fell' I said blushing a little. 'But it's okay. So, what happened after I left?'

'Well, we're supposed to do a duet for next week. Don't worry. You're my partner' she added quickly and I sighted relieved.

'Thank you so much!' I said hugging her. I don't think I could've worked with anyone else in that class.

'No problem. There was no way I was going to work with Garbage… or whatever his name is' she said and we both laughed. 'Look, I gotta go, I'm meeting my roommate to go to the supermarket. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you tomorrow Rach' she said smiling.

'Thanks for everything Hanna, I'll see you tomorrow' I said as we walked outside of the bathroom and we made our separate ways.

While I made my way to the diner, I put on my iPod. The first song to play was Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of me singing that to Finn. But then, my mind traveled somewhere else. Me dancing that song with Mike. I smiled thinking how he stood up and danced with me, even if we weren't friends back then. He hadn't even dated Tina yet. We barely talked and danced with me. I saw his handkerchief still in my hand and my smile grew wider. He's always been my friend, somehow.

I was almost at the diner, when my eye caught something. Make that something, someone. Someone… with another someone.

I cannot believe my eyes. I simply looked away and started running towards the diner. Before I went in, the door opened and to my luck I bumped into someone… Jason.

'Hey babe, how's it going?' he asked me smirking.

'Um, hi. Look I'm sorry I have to go' I said walking past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

'What's the rush babe?' he asked with the same stupid smirk.

'Look, I really don't mean to be rude but my friends are waiting for me' I said trying to walk away but he gripped my wrist tighter. It kind of hurt.

'You still owe me a date' he said looking at me up and down. Seriously? How did I even go on a date with him?

'I don't owe you anything' I said annoyed. 'Now, please let go of me' I said as civil as I could.

'And if I don't?' he asked me with his smirk turning to somewhat evil. I got a little scared but then relaxed and smirked back at him.

'He'll break your face' I simply said.

'Who?' Jacob asked me confused… Jason whatever.

'Me!' Noah said furious from behind him. 'Do we have a problem here?' he said between clenched teeth.

Jason looked at him and got a little nervous. Now here's where my badass best friend comes in handy. Don't tell him I said that though.

'No, no problem' he said letting go of my arm. 'See you around babe' he said winking at me before walking out of the diner. I simply rolled my eyes.

'Are you okay? What the hell happened? Did he do anything to you?' Noah asked coming to hug me. I tried to process each question to answer in order.

'Um, yes I'm okay. I just came into the diner and he started saying that I owed him a date and no he didn't do anything to me other than grab my arm and say stupid things' I answered hugging him back. 'Thanks.'

'No problem babe' he said kissing my head as we made our way to our table. 'Do you know where Chang is? He won't pick up his phone' he asked me when we sat down.

'Oh, his friends from his class were going to lunch so he went with them' I explained to him and he looked at me as if I had grown another head. 'What?'

'How do you know that?' he asked a little confused.

'I ran into him after my last class was over and I saw his friends and he told me' I told him. What? That is what happened. After he kind of consoled me though.

'Okay' he said still with his arched eyebrow. Damn. He knows I'm not telling him something.

'Where's Tina?' I asked changing the subject.

'Um, I think she's talking to Robert' he told me and I felt my body tense up. 'Are you okay?'

'Um, yeah' I said trying to pull off a smile but I know he knows me better than that so I changed the subject… again. 'So, how was your first day?'

'Sucked' he said with a chuckle.

'Really? How come?' I asked him confused and he told me this story about a stupid guy that reminded him of Finn being kind of… well, Finn. 'Sorry' I said with a sad look.

'How about you?' the second he finished that sentence I blurted out the whole story to him and he pretty much told me the same things Mike told me.

'Thank you Noah' I said smiling at him.

'No problem babe' he said smirking a little. At that moment, Tina came to the table.

'Hi Loves' she said sitting next to me.

'Hi Sweets' I said smiling at her. I actually feel like shit right now.

'Sorry I didn't answer when you called me, I was still in class' she told me smiling.

'Oh, don't worry about that, I figured you might' I told her.

'So, what's wrong?' she asked me all of the sudden.

'W-what, um nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?' I said trying to laugh. It's official; I'm the worst liar ever.

'Well, because you called me in the middle of class' Tina said confused while Noah gave me another confused look.

I know Tina's look is because of the call, but I know Noah's look is because I'm acting weird.

'Oh, right, we can talk about that later, it' a long story' I told her. 'I'm starving, can we order?' I said looking around for a waiter or a waitress.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Noah asked me with the same look he's been giving me since we sat down. The one he always has when he knows I'm lying.

'Yeah, just hungry' I said smiling at him.

All of the sudden, Tina's phone starts ringing. I looked at the screen and I read 'Robert'.

'Oh, sorry I'll be right back again' Tina said getting up and answering the phone.

'Okay, what is up with you?' Noah asked me looking back to make sure Tina wasn't listening.

'N-nothing's wrong-'

'Oh cut the crap Berry' he said a little annoyed. Shit. He only calls me Berry when he's mad. 'We both know you may be the best actress in the world, but you're a sucky liar! Especially when it comes to lying to me!' he told me never taking his glare off me.

I bit my bottom lip and looked everywhere but his eyes. And I know this only makes it more suspicious and he won't let it go until I talk to him.

'I think Robert is lying to Tina' I told him.

'What?' he asked me confused.

'Look, yesterday, when Mike came back to our apartment, he told me that he had seen Robert with another girl but that he wasn't sure if it was him cause they were kind of far away but…' I said looking around to make sure Tina was still out of sight. 'I was coming towards here and I saw him with a girl' I whispered to him.

'What? Are you kidding?'

'Noah! I wouldn't make this up!' I said annoyed. 'He was holding her hand and she was all so affectionate with him' I said remembering the image of them holding hands and making out.

'Come on Rach, you can't be serious' he said laughing a little bit. 'I mean, isn't it possible that it wasn't him?'

'No it isn't possible! I saw him! He was in front of me with some blonde bimbo!' I said getting upset. Why doesn't he believe me?

'Come on Rach, don't do this to Tina, I mean, look at her' he said pointing at Tina outside who was laughing talking on the phone. 'She looks happy. Are you going to ruin that for her?'

'WHAT?' I yelled shocked. I actually managed a few people to turn to look at me. 'Do you really think I'm lying? I cannot believe you would think that I could lie about something like that when you know exactly about Tina's past! I'm protecting her! I don't want to see her get hurt!'

'Rach, I know that your date turned out to be an asshole, but that doesn't mean Tina's date is the same.'

'What?' I said taken aback by his reaction. 'You think that is what this is about? How dare you Noah Puckerman!'

'Look, babe I'm not saying you're lying. It's just… you were all death-star on our asses for being too protective with you and Tina. You said Robert was a nice guy who treated Tina really good and now you hate him! Why would you change your mind about Robert all of the sudden?'

'Because I saw him!' I said trying not to yell. I cannot believe Noah doesn't believe me.

'Hey, guys! Look who decided to join us?' Tina said smiling dragging Robert to the table with her. I couldn't help but feel my blood boiling when I saw that stupid guy with a stupid smile holding Tina's hand. 'That's okay, right?'

'Oh yeah. Why don't you guys sit here so you're next to each other and I'll just move next to Puck' I said with a fake smile moving and sitting next to Noah.

Robert looked at me smiling as if nothing was going on. Tina looked at me as if I was crazy. And Noah? Noah looked at me as if I had just punched him on the stomach because I _never_ call him Puck.

*****Puck's POV*****

What. The. Fuck. Rachel NEVER calls me Puck. And I mean _never_. Not even when she's mad. That's Puckerman or Noah Puckerman but never Puck.

'So, how was your first day Rachel?' Robert asked her. See? He even tries to be nice to her. He wouldn't hurt Tina, would he? Cause if he does… I'm gonna rip him into pieces.

'Sucked' Rachel said with a fake smile. 'So, um Robert… where did you come from?' she asked him all of the sudden.

'Um, Michigan?' he said a little confused.

'No, I mean, today, to the diner, suddenly into our lunch' she said trying to smile. I could see her evil midget mind working.

'Loves' Tina said with clenched teeth. I could tell she was embarrassed and annoyed with Rachel's behavior.

'Oh, actually I wasn't doing anything. So I asked Tina what she was doing and she invited me. I couldn't say no, I mean, I just miss her too much' he said leaning over and kissing Tina on the cheek. I felt my fist clenching and fought the urge not to punch him.

'Ew' I muttered at the same time I heard Rachel muttering the same thing under her breath.

I turned to look at her and she looked back at me with an arched eyebrow. As if she was telling me that she's right. It's not that I don't believe Rachel. I just don't want to believe that Tina is dating an asshole. She looks so happy with him.

We ordered after a while and Tina and Robert were in deep conversation. I turned to look at Rachel every now and then and saw her throwing daggers at Robert. Our food came and while we ate, both Tina and Robert tried to get Rachel into the conversation. But she would always reply with a rude comment and a fake smile towards Robert. Earning a confused look from the guy and a death glare from Tina.

'So, since when have you guys known each other?' Robert asked us.

'Well, we go way back' I said trying to ease the obvious tension at the table. It looked like Tina needed some help keeping Rachel away from Robert. 'Since kindergarten, right girls?' I said looking at Tina and then turning to Rachel who was stabbing her food with her fork, still throwing daggers at Robert.

'Right' Tina said smiling. 'I remember the first day of school, you tried to steal our food' she said laughing and looking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh too remembering that. We tried to steal everyone's food. Rachel was the only one who stood up to us and defended Tina too. Even if she was about half our size. And that's where it hit me. Rachel has _always_ protected Tina. No matter from whom. She would never let anyone hurt her. So, why would she make up this whole thing about Robert? Maybe she's right.

'Wow, so you guys have been friends since forever' Robert said laughing a little too.

'Yeah' Rachel said with a defiant look towards Robert. 'We've been best friends ever since we were five years old. 'We're that kind of friends that would do anything for each other. And would _hurt anyone_ who hurts the other one' she said stabbing a tomato with her fork when she said the word 'hurt'.

Tina widened her eyes at Rachel as if she wanted her to shut up. I saw Robert widening his eyes at her too, but he looked a little afraid. Seriously even I got a little scared. I mean, she's freakishly strong. But when she's angry… her freakish strength is deadly scary.

I still remember when she wanted to punch Mike's ex because she cheated on him. And Mike wasn't even her friend back then. When Lauren kept on treating me like shit? She even challenged to fight her. This girl was like three times her size and Rachel still managed to hit her the way I taught her to hit any creep that came her way. She hurt Lauren more than Santana when she tried to fight her. She even fought Santana and Quinn before we graduated for being bitches to her and to Tina. And I still can't forget when she hit Karofsky for bullying Kurt again. Really. Rachel mad, is not someone you want to mess with.

'So, do you wanna hang out a while?' Robert asked Tina when we walked out of the diner.

'Sure, I'd love to' Tina said smiling brightly at him. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. 'Um, are you going home Loves, can you take my bag with you?' she asked Rachel.

'Um, no actually I'm going over to Mike and Noah's' she said looking at me. Why is she coming to our place? Well, at least I'm back to Noah. 'But, I can take your bag with me if you'd like' she told her.

'Oh, no that's okay thanks. I'll see you guys later' she said smiling at Rachel and giving her a hug. She then turned to me and gave me a small hug.

'Bye guys' Robert said smiling at us and they started walking away.

'Bye' Rachel said with a fake smile. 'Idiot' she said when they were unable to hear her.

'Rach-'

'Don't even talk to me Noah Puckerman!' she said glaring at me.

'What? What the fuck are you mad at me for?'

'Because you think I'm a liar!' she said offended as she started walking towards my apartment.

'Uh, why are you going to our apartment?' I asked confused following her.

'I need to talk to Mike' she simply said.

'What? Why?' since when are her and Chang all buddies and shit?

'Because he will believe me' she said glaring at me.

'Babe, is not that I don't believe you-' I tried to convince her.

'Don't _'babe'_ me Puckerman!' Shit. She's pretty upset. 'I mean here you guys are begging to beat the shit out of any guy that comes our way and I'm telling you that you can hit this one and you don't believe me!'

'Look, Rachel, I just… I don't know! Tina looks really happy with him and he treats her as if there's no other person in the world for him and she deserves that!'

'Of course she deserves that! But he is a liar! He's not treating her like she deserves because he has another girl on the side!' she said furious.

'But how can he pretend to be like nothing is happening when he's with her?' I asked her.

I may have dated a lot of chicks, but I never dated them at the same time. First, Rachel would've kicked my ass. Second, before my dad left us, he cheated on my mom, and I promised myself I would never be like him.

'He's an asshole! A lot of guys do that Noah! Finn did that! And he's not the brightest crayon in the box' she told me annoyed. She has a point.

We finally reached our building and as soon as I pull out my keys, Rachel snatch them out of my hand. She stomped to the door and opened it without even noticing a fucking tie on the doorknob.

'Rach, wait-'

'Oh my God!' Rachel yelled covering her eyes. Yep, we walked in on Chang and some random girl, both half naked, making out on the couch. Nice Mikezilla.

**A/N: **Rachel's first day was solely based on The Purple Piano Project! :D we hope you liked it! And please let us know what you think :D

**- Cloudymoonia!**


	9. Big Problem

**A/N:** hello everyone! :D we are on a roll people! we've updated almost every week! yaaay for us! :D

**MidnightDreamer73 – **we are so, so happy you liked our chapter! thank you so much for always reviewing our chapters! :D you are the best! we're glad you like the protective boys! there's more of that to come! :) hahaha thank you so much again! :D

**Iwillloveglee4life –** wait no moreee! :D hahahaha thank you so so much for your review! :D we're so glad you liked it! and sweet Puck hahaha and well, the whole chapter! :D thank you so much :)

**xNoahPuckermanX102 –** thank you so much! we're really glad you liked it! and don't worry, someone will punch Jacob in the face ;) and we're happy you like Puck and Tina! Hahahaha hope you like this chapter too :)

**Xmikechang2000X –** thank you so much! :D we're really glad you like it! :)

and for this chapter, we hope you can handle our evil minds ;) enjoy!

**- Cloudymoonia!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

I don't really know what happened. One moment, Jessica and I were walking then the next moment we were in my apartment. We were fooling around, dirty jokes every now and then when suddenly she started kissing and undressing me.

I was taken aback; this is the first time a girl started pouncing on me. Maybe I'm still not completely used to being Mikezilla but I started to enjoy it. I closed my eyes and suddenly my vision changed. Instead of Jessica kissing me, it was Rachel.

'You like that. Right Mike?' Rachel said playfully.

I was shocked at my vision when I opened my eyes I saw Jessica kissing me.

'Jess-ica' I managed to say while she started making her way down my neck. I quickly got lost again, but then, when pulled her head up to kiss her lips once more, I saw Rachel… again.

'Wait! Stop' I told her stopping her from kissing me again.

'What's your problem, Mike?' Jessica said as she started kissing my ear making my whole body shiver. 'Don't you like how I do it? I'll be better I promise.'

She tried to kiss me again but there she was. Rachel again. And this time, she was half naked so I pushed her away again 'I said stop.'

'Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost' she said laughing. 'Come on' she said throwing herself at me again. 'Just relax, I'll take care of you' she said before she started to kiss me again.

I have no idea what's happening to me. Why am I seeing Rachel? Whatever, I just need to stop thinking! So I started kissing her back, deeper. Before I knew what I was doing, I was undressing her and then…

I heard the door opening and then I heard a scream.

'Oh my God!' Shit. That's Rachel. The real Rachel. I immediately stopped kissing, um Jessica? Right, Jessica, and I pushed her away from me. I turned to see Rachel, covering her eyes and Puck, smirking at me in front of us.

'Shit Puckerman! There was a tie in the fucking doorknob' I said annoyed. That's the system! Why did he let Rachel in?

'Dude, it wasn't my fault! Rachel grabbed my keys and she came inside' Puck said trying not to laugh while Jessica looked for her blouse.

'Sorry' Rachel said blushing looking anywhere but my eyes. 'I needed to talk to you' she said sounding upset. I hate it when she sounds sad.

'Ugh, really? You're that lame?' Jessica asked glaring at her while she put her blouse back on. I saw Rachel blush even deeper and she just continued to look down.

Rachel didn't say anything else; she just walked out of the apartment. Oh no, this is not gonna be good. She won't believe me. No. I looked at the door helplessly, waiting for her to come back.

'Dude, sorry we didn't know that you were that 'busy'' Puck said smirking.

'Shut up! Can you please talk to Rachel? It's not what it looks like' I said standing up and walking towards Puck.

'What do you mean 'it's not what it looks like'?' Puck said confused and trying not to laugh harder. 'As far as I know, she's all over you doing things that might bring you to heaven' he finished with a sneer.

No! It's really not what it looks like!

'Uh, hello?' Jessica interrupted us and Puck and I looked at her.

She smiled and said, 'Mike? I will wait for you in your room' she stood up and started and was about to walk to my room. No! That's not happening!

'Uh Jessica' I told her calmly. She looked at me and smiled. 'I guess it's better if you leave.'

'What? Are you serious? We aren't finished yet!' she pouted at me.

I felt my anger rushing up. I closed my eyes and count from one to three. Unlike, Puck and Tina, I know how to control my anger.

'Yeah, we haven't even started yet, and it's better that way' I said getting her jacket and giving it to her. She glared at me but then smiled.

'Oh, I get it. Okay' she walking towards me to get her jacket and tried kissing me on the lips but end up kissing me on my cheek. 'Let's do it some other time then, Mikey' she said giggling and walking outside.

I thought nothing could be worse than Mika, Rachel and Tina's neighbors, but Jessica, she's the worst.

'Nice Mikezilla' Puck said high-fiving me once Jessica was gone. I smirked back at him and gave him the high-five. But then, I remembered Rachel.

'Look, Puck. Can you go and talk to Rachel? I need to talk to her. She might take it the wrong way' I said sadly and Puck looked at me with the most confused look on his face.

'Why do you even care what Rach will say, Chang? You aren't even that close to her' he said frowning.

'Yeah, we're not that close Puck as compared to your friendship with her or my friendship with Tina but she's still my friend, right?'

Puck thought for a while and nodded, 'Okay, fine. If you say so' he said still unconvinced. 'Uh, are you coming with me? Or do I bring her back?'

I thought for a minute, maybe it would be better if I go with Puck but what will I say when I go up there? _Hey, Rachel, it looked like we're fucking but it's not, we're just exploring each other's body?_ Ugh. That is so wrong. _She attacked me first! I was never meant to kiss her. I'd rather kiss you than her!_

'NO!' I shouted loud enough to make Puck jump.

'Dude? What the hell? Why do you have to shout?' he said looking at me.

'No, I mean it's better if I wait here. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me just yet' I said trying to sound nervous.

Why am I even nervous? Puck is right? Why do I care What Rachel thinks? _Uh, because you were thinking about KISSING HER! _Okay, I need help.

'Right' Puck said looking suspiciously at me. 'Well, I'll try to talk to her. I'll text you, alright?'

I nodded and watched Puck leave our apartment. Good, it will give me more time to think of a better explanation to tell Rachel what happened.

About ten minutes later, Puck came back into our apartment with Rachel behind him. She looked really upset. Shit!

'What's wrong, Rach?' I asked her a little worried.

'Could you um- could you put your shirt back on?' she asked glancing at me and blushing. I couldn't help but smirk, but it went away when I saw Puck's glare on me.

'Uh, sure' I said grabbing my shirt and putting it back on. 'So, what's going on?'

'I saw Robert with another girl' she said looking straight into my eyes.

'What? Are you sure?' I asked not wanting to believe that I was right yesterday.

'YES! I'm sure!' she said annoyed. Shit. I didn't mean to make her more upset.

'Okay, sorry. You don't have to get like that' I told her trying not to calm her down. 'I just… shit! This is really happening again?'

'What?' Puck asked somehow confused.

'I saw him yesterday with another girl but I wasn't sure it was him!' I told him.

'Was it a blonde girl?' Rachel asked me.

'Yeah' I said remembering the blur of a blonde girl stuck to his hand.

'It was him' she told me sadly.

'So, what are we going to do?' I asked her.

'We have to tell her' Rachel said bitterly.

I could see her eyes watering again. It kills me to see her so sad. I know is not just about Tina. These kinds of things remind her of stupid Finn.

'Hey, Rach, it's gonna be okay' I said walking over to her and hugging her. I saw Puck giving me a weird look but whatever.

'NO! It's not going to be okay Mike! She's gonna be devastated! This is going to break her heart!' Rachel said with her voice breaking a little.

'Rach, babe, calm down' Puck said stepping in and taking her into his arms.

I swear I felt something on my stomach when he called her babe, and even worse when he took her away from my arms and _he_ hugged her, but maybe I'm just still hungry.

'Don't tell me to calm down! You don't even believe me!' she told Puck furious and pushing him away.

'What? You don't believe her?' I asked him getting a little angry. Rachel is his best friend. And she's Tina's best friend. She wouldn't make this up.

'Is not that I don't believe her but what if you guys are wrong? I mean Tina looks really happy. He treats her like she's the center of his world-'

'Yeah? Well, so did Nick!' Rachel snapped at him. 'Okay? And so did Finn' she added with venom in her voice.

I can't help but to feel my blood boil every time she mentions Finn. I just hate how he treated her.

'Look Noah, I know what it feels like to be cheated on okay? And I know how a guy acts when he's cheating on someone! Yes, I may have seen it too late, but I saw it. And I don't want Tina to go through that again' she said with sad eyes.

'How can I tell her?' she whispered sitting down on the couch. 'I mean this is the first guy she's dated since Nick and she really likes him' she said to no one in particular. 'I'm gonna break her' she said sadly looking down.

'No, Rach' I said sitting down next to her. 'It's gonna be alright, doll' I said rubbing her back. I saw Puck widening his eyes at me for some reason. 'We'll both tell her okay? She knows we want what's best for her and we're protecting her' I tried to convince her while I ignored Puck's glare towards me.

'What if she doesn't believe us?' she asked me with sad eyes.

'You have never lied to her Rach. She will believe you' I said smiling at her and when she turned to look down nodding at me, I turned to glare at Puck. I know that the only reason why she thinks Tina won't believe her, is because Puck doesn't believe her.

'Okay' Rachel said softly. Her eyes landed somewhere but I couldn't really see what she was looking at. I just know she got more upset for some reason. 'Look guys, um, I'm gonna go' she said standing up quickly.

'Where are you going?' Puck asked her confused.

'I don't know. I just need to go out for a walk, I think' she said really upset. I know something else had to happen. 'I'll see you guys later, okay?' she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the door before we could even say anything else.

So, my attention went to Puck.

'You don't believe her?' I asked kind of mad.

'Dude, is not that I don't believe her is just that-'

'You _don't_ believe her!' I finished for him.

'Hey! What the fuck is your problem dude?' he asked me confused but he was also mad too.

'Dude, she's your best friend! And Tina's best friend! And she's Rachel. She never lies!'

'Look, I know she never lies! But what if it wasn't him? And you guys end up hurting Tina over nothing?' he snapped at me.

Okay. Something is definitely going on here. But I know Puck and he's not just going to tell me. I have to break him.

'Dude we're doing this because we care about her! I wouldn't expect you to understand. Is not like you care what happens to Tina-'

'Shut the fuck up Chang! Of course I care about Tina!' he snapped at me. Bingo.

'You do huh?' I asked smirking. I could see he tensed up. 'Since when?'

'Since… we became friends.' He said looking at me but not directly to my eyes.

'Okay enough with this bullshit Puck. Since when did you become friends with Tina? I mean Rachel is your best friend because she's Jewish and she knows you better than anyone, but some other girl besides her being your friend? No way. Not even Santana is your friend. She's just your fuck buddy! And so is Brittany!'

'No, Chang! I know where you're heading. Stop it!' Puck said clenching his teeth.

No. I will not stop. I'm not gonna stop until I find out exactly what Puck wants with Tina.

'No, Puck! It's time that you tell me what the fuck is going on!' I said balling my fists.

He froze. 'What do you mean Chang?'

'Do you just want to get into Tina's pants?' I told him straight to the point.

'Okay that's it!' He grabbed my collar and pushed me at the wall. 'What the fuck, Chang! What the fuck! Do you think I would do that to her, huh? Okay so maybe I was like that when we were in high school but I'm NOT like that anymore! I've changed! And I never wanted _anyone_ to just get into Tina's pants just like that! Do you think she's that stupid? She's the smartest, sweetest, kind, thoughtful, caring and adorable girl I've met and I've been a fool not realizing that until now!' he said fuming.

I was wrong. Puck is not like this to other girls… with _any_ girl. Puck really likes Tina. Screw that, he might even love her, for Puck to say those things about a girl, she must be special for him.

We stood there about a minute or so. Puck still clutching my collar, he sighed and looked down.

'Don't you know how frustrated I've been because I'm not able to make her smile every time I see her tears coming down? How it breaks my heart when someone is trying to break her heart? Cheesy as it sounds, fuck, I even sound like a wuss, but I like that Asian girl! I like Christina Ann Cohen-Chang. And right now, she's happy with Robert and if anyone tries to ruin that they have to go through me' he said releasing his hold on me and sunk down to the couch.

I was shocked at what Puck just said. I have _never_ heard him talking about someone like that. Sure, Rachel is like his little sister and he protects her to death. But I can see it's different with Tina.

Okay, so I was definitely wrong about Puck and he's right. He's a changed man now. He doesn't fool around like what he does back when we were in high school. He's become more serious now. I sat next to him and patted his back.

'Shit Puckerman!' were the first words to come out of my mouth. I'm just still shocked. 'I had no idea about your feelings for Tina.'

'Shit! Dude, um, look I know she's your best friend and your ex and-' he started freaking out and I couldn't help to laugh.

'Calm down Puck. Tina and I dated ages ago. We both realized we're better off as friends. Honestly you don't have to worry about that… although she _is_ my best friendo, so don't hurt her okay? Or I'll hurt you… that is if Rachel doesn't kill you first' I said being serious again and he nodded laughing a little. 'Well, at least you got that all out of your system now, dude.'

'Yeah' he said letting out a sight in relief. 'Wait a minute!'

I looked at him confused. 'What?'

'You haven't told me what's happening between you and Rachel' he said out of nowhere. Shit! 'Do you like her?'

'W-what? No! What the hell are you talking about Puck? You're delusional!' I told him laughing.

'Stop laughing Chang! I see you glaring at me every time Rachel hugs me. You're jealous that Rachel hugs me more than she hugs you. The same way I felt about you when Tina hugs you. So don't tell me I'm delusional' Puck said raising his eyebrows.

'It's not like that Puck. I envy your deep friendship with Rachel. Tina and Rachel are the same but sometimes Tina freaks me out. Every time we start talking and I did something to upset Rachel or someone else, she brings out her other friend, 'the knife'. I mean, she has tried to kill me not once but a couple of times now' I said shuddering every time I remember Tina pointing the knife towards me. 'I bet Rachel doesn't do that to you.'

Puck laughed. 'I want to see how Tina does that to you. She looks scary but cute though. No, Rachel doesn't' do that to me, but she sometimes acts like a general on an army, iron fist. She sometimes bites my arms or punches me or kicks my shin. That hurts more than what Tina does dude' he said kind of scared. It's really hilarious how Puck says he's a badass and he's scared of Rachel. I imagined Rachel biting, punching and kicking Puck, I laugh just by the site of it.

'You're changing the subject, Chang' Puck said.

I stopped laughing and looked at him. 'I… she's just a friend, Puck. I don't like her like that. She's just a friend and nothing more. A friend that I want to be closer to and that I want to protect.'

'See? You like her, Chang! That's what I'd like to be with Tina right now, since she's with Robert.'

I balled my fist. Robert. We _must_ catch him in the act. 'Speaking of that asshole, you'll see him, you'll see him cheating on Tina and when that time comes you'll apologize to Rachel.'

'Changing the subject again Chang?' he asked me with a small smirk. I know he could see me tense up. 'Dude, who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? Look, does someone who just wants to 'be friends' with someone cares a lot about her and when he sees her crying or weak he tries to cheer her up and not just cheer her but support her all the way? And he feels guilty for making out with a hot girl and was interrupted by her? Plus who in their right mind doesn't like that girl when he calls her _doll_? It's a pet name dude. And not a pet name like when I call her babe. And I've known you forever Chang, you have _never_ called anyone doll! Not your girlfriends, not the girls you've picked up here, no one. Admit it Chang. You like her. You like Rachel Berry' Puck said standing up. I couldn't even say anything.

'Now, I'm gonna go for a walk. You better make up your mind if you like Rach or not because if you do like her and she expects something from you that you weren't able to do, I'm going to beat you up!' then he left.

What the hell is Puckerman talking about? I don't like Rachel that way. She's just my friend. So what if I call her doll? That doesn't mean anything… does it? I was sitting on the couch where Rachel had been and I noticed something on the corner of our living room. I stood up and grabbed it. A scarf. Jessica's scarf. That's what Rachel was looking. Shit! I hurt her. No, wait. She doesn't like me that way, right? I mean, she's just my friend and she- ugh why am I even thinking about her?

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

As soon as I was out of the boys' apartment for the second time, I felt my eyes slowly feeling with tears. What is wrong with me? Why am I even sad that Mike is with this girl? For heaven's sake, I am neither Mike's mother nor his girlfriend to react this way. This is not me at all. Not Rachel Berry. I just need to get him out of my mind.

I arrived at our apartment and plopped on the couch. I'm exhausted. There are so many things going on right now! But the main problem is how to tell Tina that that asshole Robert is cheating on her!

I was too immersed on my thoughts that I didn't realize that Tina came in.

'Oh Loves! You're here already!' she said running towards me and sitting beside me hugging me.

'Yeah, I am' I tried to smile at her, she looks so happy. How the hell am I going to tell her? How can I take that happiness away from her? 'So how was your date with um… Robert?' Trying to not be awkward.

'It was nice. He's perfect and sooo romantic!' she said standing up and dancing.

'Oh? Really?' I said faking a smile.

'Yeah' she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 'You don't look happy for me, Loves.'

'I am. I am happy.' I said squeaking. Oh shit! I squeaked. Every time, I squeak she knows that I'm lying.

She raised both her eyebrows. 'You're voice is telling the otherwise, Loves.'

I breathe. I breathed deeply. 'Look Tina, I'm happy for you. I really am' No. I'm not happy for you. Why would I happy? Seeing you happy with a cheater?

She put her hands on her hips. She's still not convinced.

'Um, why don't you take a long beautiful bath first before we have dinner? I'm planning to invite Noah and Michael to join us for getting through our first day in college!'

She smiled. 'You're right loves, but we still need to talk you're not telling me something and I will find that out' she was on her way to her room when she looked back at me, 'Could we invite Robert?'

My eyes widened. 'Yeah, yeah sure.' Shit. I can't take this anymore.

Tina smiled sweetly then frowned. 'Oh, no, wait. I remember he has this thing with his friends.'

'Again?' I asked not surprised.

'Yeah' Tina said not noticing the way I asked her.

'Aren't you a little suspicious?' I asked her it's obvious Tina. Please open your eyes.

'No, I trust Robert.' Tina said then walked in her room. That's the problem with Tina when she trusted someone she trusted her with all her heart even if that person is not trustworthy.

I can't take this anymore. I reached out for my bag, took my phone out and started texting Noah and Mike.

**[Rachel] –** _CODE RED! we've got to tell her everything now before she falls for him more deeply. Be here within 15 minutes. I need you guys! _

I started pacing around my room. How do you tell your best friend that the guy she's falling for is an asshole? How do you break her heart? How do you take the best thing that has happened to her, in months, away from her? Before I could completely panic, I heard my phone ringing.

_Mike calling…_

'Hello?' I answered. Shit! My voice broke.

'Rachel? Are you okay?' he asked me worried.

'No! No, I'm not okay! I can't do this Mike! I can't tell her! She's gonna hate me! I just- ugh!'

'Rach! Calm down. Look, Puck is out for a walk but I'll call him and we're getting there right now okay? It's gonna be alright Rach, I promise' he told me and then I felt that warm feeling inside of me that I could trust him.

'Okay' I said softly begging for him to come through that door… wait! Them! Right.

'We're on our way doll, don't worry' he told me before we hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

After our lunch together, Robert and I decided to walk around campus to be familiarized with it. We talked, cuddled and even laughed at each other. This is so nice. I've never felt so happy like this before, when I was with Nick. Okay, I know comparing your past relationship is really not a good idea, but I can't help it. Robert's nothing like Nick.

We were sitting at a bench near Rachel's and my apartment. I smiled and looked at him as he texted someone, probably one of his friends.

'Uh, Tina bee?' he said tucking his phone away.

'Yes, Robaby?' I said playing with his shirt.

'I have this meeting… uh, with my friends… and I can't pass on this one because one of my friends just visited New York and…' he rambled as I cut him with a kiss.

When I was about to remove it, he started deepening it and tried to pull me closer to him.

'Mmm… Rob…ert… Stop…' I said stopping him and myself.

He pouted.

'Ow, you know that I'm still not ready for that baby' I pouted too.

'I can cancel my meeting if you just… You know, let me explore your body.' he smirked.

'Oh, come on!' I rolled my eyes and slapped his arms. 'I've told you no.'

After my encounter from Nick, I promised myself that I would not be involved on a sexual relationship unless I'm sure that he's serious about me. I know that Robert is serious but I'm still not ready for it.

Robert stopped caressing me, stood up and checked his watch. I watched him text someone again.

I jumped and hugged him. 'Who are you texting?'

'My friends that I will meet up later' he said hiding his phone. 'Come on, let's go. I'll take you home.'

As soon as we said our goodbye and goodbye kisses, Robert left.

I opened the door to our apartment and saw Rachel on the couch.

'Oh Loves! You're here already!' I said running towards her hugging her.

'Yeah, I am' she smiled, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes. There's something wrong with her. 'So how was your date with um… Robert?' She asked.

'It was nice. He's perfect and sooo romantic!' I said putting it into movements.

'Oh? Really?' She said smiling awkwardly.

'Yeah' I raised an eyebrow on her. She's faking a smile. 'You don't look happy for me, Loves.'

'I am. I am happy.' She squeaked. I know that tone. Every time she squeaks, she's telling a lie. She can't lie to me. I'm her best friend for heaven's sake!

'You're voice is telling the otherwise, Loves.' Come on Rachel! I've known you for too long!

She sighed. 'Look Tina, I'm happy for you. I really am.'

There's something going on in her mind. I have this gut feeling. I'm not convinced by her words. I put my hands on my hips. If there's one thing Rachel's failed to do, it's to lie.

'Um, why don't you take a long beautiful bath first before we have dinner? I'm planning to invite Noah and Michael to join us for getting through our first day in college!' she's changing the subject... I'll let you have this one Rachel Berry.

I smiled. 'You're right loves, but we still need to talk you're not telling me something and I will find that out' A celebration, that's great. I thought to myself, how about I invite...'Could we invite Robert?' I asked her.

'Yeah, yeah sure' There it is! Her eyes widened. Something is definitely wrong with her. Is she jealous on Robert because I spend a lot of time with him? No. Rachel's not like that.

Follow the flow, Tina. I smiled sweetly. I'll call Robert now. But... 'Oh, no, wait. I remember he has this thing with his friends.'

'Again?' she said bland.

'Yeah' I answered her back.

'Aren't you a little suspicious?' Okay, she has problems with Robert. I knew it! I knew I wasn't imagining things when she answered harshly to Robert at the dinner.

'No, I trust Robert' I told her walking in my room. Why is Rachel suddenly like this? She's become cold to Robert? A few days ago she was okay with him but now she's not? I can't read you, Loves.

As I was taking a bath, my mind keeps on flashing images of Rachel's face while we were talking a while ago. Then I realized, we haven't talked for a while, she's been with Mike and I'd been with Robert and Puck. We haven't have this 'I don't care if it took us 'til morning' talks. And I miss that, I miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

I forgot my phone at the apartment so I went back to get it. I just opened the door when I saw Mike looking worried.

'Chang, what's with the face? It's as if you just drank a liter of vinegar' I told him laughing.

'Stop laughing, Puck and get going. Let's go go go' He said pushing me out the door and outside our apartment.

'Why are you such in a hurry? Stop pushing me!' I said pulling myself out of his push.

'Rachel needs us at their apartment now. Pronto!' he said hurrying.

'Why? What happened? What is going on Chang?' I said confused on what is happening.

'Just keep walking. Rachel texted us. Well, seeing that you don't have your phone, you might not have read it. She texted saying that she can't take it anymore and she's bound to tell her right now, I hope we're just in time when we arrive there' he said while walking faster.

'Rachel really doesn't know what right timing is' I said shaking my head.

'Dude? When do you think is the right timing? When Tina becomes engaged to Robert?' he said rolling his eyes.

I growled. I can't imagine Tina becoming engaged.

'No, but just the right time' I said quietly. I looked at Mike and he stopped walking. 'Are you okay?'

'Shhh!' he said stopping me.

'Hey, honey. I'm near your place already. What's your room number again? Oh okay. I got it. I think I'm a bit lost. I'll just follow your scent' a girl said talking on the phone. 'Okay. Bye bye. I can't wait to kiss you and hug you' the girl was so busy talking to the other person on the other line that bumped into me.

'Ooopps, I'm sorry about that one' she apologized smiling. 'I was just too lost hearing my baby's voice' she smiled and walked away.

Mike suddenly started following the girl.

'Mike, what the hell are you doing?' I asked curious on Mike's action.

'I know her. I know that girl' Mike told me still following the girl while I followed him.

'Yeah, but it looks like she doesn't know you that much. She didn't even say hello to you' I told him.

'No. That's the girl. She's the girl that Robert is cheating on Tina with' he said eyes fixed on the girl.

I didn't say anything. It's better not to say anything than to have a long heated argument.

'Wait' he said stopping me from walking on the corner.

'What?' I asked.

'It's Robert's place' Mike said. He tried to get a peak of Robert's place and there she was, standing outside Robert's door.

When we look again, this time both Mike and I have our eyes popped out of its socket.

The girl wrapped her arms around Robert and even one of her legs on his legs. Robert smiled and wrapped his arms on the girl's waist and started _EATING _the girl's face.

At the same time both Mike and I growled.

'BULL FUCKING SHIT' I blurted out.

'So now you've seen it' Mike said calmly.

How can he be calm? How the heck can he be calm when he saw his best friend's boyfriend with a girl!

I started walking towards Robert's door.

'Puck! Puck! What are you doing?' Mike said tagging my shirt.

'I'm going to teach him a lesson!' I knocked on the door so hard, I'm surprised I didn't break it and I heard a muffled sound.

'Who is it?' Robert said annoyed.

'Uh, Pizza Delivery' I said changing my voice.

'I haven't ordered pi-' Robert was shocked when he opened the door and saw us.

I saw his face and I suddenly gripped his neck.

'How dare you, asshole! How dare you do that to her! I'm going to rip you into pieces' I told him losing my temper.

'Robert!' I heard the girl yelled scared from the room.

'Puck, stop it' Mike said calmly. How the fuck can he be so calm?

I let go of his neck and he started coughing.

'The fuck!' he said.

'The fuck? The fuck! You're the fuck!' I told him gripping his neck again and pushing him on the wall. I saw his eyes full of cowardice but he looks composed.

'Caught in the act, Robert' Mike said calmly. What's wrong with Chang?

'It's a bit too late too realize that, Mike. Especially you Puck, since you know this kind of game' He smirked. I tighten my grip on him and he tried to remove my hand.

'Fuck you!' I told him.

'Let go of him!' the girl said walking over to us.

'Oh, so she doesn't know either?' I asked him looking at the girl.

'Sh-shut up Puckerman' he tried to say to me.

'If you don't want to be miserable for the rest of your life, tell Tina everything.' Mike said seriously.

'And if I don't what will you do?' Robert smirked at us.

'I'm going to rip you into pieces then grind you, do you understand' I threatened him. When he didn't say anything, I tightened my grip even more. 'Do you understand!'

'Alright. I will' I loosened my grip on him and glared at him.

'One more wrong move, Robert and I swear your name will not be remembered on the surface of the earth' I said viciously at him.

Robert just looked at us then smirked. That's it! All of a sudden, Robert, who was standing, is now on the ground, eyes swelling and reddening, nose bleeding, and cheeks bruising.

'So you've been warned' I said leaving him on that state.

Neither Mike nor I spoke the whole time after what happened at Robert's place.

'So. Maybe I really should apologize to Rachel' I said looking at Mike.

'Yeah, you should. No, you must dude. You must' Mike said seriously.

'Yeah, I wouldn't want our friendship to be ruined just by that stupid guy' I winked at him.

'No. Again with your conclusions Noah Puckerman' Mike said punching me in the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

I made my way to the kitchen to decide what I should cook for dinner. I grabbed my iPod and put it on the speaker.

_Listen as your day unfolds _

_Challenge what the future holds _

_Try and keep your head up to the sky _

_Lovers, they may cause you tears _

_Go ahead release your fears _

_Stand up and be counted _

_Don't be ashamed to cry _

_You gotta be... _

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser _

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger _

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together _

_All I know, all I know love will save the day _

All of the sudden, the music stopped and I turned around to see Tina looking at me.

'Okay, what's going on?' she asked in a serious tone.

'What? Nothing is going on-'

'Stop lying to me Rachel! Something is wrong! We only listen to that song when we're upset or when we need to remember what the song says' she told me.

'Um' I said looking at the door, begging for Mike and Noah to walk in. 'Why don't we talk about it after dinner-'

'No, Rachel! Why don't you talk to me?' she asked me getting upset.

Okay. I have to do this. Please don't hate me Tina.

'Okay' I said softly grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room. We both sat on the couch and I turned to look at her. 'Okay, Sweets, first I want to tell you that um, no matter what happens, you know I love you and I'm here for you, right?'

'Rachel, you're starting to scare me' she said getting nervous. 'What is going on?'

Well, here it goes… 'Robert is cheating on you.'

There. I said it. And as soon as I did, I saw the spark in her eyes fade away. I saw her face frown in confusion. I saw her pained look, knowing that her heart was aching. I saw how I broke my best friend.

'T-Tina?' I asked nervous.

'What did you just say?' she asked me shocked.

'Honey, Robert is cheating on you' I said holding her hand. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why would you say something like that?' she asked me getting upset.

'B-because I saw him. And so did Mike' I explained.

'Mike? What? When?' she asked me but I could feel her tone was getting angrier.

'Mike saw him yesterday when he was coming here for our celebration and I saw him today before we went to the diner' I said sadly. 'I'm sorry' I told her with sad eyes.

'You're lying!' she said all of the sudden.

'W-what? No! Tina I'm not lying. Why would I lie about something like that?'

'I don't know Rachel! You tell me! You're starting to sound like Mike and Puck! You were so happy for me after my date! You even liked Robert! And now, you're making this up?' she said standing up and walking away from me.

'Tina! I am not making this up!' I said standing up too. 'I wouldn't lie to you about this! I… I saw him with a blonde girl! And they were making out!'

'No!' she said snapping at me. 'You are a liar!'

'Tina! I may be a lot of things but I have _never_ lied to you! Why would I start now?'

'I don't know! I don't- maybe because you're a little resentful! Maybe because your date turned out to be an asshole when my date is a complete gentleman! Maybe you can't stand the fact that I found someone who actually cares about me!'

I felt a knot in my throat. I felt even worse than I did today at my class. I cannot believe Tina would actually think that low of me.

'Wow' I said trying not to let my voice break. 'You- you know what? That is so unfair Tina' I said feeling my eyes water.

'No, Rachel! What is unfair is you trying to take away my happiness! Why can't you let me be happy with Robert? Not every guy has to be Finn or Jesse, Rachel!' she told me.

'What about Nick?' I snapped at her. 'Do you honestly think I would make this up after I know everything you went through with Nick? I'm trying to do the right thing here, Tina-'

'The right thing for who Rachel? Don't you want me to be happy? You can't stand it, can you? If you're not happy, no one can be happy! You're so _selfish!_'

And that was it. I let the tears fall down my face. I felt my heart breaking even more than when Finn broke up with me. Even more than when Jesse egged me with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. My best friend calling me selfish is, by far, the worst thing that I've felt in my life.

'You were the only person who had _never_ called me that' I said before storming out of the apartment. I started running down the hall when I bumped into someone again.

'Rachel?' I saw Mike looking down at me, and Noah by his side.

'Noah!' I said crying even more and I threw myself at him.

'Babe, what happened?' Noah asked me rubbing my back.

'I t-told her a-and she didn't b-believe me' I said looking up at him and he gave me the saddest look.

'What? What did she say? Come on, let's go talk to her-' Mike started to say.

'N-no. I don't w-want to t-talk to her' I said softly. I saw the boys exchanging shocked looks. 'I just… I don't want to go b-back in there' I said hugging Noah tighter. For some reason, I saw Mike glaring a little at Noah but I must be imagining things.

'Look, I'll go talk to her okay?' Mike said looking at me. I turned to look at him and nodded slightly. He smiled at me and left.

'Hey' Noah said lifting my head up. 'You okay?' he asked softly and I shook her head no. 'What happened?'

'She s-said that I was a l-liar and that I was resent-ful because m-my date was an ass-hole and hers was a gentle-m-man' I said unable to contain my tears. 'A-and she told me that I was selfish for n-not wanting her to be happy' I said breaking down but he held her up so I wouldn't fall. He picked me up, sat down on the floor and sat me on his lap.

'Shhh, it'll be okay babe' he whispered kissing my head and he just let me cry on his chest.

*****Tina's POV*****

As I went out of the bathroom, I heard the song that's always played on Rachel's and my iPod every time we're sad or we need something to be solved.

Why is Rachel listening to Des'ree's Gotta Be?

I walked towards the kitchen stopped the music and looked at Rachel.

'Okay, what's going on?' I asked her seriously.

'What? Nothing is going on-' she tried to lie again!

'Stop lying to me Rachel! Something is wrong! We only listen to that song when we're upset or when we need to remember what the song says' I told her, its hard when your best friend lies to you on your face.

'Um' She started, it's as if she's waiting for something. 'Why don't we talk about it after dinner-'

'No, Rachel! Why don't you talk to me?' When did Rachel become like this? Why isn't she opening up to me anymore? She's one of the few friends that I've got and there she goes as if there's nothing when in fact it shows in her behavior and in her actions that something is bothering her.

'Okay' she said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the living room, she didn't start again after we settled down the couch facing each other, 'Okay, Sweets, first I want to tell you that um, no matter what happens, you know I love you and I'm here for you, right?'

Okay. Rachel is acting really weird right now. Why is it like she's giving me this weird reminder? Is there something wrong?

'Rachel, you're starting to scare me' I'm getting nervous by her words. 'What is going on?'

The words that she said next surprised me. She looked at me and said, 'Robert is cheating on you.'

I was shocked at her revelation. Why is she saying this? Why? Rachel, my best friend, just told me that the guy I've been dating, the guy who has been nothing but sweet to me, who has cared for me after my tragic relationship before is cheating on me? Why, Rachel? Why? I frowned at her. Maybe, maybe she's just kidding. Maybe it's not what I heard.

'T-Tina?' she asked reading me.

'What did you just say?' I asked still shocked

'Honey, Robert is cheating on you' she repeated again holding my hand. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why would you say something like that?' I said it's as if a knife was stabbed in my heart. How could she do this to me?

'B-because I saw him. And so did Mike' She explained. No. That's not true. It's not Robert. It's not! Robert is not the kind to do that to me!

'Mike? What? When?' I asked. I'm starting to lose my control over anger.

'Mike saw him yesterday when he was coming here for our celebration and I saw him today before we went to the diner' she said. NO, HE'S NOT! HE'S WITH HIS FRIENDS! 'I'm sorry' she said looking at me. NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE LYING!

'You're lying!' the words escaped my lips.

'W-what? No! Tina I'm not lying. Why would I lie about something like that?'

'I don't know Rachel! You tell me! You're starting to sound like Mike and Puck! You were so happy for me after my date! You even liked Robert! And now, you're making this up?' I couldn't control it anymore I stood up and walked away from her. How can Rachel do this to me? One moment she's happy for me then, after a day she's lying to me? No. I know what's happening. Little miss envious!

'Tina! I am not making this up!' she said standing up to 'I wouldn't lie to you about this! I… I saw him with a blonde girl! And they were making out!'

'No!' HAH! NOW YOU'RE BECOMING A BETTER LIAR, RACHEL! 'You are a liar!'

'Tina! I may be a lot of things but I have _never_ lied to you! Why would I start now?'

'I don't know! I don't- maybe because you're a little resentful! Maybe because your date turned out to be an asshole when my date is a complete gentleman! Maybe you can't stand the fact that I found someone who actually cares about me!' That's it! It's because of that! It's because of her diva attitude she's becoming a self-centered bitch!

'Wow' she said her voice breaking. 'You- you know what? That is so unfair Tina' I could see her eyes are starting to water. And the best actress award goes to Rachel Barbara Berry!

'No, Rachel! What is unfair is you trying to take away my happiness! Why can't you let me be happy with Robert? Not every guy has to be Finn or Jesse, Rachel!' I snapped at her. It doesn't mean that all guys are like them. For heaven's sake Rachel grow up!

'What about Nick?' she began. 'Do you honestly think I would make this up after I know everything you went through with Nick? I'm trying to do the right thing here, Tina-'

'The right thing for who Rachel? Don't you want me to be happy? You can't stand it, can you? If you're not happy, no one can be happy! You're so _selfish!_' I was so angry, I didn't have the time to process that I was blabbering about almost whatever that I can say to Rachel.

And that was when I saw it. Rachel was crying. This is by far the most heated argument we have ever encountered.

'You were the only person who had never called me that' she said before storming out of the apartment.

I felt my heart break.

I feel numb after my fight with Rachel. I sat on the couch and I feel nothing but emptiness, hollow, it's like a hole has been dug out of my heart. I looked at the table and saw a picture of me and Rachel. We were both happy in that photo but now look at us, we're fighting.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Why did Rachel have to do this to me? Isn't she my best friend? Why is she lying to me? What happened to our friendship?

I was so focused looking at our picture that I didn't realize that Mike came in the room and sat beside me. He wiped the tears on my cheek.

'Hey' Mike said quietly.

I looked at him and saw his concerned eyes. 'Oh Mike!' I couldn't take this anymore I hugged him so tightly I don't want to let him go.

'I don't want this. I don't want this at all. I want this to stop' I mumbled.

'Shh, Tina. It's okay. Let it all out' he said rubbing my back. 'Come on, T, tell me everything.'

I stopped hugging him while he put my head on his chest. 'Shh, Tina. It's okay. Just let it all out. It will be good for you' he said as if signing me a lullaby.

I started. 'I don't know what gotten into Rachel's mind but she started making this whole story up about Robert cheating on me. I mean how can she say that! He's been serious about me. He's telling me about his plans with me and everything.'

I looked at him trying to hold back my tears.

'Okay, T. First, you have to calm down. Second, what made you think that Rachel is making that whole story up?' Mike asked looking at me.

Why do I have this feeling that Mike is with Rachel on this one? Oh, I remember… he never liked Robert.

'No, Mike. You don't understand! After Nick broke my heart, Robert is the first guy that makes me feel whole again. It's as if I was never broken in the first place' I told him quivering. Okay, so maybe I don't want to Mike to see me cry again.

'Oh, Tina. Maybe Robert can make you feel that way. Okay? Maybe Robert can make you feel special but always remember that Rachel has been with you ever since. She's been supportive of you. She's like your sister hell, your second mother by the way she acts sometimes' he said.

Okay so maybe Mike has a point there. Rachel is always there for me. She never wanted anything bad to happen to me. Okay, now I'm confused.

I put my head between my hands and sighed. 'I'm confused.'

I heard Mike sighed and said. 'Okay. So maybe I was wrong, maybe Rachel was not the right person to tell you' he said looking guilty.

Oh no Mike! Not you too!

'Okay, Stop right there, Michael Christopher Chang!' I stood up. 'Don't you dare open your mouth!'

Okay, I had enough of this for a day. I don't want another friend of mine ending up having a fight with me.

'No, Tina. T, please calm down. I really need to say this to you Mike said holding my hand.

'Okay, you can say anything but not this issue about Robert' I told him calmly.

He looked at me for a second then frowned.

'Tina. You have to know the truth. Rob-' he started.

Okay enough of this. 'You know what, I need to be alone for a while now Mike. So please. Can you go now?' I said.

'But Tina listen to me!' Mike said shaking me.

'No Mike. What part of NO didn't you understand?' I asked feeling my anger rise up again.

He sighed. 'Look, Tina. Hear me out. Okay. Robert maybe a good guy but he's-'

'Mike!' I told him surprised.

'What?' he asked surprised too.

'We'll continue this conversation. I'll just get something from the kitchen' I smiled at him.

He let go of me and watched me. Wrong move Mike! If only you knew.

After I fetch that something, I smiled sweetly at Mike.

'Look Mike. I think it's better if you go now I'm not in the mood anymore' I said.

'No! Tina I know you don't want to hear this but I need you to!'

'I'm warning you Michael' I said putting threatening eyes.

'I don't care Christina' he said annoyed. 'You… Wait! What are you hiding in your back?' he asked horrified.

'Nothing' I said with an innocent smile.

'I know you too well, to know that's not true' he said widening his eyes at me. 'You have your knife, don't you?'

'Maybe' I said looking away.

'Tina! I'm serious about this! Is not funny!'

'I'm not laughing Michael' I said sweetly.

'Okay, you're starting to sound like a creepy girl from a scary movie' he said walking away from me.

'You are such a scardy cat, did you know that?' I asked trying not to laugh.

'I know what you're doing' he said getting serious again. Crap. He's my best friend for some reason. 'I know you're distracting me so I won't talk about Rachel or Robert-'

'I said I _don't_ want to talk about Robert' I said really annoyed and taking the knife out.

'Tina, you're not serious-' he said starting to get nervous.

'Oh, you don't think I'm serious?' I said stabbing the knife on the table. I made a hole but, whatever. It made Mike jump. 'See, I don't want to talk, but maybe Mr. Knife does' I said with the same threatening eyes I made Principal Figgins when I dressed as a vampire.

Mike literally jumped from the couch to the door. But he stopped before he was out.

'Tina. We're trying to open your eyes here, but we can't if you won't let us. Make your eyes see what others are seeing.'

Then he left.

I hold one of the pillows and screamed as hard as I could.

My brain is having a war with itself.

One half is telling me to don't believe my friends because Robert has been so good to me he won't do anything to hurt me, while the other half is telling me that I must believe my friends because they have been there for me ever since and they don't want me to get hurt but right now I don't know. I don't know who is right and who is wrong.

I took my phone out and wondered if I should just call Robert and figure this whole thing out already.

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

Shit. I have never seen Rachel this broken.

This is worse than I thought. If there's something that breaks Rachel is someone telling her that she's selfish. A lot of people think that she's selfish only because she's ambitious and she'll do whatever it takes to fulfill her dreams. But honestly? She's the most selfless person that I know. And Tina is her best friend. I think she's her only girl friend. Mercedes never liked her because she got all the solos. Brittany was nice to her, but they were never really friends and the rest of the girls treated her like crap.

Rachel has been crying for God knows how long, until I saw Chang walking towards us.

'What happened?' I asked him when he got to us.

'She took out the knife dude! I just ran out of there' he said really scared.

'Shit, Chang! You're a wuss' I said laughing at him. 'Look, stay here with Rachel, I'll go talk to her okay?' This kind of situation requires an am-badass-ador.

'Okay' Mike said smiling a little more than he should for my liking but, whatever.

'Rach?' I said and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled sadly at her, feeling my heart ache with her big puffy red eyes. 'I'm gonna go talk to Tina okay? Do you wanna stay here with Mike?'

'C-can I go to your apartment?' she asked my shyly, trying not to cry again. 'I'm k-kind of cold' she said looking down. I noticed she was shivering.

'Yeah babe, here' I said pulling away and taking off my hoddie. I handed it to her ignoring Chang's glare on me and she put it on.

'Come on Rach' Mike said smiling at her and taking her hand. She stood up and I did the same. Before she started walking with Mike, I grabbed my hand and turned her around.

I'm about to do something I _rarely_ do. But I need her to know it.

'Rach?' I said looking down at her sad eyes. 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you' I said feeling like shit for not believing her. She smiled softly at me. She knows I hate doing this kind of things.

'It's okay Noah' she said with the tiniest smile I've seen on someone.

'I'll be right over babe' I said kissing her forehead and walking towards her apartment.

I entered the girls' apartment and found Tina staring at her phone, with her knife on the other hand.

'Tina-'

'I DON'T WANT TO TALK MIKE!' she snapped at me turning around, with the knife pointing at my neck. 'Puck?'

'Okay, why don't we put the knife away?' I said trying not to sound like a wuss. But I saw the hole on the table. That shit scares the crap out of me!

'Oh, what? So they sent _you_ now?' she asked me annoyed.

'Hey! They didn't _send_ me! I offered to come!' I told her.

'Why?' she asked confused and lowering the knife. Thank God!

'Because I'm the only one tough enough to face you and your knife' I said smirking a little.

'I'm not in the mood Puck. I want to be alone' she said with her voice turning sad. She went to sit on the couch and I went to sit next to her. 'I want to be alone-'

'And I know you don't mean it' I simply told her.

'How would you know?' she asked me frowning.

'Because, you're not talking to Rachel' I said noticing she clinged when I mentioned Rachel. 'And Chang ran out of here as if zombies were following him, so… I'm all you got' I explained.

'But I don't want to talk about it' she said desperate.

'Then, let's not talk about it' I said shrugging. I know Tina can be really stubborn but two can play this game.

'Puck-'

'You can complain all you want Tina. I'm not leaving here until I _know_ you're okay' I said with a little smile.

'I still don't want to talk about Robert' she said looking down.

'Okay, what do you wanna do?' I asked her confused.

She just shrugged and then, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After about five minutes of silence, she snapped.

'Do you think I'm stupid?' she asked all of the sudden.

What? How could Tina think she's stupid? She's probably the smartest girl that I've ever met!

'Tina, why would you even say that?' I asked shocked at her question.

'I don't know Puck. I just… I don't know what to think! I know Robert wouldn't lie to me' she said with really sad eyes. 'I mean, he's so different from Nick. He's not that kind of guy' she said upset. 'I know he wouldn't lie.'

I felt my blood boiling. I know he's an asshole. But right now, I just want Tina to feel better, so I have to listen to her and then I figure out what to do.

'Were you going to call him?' I asked her and she looked confused at me. 'When I came in?' I clarified.

'I wasn't sure what to do' she said looking down. 'What would you do if you were me?'

I wasn't expecting that. This has actually never happened to me. Probably because I've never been too serious with a girl… before.

'Well, I know is not much help but' I sighted sadly. 'I don't really know. I mean, I've never been in your position but I've been in Rachel's.'

She turned to look at me frowning. 'What do you mean?'

'I told her about Finn and Quinn, remember?' I said clenching my fist a little when I remember Finnessa treating her like shit.

'Yeah? How's that like?' she asked me a little bitter. I know her fight with Rachel is sinking in and she's feeling guilty.

'It sucks' I simply said. 'You're in this position where, if you tell her, you know you're going to break her heart for a little while, but you're doing the right thing… and if you don't tell her, maybe you could see her for a while until she finds out because she's not stupid, and neither are you… and you would find out eventually, but then, they'd probably hate you even more than you hate yourself for not telling her' I explained to her.

'So, you think Rachel is right? And Robert is cheating on me?' she said getting angry. I remembered her temper rising from one to ten in no time so I choose my words wisely.

'It doesn't matter what I think' I said seriously. 'What matters is, if you believe Rachel who has been your friend your entire life, or Robert, a guy you met about a week ago?'

'Fine! If you don't believe him either, why don't we go over there just now and settle this whole thing once and for all!' she said standing up.

Shit! No! That's SO not a good idea! That asshole is probably banging that bimbo right now! Tina's already been through that once, and I sure as hell won't let her go through it again!

'No! Hold on! Why don't you um, call him?' I asked stupidly getting up, not knowing what else to say to stop her.

'Fine' she said annoyed. Shit! I must be getting better at this than I thought. 'He's not answering' she said after a couple of times of trying and she just sat back down on the couch.

I sat next to her again and this time, I saw her eyes watering a little. I should've killed Robert when I had the chance. Stupid Chang! I swear I will hurt _any_ asshole that makes Tina cry. I saw a single tear roll down her cheek and I quickly wiped it away with my thumb.

'I'm sorry' she said softly. What? What the hell is she sorry for? 'I just… I really don't know what to do Puck' she said looking at me with this… broken look. 'I don't want to go through this again! Why do guys keep doing this to me?' she asked sounding disappointed. 'I mean, I was actually starting to think about sleeping with him' she said all of the sudden with her cheeks turning pink.

What. The. Actual. Fuck. This is something that I didn't see coming, NO! This is something that I _don't_ want to see coming! And something I definitely don't want to talk about with her. I can feel my whole body shaking in anger just of the thought of that idiot touching Tina! Okay, I can't loose it now, so I have to control my FUCKING temper before I storm out of here and KILL THAT ASSHOLE WITH MY BARE HANDS! I need to break something.

'Puck?' the most delicate voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It's amazing how she can make me just cool off again. 'Are you okay? You haven't said anything in like a really long time' she said confused.

'Uh, yeah, sorry I just um, got distracted' I said shaking my head trying to erase the thought of Tina being with someone else. 'Look, Tina, I know this is all very hard for you' Not as hard as you're making it on me though. 'But you have to see that Rachel only wants the best guy to be with you. I mean, today at the diner, when we remembered our first day of school, it hit me, Rachel has always protected you, even from a badass like me! When she's half my size! So, I know you maybe don't want to think that Robert is like that, and you're right. You should at least give him an opportunity to hear his side of the story. But, don't just go… you know thinking that… I don't know, Rachel is being… selfish or something' I rambled a little. I am spending way too much time with Rachel. I saw her tense up a little.

'She told you, didn't she?' she said sadly.

I nodded. And answered her. 'She was pretty down about it.'

'I didn't mean it' she said looking down. I let out a tiny smile and I hugged her to me.

'I know' I said kissing her head. I thought she was gonna pull away, but instead, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tighter.

'Thanks Puck' she said softly. 'You were the only one who came in just to listen to me and not to lecture me like I know Mike would've' she said with a little chuckle. 'You're a really great _friend._'

That felt like the worst stabbing in my stomach I have ever felt. But I have to suck it up. I promised that I would look out for her and I want her to be happy… even if it's not with me.

'Anytime kitten' I said before realizing what I said. Shit! Why the fuck did I do that? I even gave Chang crap about calling Rachel doll and now I call Tina kitten? It feels like someone cut my balls off, but whatever, it's worth it when she looked up and smiled at me.

'Kitten?' she asked giggling a little.

'Well, you're a sweet cuddly girl but… you can be fierce at times' I said smirking a little. Nice saving, you idiot! She must think you're retarded.

'I like it' she said with her smile getting bigger.

'You okay now?' I asked a little awkward.

'Yes. Thank you' she said smiling a little at me. I know she's still upset about the whole Rachel thing, but that's something between chicks. I bet they're going to like cry and talk at the same time and I won't get a thing, so it's best if I leave it there.

'Look, I gotta go, I just wanted to make sure you were okay' I said getting up.

'Thanks Puck' she said standing up too. 'I think um, I'm gonna go to bed' she said yawning a little. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her forehead before I went out the door.

'Sweet dreams Tina' I said softly before heading out.

Shit… I'm falling for Tina Cohen-Chang.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

I wondered why Noah was going to talk to Tina but then I remembered they've become _friends_ recently. At least, that's what both of them say.

'Let's go doll' Mike said pulling me gently towards their apartment, never letting go of my hand. Once we got there, he unlocked it and let me in. 'Would you like something to drink?'

'Sure, um, water would be nice' I said knowing that a glass of water kind of always makes me feel better. Mike went into the kitchen while I sat on the couch. He came back a few moments later with two glasses of water and he handed me one. 'Thanks' I said trying to smile at him.

'It's gonna be okay Rach' he said sitting next to me and he started to rub my back.

'What if it's not?' I asked him sadly fighting back the tears. 'You didn't see her Mike. You didn't see her when I told her. I saw her breaking inside. I know she said all those things because she was mad and she doesn't want it to happen again! I broke her Mike! It was my fault-'

'Rachel! Stop' he said taking the glass away from me and hugging me to him. 'This wasn't your fault' he said softly. 'Don't ever think that what any of those assholes did is your fault Rachel. You just told her the truth. That's what a friend does. And you're right, Tina is mad right now, but she will realize it on her own. We both know how stubborn she can be sometimes but she'll come around' he said pulling away a little so he could look at me. 'It's gonna be okay doll' he whispered to me wiping away my tears.

I couldn't help but to smile weakly at him.

'You know, I can't remember the last time that I cried and you weren't there' I told him with a small laugh, making him laugh a little too, and he smiled sweetly at me. 'Thanks Mike' before I knew what I was doing, I kissed his cheek.

'Anytime Rach' he said kissing my head. 'Come on, let's make something to eat' he said getting me up and leading me to the kitchen. 'What would you like to eat?'

'Oh, whatever you'd like, it's your apartment' I said smiling kindly while I took a napkin to wipe my eyes.

'Yeah, but you're my guest and you're sad' he said pouting. 'So, I'm making you something to make you feel better' he said smiling.

I literally felt butterflies hosting a party in my stomach. How can Mike be so sweet to me? Maybe is just because he's sweet to everyone. That must be it, right? I mean, he was making out with some random girl just this afternoon. There's no way he could maybe like me a little more- NO! No. No. No. No! He's just my friend and he's trying to be nice to me because I'm upset. And that's it. And you think he's sweet because he's a good _friend_. That's it. A friend. Nothing else.

'Um, well' I said biting my bottom lip.

'Pancakes?' he said all of the sudden. I turned to look at him smirking back at me.

'How did you know?' I asked surprised that he knew that I love pancakes.

'Lucky guess' he said smiling while he looked for everything to start cooking.

Okay, he knows this because Noah and Tina are your best friends and Mike's best friends and they must've told him at some point. That makes sense.

I walked over to help him but he stopped me. 'Nuh uh. You sit down and relax. I'm going to spoil you right now' he said laughing a little bit.

'You don't have to do that Mike' I said laughing a little too. I hopped on the kitchen counter and he stopped cooking and turned to look at me.

'I want to' he said smiling at me.

'Why?' I asked before I knew what I was saying. He turned to look confused at me.

'Because you're my friend' he said smiling sweetly at me.

For some reason, I felt a grunge on my stomach when he mentioned the word _friend_. Yes, I'm happy to have one more friend, since I don't have that many but what if I would like Mike to be more than a friend. Whoa! Hold on! Where did that came from? Ugh. You're just upset and the fact that Mike is being sweet to you feels nice. Right? Right.

'Right' I said smiling at him. He still looked kind of confused but he turned back to cooking.

Before I knew it, I was mumbling 'Just a Kiss' to myself.

'Sing it out loud' Mike said all of the sudden. I looked confused at him. 'I can hear you Rach' he said smiling at me. 'And I know you feel better when you sing, so…'

'Sing with me?' I asked him smiling and I saw him blush.

'I… I don't sing Rach' he said looking down.

'Yes, you do!' I said smiling at him. 'I've heard you sing when you think no one is looking' I told him.

'What?' he said blushing even more.

'Well, I was going to the Choir Room one day to sing something, and I stopped when I heard someone else singing. I stood outside the door listening to the song and I was about to walk in and begged him to join Glee. But when I looked inside, I saw that the guy was already in Glee' I said smirking a little at him and he looked down at the pancake mix on his hands. 'Sing with me?' I asked him again smiling at him.

'Ladies first' he said with a shy smile.

'Um, I don't know what to sing' I said thinking.

'Just sing what you were singing' he said smiling and I blushed a little.

'Okay' I said softly before I started again.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breath_

_I'm caught up in this moment_

_I'm caught up in your smile_

I turned to look at him and he was smiling at me but he didn't start.

'Please?' I asked pouting like a puppy. Okay, what is wrong with me?

He smiled at me and picked up the next verse.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_It's so hard to hold back _

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow…_

I like Mike's voice. I have no idea why he never sang at Glee Club. I smiled brightly at him and joined him for the next part.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So, baby I'm alright with just a kiss good night_

When we finished the chorus we just stared at each other smiling. I have no idea when he got so close to me.

'Why did you pick that song?' he whispered to me all of the sudden.

He was just inches away from me. His hands were on each side of me resting on the counter and he was looking intensely into my eyes. I literally felt my heart skip a beat.

'I d-don't know' I whispered getting lost into his eyes. Okay, maybe I do like Mike as more than a friend. I swallowed hard hoping that he wouldn't notice how nervous he was making me. 'I like your voice' I said managing to get a little smile.

I saw him blush while he cleared his throat. 'Um, thanks. But I'm nowhere near you doll' he said half-smirking at me. I could've melted just right there if it wasn't because I heard someone else clearing his throat.

Mike immediately jumped away from me and we both turned to look at Noah, smirking at us. Why does he keep doing that?

'Noah!' I said jumping off the counter and going to hug him.

'Hey babe' he said hugging at me and I noticed he was smirking at Mike for some reason. 'What are you guys doing?'

'Mike is making me pancakes' I said smiling childishly up at him while we both sat on the table watching Mike cook.

'Really?' he said arching an eyebrow, never taking his eyes off Mike. 'That's nice of him, isn't it?' he said still smirking. I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

'H-how's Tina?' Mike asked him all of the sudden. He wasn't making eye contact with Noah or with me.

'Well, she's still pretty upset' he said awkwardly. Meaning, she's still mad at me. He must've noticed my smile fade because he grabbed my hand. 'Hey, it'll be okay Rach' he said with a small smile. 'She just needs to cool off' he said and I nodded, knowing it was true.

'Can I- um, can I stay here tonight?' I asked hopeful looking at both of them. They turned to look at me shocked at my request. 'I can sleep in the couch, honestly, I just don't feel comfortable going home when I'm not talking to Tina' I said looking down.

'Rach, of course you can stay here, but I'll take the couch. You sleep in my room okay?' Noah said smiling sweetly at me.

'N-no! Noah I couldn't possibly do that. I'm already imposing your home I couldn't kick you out of your room-'

'Rachel, there is no way we're letting you use the couch. So it's your choice, Puck's room or mine' Mike said smiling at me.

'No, guys, that's way too kind. Don't worry I'll just go back to mine and-'

'Rachel we all know you don't want to do that' Noah said rubbing my hand with his thumb. I tried to smile at him but I knew he could see right through it.

'Look, why don't you stay in my room, and I can go over to your apartment and keep Tina company. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be alone either' Mike offered.

'Oh God! No, Mike! I couldn't possibly kick you out of your room, let alone your apartment' I said taken aback by his offer.

'You're not kicking me out Rach' he said sitting next to me. 'I'm going over there anyways. I know Tina doesn't like to be home alone' he said with a little chuckle.

It's true. Whenever Tina's parents went away, I would stay over or she would stay over at my house. She hates being alone. But if I go back, is as if she might as well be alone. I'm so thankful for Mike right now. Not only is he being nice to me, he's worried about Tina.

'Thank you' I said smiling at him.

'Anytime Rach' he said kissing my head. I saw Noah arching his eyebrow at us but I shrugged it off.

After a while, Mike left to my apartment, leaving Noah and I eating the rest of the pancakes.

'So, what was that?' he asked me while he ate his pancake.

'What was what?' I said with my mouth full.

'You're starting to sound like me' he said laughing at me. 'And what was what I saw when I came in? And Chang being all nice and sweet to you and kissing your head and you smiling at him and doing this' he said motioning that he flipped his non-existent hair back and he batted his eyelashes mocking me.

'I do not do that!' I said sounding a little offended.

'You were flirting with him' he said in a little song.

'I was not!' I defended myself. 'Mike was being nice to me because he's my friend and he knew I was upset and he was trying to make me feel better' I explained.

'Right. Whatever you say Rach' he said rolling his eyes.

'Hey! What about you?' I asked him all of the sudden.

'What about me?' he asked me frowning.

'You going to talk to Tina and everything' I said smirking a little. What do you want? I learned from the best.

'I was just checking if she was alright. She's my friend. I did the same for you' he said childishly.

'Yeah, but Mike came out saying she took out the knife. I know all about Tina's knife and that's scary! And you went there anyway!'

'Well, I just… thought she needed someone that's all' he said avoiding my eyes. Ha! I know there's more.

'Right and Kurt and Blaine are just roommates' I said smirking trying really hard not to laugh.

'Hey! You stole my Bert and Ernie joke!' he said pouting. 'Nice twist!' he said laughing a little.

'You're deflecting' I said, still smirking.

He sighted in defeat. 'What do you want me to say, Rach?'

'What's going on between you and Tina?' I said going straight to the point.

'Nothing is going on Rach' he said sadly.

'Stop lying to me Noah!'

'I'm not lying to you Rachel. There is nothing going on. She's with Robert' he said clenching his fist and I could feel my blood boil a little.

'But…' I said trying to stay on track. He turned to look at me and I knew he didn't want to say it. 'Noah, I told you that you could talk to me when you knew what was going on, remember?'

'She's driving me crazy Rach' he said all of the sudden. 'She's just… ugh! I don't know! I don't even know exactly how I feel about her! All I know is that it kills me that she's with that asshole!' he said getting upset. 'I punched him, you know?'

'What?' I asked confused. 'When?'

'Before we got to your apartment' he said telling me the whole story of their way there.

'You punched him?' I asked getting upset.

'I know. I know, you don't condone violence and shit-'

'NO! You punched him _without_ me?' I asked offended. I've wanted to punch him since Mike told me he saw her with that girl.

'What?' he asked confused and laughed a little. 'You gotta be careful babe, I'm rubbing off on you' he said winking at me.

'Shut up' I said trying not to laugh. 'You really like her, don't you?' I asked referring to Tina.

'Yeah' he simply said not even trying to hide it anymore. I felt my smile getting bigger each second. 'I'm sorry that I didn't believe you is just… Tina looked so happy. And I just… I really want her to be happy Rach, even if it's not with me' he said looking straight at me.

Wow. I didn't see that coming. Noah may even love Tina and he doesn't even know it.

'Well, for what is worth, I would be really happy if she's with you' I told him sincerely.

'Me?' he asked me shocked and I nodded. 'Me, Puck?'

'No. You, Noah' I said smiling at him and he smiled back at me.

He knows all about the difference between Puck and Noah. And I know he's being Noah with Tina. And that might just be what Tina needs. If she decides to open her eyes and dump Robert that is.

'Really, you'd be happy? No threats or anything?' he asked me.

'Oh, no! If you hurt her, I told you, your last name dies with you' I said smiling sweetly and he widened his eyes at me. 'But maybe is what you both need' I said honestly.

'Thanks midget' he said smiling at me. 'So, are you going to tell me about you and Chang now?' he asked smirking and I felt my cheeks burning red.

'There's nothing going on Noah' I said playing with my food. 'He's Mikezilla, and judging by what we saw today in the afternoon, he's determined to stay that way' I said a little harsh. 'So, he's just my friend. He said it himself tonight' I said sadly.

'Rach' he said in a tone that I knew meant that I should look at him. So I did. 'Look, this whole Mikezilla thing is something that Mike is pulling off because he's tired of getting hurt' he told me. 'He may kill me if he knows that I told you this, but I've seen the way he looks at you. And how he's been taking care of you lately. And he glares at me every time you hug me. So, he may say he's just your friend, but I know him, and he may not know it yet, but that's not how he treats his friends' he told me. 'And I know _you_' he said next. 'So, don't lie to me babe' he said in a serious tone.

Okay, maybe I need to get it out of my chest already. And since Tina is not talking to me, and is kind of late to talk to Kurt, either I talk to Noah or I prepare myself for a sleepless night.

I sighted sadly. 'I don't really know what I'm feeling Noah. I honestly don't. I don't understand why Mike has been acting so nice towards me, but I like it. But then I feel guilty because, I mean, he's Tina's ex-boyfriend. What kind of friend would I be if I have feelings for him and I go after him?'

'Rach, Mike and Tina dated ages ago, and they're still friends. I mean, Mike was still her friend when she dated Nick, and she was still his friend when he dated Michelle and some other girls' he told me.

'But still Noah, I don't even think he likes me back' I said sadly.

'You don't know that Rach. I don't think _he_ even knows that' he said laughing a little. 'Just, give it some time okay? And if he hurts you… you just tell me and then I beat him up' he said flexing his muscles.

'Noah!' I said rolling my eyes and laughing a little.

'What? Anyone who messes with my little hot Jewish American princess, has to go through me' he said trying to sound tough. I stood up and walked towards him.

'I know' I said kissing his cheek and picking up the plates to wash them. 'And I know that I threaten you if you hurt Tina, but well, if she hurts you she would also have to answer to me' I said flexing my non-existent muscles and he burst into laugh.

'Hey! I'm serious!' I said pouting.

'I know you are! I mean, you _are_ freakishly strong, specially when you're mad, but you trying to sound like me is just hilarious' he said standing up and kissing my head. 'Night midget' he said hugging me.

'Good night Noah, thanks for letting me stay here' I said with a little smile.

'No problem, just don't go too crazy in Chang's room. You know, don't like steal his boxers as a souvenir or something' he said laughing at me.

'Noah!' I yelled outraged at him and he just went inside his room.

I finished the dishes and went into Mike's bedroom. I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt that Noah gave me. I looked around Mike's bedroom. He was so neat. Everything was in place. I was feeling really tired so I just got into bed when I felt my phone buzzing.

**[Mike]** _– smile doll, it'll be alright ;) sweet dreams Rach :)_

I couldn't help but smile down at the screen and I replied instantly.

**[Rachel]** _– thank you for everything today Mike :) good night!_

I clicked send and then I looked at the wallpaper of my phone. It was a picture of Tina and me, the day before we came. I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek. I miss my best friend. I really, really hope she forgives me and knows that I was just trying to help. Stupid Robert. I can't believe we're fighting over a stupid boy. I sighed sadly and put my phone on Mike's nightstand.

I curled up in Mike's bed and couldn't help but smile when I smelled his scent on the pillow. I may deny this, but that smell is what's making me sleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

When I left the apartment, the thoughts of my head were jumbled together. First: fucking Robert. Second: Tina. Third: Tina and her fight with Rachel. Fourth: Puck. Puck liking Tina and everything. Fifth: Rachel. How did Rachel end up showing in my visions when I was making out with uh, hmmm. What's her name again? J…e.. Jessica. There. And how did Rachel and I end up being so close together a while ago? What whould've happened if Puck didn't come in? _Nothing. Yeah, that's right. Nothing. _ And last, but definitely not least: Is Rachel really okay now?

This is weird, why am I blabbing about Rachel in my head? Dude, you're Mikezilla! Focus.

When I arrived at the girl's apartment, I inhaled deeply. This may be my last breath. I knocked on the door three times then waited for Tina to open the door. When she opened it, she looked dead tired.

'Mike? What are you doing here? I thought I told you I don't want to talk about that. I'm tired and I just wanted to sleep' Tina said letting me in their apartment.

I turned to face her. She looks _really_ tired.

'Look, Tina. I know you. You're not an alone type of person' I told her.

She yawned while sitting on the couch. 'Of course I am. I can be alone. I can live alone.'

Right. And I'm not afraid of your knife. Come on Tina! 'Tina, come on. Who are you kidding? Me?'

Tina smiled. 'No, I am perfectly okay.'

Speaking of knife, where is that hell of a knife? I started searching for it with my eyes but I don't think I can see it within my reach.

'Uh, Mike?' Tina said confused on the way I was acting. 'What exactly are you doing? Are you looking for something?'

'Me? Looking for something? No! I'm not looking for anything… I'm just you know.' I shivered; okay she knows I'm looking for her knife. Damn it! 'Looking for your goddamn knife!' I mumbled.

Tina suppressed a laugh. 'Uh, Mike. It's okay. I don't have the knife with me. God! You look like saw a ghost!'

I looked at her then laughed with her. I sat beside her and just hugged her. 'I know you don't want to talk about it yet right now. When you need someone to talk to I'm here.'

Tina smiled and hugged me back, 'Ow, thanks Mike. But you see, you're like my father, you keep on telling me to do this don't do that and sometimes I just wanted someone to just listen to me. Do you understand?'

I looked at her confused. 'I… I guess? Hey wait a minute! I'm like your dad?'

We detach ourselves from the hug and she laughed, 'Yeah, you are! You keep talking on and on about some topics especially when you're lecturing me. I know you want what is best for me but sometimes I just need someone to listen to me.'

'Look, Tina. I'm sorry. But you know very well that I don't want you getting hurt. You're my best friend remember? Okay, now you can tell me everything you wanted to say I'm here to listen' I smiled at her.

'It's okay, Mike. I know and I am certainly thankful for it. Yeah. About that, you see, I just let it all out to Puck and um I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. But, but, you will know all about it maybe some other time. I promise? You okay with that?' she said holding my arms.

'Yeah. It's okay. It's cool, no worries, T' I hugged her again and kissed her forehead. If only you knew, if only you knew, that _this_ one guy wants to make you feel special right now. Okay so maybe I'm glad that Puck is also there for you and for what it's worth he's better than Robert.

'So, T. How are you and Puck? I mean you two have this new friendship going on. Do I need to worry?' I pouted.

Tina laughed. 'Oh come on, Mike. Nobody can replace you, you're my best friend! It's like Mike is to Tina as Puck is to Rachel' she stopped looking down.

Okay, this is awkward.

'And so? What if you realized Puck is a better friend than me?' I said breaking the silence and pretending to be hurt.

'No. Puck is a cool friend. He's a badass friend according to him, but you know, no one can replace your position, Mike.' she smiled at me, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled at her, 'Okay, I'm assured now.' She laughed.

She stood up and yawned. 'Look Mike, I'm sleepy, so I'll go ahead and sleep now, okay?'

'Goodnight, T' I said hugging her once more and kissing her forehead.

I sat back down the couch and turned on the TV and tried watching something. After a couple of minutes, I stood up and went to check on Tina.

She's fast asleep. That's good. She looked dead tired a while ago. She needs to rest.

I walked near her bed and tucked her in.

I was about to go out, when I remembered something. I walked back to her bedroom and looked through the nightstand.

Where is it? Where the hell is it?

Tina's nightstand is full of things. I can't seem to find… ah… here it is.

I grabbed it and turned to leave her room. As I went out, I shut the door and smiled.

'Hah! You will never scare me with this again, Cohen-Chang' I laughed.

I looked at the knife that I was holding. Hello, Mr. Knife. I'm going to keep you for a while.

I walked towards Rachel's bedroom and found myself standing between her hot pink walls. I smiled to myself. I painted this room.

*****Flashback*****

'Why can't you just hire a painter?' Puck complained as we walked into the store with Rachel.

'Come on Noah! You don't even have anything to do. Your dates ditched you and my date was an asshoe! So, while Tina is on her date, we're painting our rooms' Rachel informed him. 'Okay, how about this' she said when she noticed Puck was still annoyed. 'I'll cook for you guys if you paint our rooms' she said smiling sweetly.

'What are you gonna cook?' Puck asked childishly.

'Whatever you'd like' Rachel said smirking knowing exactly how to get Puck to do whatever she wants him to do.

'Really?' Puck said paying attention at last.

'Yeah, and you guys can play Halo while I cook' she said smiling.

'Fine! I'm in' Puck said sighting. I know he was annoyed he lost, but he wanted Rachel to cook him his favorite food.

'Whipped!' I said laughing.

'Michael!' Rachel said pouting at me. 'You're gonna help me too, right?' she said smiling sweetly at me.

I don't know why I can't say no to her. Maybe is because she just had a sucky date and I want to make her feel better… yeah, that's probably it.

'Of course Rach' I said smiling back at her.

'And I'm the whipped one' Puck said laughing at me and I just glared at him.

'Great! So, let's go pick the colors' she said excited.

She grabbed my hand with one of her hands and Puck's hand with her other hands. She dragged us towards the bright bubbly girls colors. Had to be.

'Okay, so magenta for Tina-'

'What? Magenta?' I asked confused.

'Yes, magenta' she said as if I was crazy.

'Since when?' I asked confused.

'Since always! She even dyed her hair magenta for a while Mike' Rachel said rolling her eyes. I would've guessed blue. But I'm thinking that if I say something now, I might loose dinner so I just shut up.

'What about you?' I asked looking at the colors.

'Easy' Puck said laughing. 'Let me guess' he said pretending to think. '_Pink… it's my new obsession_' he sang to Rachel laughing a little.

Rachel let out a laugh too and to my surprise, she joined him. ' _Yeah, pink… is not even a question_' she said smirking at Puck. Since when does Rachel sing Aerosmith?

Puck then started mocking her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and sang in her ear. '_Pink, on the lips of your lover_' he said kissing her cheek.

I felt this gut feeling in my stomach when I saw how close he was to her. It kind of went away when she pushed him a little away and laughed with him.

'_Cause pink, is the love you discover_' she sang flirty looking at both of us. And then, I noticed something.

'Um, guys people are staring at us' I said looking around. I don't really mind them looking at us. I just don't like how some guys are staring at Rachel.

'Noah, we're embarrassing Mike' Rachel said smirking at me for some reason. Oh no.

'Are we now?' Puck said putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder. They turned to look at each other, then at me, and then they opened their mouths at the same time.

'_Pink, it was love at first sight! Yeah, pink when I turn out the lights_' they both sang at the same time, making more people to look at us.

Rachel then came towards me, grabbed my hand and she pulled me to dance with her. They really don't care about anything.

'_Pink, is like red, but not quite… and I think everything is going to be alright, no matter what we do tonight_' she sang as she spun around never letting go of my hand.

'You guys are crazy' I said laughing at both of them.

'Oh, come on Mike, what would you do without us?' Rachel said smiling at me.

'Okay babe, which pink?' Puck asked standing in front of the million samples of pink. Okay, they weren't millions but there were a lot! Isn't pink just pink?

'_As pink as the sheets that we lay on_' Rachel sang laughing while she walked towards Puck. He smiled down at her and they both sang together. '_Cause pink, is my favorite crayon!_'

'I want hot pink' Rachel said smiling and looking through the samples.

*****End of Flashback*** **

I laughed remembering how I ended up soaked in hot pink paint and Puck got soaked in magenta paint. I looked at Rachel's bed full of gold stars. I smiled. She really loves gold stars.

I changed my clothes and laid on her bed. I could smell her scent. It smells like apples. It's intoxicating.

I grabbed my phone and texted her. What to say what to say? _I'm in your bed right now. It smells good. _No. No. No. Bad idea. Sounds as if I'm flirting with her. _Hey, I'm here at your room already, smells like you._ What the hell is wrong with me! That's just creepy!

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what to tell her.

**[Mike]** _– smile doll, it'll be alright ;) sweet dreams Rach :)_

I looked at my message and send it

Ugh, I hope it's okay. Why am I even stressing over this? After a few seconds, my phone vibrated.

I checked if it's her reply but was disappointed to see a text from Jessica's. I ignored it. I was about put it down when it vibrated again. I checked it right away. It's Rachel!

**[Rachel]** _– thank you for everything today Mike :) good night!_

I smiled. I grabbed one of her pillows and smelled her scent. I looked at her nightstand and saw Tina's knife. I won over you Mr. Knife! Hah!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **soooooooo? what do you think? :D we hope you liked it! but please, click on the link below where it says 'Review' and let us know what you think! :)


	10. Missing one another

**AN: OH NO! IT'S BEEN ALMOST THREE WEEKS SINCE WE'VE UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT! MY BAD! (IT'S ME! CLOUDYINSIGNIA) DON'T BLAME MOONY2002 BUT BLAME ME! JUST ME! HAHAHA! (DRAMA MUCH?)**

SO HERE'S TO OUR REVIEWEES! :D

**MIDNIGHTDREAMER73-** HIIIII! Yeah Puck and Mike are protective boys that are scared with Rachel and Tina. HAHA! That knife has a significant role in Mike and Tina's friendship! Haha! We love how you add adjectives to all of our characters. HAHA!

**IWILLLOVEGLEE4LIFE- **Yeah they got into a huge fight it pains us (the writers) too. Puck will always be a BADASS Puck for his lady. HAHA! That knife really is Tina's bestfriend besides Rachel! Puck can't contain it anymore he just have to tell Rachel and Mike!

**XNOAHPUCKERMANX102- **Robert will have his karma, don't worry. Puck will do anything for Tina even if he gets hurt because of the knife! Haha. Puck is like Tina he also doesn't want people to lecture him.

**COCONUTSANDJELLY- **Thanks for loving everything about our story and of course for loving us! OMG! Here's the update!

**XMIKECHANG2000X- **We love how you enumerate everything that you can say about us! Here's the next chapter!

**STARSINTHESKY11102- **We love you too! Thanks for loving us! And for loving all on it!

**RACHLBERRYDIVA- **Thank you for stumbling and liking our story! Jason is a pain in the neck not only in the neck but in an a.. Yeah we're trying our best to let the glee cast enter this story once in a while. Haha! I guess their ship name is PINA! Do you like it? HAHAHA! Here's the next chapter!

**DANNYLINDSAY101- **Why thank you! Sorry if we haven't updated soon enough! Yeah. Their fight has been a blow but hey they'll get over it.

Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and almost everything you can do about our story! We love you guys!

With no more whatsoever. Drum roll please! Enjoy!

**-cloudymoonia**

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

I woke up early when I heard someone knocking on the door. I lazily walked over to the door and opened it, only to see Chang's girl from yesterday looking at me. Shit! It's like six in the morning! What the fuck?

'Hi' she said smiling flirty at me. 'Is Mike here?'

'No' I said without any emotion in my voice. 'He's not.'

'Well, where is he?' she asked, more like demanded to know. What the fuck did Chang get himself into?

'I don't know, he's not here!' I said rubbing my eyes. Us bros have to look out for each other.

'Fine, then I'll wait for him in his room' she said stepping inside of the house and walking towards Mike's room. Wait, Rachel's there! I quickly stepped between her and the door.

'Uh, no wait! You can't do that!' I told her and she looked at me confused.

'Why not?' she asked me upset. 'He didn't answer my phone calls and I texted him all night! I mean, I have no idea where he is! He said he'd call me yesterday and he didn't and-'

Okay, this girl is getting on my nerves. You're on your own Chang.

'Wait! I remembered where he is!' I said walking towards to the window. 'You see that building?' I asked and she nodded. 'Third floor, apartment 20' I said and before I could even say anything else, she was gone.

I rolled my eyes and went to get dressed. This is going to be a long day.

The event that had happened yesterday was still fresh. It's better if Rachel and Tina don't bumped into each other but what are the odds right? They're best friends.

I dialed Mike's number.

**Mike - **'Puck. Is there any problem?'

**Puck - **'No, no problem. It's just that since Rach and Tina's fight is still hot can we not let them see each other? I mean, I'll invite Tina to have breakfast with me while you invite Rachel… And dude, before you stop getting your guard up or anything, it's just breakfast. It's not a date okay?'

I smirked.

**Mike - **'Shut up Puckerman! I can't right now. I'm going to meet up with Matt. He's in here for a week or so. And I promised to meet up with him today.'

**Puck - **'Shit! I…okay. Fine. I'll try to do something about it. I... Is Tina awake already?'

**Mike - **'Not yet I guess. She's still in her room. I'll check it. Do you want some report, sir?'

**Puck - **'Shut up. Whatever dude. Look I have to go. See you later.'

**Mike - '**Yeah dude. You sure you don't need my report?'

Mike started laughing.

I hung up. Rachel and Tina fighting, really is tiring. Even for me and for Mike... I guess.

They wouldn't even be fighting right now if it wasn't for that asshole! Fuck him. Suddenly, I have this idea on my mind and right now it can't wait.

I grabbed my phone and keys and left a note to Rachel, 'Went to the gym early. Lov ya midget! :)'

I started walking towards Robert's apartment. That asshole will pay!

When I was in front of his apartment I started knocking the door nonstop.

'Wait! It's six in the morning for crying out loud!' Robert, who was wearing nothing but his towel on his waist, said as he opened the door and squirmed at the site of me.

'Get dressed. Let's have a talk, a man-to-man talk. I will not promise to break your face but choose your words when you're talking to me' I told him. He just stared at me and nodded. I waited for him outside his apartment.

I reached out for my phone and texted Tina. 'good morning, kitten. :) hope you sleep well last night. want to go out and have some breakfast with me? :D'

I sent the text when Robert finally went out.

I started walking, Robert not so far behind.

'Where are we going?' He broke the silence.

I smirked at him and turned to him. 'To your graveyard.'

He stopped and looked at me.

'Nah. I'm just kidding. I don't know, somewhere where we can talk seriously' I told him with no emotion.

I stopped at the park near the girls' apartment. I turned to look at him.

'So, dickhead when will you tell Tina?' I glared at him.

'Tell Tina what?' He said innocently.

'Don't play dumb with me you asshole!' I clenched my teeth. 'I gave that black eye to your right. Would you like me to balance it?'

He just stared at me then smirked. I'm going to fucking punch his mouth! 'Look, I have no intention of letting Tina go. She's one of the best girls that I had. I mean look at her, she's not a trophy but a diamond.'

'You dare? Fuck you!' I spit at the ground inches from his feet.

'Look. There's no denying Tina is really hot and I really want her to scream my name when I get to her. And the reason that you saw me with the blonde girl last night…' I think I know where he's going.

I laughed with sarcasm in my voice. 'You're reason is what?' Anger is flowing on my veins.

'Do you really think you can handle what I'm going to say, huh?' he said smirking at me.

'Okay that's it!' I grabbed his collar and pushed him on the ground. He tried to stand up but I managed to beat him to it and pushed him back on the ground. 'Fuck you. You know what you don't deserve Tina. You don't deserve her!' I said punching him in the face, kicking his legs. I grabbed his collar and dragged him to stand up.

'Mike's not around to try and stop me from killing you.' I said not releasing my hold on him.

He laughed. 'You really love her, do you? You'll kill me when I tell you my reason. And I'm scared right now. Ooooh!'

I concentrate hard not to kill him.

Robert ignoring my silence started, 'Let me just summarize it to you. I slept with that girl so that when Tina and I started fucking. I will be ready for her. I can do her all day' he finished smirking.

OKAY, I CAN KILL HIM NOW! My other hand was holding him in place and my other hand started punching his face. 'Fuck you!'

He tried to punch me back but he missed. When I tried to punch him again he punched me on my stomach. I retreated and glared at him.

'I'm not finished' he said walking towards me. I kicked him on his shin just in time. He fell on the floor.

I stepped on him and glared at him. 'I don't fucking know how I will let Tina know that you're lying to her but I will and when that happens I will be glad to kill you.'

I glared at him one more time and started walking towards the girl's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

I woke up feeling a bit thirsty and was surprised when I saw the things around me. These are not my things! These are girls' things! And then it hit me, oh, right; I'm in Rachel's room.

Okay. So I thought I was having a bad dream about Rachel and Tina having a fight but apparently, it's not.

I went out of Rachel's room to get a glass of water when my phone started ringing.

_Puck calling…_

**Mike - **'Puck. Is there any problem?'

I asked concerned.

**Puck - **'No, no problem. It's just that since Rach and Tina's fight is still hot can we not let them see each other? I mean, I'll invite Tina to have breakfast with me while you invite Rachel… And dude, before you stop getting your guard up or anything, it's just breakfast. It's not a date okay.'

He sounded as if he's teasing me. I could tell he was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

**Mike - **'Shut up Puckerman! I can't right now. I'm going to meet up with Matt. He's in here for a week or so. And I promised to meet up with him today.'

**Puck - **'Shit! I…okay. Fine. I'll try to do something about it. I... Is Tina awake already?'

He sounds anxious.

**Mike - **'Not yet I guess. She's still in her room. I'll check it. Do you want some report, sir?'

My turn to smirk.

**Puck - **'Shut up. Whatever dude. Look I have to go. See you later.'

**Mike - '**Yeah dude. You sure you don't need my report?'

I asked and I started laughing but he hung up on me.

Tina may be Puck's kryptonite. This might be fun.

I changed my clothes and fixed my things. Before going out of Rachel's room, I fixed her bed. What? I'm a neat man alright!

I opened the door when I find Tina staring right at me. The moment she saw me her eyes I noticed they were filled with sadness. She might be hoping that what happened last night was a dream too. I sighed.

I smiled at her while walking towards her, 'Morning, T' I hugged her.

'Morning Mike' she said without enthusiasm on her voice hugging me back.

She detached herself from me and started walking towards the freezer, 'So Mike, I thought you were going to meet up with Matt today?'

Oh yeah! I forgot! 'Yeah, thanks, T. I almost forgot' I walk towards her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Look, Mike. Stop that!' She said walking away from me.

I just shrug. It's better not to argue with Tina right now. She might get upset again. And it's too early to see Tina upset.

'Do you maybe want to you know join me and Matt?' I smiled at her changing the topic.

She looked at me and shook her head. 'No, Mike. It's been ages since you guys had spent time together alone, I mean you two have some catching up to do' she smiled but not extending up to her eyes.

'You don't want to grab breakfast or anything?' I asked her.

'No, it's alright. I might grab some later before going to class. Or maybe I'll have some breakfast with Robert' I clenched my fists at that asshole's name. Not only is he cheating on Tina, he's the reason why she's fighting with Rachel.

'Oh really? Okay' I smiled at her acting natural. 'I'll go in a bit, I'll just get my stuff from Rach- from the other room' I told her quickly removing Rachel's name.

She just nodded.

While I was at Rachel's room, fixing my stuff, I heard a nonstop knock. Who the hell could it be? Suddenly it stopped.

Then I heard Tina yell with disgust, 'Mike! Come out here!'

I came out and saw Tina and Jessica glaring at each other. What the fucking hell is she doing here?

'Mikey! What's the meaning of this?' Jessica shouted shrilly.

'Jessica?' I asked surprised.

'Who are you?' Tina asked irritated.

Before I can even talk Jessica butted in, 'I happen to be Mike's girlfriend!'

Okay, what the hell? I was surprised at what Jessica told me. I haven't ask her out yet and here she is already proclaiming that we were dating?

Tina looked at me with wide eyes. I mouthed at her, 'Help?'

Tina laughed sarcastically. 'Oh, does Mike really know that?'

'What do you mean by that?' Jessica crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

'Look girls…' I was about to talk when Tina cut me off.

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe you might figure out that you are in MY apartment, where Mike had spent HIS time all night and you can see with BOTH of your eyes that Mike is HERE!' Tina's really irritated. Clearly, she doesn't like Jessica.

'Mike!' Jessica said frustrated. 'I don't know what's happening…'

I looked at Tina and she gave me a look to shut up. Then she looked at Jessica.

'Look here, Miss assuming. Let me make it simple to you. Mike and I have been dating me since high school and you're not considered to be one of the reasons that will make Mike and me fall apart. So please have some pity for yourself and get out of my apartment!' Tina said pointing at the door.

'Oh really? Are you sure about that?' Jessica raised her eyebrows. 'Mike and I almost did it yesterday. Didn't we Mike?'

Tina laughed viciously. Oh no. This can't be good. Jessica was taken aback by Tina's reaction.

When Tina regained her composure she looks at Jessica. She just stared at her.

'You know what, I'll make it simple. Leave this place right now and leave Mike alone' Tina said calmly.

'What if I don't want to?' Jessica said sternly.

'Are you really sure about that?' Tina said.

'Yes, I'm certain!' Jessica stood to her choice.

Tina shook her head smirking and went to her room. I shivered. I think I know what she's looking for. You won't do that today, Tina. I thought.

When she came back, she glared at me and I looked at her innocently. She just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen.

'What is she doing, Mike?' Jessica asked curious on Tina's actions.

'I… I don't know.' I asked. What will you do now Tina?

Tina came back smiling. 'So, Jessica is it?'

'Uh, Yeah' Jessica said dumbly.

'Sit' Tina smiled sweetly. Okay, something's fishy.

Jessica sits cautiously. Tina sat beside her.

'You see, Jessica. You must just do as I say' she smiled at Jessica. 'Leave now and leave Mike alone.'

'No. I don't want to!' Jessica said stubbornly.

Tina laughed with her devil laugh. 'Then you leave me no choice.'

I should have anticipated what will happen next but it still took me by surprise. It's not the same creepy one but it's still creepy.

Tina pointed the small kitchen knife at Jessica. 'You wanted to deal with this?'

Jessica screamed and ran out of the apartment.

'Well that's done for' Tina laughed.

I laughed with her.

Tina stopped and looked at me.

Before she could even start talking about her knife, I smiled at her and walked near the door,

'Oops, look at the time! I might be late at my meet up with Matt. Bye Tina!' I told her quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

_I woke up and I saw a post-it stuck in the nightstand._

'_Good morning, doll. Meet me at the park near the diner at 10 :)'_

_I grabbed the post-it and smiled to myself. Mike. I looked at the clock. 9:34. I quickly jumped out of bed and got ready. I was heading towards the park and I felt butterflies growing in my stomach._

'_Ray?' I turn around to see Jacob… no Jason, leaning against a tree. 'You came babe' he said smirking._

'_What are you doing here?' I asked confused and looking around. Waiting for Mike to come look for me._

'_Didn't you get my note?' he asked as if I was crazy._

'_You didn't send me a note' I said as if HE was crazy._

'_Yes, I did… otherwise, why are you here?' he asked confused._

'_That note wasn't from you' I said getting upset. He started to walk towards me. The smirk was back on his face._

'_But of course it was… doll' he said mockingly. He started laughing and I tried to walk away from him but he grabbed my wrist. 'Where do you think you're going?' he asked with clenched teeth. I could see his eyes darken with anger and I got scared._

'_L-let me go' I said trying not to sound scared. _

'_You owe me a date' he said smirking._

'_I don't owe you anything. I went out on a date with you and it was awful-'_

'_It was going fine until your stupid friends barged in' he said getting mad._

'_Shut up! Let me go!' I started yelling. I was looking around hoping someone will see us but there was no one._

'_Come on, I think we could have a lot of fun' he said smirking. Next thing I know, he placed his on my hips (painfully) and he crashed his lips against mine. I somehow managed to push him away but he still kept his grip on me. _

'_Get away from me' I said trying to push him away. I managed to punch him how Noah taught me and I started running way from him._

_I didn't even look back. I kept on running until…_

'_Rachel?' I know that voice. I turned to look at the voice and I saw him. Jesse. _

'_J-Jesse? What are you doing here?' I asked confused._

'_I came for you… doll' he said smiling at me._

'_What? What do you mean? Don't call me that!'_

'_Didn't you get my note?' he asked as he walked towards me. 'I'm still in love with you Rachel' he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

'_What? You were never in love with me! You just used me to ruin New Directions so we wouldn't beat you at Regionals!' I said really upset._

'_That's not true' he said grabbing my hand. 'I love you' he said leaning down and he started kissing me too. I pushed him away quickly and stepped back._

'_Get away from me! I don't want to see you' I said turning around but he grabbed my wrist too. _

'_Don't walk away from me Rachel' he said with his smirk turning evil. 'We're going to be together' he said, more like ordered._

'_No, we're not Jesse! You broke my heart! You never cared about me! And you didn't even respected me' I said trying to get out of his grip but he just gripped my wrist tighter. 'Jesse, you're hurting me' I said shaking a little bit._

'_I don't take no for an answer' he said, his eyes darkening staring deeply into mine. I did what Noah taught me to do. I kneed him on the nuts._

_Once he was down, I started to run away from him and I bumped into someone._

'_Rach?' Oh no. I looked up. Finn. 'Where are you going?'_

'_I, what- what the hell are you doing here Finn?' I asked him. I have no idea what's going on. _

'_I came to see you' he said half-smirking. 'Didn't you get my note, doll?'_

'_What? Shut up! Don't call me that!' I snapped at him. _

'_Hey, are you okay?' he asked me sounding concerned. Right. I'm not falling for this again._

'_Yes, I'm fine. I'm just, uh, late' I lied trying to get away from him but he gently grabbed my hand and turned me around._

'_Rachel, I want to be with you' he said looking sweetly at me. That dumb, sweet, freaking little smile._

'_Finn, you're with Quinn! You cheated on me with Quinn, you will ALWAYS be with Quinn!' I snapped at him._

'_But I want you! I love you' he said trying to sound truthful, but I've heard it too many times._

'_Well, you're too late Finn' I said starting to run away before he could say anything else. _

_I was trying to make my way out of the damn park, when I finally saw him. In the middle of all the darkness, there was a ray of sunlight hitting him perfectly. He was just standing there, smiling at me. _

'_Rach' Mike said with the sweetest smile ever. 'I thought you weren't going to come doll' he said walking towards me. 'What happened to you?' he asked worried. _

'_I… I, I…' I tried to talk to him but my voice broke. Mike wrapped his arms gently around me while I started crying._

'_Shhh. It's okay doll' he whispered softly in my ear. 'I'm here now' he said rubbing my back. I kept on crying on his chest for a while until I calmed down._

'_Why are you so nice to me?' I asked him in a whisper. He pulled away a little and looked down at me. _

_He smiled. That smile that makes my knees go weak and my heart beat faster. He leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on my neck and then hovering over the spot causing me to tremble. His fingers were dancing over my bare arms and I had to concentrate on keeping myself up while he started to make his way to my lips. He stopped right in front of me. His face was just centimeters away from mine. He looked into my eyes and he whispered. _

'_I'm being nice to you because I want you to trust me and to fall in love with me. And then, I'm going to fuck you and break your heart' He said it so genuinely sweet that I almost thought I heard him wrong. But I didn't._

'Aaaah!' I sat up sweating and breathing heavily. I nightmare. A fucking nightmare! That's it! No more pancakes before bedtime. I didn't need this! I jumped out of bed and opened the door. 'TINA!'

And then it hit me. I'm not in my room. I'm not in my apartment. And Tina is not talking to me.

'Noah?' I asked looking around the living room. I saw a little note on the table. 'Went to the gym early. Lov ya midget! :)'

I sighted looking around the room. I have a late class today and it's still 7:30. And once I'm up, I can't go back to sleep. I sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels. I couldn't really concentrate. I need to talk to someone. I miss Tina but she's not talking to me; Noah is at the gym, I can't possibly face Mike… wait! I grabbed my phone and dialed.

'Hello?'

'Kurt?'

'Hey Rach, it's Blaine' Blaine said though the other end of the phone.

'Oh, hi Blaine. How are you?'

'I'm great! How about you?' he asked me.

'I'm okay' I said trying to sound convincing.

'You don't sound that convincing' he said kind of worried. 'Do you want to talk to Kurt?'

'Um, please?' I said trying to be calmed. Don't get me wrong. I love Blaine. But in times like this, Kurt is the one I need to talk to. Well, Tina really, but we all know how that's going.

'Hello?' I heard Kurt's voice now.

'Hi Kurt-'

'Okay, what's wrong?' he asked cutting me off.

'What? Why do you think something's wrong?' I asked shocked. 'I just said two words!'

'I know you better than you know yourself Rachel Barbara Berry' he told me in an obvious tone.

'Well, um' I said biting my bottom lip. 'I uh, can we get together for breakfast? I kind of need to talk to someone' I said knowing it was a story too long to tell on the phone.

'Sure honey, we have the day off today' Kurt told me.

'Okay, I have class until ten' I told him. 'Can you guys come near here?'

'Of course. We'll be there in no time. Text us the place okay?' Kurt told me. I could tell he was smiling.

'Thanks Kurt' I said before hanging up.

I went to get ready and I texted him the address of a restaurant where we could have breakfast that was near campus. It wasn't the diner. I don't want to go there and run into everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

Mike suddenly left when I was about to ask about my knife. I'll worry about that later right now, I'm so hungry. I wish R…

'Oh damn it!' I said slamming the pillow on the couch. It's hasn't even been a day but I feel like it's been ages since Rachel and I had a fight. I miss her! I miss her cooking. I miss talking to her.

Why the hell did I get mad at her? Because of Robert, remember? Then suddenly something hit me. Why would Rachel lie to me? I mean she never does that diva attitude to me why would she even do that to me now? What the hell was I thinking? I need my best friend right now! I need to apologize to her! Right now, I don't want to see Robert.

I stood up when I heard someone knocking on my door. I went to the door and opened it, I saw Puck smiling at me.

'So ready for breakfast?' Puck asked me.

I looked at him confused, 'What breakf-I, oh! I'm sorry! I forgot!'

'Are you ready to go or you need to fix something else before we have breakfast?' Puck asked confused.

I don't know what hit me but I ran towards Puck and I hugged him.

'Wha- What happened, kitten? What is it? Is there something bothering you?' Puck asked worried, hugging me tighter.

I mumbled through his shirt. 'I miss her Puck. I miss her I just don't know what happened to me… I don't care if she lies or whatever but I just… I just…' I feel my eyes started tear up.

Puck hugged me tighter. 'Shhh, Tina. It will be alright. Do you want to talk to her?'

I sighed. I looked at Puck and detached myself from him. 'I.. No. Not now. I mean after what I told her, she might be angry with me. She might even ignore me all year' I said weakly.

'Look. Tina' he raised my face with his fingers touching my skin. 'Don't think that Rachel will be mad at you. Yes, she was upset but she understands you. She knows that you were just taken aback by what she said.'

I snorted. 'Who could understand that? Who could understand that your own best friend talks shit about you in front of you? I mean, it has to be true. Puck, Robert might be cheating on me. I can sense it but I'm just too afraid to accept it.'

Puck drew circles on my back making me feel calmed. He started, 'Rachel would understand that. She was there last year. Remember? I mean what happened to you and Rachel is like what happened to her and me last year. She closed her eyes and ears on me. I tried talking her out if it but she didn't listen. So, I gave up and dragged her to the janitor's closet so she would find it out on her own. You know, maybe Rachel doesn't want you to find it out on your own. Maybe she wanted to be there when you found out.'

I was taken aback by Puck's statement. Does he think Robert is cheating on me too?

'Puck? Answer me straightly. Is Robert really cheating on me?' I asked looking at him in the eyes.

I know Puck. He will tell me the truth about it.

'I… uh… Tina. I know you. Since we've been closer these past few weeks, you're the kind of person who wants to see things for yourself. So it's better if you see it for yourself. But I'm going to give you an advice. Whatever happens, whether he did or he did not cheat on you, Mike and I and let's include Blaine and Kurt will kick his sorry ass! And Rachel too, you know her, she will never let anyone hurt you. Even if she's not talking to you she still loves you, always has and always will.'

I looked at Puck astonished by his words. How can he know this much about me? He knows that I'm having second thoughts on Robert and right now I must prove myself that Robert MIGHT be cheating on me. I know three of my closest friends have told me that Robert IS cheating on me but we can never be sure right? And then there's my problem with Rachel? I'll worry about that later.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thanks Puck' I said smiling at him. 'For being there for me ever since we came here.'

I looked at him and I swear I saw him blush. Okay, why is he blushing? IS there such a thing as BLUSHING on Noah Puckerman?

All of a sudden, I heard his stomach growl. I looked at him and laughed loudly.

'Okay, come on let's go have some breakfast' I told him dragging him out of our apartment. 'Let's go to the diner?' I suggested.

'No. I don't think the diner would be nice, let's go to some place where I just found out recently' he said wrapping his arms around me.

I can get used to this. I smiled at myself.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

I started to make my way towards my apartment; since I told Matt to meet me there… and maybe I want to check on Rachel. I said MAYBE. I got my keys out and went inside. Rachel's probably still asleep. If I remember correctly she has class until ten… not that I know her schedule or anything.

'Rach?' I asked looking around. I went over to my room and opened the door just a little bit. 'Doll?'

'Yes handsome?' I jumped when I heard Matt's voice followed by his laugh behind me. I turned around glaring at him.

'What are you doing here?'

'You left the door open' he said shrugging. 'So, who is this doll you're looking for?' he asked smirking and glancing at my room to see if there was a girl in there.

'No one asshole, let's just go' I said walking past him and out of the apartment (this time, I did close the door) and he just followed me.

'Really? No hello Matt, how's it going? Or what's up? Or anything?' he asked me pretending to be offended. 'That's low dude' he said pretending to cry. Truth is, I miss Matt.

'Okay fine' I said turning to face him and sticking my hand out to him.

He looked at my hand and then back at me smirking before we did the 'super (not so) secret handshake' we made up when we were eight. Maybe we're getting to old for that, but screw it; he's my best friend.

'What's up dude?' I said when we finished the handshake.

'Well, nothing, just coming to see my loser best friend' he said laughing at me.

'How's the moving going?' I asked him while we walked without any destination really.

'Sucks dude! Every time I put something somewhere my brother says he wants it somewhere else and then his wife complains about me not putting it where she first asked me to' he said rolling his eyes and I couldn't help but to laugh. 'So, how about you? Who's this doll you're so worried about?' he asked with the smirk back on his face.

'No one' I said looking away, remembering that I didn't find Rachel. Great. Now I'm worried.

'Dude, I've known you since we were in diapers, you really expect me to believe that?' he asked me. 'Come on! One-night-stand?' he asked laughing but he stopped when he saw my serious look.

'No dude! Not a one-night-stand' I said dead serious. Rachel could _never _be a one-night-stand- whoa! Where the hell did that come from?

'Wow, did I pluck a nerve there?' he asked curious.

'No dude, just…' I sighted. 'Forget it.'

'Nuh uh! I did not come all the way here and missed my sister-in-law's cooking for you to tell me that there's nothing to talk about' he said whining.

'Fine, if you're so hungry we can go to the diner' I said rolling my eyes.

'Dude! I'm talking fine home-made meal endless food… you know she's a chef!' he said complaining. I rolled my eyes. Matt is so picky when it comes to food.

'Seriously?' I asked and he nodded not giving up. 'Fine! I think there's a _restaurant_ near by your majesty' I said rolling my eyes while I started to make my way there.

'Okay, so who's doll?' he asked mocking me. I know he's not going to let it go, but I also know, when I tell him I call Rachel doll, I'm never hearing the end of it.

'Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to swear that you won't talk until I'm done' I told him knowing if I didn't, he would interrupt me every five words.

He nodded and so, the story began.

'So, you're in love with Rachel?' he asked once I was done.

'What? I'm not in love with Rachel' I said looking away from him and laughing a little at the end.

'Right. Tell me that again, looking at me in the eyes and without laughing' he said stopping me before we went in the restaurant and making me look at him.

Suddenly, I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I'm not in love with Rachel. I can't be! I don't even like Rachel that way. I mean, she's Rachel… and I'm Mikezilla. It'd be weird.

'I uh, I am not in love with Rachel' I managed to say somehow but he arched his eyebrow at me. Which means, he doesn't believe me. Shit.

'Okay, keep telling yourself that… doll' he said shrugging his shoulders and he walked towards the restaurant. What does that even mean?

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

I started making my way to the restaurant. It was a beautiful day but I felt so sad. I miss Tina. I miss talking to her. I hope she forgives me. And even if she doesn't, I just hope she dumps Robert before he hurts her… even more.

And then, there was Mike. Why did he have to be an asshole in my dream? Why did I even dream of him? And Finn and Jesse and fucking Jacob!

I entered the restaurant and I saw that Kurt and Blaine were already there. They waved at me smiling when they saw me.

'Rachel!' Blaine said getting up and he hugged me spinning me around.

'Hey Blaine' I said smiling at him when he put me down.

'What about me?' Kurt asked pretending to be offended.

'Oh, please. I saw you like two days ago' I said pretending I was tired of seeing him but when I saw his pout I couldn't help but laugh and I ran to hug him. 'Hi Kurt.'

'That's better' he said smiling at me and we sat down. After we ordered and the guys told me a little about them in the past weeks, Kurt turned serious.

'Okay, now what's going on with you?' he asked me worried.

'Where do I start?' I asked sighting sadly.

'The beginning would be good' Blaine said smiling at me.

I smiled back at them and in seconds, the story came out. All of it! Tina, Noah, Mike, Jason, Robert, my class, my nightmare… everything.

'So you _do_ have feelings for Mike you sneaky little diva! I knew it' Kurt told me smirking.

'Kurt! After everything I said, that's all you got?' I asked rolling my eyes and Blaine stared at him the same way.

'What? That was my favorite part' Kurt defended himself.

'Anyways, about your dream…' Blaine said ignoring Kurt.

'I don't know what it was about' I said confused. 'I mean it was just too confusing' I said looking down at my food. 'I mean, why did I see Finn and Jesse and Jason?' I asked Blaine.

'I think it's because you spent the whole day talking about guys who have hurt you' Blaine explained to me while Kurt seemed to be deep in thought. 'Jesse hurt you, Finn hurt you and this Jason guy is the first guy you meet here and he was an asshole' he told me. 'You said they all called you doll, right?' he asked me and I nodded. 'And you told us Mike's been calling you doll' he asked again and I nodded again, ignoring Kurt's dreamy sight. 'Well, that's because you're comparing them to Mike.'

'What do you mean?' I asked more confused than when I woke up and just had the dream. He seemed to enjoy interpreting my dream. Blaine is too smart for his own good.

'Well, maybe you're scared about your feelings for Mike and you're trying to compare him to guys who have hurt you so you won't have those feelings anymore' he told me as if it was the most rational thing in the world.

I looked at him surprised that he had an answer for every single question I asked him.

'My mom's a therapist. I know all about feelings and stuff and she loved interpreting dreams' he explained and I just smiled at him.

'Cherry!' Kurt said all of the sudden. Blaine and I turned to look at him with arched eyebrows.

'What?' I asked confused.

'That would be your name with Mike. You know, like Puckleberry or Finn-'

'Don't even finish that Kurt' I said annoyed. 'And why are you naming Mike and me already? He was making out with another girl yesterday. He's probably making out with a new girl today! He's Mikezilla! He doesn't like me!'

'Rachel, you don't know that' Blaine told me.

'Maybe that's what my dream was about. Maybe it's like a warning for me to stay away from Mike' I told them.

'Why would your dream tell you to stay away from Mike?' Kurt asked me frowning.

'I don't' know. Maybe because he's going to hurt me like every other guy does' I told him in an obvious tone.

'Rachel, you're talking about Mike Chang' Kurt said as if I was crazy.

'Exactly' I told him.

'What do you mean, 'exactly'?' Blaine asked confused.

'He's one of the most popular guys wherever he goes. He always gets the big crowd. He has girls falling all over him. Literally, I've seen it! I mean, why would he even notice me? Maybe he's just being nice to me because he feels sorry for me. Or he feels guilty for not helping me in high school or something, I don't know' I said sadly.

'Rachel, that's stupid. I mean, don't you think is just a little weird that all of the sudden, Mike is always there for you? I saw you the other day at your kitchen. That didn't look like nothing to me' Kurt told me.

'Yes Kurt, but what if it's not nothing _just_ for me? I mean, what if I'm just dissecting every single detail and making it a big deal and he's just being a good friend' I told them.

'Well, we just have to find out' Kurt said as if it was obvious.

'How?'

'We just have to figure something out' Kurt told me shrugging his shoulders.

'Well, you better think fast babe, cause Mike is coming over here' Blaine told him making me choke on my food.

'What! Where?' I said freaking out.

I don't want to see Mike. I can't. All I can think of when I hear Mike is him kissing me and telling me he's going to break my heart. That's why I came here! Blaine pointed somewhere behind me and I saw Kurt's eyes getting nervous. I started sliding into my seat. No. No. No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening! Maybe he hasn't seen us.

'Mike!' Kurt yelled all of the sudden. WHAT THE FUCK!

'Kurt!' I whispered-yelled to him widening my eyes.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me' he said nervous.

I was sinking so low on my chair and I was practically begging to be invisible. It had really been a while since I've felt like this. Ugh now I remember why hate having crushes.

'Hey guys' I heard Mike say while I had my face hidden on my menu.

Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me!

'Hey Mike, Matt' I heard Kurt say. Matt is here?

'Rachel?' I heard someone say. Damn it.

'Oh, hi guys' I said coming out of my menu. When I saw Mike, I felt this stabbing feeling in my stomach.

'Rachel, I haven't seen you in forever and that's the hello that I get?' Matt asked pretending to be hurt.

I let out a nervous laugh and stood up to hug him. When Matt wrapped his arms around me, I swear I could see Mike frowning.

'Hello Matt' I said hugging him.

'You look awesome Rach' he said smiling back at me.

'Thank you, you do too' I said feeling my cheeks blush a little.

'Hey, what about me?' Mike asked me pouting. I couldn't help it. I launched myself over him. 'Morning doll' he whispered on my ear. I felt my whole body shiver a little. 'How did you sleep?' he asked when he pulled away from me.

'G-great thank you' I said trying to erase the image of him in my nightmare out of my mind.

'Hey' he said softly placing a look of concern instead. 'You okay?'

'Y-yeah' I said nodding quickly. 'I'm just hungry' I said trying to smile.

'Would you like to join us?' Kurt asked all of the sudden. WHAT?

'Sure, we'd love to' Matt said smirking at me.

I tried to avoid Mike's look as much as I could, but it wasn't easy with him asking me if I was okay. Every time I tried to smile at him, I felt my smile weaker. Mike, Matt and Blaine started talking about football and I just turned to talk to Kurt.

'Oh my God! You did not play football!' I heard Matt telling me all of the sudden.

'Excuse me?' I asked confused.

'We were just telling Matt when half of the football team quit and you had the great idea of making the Glee girls join the football team' Blaine said laughing.

'Oh my God! You should have seen them! They were even worse than me' Kurt said laughing. 'They just laid there on the floor!'

'Excuse me, Mr. Single Lady' I said offended. 'But you were an excellent kicker. You have football in your blood! We took one for the team! And if I remember correctly, the titans won our game too!'

'Yeah, but you girls didn't really do anything' Mike said trying not to laugh.

'Well, of course not! Those guys were like five times my size! Lauren was the only one who could've taken them!' I defended myself.

'So, you just laid on the ground?' Matt asked me between laughs.

'Yeah' I said letting out a laugh too.

'Actually, Tina tried to score a touchdown' Kurt said laughing all of the sudden. I could tell he regretted it the minute he said it. The four boys turned to look awkwardly at me. Of course, Mike told Matt.

'It's okay guys' I said trying to smile at them. 'So, um' I said desperate to change the subject. 'Matt, how long are you in town for?'

'Oh, for about a week' Matt said quickly getting what I was doing. 'I'm helping my brother and his wife to move.'

'Oh, that's great' I said with a bigger smile. Soon enough there was a different topic on the table. I was actually starting to have fun, when I saw Blaine's face pale a little.

I turned to look at what he was looking and I felt my smile fading completely. I saw Noah walking inside the restaurant with Tina behind him. I turned around again and suddenly I found my plate incredibly interesting.

'What's wrong doll?' I heard Mike asking me but before I could answer…

'Hi Kurt! Hi Blaine' I heard Tina's bubbly voice coming towards us. Obviously she hadn't seen me. 'Oh, um hey guys' she said with all the emotion gone. I stand correctly.

'Hey Tina' Matt said from his seat, since he needed Mike and me to get out of the booth so he could get up. ''Sup Puckerman!'

'Hey' Noah said sounding awkward. I turned my eyes up a little and saw Noah staring at me, and Tina looking at Kurt and Blaine.

'So, what are you guys doing here?' Tina asked smiling at them.

'Well, Rachel asked us for breakfast and we just couldn't say no' Kurt said smiling at me. 'Why don't you guys join us?'

Seriously? What is it with Kurt inviting people over to our table today!

'Sure-' I heard Noah started but Tina cut him off.

'Um, that's okay, actually we're sitting over there' she said pointing at a table not far away from ours. I could feel my heart aching. She hates me. My best friend hates me.

'Oh come on Tina! Don't be ridiculous, we're all here!' Kurt tried to convince her. I looked at Tina and she looked at me (glared at me) for about half a second and turned her eyes to Kurt again.

'Thanks Kurt, but we're sitting over there' she said smiling and walking towards the table. She turned around looking at Noah. 'Puck?'

Noah turned to look at me with a sad look. I know he doesn't know what to do. 'Go' I mouthed to him with a small smile.

'You sure?' he asked not so loud so Tina wouldn't hear him. I simply nodded and he smiled before following her.

I turned to look back at my plate and I could feel the awkward looks from the four guys on me. I felt Mike's hand taking mine. I turned to look at him with a little smile but I could feel my eyes watering. I couldn't even think of anything to say to change the subject and act like nothing was going on. So I returned to my breakfast and continued to eat it. Soon enough, I heard Matt talking about football with Blaine and Mike talking to Kurt about some movie.

This is going to be a long day.

*****Tina's POV*****

When we arrived at the restaurant, I saw two people who reminded me of Kurt and Blaine. Hey! They are really Kurt and Blaine!

'It's Kurt and Blaine!' I smiled at Puck who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

I walked towards them and smiled, 'Hi Kurt! Hi Blaine' I looked around the table and sighed, 'Oh, um hey guys.'

'Hey Tina' Matt said as he looked at me from his seat since Mike and Rachel had to stand up for me to greet him. 'Sup Puckerman!' he said to Puck who was standing awkwardly next to me.

'Hey' Puck said. I can feel his voice is full of tension.

I turned my attention to Kurt and Blaine, 'So, what are you guys doing here?'

'Well, Rachel asked us for breakfast and we just couldn't say no' Kurt said smiling at Rachel. 'Why don't you guys join us?'

I tried not to let my guard down. I mean seriously? Didn't Rachel tell them about what happened to us last night? Isn't Rachel mad at me?

'Sure-' Puck started but I cut him off just in time.

'Um, that's okay, actually we're sitting over there' I told them eyeing the first table with no people.

I don't want to look at Rachel. I might regret it. I might shed down and make a scandalous act and asked for her forgiveness or something. That might not be good, especially if Rachel pretended not to see me.

'Oh come on Tina! Don't be ridiculous, we're all here!' Kurt smiled at me trying to convince me.

I saw Rachel looking at me and I turned to her for a second or so. DAMN IT! I can't even say something like 'Hi' or 'Good Morning' to her! My guilt is eating my tongue for crying out loud!

'Thanks Kurt, but we're sitting over there' I said finding my voice looking at Kurt smiling. I started walking to the table and wanted to talk to Puck when I saw Puck still on his stand looking at Rachel.

'Puck?' I called out to him. I saw him looking at Rachel. I sighed. At least he can talk to Rachel. I sat down and waited for him.

When Puck sat in front of me, he looked at me concerned.

'I can't. Not right now. I still can't talk to her. My guilt is swallowing me all up!' I said frustrated.

Puck held my hand smiled at me and said, 'You still need more time. Maybe later?'

I smiled at him. He knows how to calm me down. I… I feel comfortable with Puck more than anyone right now.

I looked at our hands and he hesitantly removed it when he realized I was staring at them. I had this disappointed feeling when he removed it.

Wait what? Why am I having this talk right now? What the hell is wrong with me?

While our order came and Puck was laughing at my recent joke, my bag started vibrating. I froze. It's Robert.

I looked at Puck helplessly.

He sighed deeply and said, 'Look. You just have to act normal. Act as if nothing has happened as if you have no idea that he's cheating. You're the only one who can prove it to yourself that he's cheating.'

I answered it and sighed. 'Hi.'

'Hello, Tina' Robert said on the other line without any emotion.

'What is it, Robert?' I asked kind of annoyed. I don't want to be having this conversation with him right now.

'What are you doing, bee?' he said sweetly.

I don't want to believe in his tone of voice right now.

'I'm having breakfast with Puck. Is there a problem?' I asked a little harsh.

'Are you alright Tina bee? You sound annoyed' he asked concerned. I rolled my eyes and faked a smile. Puck laughed at my reactions.

'Yes, yes. Can you pick me up in let's say 30 minutes or so?' I said looking at my watch.

'Anything for my honey… See you in a bit baby, I love you…' he said on the other line.

'Yeah, yeah bye!' I said hanging up.

'Someone's not in the mood to talk right now' Puck said calmly.

'Look Puck. I knew it. He's really cheating on me. And I know it. I just… Why didn't I believe in Rachel? Please tell me why?' I asked Puck hoping that he will give me the right answer.

'Uh, because you're the type of person who gives her full trust to anyone?' he said unsure of his answer.

I was shocked. He's right. 'You're right.' I said looking down and started touching my food.

'Tina' Puck said as if he regretted saying that.

I looked at him and I saw his eyes full of concern.

'Look. If you really want to see Robert cheating on you, it's easy. You just have to…' I know exactly what he's thinking.

'I just have to follow him and make sure I caught him in the act' I sighed.

'Yeah. That's about it' Puck said chewing his food.

'History is repeating itself' I said lowering my head and playing with my food.

'No' he said holding my hand with both of his. 'It is not repeating. You are preventing it from repeating you are aware of it and now you will do anything to avoid it' he smiled.

I smiled back at him and let my other hand touched his hands. 'You're right. Thank you, Puck.'

I let go of his hands and he started eating again.

All of the sudden, I saw Rachel running towards the bathroom. I know something besides our fight is bothering her. I want so much to run after her and know if she's okay, but I can't.

'I'll go' Puck whispered smiling at me. How is it that he always knows what I'm thinking? I simply smiled back at him and mouthed 'thanks' while he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

What could happen to Rachel? It was almost as if she was running away from Mike. Hopefully Puck will make her feel better. Of course he would. He's so sweet… whoa! What the hell am I thinking? Why do I keep thinking about Puck that way? He's Puck… and that's it, right? _Right and he calls you kitten and he's been there for you more than Mike or Rachel in the past days_… um, that's because Rachel's mad at me and Mike… ugh what is going on with me?

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly a bruised Robert came in to view.

'OH MY GOD! What happened to your face?' I asked shocked at what happened to him. It looks like he's been mugged!

Rachel and Puck came towards us. I noticed they were holding hands and I felt this grunge in my stomach. They're just friends, right? Wait, why would I even care about that?

'Yeah Rob, what happened to your face?' Puck asked as if mocking Robert. Rachel looked as if she was smirking a little, but she still never looked at me.

Robert swallowed. 'I, uh, hey baby' he said hugging me and kissing me on my forehead.

'You did not answer my question. Who did this to you?' I asked angry. I tried touching the bruised marks but he squirmed and just smiled at me. Why does it look like he's not bothered by the bruises at all?

'Yeah, answer her. She's waiting for your answer' Puck said smirking at Robert and Rachel let out a snort.

Okay that's it.

'Look, Puck, can you at least be nice to Robert for a while? Look at his face!' I grabbed my bag and tried to extract some money from my wallet. 'I'm sorry but I… we have to go. I have to send him to a nearby clinic it looks serious' I said handing him my share of payment for our breakfast.

He insisted on not taking the money. 'No, Tina, just keep it' he held my hand and whispered loud enough so that I'm the only one who can hear it.

'Remember our plan Tina. Don't let him fool you again or… yeah, well I know you pity him but don't let your pity eat you alive' he said letting go of my hand.

'I'll see you later' he said smiling at me. Then I saw him glaring at Robert. I looked back at Rachel who was looking everywhere but our way. I smiled sadly at her when she looked at me and she tried to do the same.

I turned to Robert and told him, 'Let's go and get you to a nearby clinic.'

* * *

><p><strong>***Rachel's POV***<strong>

'Hey doll' I heard Mike whispering in my ear and I turned to look at him. 'Are you okay?' he asked me smiling sweetly.

'_I'm being nice to you because I want you to trust me and to fall in love with me. And then, I'm going to fuck you and break your heart'_

'I um,' I said shaking my head trying to get rid of that stupid dream. 'I just um, need to go to the bathroom' I said blushing a little.

Mike nodded and he let me out of the booth. I quickly made my way to the bathroom passing Tina and Noah's table without even looking at them.

I already hate this day and it hasn't even started yet! I went over to the counter and washed my face before looking at myself in the mirror. After I calmed down a little I walked out of the bathroom and I bumped into someone.

'You okay, babe?' I heard Noah asking me as he hugged me.

'I guess' I said softly looking at the ground.

'Don't lie to me Rach' he said lifting my head up a little. 'What are you even doing up? I figured since you had a late class you'd still be asleep' he said with a little chuckle and he managed to make me laugh a little too.

'I um, had a nightmare that woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep' I simply said.

'What was it about?' he asked me frowning.

I sighted sadly. 'It's a really long story Noah, I just- I don't want to talk about it' I begged him. 'Not now, please?'

He nodded sadly but I could tell he was still worried. 'Okay babe, let's head back' he said walking with me towards our tables but we both froze when we saw the image in front of us.

Robert was standing over there, talking to Tina. I felt Noah tensing up right beside me. I know he wanted to go over there and punch him again so I grabbed his hand while we made our way slowly towards their table.

'OH MY GOD! What happened to your face?' Tina asked shocked. Noah really messed him up.

'Yeah, what happened to your face?' Noah asked mocking him. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I'm proud of Noah, but don't tell him I said that. I still don't condone violence. Robert looked dead nervous.

'I, uh, hey baby' he said hugging Tina and kissing her forehead. Right now, I want to punch him.

'You did not answer my question. Who did this to you?' Tina asked angry. She tried to touch the bruise but the wuss squirmed flinching away from her.

'Yeah, answer her. She's waiting for your answer' Noah said smirking at him and I let out a snort. I love Noah right now.

'Look, Puck, can you at least be nice to Robert for a while? Look at his face!' Tina said annoyed. She grabbed her bag and looked for her money. Right, as if Noah will let her pay. 'I'm sorry but I… we have to go. I have to send him to a nearby clinic it looks serious' she said handing out the money.

Are you kidding me? She's taking him to a clinic? Ugh! Hopefully they'll castrate him or something.

'No, Tina, just keep it' Noah told her rejecting her money and then he grabbed Tina's hand and whispered something to her. 'I'll see you later' he said smiling at her after he was done.

Then, he glared at Robert and I immediately looked somewhere else. I could feel Tina's look on me and so I looked at her. She smiled sadly at me and I tried my best to do the same. Maybe she does believe me somehow.

'Let's go and get you to a nearby clinic' she told Robert and they left.

I could only watch Tina walking out of the restaurant with Robert. I saw Mike clenching his fists and Noah looked like he wanted to punch someone… again.

'Hey guys, um, I gotta get to class' I said unenthusiastically. I said goodbye to everyone. Noah hugging me and kissing my head, Blaine telling me to call him if I needed to talk, Kurt telling me to tell him every detail about Mike, and Matt making me promise we would get together again before he left. I thanked them and agreed with all of them before leaving.

'Rach!' I turned around when I walked out of the restaurant to see Mike standing behind me. 'You left your phone doll' he said smiling sweetly at me and handing me my phone.

'_I want you to trust me and to fall in love with me. And then, I'm going to fuck you and break your heart.'_

'Rach?' Mike asked me snapping me out of my stupid nightmare. 'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah, um, thanks Mike' I said grabbing the phone.

'Hey' he said holding my hand and he looked at me with worried eyes. He placed his hand gently on my cheek. 'What's wrong?'

'N-nothing' I said not really meeting his eyes. 'I'm gonna be late for class' I said looking everywhere but at him.

'Are you sure that's it?' he asked frowning.

'I, um-'

'You are lying! That is not what happened and you know it!' Matt and Noah came out arguing about something, while Kurt and Blaine tried not to laugh.

'That is what happened! You just don't want to admit it!' Noah argued back with him.

'Would you stop already! That was like a million years ago! It really doesn't matter who did it with Santana first!' I heard Kurt say.

'Yeah, that's not exactly what I meant when I asked who _dated_ her first' Blaine said.

'Ew' I said all of the sudden but then, I couldn't help but crack up laughing. I really needed to laugh like this.

'Rachel?' I suddenly heard someone say and I turned around to see Trevor walking by. 'Hey! I thought it was you' he said getting near us.

'Hey Trevor' I said smiling at him. 'What are you doing here?' I asked a little confused.

'Oh, that's where I live' he said pointing a building in front of the restaurant. 'I was on my way to class and I saw you here' he said smiling at me.

'Oh, um, this is my friend Mike' I said introducing him. 'And that's Noah, and Matt and Kurt and Blaine' I finished. 'Guys, this is Trevor' I said looking at them. Noah was giving the classic protective glare towards him, but Mike was the one who caught my attention. He was throwing daggers at Trevor.

'Hey' Kurt, Blaine and Matt said at the same time.

'It's Puck' Noah said trying to be tough.

'Um, hey' Trevor said getting a little nervous. 'Uh, walk you to class?' Trevor said offering me his arm.

'Um, sure' I said smiling but turning to the other five. 'I'll see you guys later okay?' I said smiling at them. I said goodbye to Matt, Blaine and Kurt again. Noah came to hug me and kissed my head.

'Love you midget' he said smirking. I rolled my eyes laughing a little. Is not like Trevor likes me that way, he doesn't need to get that protective.

Mike grabbed my hand and whispered to me. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'_I'm going to fuck you and break your heart.'_

'Y-yeah' I said trying to convince him that I was okay but I don't think I did.

'Okay doll' he said kissing my forehead before he glared at Trevor one more time. I turned around taking Trevor's arm and we started walking towards our class.

'So, um, which one is your boyfriend?' he asked awkwardly.

'What?' I asked laughing a little. 'None of them is my boyfriend! I mean, Kurt and Blaine are together' I told him.

'Yeah, I saw them holding hands' he told me. 'I meant from the other three.'

'They're just my friends from high school' I said laughing. 'Noah is my best friend. And Matt's a really good friend too' I stopped talking.

'And Mike?' he asked confused.

'I don't really know how to explain Mike' I said sighting. He got the hint that I didn't want to talk and he just dropped it.

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

I still want to punch that asshole when I saw him walk out with Tina. I really hope Tina will see right through him and dump him.

'Hey guys, um, I gotta get to class' Rach said humorlessly. I know she feels like shit right now. I just walked over to her and hugged her kissing her head.

After she went out of the restaurant, I saw her phone on the table.

'Rachel left her phone' I said to no one in particular grabbing the phone.

'I can give it to her, I'll catch up with her right now' Mike said all of the sudden snatching the phone out of my hand and running towards the door before anyone could say anything else.

'Uh, why is he bringing Rachel's phone to her?' Matt asked confused looking at the door.

'Because she's his _friend_' I said in a mocking tone and Matt laughed along with Blaine and Kurt.

After we paid, Blaine somehow asked which one of us had been with Santana first. I couldn't really concentrate. I could only think of Tina, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when Matt started claiming that it was him.

'You are lying! That is not what happened and you know it!' Matt said as we walked out of the restaurant and we found Mike and Rachel still standing there.

'That is what happened! You just don't want to admit it!' I argued back with him.

'Would you stop already! That was like a million years ago! It really doesn't matter who did it with Santana first!' Kurt said annoyed.

'Yeah, that's not exactly what I meant when I asked who _dated_ her first' Blaine said laughing.

'Ew' I heard Rachel say all of the sudden but then, she starts laughing hysterically. Well, at least she's feeling better.

'Rachel?' we all turned around to see a guy who kind of looked like Sam walking towards us. 'Hey! I thought it was you' he told Rachel.

'Hey Trevor' she said smiling at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, that's where I live' he said pointing a building in front of the restaurant. 'I was on my way to class and I saw you here' he said smiling at Rachel.

I made sure to throw the kid my classic brotherly protective glare but I stopped when I saw Mike looking at him as if he wanted to kill him. The weirdest part is that Matt, Kurt and Blaine were smirking at the whole thing.

'Oh, um, this is my friend Mike' Rach told him. 'And that's Noah, and Matt and Kurt and Blaine' she said pointing at us. 'Guys, this is Trevor.'

'Hey' Kurt, Blaine and Matt said at the same time.

'It's Puck' I said trying to sound tough. It doesn't really look like he's trying anything with Rachel but I still have to show him who he's messing with. Nobody messes with my midget.

'Um, hey' Trevor said a little nervous. See? The brother thing works. 'Uh, walk you to class?' he said offering his arm to Rachel. I turned to look at Matt, who had an identical smirk as mine and we both turned to Mike. He was fuming red.

'Um, sure' Rachel said turning to us. 'I'll see you guys later okay?' she said smiling. She said goodbye to Matt, Blaine and Kurt again. I went to hug her again and I kissed her head.

'Love you midget' I said smirking at Mike, who looked like he wanted to punch me. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed a little. She thinks this is about Trevor, but no, I want Mike Chang to crack.

Mike came to grab her hand and whispered something to her. For the split of a second, it looked like Rach was almost scared of Mike. The fuck? Did he do something to her? I was about to go all death-star on him but I saw Rachel trying to smile and she said something to him. Then, Mike kissed her forehead before he glared at Trevor one more time. Rach turned around taking Trevor's arm and they walked away from us.

Mike turned around to face four smirking dudes staring at him.

'What?' he asked pretending to be confused.

'Nothing' Blaine and Kurt said at the exact same time shrugging their shoulders. That's creepy. It's almost as if when Tina and Rach do it when they're planning something- wait a minute. Do they know about Rach and Mike?

'Well, we have to get going' Blaine said before I could ask them anything. They both said goodbye and they left. Matt and I were still smirking at Mike.

'What?' he asked annoyed.

'Nothing-' I started to say but Matt cut me off.

'Dude you cannot tell me you don't like Rach' he said laughing.

'Ugh! I thought we were over this!' Mike said rolling his eyes and walking away. But we followed him.

'We were until you almost kill that guy with your own eyes' Matt said smirking.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Mike said pretending to be confused.

'Right, and Hummel and Anderson were holding hands because they're 'best friends'' I said laughing and using my fingers to quote. 'Dude, even I didn't glare that much at the guy and I'm Rachel's big brother!'

'Well, you should've maybe he's an asshole' he said stubbornly.

'Right, I'm sure he is' I said smirking.

'Hey what about you?' he asked childishly. Oh no Chang. No way you're getting out of this again.

'This ain't about me' I said smirking.

'What _about _you?' Matt asked confused.

'Puck likes Tina' Mike told him.

'Dude!' I said glaring at him.

'Dude!' Matt said surprised looking at me.

'Dude! It's true!' Mike said glaring at me. Okay Rach and Tina would've just hated this 'dude' conv.

'Fine. So what if I do?' I said not caring anymore. Everyone knows by now. And by everyone, I mean Mike, Rach and Matt. And it'll stay that way.

'You like Tina? Like, like her, like her?' Matt asked trying not to laugh.

'Shut up loser! At least I have the guts to admit it!' I said glaring at Mike.

'I have nothing to admit Puckerman' Mike said rolling his eyes.

I laughed again and told him, 'Why are you so annoyed with the fact that you like Rach-'

'I _do not_ like Rachel! Okay? She's my friend! And that is it! So just drop it! I'll see you guys later!' he said annoyed and walking away from us.

I turned to look Matt who still had the same smirk as me. I arched an eyebrow to him. I know neither of us can help it. We turn to look at Mike and we open our mouths at the same time.

'We love you too, doll!' we yelled at the same time in a girly tone. People turned around to look at us as if we were crazy. Mike turned around with his face red as a tomato and throwing daggers at us.

When he walked away we started laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Matt stopped and turned to look at me.

'So, you like Tina?' he asked me in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes looking at my watch. Not another hour until my class for today. Yes, this is going to be a long day.

*****Rachel's POV*****

We entered our class, sitting with Hanna (thankfully the Brady Bunch wasn't in this class, but Harmony and Gavroche were so we sat as far away from them as possible) but my mind was not here. I could barely concentrate on what the teachers were saying. It went like that the whole day. I couldn't stop thinking about Tina and I couldn't stop thinking about Mike. I was completely gone until…

'Miss Berry? Would you care to give us a demonstration with Mr. Clark?' I heard my teacher's voice. I didn't even know what we were doing. I turned to look at Trevor, who just smiled at me. He grabbed his guitar and we both made it to the front of the class. I assumed we were singing.

'So, what do you want to sing?' he asked me.

'Um, I wasn't really paying attention so why don't you start?' I whispered to him and he laughed a little. He started strumming his guitar and I immediately recognized the song. I smiled at him. I think he somehow knows I needed something like this.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you_

Trevor sang the first verse and then turned to smile at me. I looked back at the class. I saw Harmony and um, what's-his-name waiting for me to sing. It was almost as if the expected me to be a total screw-up. I then turned to look at Hanna who was smiling at me and nodded excited.

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time (that's the time) _

_You must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

I sang the second verse while Trevor kept on playing the guitar and I turned to look at everyone's faces. Everyone, specially our teacher, was smiling, except for Harmony and George or Gavroche or whatever.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile Even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

I couldn't help but remember when we sang this in Glee. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

_That's the time (that's the time) _

_You must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

We finished the song together and when we were done everyone started cheering for us. I walked towards Trevor and hugged him.

'Thanks. I needed that' I whispered to him.

'Yeah, it looked like you did' he said laughing a little.

'That was great guys! And it was a perfect example of an instrumental theme turned into a song later on' the teacher said smiling at us. 'Well, kids that'll be all, I'll see you on Thursday. You're all dismissed' he said gathering his things.

'So, what are you lovely ladies doing today?' Trevor asked Hanna and me while we left the class.

'Ugh, I still have to finish moving in my apartment' Hanna said annoyed.

'Would you like help?' Trevor offered her.

'Oh, that's really sweet of you but it's okay. My brother and one of his friends are helping us, but thanks. See you guys tomorrow' she said walking away from us.

'So, what about you?' he asked me. I hadn't really thought about it. I have to go back to my apartment and face a non-talking Tina. I could spend a little more time with someone who's actually talking to me.

'Well, I don't really know' I said smiling at him. 'I'm kind of hungry, why don't we get something to eat?'

'Sure, would you like to go to the diner?'

'Um, not really, how about we go back to my apartment and I cook something? I feel like I've eaten nothing but diner food since I got here' I said laughing a little.

'Well, that sounds cool' he said smiling. 'Which way?' he asked and I smiled at him leading the way.

'So, do you have a crush on Hanna or do you just happen to drool every time she's near by?' I asked him with a smirk while we were walking.

'What? I just met her!' he said looking away from me.

'That's not a no' I said in a little song. Okay, I have been spending too much time with Noah.

'Fine. No' he simply said looking at me and trying to remain serious.

'Okay' I said shrugging my shoulders and letting him in my apartment.

'Hey! What does that mean?' he asked following me in side.

'Nothing' I said turning around to face him. 'I just thought you liked her, that's all. But you don't… so you don't' I simply said. 'Hey, do you want white sauce or red sauce?' I asked him showing him both jars.

'Um, white if you don't mind… wait, don't change the subject!' he whined walking into the kitchen with me. Bingo!

'Which is…' I said holding back a smirk.

'I know what you're doing' he said defensively. 'You're trying to trick me into saying that I like Hanna but I won't because I don't like her' he said whining.

'I haven't said anything' I said smiling innocently. I could tell he was dying to get this out of his chest.

'Good. Because I don't like her, okay? She's just a friend, and I met her yesterday and…' he stopped looking down.

'You can't stop thinking about her' I said smiling while I started cooking.

'What is wrong with me?' he said frustrated and sitting on the kitchen counter.

I laughed a little at him. 'Nothing's wrong with you, you just have a crush on her.'

'But I don't want to have a crush on her' he said a little annoyed.

'Why not? You guys would actually make a cute co-'

'Don't say couple' he interrupted me. 'That word just' he shivered. 'Scares the shit out of me!'

'Bad love history huh?' I asked him with a sympathetic smile.

'How'd you know?' he said sadly looking at me.

'Takes one to know one' I simply told him and he sighted.

'My first girlfriend' he started with a sad smile. 'I was with her for about three years and then, I walked in on her having sex with my best friend… well, former best friend' he said with venom in his voice. 'But at least after that, I moved to another town and I got a fresh start.'

'I went into my new school and made some friends right away but as you can see, I'm not your typical popular guy' he said laughing a little.

'Well, you're not exactly talking to the most popular girl in school' I said laughing too.

'I was in love with the most popular girl in school' he started sadly. 'I was head over heels for her but she never knew who I was. The only reason why she talked to me was because I tutored her for Math. We started spending a lot of time together and I felt like this… connection. Finally I had the guts to ask her out and it was amazing. The thing is, with me she was one person and at school, she was another person. We dated for a while and then we were at this party and all of the stupid jocks were standing there laughing at me. She told me in front of everyone that she had lost a bet. And that's why she was with me and then right in front of me she kissed her _real_ boyfriend' he finished clenching his fist.

'Oh my God! That is awful!' I said horrified.

'Not only did I stop believing in love, I stopped trusting people all at once' he said sadly.

'I'm sorry about that' I said in a serious tone.

'Yeah, sucks but what can you do right?' he said trying to smile and hopping down from the counter to help me cook. 'So, what your screwed up story?'

I sighted. 'You have time?'

He laughed. 'For the looks of it, I do' he said pointing at the food.

'Well, to sum up, I was in love with this guy for like… ever and he was the quarterback of the football team and well, I wasn't exactly captain of the cheerleaders' I said with a sarcastic chuckle. 'His girlfriend was this perfect Barbie, cheerleader, with every guy falling at her feet and he went back and forth between her and me. Keeping me on the low of course because he wouldn't want his reputation to be damaged' I said annoyed. 'He dragged me on for like three years and in senior year I finally thought we could make it until Noah, one of the guys you saw at the restaurant this morning, told me that he saw him and this other girl having sex in the janitors closet' I finished bitterly. 'Wanna know his excuse?' I asked really knowing he wouldn't answer. 'He wasn't, and I quote, 'getting any with me and he was tired of waiting for me'' I finished.

I don't know why. Maybe it's because Tina is not talking to me, I'm feeling weird towards Mike and I know Noah is worried about Tina. But for some reason, opening up to Trevor just felt right.

'Are you serious?' he asked me getting upset and I nodded. 'What'd you do?'

'I let Noah, Mike, Sam and Matt beat him up' I said with a little smirk. 'But I punched him first' I finished proudly.

'Nice Berry' he said laughing. 'So, is that the only guy you've dated?'

'Well, there was also Jesse' I said rolling my eyes.

'What happened there?' he asked me curious.

'He egged me' I simply said.

He turned to look at me shocked. 'What?'

'He egged me' I repeated.

'Meaning…'

'Meaning he took an egg and cracked it on my forehead' I explained to him. 'After he tipied our Choir Room and humiliated us with a flawless performance.'

'Are you serious? Who does that?' he asked getting upset. I simply shrugged my shoulders. 'Wow, I think your school may even be more fucked up than mine.'

'Probably' I said laughing a little while we finished cooking.

While we ate, we talked about every single stupid thing our exes did. We talked about high school; we talked about everything, really. After a while, we just started laughing at all of it. It was kind of funny how much we had in common. He told me all about his family and I told him about my two dads. Yeah, he's great and all, but I don't think we're in the 'Shelby' stage yet. But I even told him about Tina and everything going on with Robert and all. And I ended up telling him about Mike. Trevor is really a good friend.

'Come on, I'm cheering you up' he said pulling me towards the couch.

'Um, what are we doing?' I asked confused.

'Well, don't you girls like to um watch chick movies and all that when you're sad?' he asked me looking through mine and Tina's (immense) collection of movies.

'You don't have to do that' I said laughing a little.

'We're watching Grease' he said putting the DVD on.

'Seriously?' I asked laughing a little.

'I would totally deny it but first, it's my guilty pleasure. And second, by the looks of the worn box, it means it's been used a lot of times. Which means it's one of your favorite movies, so it'll cheer you up' he said smiling and walking back to the couch with me.

'You're really sweet, did you know that?' I said smiling.

'I've been told' he said smirking while the movie started.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tina's POV***<strong>

After we went to the clinic and got Robert's bruises fixed, he never answered my questions. I was so frustrated with his answers that I left him and went to my class.

As I was walking towards the room, I noticed a girl following me from behind. I turned to see who it was. It's Andy. I smiled at her. She's like the mixture of me and Rachel. Oh god! I miss her that bad!

'Hi Tina!' Andy fidgeted, smiled at me then looked down.

She really has a nice smile. Okay that's it! This girl will have a makeover with me one way or another!

'Come on, Andy. Let's go, we're almost late' I smiled at her.

While we were walking, she smiled at me.

'Tina, you're so beautiful…' she started.

'Why thank you! You know you're beautiful too!' I told her and she started blushing.

'No, I'm not' she hides her face.

'You are. I know you are' I smiled at her.

When we settled down and our class started, my mind drifted and all of my problems were starting to eat me.

'_Who did that?' I asked Robert._

'_I... It just happened. I'm sorry' he said looking down._

'_Stop lying to me! Tell me Robert, how can I trust you if you keep lying to me!' I told him tears falling down my eyes._

'_What do you mean 'you can't trust me if I keep lying to you'?' Robert said raising his voice._

'_Oh come on! You've been acting strange all week. You're always out with 'your so-called friends' or should I said friend!' I said trying to stay tough. _

'_I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me, are your friends feeding this onto your head? Because clearly they don't seem to like me that much! From Mike to Puck and even Rachel now! Your good for nothing friends! Haven't you realized that they're trying to break us apart? AND I WON'T LET THEM DO THAT!' Robert said holding my arms tightly._

'_Ouch! Robert you're hurting me' I told him trying to stop him from hurting me. I'm also hurt by what he said about my friends. They are my fucking friends!_

'_No! Tina! Listen to me! I'm not doing anything' he said shaking me. My tears fell down continuously._

'_ROBERT!' I shouted at him. 'YOU'RE HURTING ME!'_

_He looked at me and was shocked to see me. 'I… Tina… I'm sorry.' _

_He loosens his grip and I dare not to look at him. _

'_I… Shit. Tina… I'm sorry…' he said trying to touch me. I grimaced at his touch._

'_Look, Robert. I have to go. I… I'm going to be late' I told him walking away from him._

'Tina. Tina! Are you alright?' Andy whispered in my ear.

I looked at her trying to wipe my tears away. 'I'm fine.'

The professor dismissed our class and as I was fixing my things, Collins started bullying Andy again with the way she looks.

'What kind of a woman wear those clothes?' Collins insulted.

Andy just lowered her head. Okay that's it!

'One day, one day, you'll all bow down to this girl over here and would plead her to catch your attention!' I said pointing at Collins and his friends.

'Yeah right!' a blondie girl snorted.

'Yeah, and you better cover all your pimples and blackheads with a thick make-up to match Andy's beautiful face!' I told them dragging Andy outside the classroom.

'Don't worry An…' before I could even end my sentence Andy hugged me tightly.

'Thank you very much Tina! You treated me like a sister; I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Rachel' she said still hugging me.

I was surprised. How did she know?

She let go of me and smiled.

'How did you know about me and…' I told her trying hard not to break down every time I say Rachel's name.

'I'm sorry but I kept hearing you saying Rachel a while ago. And I saw it on your paper too. You kept on writing Rachel, Rachel and Rachel. I thought you were gay but when I saw you wrote 'No longer BFFs', it hit me they're just best friends' she told me as she was patting my shoulder.

I looked at her helplessly. I wish Rachel and I would make-up soon.

'Don't worry. You'll be able to pass that problem and whatever happened or whoever did that to both of you will pay' she said smiling at me.

'Thank you' I smiled weakly at her.

'It's nothing. I have to go I have to meet my friend' Andy said smiling at me.

I started walking and realized that I have nowhere to go to so I sat at a bench and just let my thoughts flow.

Why is Robert not telling me everything? He's actually hiding something from me. I knew it! I must found out, but how?

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I checked who texted me. It was Robert.

**[****Robert] **_- hi dear! I'll see you later okay? same place. ;)_

Weird. How can he text like that when he…? Oh my God! He did not just send me a message for his other girl!

'TINA!' Mike shouted as he and Puck walk towards me.

'What are you doing alone?' Puck said concerned.

I looked at them dumbstruck.

'Tina!' Mike said flicking his fingers in front of my face.

I started hugging both of them together. They both hugged me back but Mike coughed.

'Uh guys, it's a little weird seeing a girl and two guys hugging in a public place' Mike said.

Puck ignoring Mike detached him from the hug and hugged me instead, 'What's wrong kitten?'

I looked at Puck. 'I… I… I don't know what to do!' I cried at Puck's chest.

'What the-? What happened?' Mike said starting to get angry.

Puck patted my shoulders and kissed my head. 'Are you hungry do you want to have lunch first? Mike and I haven't have lunch yet.'

I just nodded. 'Come on let's eat.'

While we were eating, I told them everything that had happened between me and Robert. They have a few snide and violent comments but other than that they just listen to me.

'There's more' I told them quietly.

'More?' Mike said angry.

'What is it Tina?' Puck said with concerned in his eyes.

I took out my phone and showed them his message.

'You were right. I mean why would he text me this way? We just had a fight hours ago' I told them sadly.

They sighed and looked at one another.

'I… I miss Rachel. I can't believe I let some stupid guy ruin our friendship. I just I don't know what's gotten into me!' I ranted.

The two just looked at me. They hardly talked that much because they know that I will just cut them off.

'Look, guys. I'm tired. I think I'll just… go home now' I said getting my things.

'We'll accompany you, kitten' Puck said smiling at me. I smiled at him.

'Thanks, Puck' I told him as I was standing up.

'Kitten?' I heard Mike ask Puck. I looked at Mike and he just smiled at me.

'Let's get you home, T!' He said putting his arms around me. Is it weird that I was hoping no expecting that Puck would be the one to do that?

Yeah, kitten. He calls me kitten what's wrong with that?

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's POV***<strong>

I could tell Tina was really upset about the whole Rachel thing. I mean, they haven't spoken in a day. That's like a century in girl years. I smiled at her and put my arm around her shoulders as we walked out of the diner.

We walked in the girls' apartment and I stopped deadly at what I saw. Rachel and this asshole were sleeping on the couch with Grease ending on the screen. He had his arm around her, her head was resting on his shoulder and they had a blanket covering them. What. The. Fuck.

'Oh, they look so sweet' Tina said smiling at them. What? They don't look sweet! _He_ has to take his arm off her! As in right now!

'You okay, Chang?' Puck asked me grinning. Shit! Why does he notice all this!

'Yeah, just fine' I said trying not to sound so mad. Why isn't he freaking out about this? We barely know this guy and he's here all cuddled with Rachel!

Tina and Puck started walking towards the kitchen and I was going follow them when I bumped into a table knocking down a lamp and making Rachel and the asshole wake jumping a little. What? It _was _an accident.

I saw Rachel rubbing her eyes and she looked around a little confused.

'Oh, hi' she said shyly and blushing a little. She turned to look at the guy and giggled. 'I guess we fell asleep.'

'Looks like we did' he said laughing too. I'm two seconds away to punch this asshole! He hasn't even taken his arm off Rachel's shoulders. I saw Tina smirking at them. Why in the world is she smirking? 'I gotta get going though' the guy said looking at his watch.

'Oh, okay' Rachel said smiling politely as they both stood up. 'Um, this is Tina' Rachel said trying to smile and introducing him to Tina. I saw the guy's face turn a little sad too. Wait, did Rachel tell him about her fight with Tina? Why does he even have to know?

'Hi, I'm Trevor' he said kindly and Tina shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you' she said still smirking.

'Nice to meet you too' he said smiling. 'I don't mean to be rude but I have to go' he told us. He turned to look at Rachel and he kissed her head. I felt like someone just kicked me in the stomach. Rachel smiled brightly up at him. 'See you tomorrow Rach' he said pulling away from her. 'Bye everyone' he said walking out of the apartment.

We all turned to look back at Rachel and she just made her way to the kitchen so we followed her.

'What the hell was that?' I snapped before I knew what I was doing.

'What was what?' Rachel asked me confused and Puck elbowed me on the stomach.

'Uh, is um, there's something you want to tell us?' Puck asked her smirking.

'Um, no' Rachel simply said.

'You made cookies?' Tina asked all of the sudden. Rachel turned to look at her with a shocked look but then she managed to smile a little at her.

'Yeah' she said nodding. 'Um, would you like some?'

I turned to look at the plate with Tina's favorite sugar cookies. Those are Rachel's cookies for when she's sorry. I don't know if she was going to apologize to Tina or it was just a coincidence but, next thing I know, Tina smiled at Rachel before running over there and they suddenly hugged each other.

I turned to look at Puck who was smiling at the whole picture. I couldn't help but to smile too. I don't think I'll ever understand girls. They didn't even say a word but now they're laughing hysterically. And then, all of the sudden, they start crying. Puck was about to get over there but I stopped him. They need to get this out.

'I am so sorry!' they both said crying at the same time.

'You are the best friend that I've had' Rachel said still crying.

'You are like the sister I never had' Tina said crying too. Puck and I just looked at each other with weird looks. Chicks are crazy.

Rachel started saying something but I had no idea what it was, and for the looks of it, neither did Puck.

'What?' Tina asked a little confused.

'I… I… I…' Rachel started and then she said the same thing but I couldn't get any of it.

'That is so sweet, Loves' Tina said as they hugged again.

'Chicks man' Puck told me and I just nodded. Bad idea. They both turned to look at us.

'Um, why don't we uh, let you girls talk?' I asked pulling Puck's arm knowing that if we stayed, we would probably die.

We left the girls' apartment (after stealing some of Rachel's cookies) and we started heading to the gym. I turned to look at Puck who was still smirking at me.

'Shut up!' I said with my mouth stuffed. I don't want to discuss this again. He simply shrugged his shoulders at me.

'I didn't say anything' he said laughing. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>'Hi my name is Matt, Mike's bestfriend. Please press the button below and review for cloudymoonia's story. Trust me you'll never regret it! It's only between you and me but I have this feeling that Mike might finally ask Rachel out. For real!'

'MATT!' Mike shouted.

'Oops. Sorry got to go! Bye! Don't forget! Review Review Review!'

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!-CLOUDYMOONIA**


End file.
